Vidas Cruzadas
by Thammy Malfoy
Summary: Mentiras...segredos...misterios...solidão...assim era a vida da pequena Weasley que tinha que esconder de todos um grande segredo, tudo se seguia bem... até um certo Sonserino querer achar as respostas para algumas perguntas...DG. Reviews please...
1. Capitulo 01

_Sinopse_:Ginny provou que não era mais uma criança...pelo contrario mostrou que era mais que uma simples garota e quase colocou seu segredo a mostra...e intrigado com a atitude da ruiva um certo sonserino vai perceber que a pequena Weasley pode ser mais perigosa que aparenta...

Capitulo 01

Mudanças...

-Ande logo querida! – A sra Weasley gritava para sua filha mais nova que ainda não tinha atravessado a barreira da Estação King's Cross – Se continuar nesse ritmo você vai perder o trem!

Antes mesmo que Ginny pudesse responder sua mãe já a estava empurrando em direção ao muro das plataformas nove e dez, Ginny pode sentir a barreira passar por seu corpo e percebeu que já estava na Plataforma 9 ¾. Ao se aproximar poder ver um grande expresso vermelho e ao lado de uma das entradas algumas pessoas que ela reconheceu bem.

- Finalmente! – Disse Rony ao lado de Harry – Eu já ia entrando sem você Gin! Por que demorou tanto?

-Eu tava pensando em algumas coisas e acabei de distraindo... - Ela respondeu vagamente e se dirigiu a Harry – Harry cadê a Mione?

- Ela já entrou no trem...

- Foi por a fofoca em dia com uma amiga... - Resmungou Rony ficando de cara amarrada ao ouvir o nome da amiga.

- Ela foi falar com a Parvati – Disse Harry amigavelmente dando um sorriso a ela.

- Queridos acho melhor vocês entrarem – Molly disse dando um beijo na bochecha da filha e em seguida na de Rony e Harry, os empurrando em direção a entrada do trem – Tenham um ótimo ano!

Depois de dizer isso ela viu todos entrarem e ficou olhando intrigada um certo aluno entrar mais à frente do trem.

- Nossa... - disse sorrindo assim que o garoto desapareceu de sua vista –Essa juventude... Daqui a pouco todos os homens vão querer usar os cabelos compridos... – Murmurou saindo da plataforma e indo de volta a Toca.

- Olha aqui uma! – Rony chamou Harry e Ginny que ainda estavam à procura de uma cabine vazia, assim que eles entraram se alojaram e começaram a conversar, Rony e Harry de um lado e Ginny do outro com um lugar vago que deveria ser de Hermione.

- Ei Harry? – Ginny chamou assim que ele terminou de ler uma lista e a guardar no bolso- o Rony te contou o que o Fred e o Jorge fizeram com ele?

- Gin se você abrir a boca eu juro que te mato! – Ele disse assim que viu a vergonha que a irmã iria fazer ele pagar.

-O que eles fizeram? - Harry perguntou empolgado sem ligar pra tentativa de Rony.

- Eles pegaram umas Sementes de Todos os Sabores e...

- Oi gente! – Hermione gritou toda alegre entrando na cabine e abraçando Ginny, a única pessoa que ela ainda não havia visto.

- Obrigada Mione! – Rony cantarolou todo alegre depois que Ginny foi interrompida por Mione.

- O que? – Perguntou confusa se sentando enquanto o Expresso começava a se mover lentamente e atingindo uma alta velocidade rapidamente. –Bom deixa pra lá... vocês não vão acreditar no assunto que ta rolando nas cabines...

- Tudo bem Mione... mas antes deixe a Ginny terminar o que ela ia contar...parece que Fred e Jorge andaram aprontando...- Harry falou sorrindo louco pra ver o que ela ia contar, o que fez Ron soltar um muxoxo.

- Não Harry... – Ginny disse pra alegria do irmão – eu fiquei curiosa, quero saber o novo assunto de Hogwarts.

- Conta Hermione! – Harry disse mais alegre ainda sabendo que o amigo não ia escapar da zoação.

- Bom... - Disse a garota calmamente – Parece que o Malfoy se deu mal! – Disse sem evitar um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o gesto se repetiu por todos da cabine, principalmente por Rony.

- O que? – Disse Sorrindo mais ainda – Conta logo Hermione!

- Calma, Rony... eu vou contar! – Ela se sentou melhor e começou a contar – Parece que ele estava tentando fazer uma poção pra encurtar os cabelos...

- Como assim? – Foi cortada por Rony que nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal poção.

- Sim Rony, é uma poção que quando você a toma seus cabelos ficam no comprimento que você desejar... - Ginny respondeu por Hermione e fez um sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Bom...parece que ele conseguiu fazer a poção... mas fez errado...- Disse com um sorriso que poderia ser definido como cruel – E no fim...

Antes de terminar ela estava caindo na risada com a visão que passava em sua mente.

- Mione! – Rony gritou tentando controlar a amiga que ainda ria, agora baixinho tentando segurar a risada – Conta logo!

- Ok...Ok...- Disse secando as lagrimas que estavam em seus olhos de tanto rir – Parece que como ele fez a poção errada o efeito foi reverso...digo...ele queria tanto o cabelo curto que ficou com um cabelo mais longo que o da Gin!

Quando ela terminou de falar novamente voltou a rir, os outros começaram a digerir o que foi dito e assim que entenderam as imaginações começaram agir, Harry e Rony imaginaram uma cobre completamente peluda e caíram na risada e Ginny imaginou algo parecido, um garoto completamente cabeludo dos pés a cabeça e quando imaginou esse garoto sendo loiro e traiçoeiro como uma cobra também não agüentou caindo na risada...

Depois de alguns minutos rindo eles pararam e começaram a conversar sobre o novo visual do loiro sonserino.

- Será que ele ta muito feio? – Perguntou Rony ainda com jeito de que iria cair na risada – Nunca imaginei uma cobra com cabelos...

- Deve ter ficado estranho...parece que todos os cabelos crescem, deve estar parecendo um macaco...- Gin disse já com uma cara normal.

- Não sei...pelo que me contaram só os cabelos mesmo que ficaram grandes...ele deve estar parecendo uma garota, isso sim! – Disse rindo baixinho.

- Mione você não esbarrou com ele no corredor? Ele sempre fica nos corredores só pra implicar com a gente... – Ginny falou enquanto Rony cochichava algo no ouvido de Harry.

- Não...ele deve estar com vergonha de sair por ai...mas uma hora ou outra a gente vai poder zoar com ele.. – Ao terminar a frase sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mione você e a Parvati só ficaram fofocando sobre a aparência do Malfoy? – Rony perguntou assim que terminou de falar com Harry.

- Eu não sou uma fofoqueira! – Hermione disse revoltada.

- Claro que é! Afinal o que você veio fazer assim que soube sobre o Malfoy? Veio contar pra gente...sinal de que..

- Ronald Weasley! – Gritou ficando de pé – Diga mais alguma coisa e eu juro que uso uma Maldição Imperdoável em você!

- aiai...vão começar a brigar de novo...- Ginny murmurou em voz baixa e depois se levantou – Enquanto vocês brigam eu vou atrás da senhora do carrinho, quero comprar algo pra comer...quer Harry?

- Claro – Disse sorrindo ignorando a conversa "amistosa" entre os amigos.

Ginny se esquivou de Rony e saiu da cabine caminhando em direção ao fim do expresso, ela sabia que a moça do carrinho tinha o costume de atender do fim ao começo, ela passou ao lado do banheiro e resolveu entrar pra lavar o rosto antes de comprar algo. Ao se olhar no espelho sorriu, já não tinha mais uma feição infantil, seus cabelos ruivos estavam lisos, longos,um pouco acima da cintura e tinham escurecido a medida que ela crescia, seus olhos castanhos agora eram mais sérios e escondiam uma grande sabedoria, já estava em seu sexto ano e tinha uma postura mais madura e não gostava mais de Harry, apenas o via como mais um irmão para a sua lista.

- Será que um dia vou ter coragem de contar a verdade ao meu irmão? Acho que ele me mataria se soubesse... – Murmurou jogando um pouco de água no rosto e o secando em seguida – Pelo menos Dumbledore confia em mim...

Depois de mais alguns pensamentos ela saiu do banheiro e foi em direção ao fim do trem depois de andar mais um pouco avistou a moça do carrinho e viu que ela atendia uma garota que estava de costas pra ela, parecia ser muito bonita por causa dos longos cabelos.

Nenhuma das duas percebeu a presença dela e quando a moça terminou de atender a jovem ela levantou os olhos e viu Ginny, indicando que ela se aproximasse, com esse gesto ela chamou a atenção da outra que se virou pra ver quem estava lá.

Com esse movimento Ginny pode ver perfeitamente quem estava a sua frente... quase caiu pra trás ao receber aqueles olhos cinzentos sobre ela e se tocar de uma coisa _" Meu Merlim! É o Malfoy!_" e não evitou uma risada ao lembrar dos pensamentos da amiga _"Realmente tava parecendo uma garota de costas.._."

- Ta rindo do que Weasley _Pobretona_? – Disse com sua costumeira voz arrastada frisando ainda mais a ultima palavra – Nunca me viu não?

Quando viu que a ruiva não ia parar de rir ele fez um movimento rápido parando com o rosto perto do rosto dela olhando nos olhos dela com desprezo, mas ele se esqueceu que seus cabelos estavam longos e com esse movimento eles foram pra frente batendo levemente no rosto dela antes de se esparramarem sobre seu ombro deixando praticamente este coberto por tantos fios. Imediatamente ele os colocou atrás da orelha fazendo cara de nojo, e dando um passo pra trás.

- Droga! Agora vou ter que lavar meu cabelo de novo...tudo por causa dos seus germes pobretona... – Ao olhar pra ela viu que ela o encarava sem medo, mas ao mesmo tempo sem nenhuma expressão "_O que será que essa pobretona ta pensando ao me encarar?"_ Pensou irritado.

"_Uau..."_ Ginny pensou assim que ele se afastou "_Mione vai ficar irritada ao ver que Malfoy acidentalmente ficou mais bonito...eca!"_ Ginny olhou os longos cabelos platinados dele que eram apenas alguns centímetros mais longos que o dela e voltou seu olhar em seguida para o rosto do rapaz, apesar do longos cabelos ele não perdeu a face masculina, pelo contrario seus traços ficaram mais definidos "_Quem não conhece essa cobra peçonhenta diria que ele era um anjo...nossa isso me da nojo!"_

- Ei Weasley, eu sei que sou gostoso, mas não precisa ficar me encarando... – Disse sorrindo cinicamente, fazendo ela voltar a realidade e parar de encarar ele.

- Até um trasgo é mais bonito que você Malfoy! – Disse escondendo a raiva que tinha daquele loiro sonserino.

- Nossa...eu não sabia que vocês Weasley's tinham a capacidade de dar respostas...- Disse debochadamente se referindo ao irmão dela que nunca conseguia dar uma resposta rápida.

- Pelo menos nos temos capacidades Malfoy – Disse com o mesmo tom venenoso do rapaz.

- Tem mesmo...Vocês têm uma capacidade incrível! Nunca vi uma família com a capacidade de procriação como a sua! – Disse rindo da cara da ruiva que de inexpressiva passou a irritada.

- Malfoy se continuar a falar assim da minha família eu... – Começou mais foi interrompida por ele.

- Vai o que? Sair correndo chorando como sempre fez quando _Potter_ te ignorava?- Retrucou cuspindo nome do moreno.

- Você não faz idéia Malfoy – Disse como a voz mais venenosa que conseguiu fazer – Você realmente não faz a mínima idéia... – Essas ultimas palavras saíram baixas e em tom completamente frio o que conseguiu fazer o loiro tremer diante da ameaça, claro que de uma forma impossível de ser notada.

- Nossa... como uma língua como essa você deveria estar na Sonserina... – Sorriu o mais cinicamente que pode esquecendo como aquela garota pareceu assustadora "_O que será que essa Weasley nojenta poderia fazer, deve ser tão covarde quanto o irmão! Aposto que treme ao ouvir o nome do Lord_..." – Com certeza você seria o "orgulho" do papai! Imagine se você caísse na Sonserina...aposto que seu pai ia ficar morrendo de medo de você se juntar ao Lord Voldemort...

o loiro olhou atentamente as feições da ruiva esperando ela se encolher ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas, mas ela não disse nada, nem tremeu, apenas sorriu.

- Achou que eu ia tremer ao ouvir esse nome não é Malfoy...pois saiba que nomes não me assustam...Tom não me mete medo mais...

- Tom? – Falou sem esconder a surpresa – Que Tom?

- Sabe Malfoy...você pode estar um ano a minha frente...mas definitivamente eu sei muito mais do que você...você ainda tem muito o que aprender...muito!

Dizendo isso ela foi em direção a Moça do carrinho que olhava a briga sem se meter e sem ir embora também já que eles estavam tapando a passagem.

- Sabe...- Draco começou assim que ela chegou até o carrinho – Você me surpreendeu Ruivinha...é pobre, mas tem muita coragem! – Disse debochado indo em direção a uma cabine e entrando nela, o que fez a menina bufar de raiva.

"_Babaca! Como se atreve a me chamar de Ruivinha! A Mione vai ficar super irritada quando ver que o babaca do Malfoy não se deu mal por causa da poção..."_

Depois de comprar tudo que queria ela foi de volta à cabine, pronta pra contar tudo o que aconteceu e infelizmente acabar com a felicidade do irmão...

Continua...

**Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, bom já estou com três capítulos prontos e espero atualizar rápido...por isso comentem...please... adoro comentários...digam o que estão achando...essa é minha primeira fic e espero que vcs gostem dela...**

**Mandem reviews...i-i**

**Bom gente eu já vou...Bjs pra todos!**

**Tchauzinho...**


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 02

Fofocas...

- Meus alunos! – Dumbledore começou seu discurso anual assim que os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados para as suas casas e todos estavam em suas mesas – Começamos mais um ano letivo, e queria dizer que estou muito feliz com a presença de vocês – Disse sorrindo calmamente olhando ao grande salão com seus óculos meia-lua – E antes de começarmos o banquete quero dar alguns avisos, primeiro e mais importante! A Floresta Negra esta proibida a todos os alunos, se algum aluno desobedecer a essa regra a punição será extremamente severa... – Falou olhando para a mesa da Grifionaria em especial – Em segundo eu gostaria de lembrar que as visitas a Hogsmeade só serão permitidas aos alunos a partir do terceiro ano... – Falou e esperou os murmúrios de indignação acabarem – Continuando... Quero dizer que esse ano será um ano muito importante para muitos aqui presentes e eu peço que se esforcem ao maximo, para que tudo de certo... – Ao terminar de dizer isso piscou o olho para a mesa Grifionaria... um piscar que só foi notado por uma única aluna... de cabelos ruivos... – Aproveitem o banquete! – Ao terminar bateu palmas e todas as mesas se encheram de vários tipos de comidas diferentes, para a alegria dos alunos que não agüentavam esperar mais.

- Que estranho... – comentou Hermione bebendo um copo de suco de pêssego – Dumbledore não comentou nada sobre o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas...

-Verdade... mas quando as aulas começarem a gente descobre – Ginny falou toda animada, estava muito empolgada para o começo das aulas – Até quando acham que ele vai ficar assim? – Perguntou apontando pro irmão que estava de cara amarrada em um canto comendo distraído.

- Até a raiva passar... – Harry comentou divertido com a infantilidade do amigo – Ele não gostou nenhum pouco de saber como o Malfoy ficou...

- Realmente o Malfoy é um cretino sortudo... – Ginny resmungou com raiva.

- As maiores descobertas foram feitas sem querer... – Hermione comentou desanimada, comendo um bolinho.

- Mas aquele Malfoy ainda vai se dar mal... esse tipo de sorte dura pouco... – Ginny comentou olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, vendo que o novo visual dele já tinha atraído varias garotas que estavam ao seu redor. O olhar dela foi tão forte e venenoso que enquanto ele falava com uma garota foi obrigado a olhar na direção dela, quando ele viu a dona do olhar estremeceu como da outra vez, e como antes não deixou ninguém perceber.

"_Realmente essa Ruivinha é muito interessante, não sabia que os Weasley's pobretões eram capazes de olhar pra alguém assim... alias! Nunca pensei que um Grifinorio boboca fosse capaz de dar um olhar tão venenoso_" Pensava enquanto a encarava com uma cara de deboche "_Acho que vou provocar essa esquentada um pouco..."_ Ao concluir os pensamentos levantou os dedos até os lábios e em seguida mandou um beijo na direção dela, que ao ver o ato do rapaz a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi uma cara de nojo e em seguida fazendo um movimento como se estivesse se esquivando, tentando evitar "o beijo" o que chamou atenção de Harry e Hermione.

- O que foi Ginny? – Harry perguntou olhando a cara de nojo da amiga desaparecer e uma de raiva entrar no lugar.

- Aquele babaca do Malfoy! – Disse irritada.

- Hã? O que ele fez? – Mione perguntou olhando para a mesa da Sonserina vendo ele rindo feito um louco – Do que o Malfoy ta rindo?

- Ahhhh – Disse frustrada – Esquece... ele é um imbecil! – "_Por que os babacas filhinhos de papai têm que se dar bem sempre_?" Completou em pensamento ainda irritada "_Mas esse Malfoy vai se arrepender amargamente... Afinal, ele é mal e quem é mal sempre perde..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Essa garota realmente tem personalidade..."_ Pensou divertido, se retirando do meio das garotas, para a tristeza delas, e indo em direção a um lugar mais calmo da mesa para pode pensar melhor "_Mas muito abusada! Ninguém recusa a um Malfoy! Uma garota normal daria tudo só pra ouvir um oi da minha parte_" Pensava cheio de si "_Os Pobretões se acostumaram a ter coisas de segunda mão... por isso ela prefere o nojento Cicatriz a algo perfeito como eu..._"

- Pensando muito Draco? – Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pra olhar a pessoa parada ao seu lado, uma das poucas pessoas que Draco não ignorava, Blaise Zabini - Nunca imaginei que um Malfoy ficaria mandando beijos para um Weasley... – Disse divertido se sentando ao lado do loiro.

- Não enche Blaise! – Respondeu bebendo um pouco de suco de pêssego – Essa Weasley fêmea é muito esquentada... eu tive que provocar! Se você tivesse visto a cara que ela fez...

- Eu vi sim... tem personalidade... – Disse analisando os longos cabelos do loiro – o que você pretende fazer com esse cabelo, Draco?

- Não pretendo fazer nada... – Comentou tedioso – Eu tentei cortar, mas não consegui... a poção é muito forte... vou ter que esperar uns meses pra cortar... – Completou brincando com alguns fios longos entre os dedos – Mas eu poderia deixar assim, afinal, as mulheres adoraram! – Disse piscando para uma Lufa-lufa qualquer que quase teve um ataque por causa disso.

- Draco você por acaso já viu O Livro Vermelho desse ano? – O moreno perguntou tentando mudar de assunto – Você ficaria surpreso...

- Por que, Blaise? – Perguntou intrigado, o Livro era um registro feito pelos sonserinos com as dez garotas mais cobiçadas de toda Hogwarts, era sempre feito no trem a caminho da escola e não tinha apenas nomes, mas fotos e outras informações conseguidas pelos alunos do ultimo ano, um deles, Blaise, que estava com o caderno, apesar de Draco ser do ultimo ano nunca ligou para essas coisas já que outros o fariam ele poderia apenas ver... dava menos trabalho na opinião do Sonserino.

- No trem a gente tava conversando pra decidir quem eram as garotas... – Disse com um jeito misterioso só pra provocar o outro, sabia que ele odiava ficar curioso.

- Fala logo ou juro que faço você vomitar sapos! – Disse impaciente.

- Ok... acho melhor você mesmo olhar o livro... – Dizendo isso tirou um pequeno livro de capa em couro vermelha e deu ao loiro que o pegou e abriu folheando suas paginas, havia uma foto de cada garota ao lado do nome e ao folhear viu rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos, mas teve que parar ao ver uma das fotos.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntou ainda com os olhos arregalados ao ver a foto da garota, na foto ela andava pelo longo corredor de um dos vagões do Expresso, ela parecia distraída e tinha um olhar meio distante, estava claro que a foto foi tirada escondida já que ela não olhava pra lugar nenhum, enquanto caminhava seus longos cabelos faziam um momento gracioso o que foi ignorado pelo loiro – Desde quando essa pobretona é bonita? – Perguntou incrédulo apontando para a foto da ruiva.

- Vamos lá Draco, admita! – Disse pegando o caderno das mão do loiro antes que esse fizesse um ato de vandalismo – Ela pode ser uma Weasley, mas tem que admitir que ela é bem bonitinha... se você não reparou eu digo, parece que ela mudou bastante nessas férias...se você em vez de provocar ela prestar atenção vai ver que a ruiva tem muitas curvas perigosas...

Com as palavras do moreno ele levantou o rosto olhando para a mesa rival, ela não havia saído do salão, ainda estava bebendo algo e conversando com uma amiga desconhecida para o Sonserino, por ela estar sentada o sonserino não viu praticamente nada, apenas o busto, o longo cabelo ruivo amarrado em um longa trança e o rosto calmo e sorridente.

- Não é de se jogar fora... – Resmungou – mas acho um exagero ela estar entre as 10! – Completou irritadiço.

- Segundo... – O moreno disse baixinho sabendo que o loiro iria dar pirraça.

- O que?

- Ela esta em segundo lugar... é a Segunda mais bonita da escola... – Disse tentando esconder a vontade de rir da cara do amigo – Ela só perdeu pra Pansy...

- Realmente vocês têm péssimo gosto... – Disse friamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos e os jogando para trás, ele sempre caiam pelos ombros do loiro, o que o irritava muito – Me deixe ver o que vocês escreveram a respeito da ruiva... – Ele não esperou a resposta, simplesmente tomou o caderno do moreno e começou a folhear até achar a ruiva, em seguida lendo as notas que os sonserinos deixaram.

Nome: Virginia Mabelle Weasley

- Mabelle? – Disse olhando o amigo com cara de deboche – Francês... um nome chique demais para uma Weasley fêmea na minha opinião... – Concluiu voltando a ler as notas.

Do que gosta: Dias de chuva, ficar com os amigos e DCAT.

? – Fez cara de interrogação para o amigo – Isso aqui ta errado... primeiro vocês colocaram que aquela fracote gosta de DCAT... e segundo, esqueceram de colocar que ela gosta do babaca do Cicatriz.

- Não tem nada errado ai Malfoy... – Disse começando a ficar impaciente com as reclamações do loiro – Eu tenho ótimos informantes, eles garantiram que ele gosta de DCAT...e também dizem que agora o Potter não passa de um irmão.

- Sei... – Disse com descaso voltando a ler.

Estado: Solteira.

- Claro que ta solteira... quem iria querer aquela pobretona... – Comentou em voz alta e recebeu uma resposta calma do outro sonserino.

- Mais da metade dos Sonserinos dariam um fígado só pra dar um beijo nela... – Disse venenoso com um sorriso malicioso, tentando não virar os olhos de irritação.

As outras informações eram coisas básicas, desde os horários da ruiva e onde ela poderia ser encontrada, com quem andava e o tipo de cara que ela gosta.

- Vocês estão perdendo a noção do ridículo... – Foi o ultimo comentário que ele deu a respeito da ruiva, pois a maioria dos alunos já estavam se retirando e os dois resolveram fazer o mesmo – Blaise, vamos logo antes que a Pansy venha se pendurar em meu pescoço...

- Você quem manda... – Disse sarcasticamente e ambos saíram em direção a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

- Ginny, você acha que esse ano vai ter algum professor de DCAT? – Harry perguntou sentado em uma poltrona, Rony e Hermione em outra e Ginny e sua amiga Alicia MacFallen estavam no chão em cima de duas almofadas – Se ele não nos apresentou um professor quer dizer que não tem nenhum ne?

- Não sei Harry... – Disse desanimada – Seria uma pena se esse ano não tivesse DCAT... é uma das matérias que eu mais gosto... – Disse olhando o irmão que ainda estava mais emburrado, pois tinha esbarrado com o loiro sonserino e ficou com inveja de ele ter tantas garotas agora com o novo visual.

- EI Harry! – Ginny disse em voz alta tentando chamar a atenção do irmão assim que uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça – Eu tinha me esquecido!

- De que Ginny? – Sua amiga perguntou.

- No trem eu ia contar uma coisa ao Harry quando a Mione chegou... eu tinha me esquecido completamente! – E completou um pouquinho mais alto para que o irmão ouvisse – Tenho que contar a nova invenção dos Gêmeos! Eles testaram no RONY!

Como que se tivesse saído de um transe ele se tocou do que a irmã dizia e se levantou em um salto olhando pra ela.

- Virginia Mabelle Weasley! Não se atreva! – Gritou chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam na sala – Se você contar pra alguém você vai ver!

- A Rony...nem foi algo tão assim... espantoso! – Disse divertida, as lembranças do ocorrido ainda estavam na sua mente e ela não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

- Maninha... – Disse com uma voz pidona – Eu faço o que você quiser... mas por favor, não conta... É... É... é vergonhoso!

- Faz o que eu quiser? – Disse sorrindo, até que não era uma má idéia.

- Isso! – Disse esperançoso – o que minha maninha quiser...

- Ginny eu faço o dobro! – Harry disse sobre o amigo, a curiosidade era imensa e poderia cobrir a chantagem do amigo.

- Sinto muito Harry...por enquanto eu não vou dizer... – Disse para a felicidade do irmão e tristeza dos outros que estavam se roendo pra saber o que era tão embaraçoso – Ron eu vou pensar no que fazer com você... mas se você não fizer o que eu quero eu conto pra todos...

- Feito! – Disse apertando a mão da irmã, o plano de animar o irmão e distraí-lo de seus pensamentos funcionou.

- Gente vocês se importam se eu roubar minha amiga e levar ela lá pra cima mais cedo? Temos umas coisas pra conversar...

- Claro... boa noite pra vocês então... – Todos se despediram das duas e elas subiram e direção ao dormitório das alunas do sexto ano.

- Ginny finalmente a gente vai poder conversar! –disse assim que as duas entraram em seu dormitório – Com um bando de gente no Salão era impossível conversar com você!

- Nem me fale... no meio de tanta gente... privacidade zero! – Comentou divertida com a amiga – E então... o que você queria tanto me contar que não conseguiu esperar?

- O que duas garotas podem fazer sozinhas em um quarto além de contar...

- Fofocas! – Ginny completou rindo, sua amiga era uma pessoa de ótimo coração, mas só tinha um defeito...a língua era maior que a boca... – E então? Qual é o assunto que mais corre em Hogwarts?

- Os DOIS assuntos ne? – Disse sentando ao lado da amiga e fazendo o sinal de dois com uma mão – Miga quando eu te contar seu queixo vai cair no andar de baixo...

- Ai mulher para de enrolar! Eu sou muito curiosa! – Falou completamente curiosa, sabia que quando a amiga se empolgava era porque o babado era forte.

- Já sabe do novo visual do Malfoy? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, o que fez a animação da ruiva desaparecer em segundos.

- Era isso... – Disse soltando um muxoxo – Pensei que era algo mais importante...

- Ginny! – A outra gritou fazendo a amiga pular da cama de susto – O Malfoy é um dos caras mais cobiçados da escola! E agora esta mais lindo que tudo!

- Ele é um Malfoy! Arrogante e nojento _Malfoy_... – Disse com raiva, odiava os Sonserinos, principalmente um de cabelos loiros e jeito superior.

- Ele pode ser tudo isso é um pouco mais... – A garota concordou para alegria da amiga – Mas você tem que admitir que ele é LINDO! – Completou provocando a amiga.

- Super lindo... – Concordou a ruiva com sarcasmo evidente.

- Você diz isso porque não viu ele de perto... porque se tivesse visto sua opinião seria outra...

- Pra sua informação eu já vi sim... cruzei com ele no Expresso... ele tava comprando doces... – Disse com descaso – Parecia uma garota de costas... – Disse soltando uma risadinha rápida.

- Miga você viu ele de perto? – Disse incrédula ainda processando a informação.

- Sim... e ainda tive o desprazer de falar com ele... se é que posso dizer que se comunicar com cobras é falar... – Comentou com ironia.

- Você já foi no oculista esse ano?

- Não e nem preciso... minha vista é ótima!

- Acho que sua visão ta é embaçada... como pode dizer que ele não é bonito? – perguntou fazendo bico.

- Eu não disse que ele era feio... – Disse e resolveu falar o que a amiga queria, pois sabia que nesse rumo sua amiga iria ficar emburrada – ok ok... eu admito... ele não é um Deus grego, mas da pro gasto...

- Da pro gasto... Pelo menos isso já é um começo... – Disse divertida – Agora tenho que te contar outra coisa...essa sim vai fazer você desmaiar...

- Igual meu queixo foi pro andar de baixo por causa do Malfoy? – Perguntou rindo da cara aborrecida que a amiga fez com o comentário.

- Acho que não... seu nome ta envolvido na conversa... – Disse sorrindo triunfante ao ver os olhos da amiga se arregalarem de espanto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente...

- Para de enrolar Alicia! Agora eu quero saber! – Ginny disse se roendo por dentro, tinha medo que fosse algo ruim.

- Ok...Ok... – Disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – Sabe aquela lista que eu te falei no ano passado?Aquela lista que os sonserinos fazem todos os anos?

- Lista... – Murmurou tentando puxar da memória alguma informação – Ta falando daquele caderno vermelho?

- Esse mesmo! – Disse empolgada – Ele tem os nomes das garotas, mas cobiçadas do ano... cada ano é um livro novo... parece que é feito no Expresso Hogwarts e à medida que o ano passa novos dados são colocados...

Ginny fez um cara de espanto... sua amiga sabia de muitas coisas no colégio e ela se perguntava de onde ela conseguia tanta informação, principalmente sobre os sonserinos já que estes eram tão cuidadosos e não deixavam nada vazar.

- Mas o que eu tenho haver com esse caderno ridículo? – Disse confusa.

- Ridículo? As melhores garotas do colégio estão naquele caderno!

- E daí... o caderno é feito por um bando de garotos com os hormônios a mil... e ainda mais sonserinos... eu realmente acho isso ridículo...

- Pois saiba que nesse caderno ridículo costa seu nome como a segunda mais bonita de Hogwarts- Disse rindo por dentro ao ver a amiga ficar sem ar com a informação – Vê se não vai desmaiar... – Falou sem tentar esconder o riso.

- hahahaha bela piada! – disse irritada.

- Não é uma piada... eu mesma escutei um dos sonserinos falarem... sabe aquele cara do sétimo ano? Um moreno de olhos claros muito bonito?

- Blaise Zabini? – Perguntou se lembrando que esse era o nome de um dos sonserinos mais cobiçados da casa da serpente.

- Esse mesmo! Eu o escutei falando com um cara no vagão, acho que estavam vendo quem eram as garotas, ele mesmo comentou sobre você... miga se prepara que esse ano vai chover confete pra você... – Disse divertida.

- Contanto que aqueles sonserinos não encostem em mim eles podem me colocar em qualquer lista estúpida... – Disse com descaso, mas orgulhosa por dentro vendo que era notava pelos garotos... mesmo estes sendo sonserinos – A gente já ta conversando a um tempão... acho melhor a gente ir dormir.. vai ser um longo dia...

- Verdade... – Comentou já arrumando a cama e se deitando assim como a amiga – Ginny posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro... – Disse já com sono.

- Você não vai me contar o que fizeram com o seu irmão? – Perguntou esperançosa.

- desculpe Alicia...mas trato é trato... – Depois disso ambas foram dormir. Afinal o dia seguinte iria ser muito cansativo e elas tinham que descansa. Estavam com tanto sono que nem ouviram a barulheira de suas companheiras de quarto...

Continua...

**N/A:Oieeeee gente! Ta ai mais um capitulo pra vocês... espero não ter demorado muito, gente e então? Gostaram do capitulo? Ficou mais longo que o primeiro ne...acho que me empolguei... digam o que estão achando e se alguém tiver alguma idéia eu a aceito com muito prazer.. obrigada a todos que comentaram, fiquei muito feliz com os comentários...quanto mais,melhor...**

**Como eu sou MUITO má não sei quando pretendo dizer o que fizeram com o Roniquinho XD **

**Bom vamos aos agradecimentos:**

_**BiaMalfoy84**_**: Que bom que você gostou da minha fic. Espero que esse capitulo também tenha de agradado, bom quando ao que ela esconde... isso só mais pra frente, e ainda tem muita coisa pra deixar vocês surpresas...eu não pretendia fazer a fic engraçada por isso acho que um pouco mais pra frente ela vai ficar meio dark, mas não vou tirar as briguinhas do Ron...pode deixar. Obrigada pelo comentário Bjus moxa.**

_**Miaka**_**: Obrigada pelo comentário moxa, fiquei muito feliz com ele, eu tenho uma quedinha por homens de cabelos longos...tive que fazer isso com ele...que bom que gostou, quanto ao que a Ginny esconde...bom é segredo ;), mas daqui uns capítulos já vai dar pra ter uma idéia. Bjus Moxa.**

_**Paulinha Malfoy**_**: Espero não ter demorado com a atualização...espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, o Draco é tudo de bom ne? E assim ficou mais perfeito...assim a Ginny cai mais rápido no charme do loiro... obrigada pelo comentário Bjs moxa.**

_**Gabriela Black Malfoy**_**: Oie Obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que você esta gostando da fic ) espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, não teve Draco e Ginny Action mais, mas pra frente vai ter Bjus moxa.**

_**Nacilme:**_** Obrigada pelo comentário moxa! Adorei, o Draco também é um dos meus favoritos, claro que com a Ginny, só que da uma dózinha dele ne... já que o Harry sempre ganha as coisas e ele não...ciúmes... mas pode deixar que o Draco vai se dar bem... bom pode demorar mais vai ne Voltei sempre moxa. Bjus.**

_**Mariana-fan-sister**_**: Obrigada pelo comentário moxa. Que bom que você gostou. Nesse capitulo não falei muito da aparecia do Draco, mas pode deixar que mais pra frente ela vai aparecer muito, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... Bjus moxa.**

_**Mariana Pinho**_**: Oieeee... demorei pra atualizar? Espero que não XD espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo, e tipo pode deixar que vou entrar mais vezes no MSN... obrigada pelo comentário Mari comente sempre e quando precisar de ajuda é só pedir Bjus moxa.**

_**Bebely Black**_**: Que bom que gostou do primeiro capitulo moxa, espero que tenha gostado desse também... Bjus moxa.**

**Bom gente acho que por hoje é só... não esqueçam de comentar...Obrigada a todos viu**

**Tchauzinho gente.**

**Thammy C. Malfoy**


	3. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 03

Professor...

- Ginny! Acorda! – Alicia gritava sacudindo a amiga, uma das coisas mais difíceis de se fazer era acordar Virginia Weasley quando esta estava com sono e com preguiça – Se você não acordar além de perder o café vai perder a primeira aula do ano!

Já não estava mais aquentado sacudir a amiga por isso resolveu tomar uma atitude drástica, sacou sua varinha de suas vestes a apontou para a cama da amiga.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_! – Falou e vagarosamente a cama da amiga foi atingindo uma altitude alta, com um movimento da varinha a cama virou de cabeça pra baixo jogando a ruiva no chão, fazendo um grande barulho.

- Ai... – Resmungou se levantando e passando a mão na cabeça – Por que fez isso? – Disse irritada olhando para a amiga e raciocinando o que tinha acontecido ao ver sua cama acima dela.

- Acho melhor você ir logo tomar banho antes de perdermos o café! – Disse mostrando o relógio, o que fez a ruiva se tocar que hoje seria seu primeiro dia de aula, como um furação à ruiva rapidamente se trancou no banheiro e em vinte minutos ambas já estavam descendo as escadas indo em direção ao Salão principal das casas.

- A primeira aula será de que Ly? – Perguntou para a amiga, tinha esquecido o horário das aulas em cima da cama.

- Miga pra sua felicidade a nossa primeira aula será de DCAT – Disse sorridente entrando no salão e indo em direção a mesa da grifinória.

- Que bom! – Disse alegre vendo uma cabeça ruiva na mesa e indo na direção dela – Bom dia gente! – Cumprimentou Rony, Harry e Hermione.

- Bom dia pra vocês! – Falaram os três ao mesmo tempo, Alicia sentou ao lado de Hermione, que estava do lado oposto a Harry e Rony, e Ginny se sentou entre Harry e o irmão.

- E então Ginny? Qual será a primeira aula de vocês? – Mione perguntou comentou alguns bolinhos.

- Será de DCAT! – Respondeu toda animada – Não vejo a hora de ver quem vai dar as aulas...

- Ei Mione! – Rony chamou tirando a cabeça de seu prato e falando de boca cheia – Por que você não conta pra Gin o que descobriu ontem à noite?

- O que Mione? – Gin perguntou interessada, sabia que quando a amiga descobria algo era algo importante.

- Parece que as aulas de DCAT desse ano serão diferentes... – Falou bebendo um pouco de suco.

- Como assim? – Alicia perguntou antes que Ginny pudesse falar.

- Bom...Como eu posso explicar... – Começou olhando para as duas pensando nas melhores palavras – Vocês sabem como a Guerra contra as Trevas esta a cada dia mais perigosa ne?

- Sim... – Ginny respondeu com um nó na garganta, esses assuntos sempre eram delicados demais pra ela.

- Então...Parece que esse ano as aulas de DCAT será dadas por dois professores... Um ira ensinar a Defesa contra as artes das trevas e o outro professor ira ensinar o Ataque contra as artes das trevas.. Parece que eles querem nos deixar preparados para o que pode vir... – Disse calmamente.

- Dois professores? – Ginny perguntou mais aliviada, mas ainda tensa.

- Sim... E não é tudo! – Disse sorrindo vendo que a amiga estava tensa – Parece que além das aulas serão feitos testes individuais com os alunos para ver quem são os melhores, estes vão ter que dar aulas extras para os que não entendem bem... – Completou a noticia muito empolgada.

- Ela ta louca pra começar a dar aulas! – Ron comentou com ironia – Mal os testes foram feitos e ela já acha que vai passar...

- É claro que eu vou! – A morena protestou.

- Por favor, não comecem uma discussão... – Ginny resmungou revirando os olhos, mal o dia tinha começado e eles já estavam brigando.

- A culpa não é minha se ela quer sempre.. – Rony começou mas foi interrompido pela irmã.

- Rony se você começar a discutir com a Mione eu conto pra todos o que os gêmeos fizeram... – Disse sorrindo triunfante ao ver o irmão voltar o olhar pro prato.

- Obrigado Gin... – Harry agradeceu divertido ao ver como a irmã controlava o outro.

- Harry, qual será a primeira aula de vocês hoje? – Alicia perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Será de Transfiguração... – Harry disse desanimado – Queria poder ter DCAT... Pelo menos mais tarde vamos ter! – Terminou ficando um pouco mais animado e terminando de beber seu suco.

- Alicia acho melhor a gente ir... Não quero chegar atrasada... – Ginny respondeu já se levantando.

- Verdade... Bom gente, tenham um boa aula! – Falou a todos, Ginny deu um tchau e ambas foram em direção a sala de aula.

Elas andaram calmamente, ainda tinham alguns minutos e não queriam chegar exaustas na aula por causa de uma corrida.

- Ginny é impressão minha ou você encurtou sua saia? – Perguntou analisando de cima a baixo sua amiga, ela estava com as típicas vestes do colégio, uma saia cinza um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa gola-polo branca e uma gravata com uma longa capa por cima da roupa, os cabelos estavam soltos já que por causa da pressa havia esquecido de amarrá-los.

- Sim... Tava muito longa pro meu gosto... Tava irritando na verdade, pode ser que eu não goste de chamar atenção, mas isso não quer dizer que vou me descuidar... – Respondeu normalmente, andando distraída.

- Isso mesmo Gy... Será que o professor é bonito? – Perguntou tão distraída quanto.

- Não sei... Tomara que sim! Ia ser maravilhoso ter um professor gato na matéria que eu mais gosto e também... – Ela não pode terminar, estavam virando o corredor quando ela se chocou com alguém, antes que pudesse reagir ambos estavam no chão.

- Gy...Você esta bem? – A amiga perguntou ajudando ela a se levantar.

- Alguém anotou a placa do carro? – Resmungou.

- Nem precisa... O carro ainda ta ai... – Respondeu em voz baixa, como se não acreditasse em quem estivesse a sua frente, fazendo a outra olhar.

Era ele... A ultima pessoa que um Weasley gostaria de esbarrar em um ainda estava sentado no chão, pegando alguns livros que tinham se esparramado, seus cabelos longos estavam completamente soltos, o que com a queda fez este se esparramar para todos os lados ficando uma boa parte no rosto dele e as pontas encostando no chão frio. Um pouco distante dele estava um outro garoto sonserino parado, era tão bonito quando Draco, ambas imaginaram ser Blaise Zabini.

- Droga! – Resmungou se levantando, e ajeitando as vestes que haviam amassado, o que o irritou muito já que os cabelos não deixavam, ele ainda não tinha se acostumado, e sempre caiam, ele tentava amarrar, mas, por serem tão lisos o elástico escorregava – Quem foi o imbecil que me... – Ele começou a reclamar assim que tirou o cabelo do rosto pra poder olhar quem o havia derrubado, assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os chocolate da garota ele se lembrou das palavras do amigo, sobre como era bonita, rapidamente ele analisou a garota e manteve seu pensamento de "_da pro gasto_".

– Ora ora ora... Se não é a Weasley caçula. – Começou com deboche na voz – Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a olhar por onde anda?

- E a sua não te ensinou que não se pode correr assim Malfoy? – Respondeu entre os dentes.

- Nossa... Ainda esta de mal humor Weasley? Ou ta naqueles dias? – Perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios "_Nossa... ela sempre é esquentada assim? Bem que me falaram que todos os Weasley tem cabeça quente..._" Pensou.

- É claro que estou de mau humor! Ter que levantar pra ver essa sua cara feia deixa qualquer um de mau humor...Eu devo estar pagando pelos meus pecados...Só pode! – Respondeu com o mesmo deboche do loiro.

- Escuta Weasley... – Começou calmo, um Malfoy nunca abaixa o nível, mas a garota tinha pecado em um ponto muito delicado do loiro... A vaidade... – Só agora eu entendo... É claro! – falou falsamente pensando – É por isso que você gosta do Cicatriz certo? Afinal se você acha alguém como eu feio... Então só pode achar aquela coisa bonita!

- O Harry dá de dez a zero em você Malfoy! – Respondeu entre os dentes, Alicia percebeu faltavam alguns minutos pra aula e ela via que aquela briga iria demorar muito se ela não interferisse – Você ta é com inveja! Afinal o Harry tem tudo o que você quer não é Malfoy? Principalmente a atenção das pessoas!

Ginny estava muito irritada por isso não prestava muito a atenção às reações do loiro, mas, Alicia era muito diferente, ela prestava a atenção em todos os detalhes e pode ver por um seguido a feição do loiro mudar, por um momento achou que ele tinha realmente se ofendido com aquilo, mas aquele sentimento desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio na face do loiro.

- Weas...

- Ginny acho melhor a gente ir...Ou podemos perder a primeira aula... – Alicia interrompeu o loiro.

- Draco ela tem razão... A gente não pode começar o ano assim... – Blaise falou de uma forma que apenas o loiro ouviu – E também você ta perdendo a cabeça... Vai acabar fazendo besteira...

- Ok ok... – Disse baixinho – Você ainda vai se arrepender Weasley... – Disse entre os dentes passando por elas e saindo com Blaise ao seu lado.

- Tenha um bom dia Malfoy! – gritou provocando.

- Ginny! – Alicia a repreendeu.

- Ok... Acho melhor a gente ir...

Depois da confusão elas terminaram o caminho em silêncio, Ginny estava irritada demais e Alicia não dizia nada com medo de ser o alvo da irritação da amiga.

- Vamos Gin, o professor ainda não chegou! – Disse vendo os alunos entrarem.

- Vamos... – Disse mais animada, estava super irritada, mas não pela briga, mas por ter visto que a amiga tinha razão, caído no chão ela não evitou pensar em como ele estava bonito... O que a deixou fora se si, não admitiria isso nem morta.

Ambas entraram e se sentaram na frente, como Ginny gostava muito dessa matéria sempre sentava na frente, já que assim rendia mais. Rapidamente a sala se encheu e todos ficaram esperando o novo professor.

Não demorou muito para que este entrasse... Muitas garotas soltaram pequenos suspiros quando ele entrou, era muito bonito, tinha o cabelo muito escuro e liso na altura das orelhas, tinha lindos olhos azuis e um rosto bem jovial, não passava dos vinte e cinco anos, o que fez muitas garotas "babarem" pelo novo professor.

- Nossa! Como ele é lindo, ne Ginny? – Alicia perguntou baixinho enquanto ele caminhava até sua mesa que ficava em frente à carteira de Ginny, ela sempre gostava de sentar perto dos professores, assim ficava mais fácil tirar as duvidas.

- É... – Murmurou sem nem ouvir o que a amiga dizia, fazia de tudo pra evitar arregalar os olhos "_Meu Merlim! O que ele esta fazendo aqui?"_ Se perguntava ainda não acreditando em quem seria o novo professor de DCAT...

- Em primeiro lugar, bom dia! – Disse com um sorriso enorme, todos acharam que esse sorriso era por ele ser bem simpático, mas o que ninguém sabia era que esse sorriso foi dado assim que ele viu quem era a aluna sentada em frente a sua cadeira – Eu me chamo Richard, Richard Owen, acho vocês não sabem, mas irei explicar, esse ano vocês terão duas aulas sobre as artes das trevas... Uma dessas será a minha, que será o Ataque Contra as Artes das Trevas, e outro professor lhes ensinara a Defesa.

Assim que ele terminou de falar os comentários na sala começaram, alguns gostando...Outros odiando.

- Silêncio, por favor... Ambas as aulas irão trabalhar os mesmo temas, mas haverão diferenças pequenas entre as minhas aulas e as aulas do outro professor... Primeiro que eu irei lhes ensinar como atacar com feitiços...O que vocês sabem muito bem, tenho certeza, e o outro professor ira lhes ensinar como se defender destes feitiços , mas não com feitiços simples como _Estupefaça_, mas feitiços fortes já que as pessoas das Trevas são perigosas, essas aulas duplas serão apenas para os alunos a partir do terceiro ano, e quero dar um precaução a todos... Essas aulas serão muito importantes por causa da guerra que esta acontecendo, mas digo que se alguém usar qualquer dos feitiços ensinados aqui... Vocês não vão querer saber a punição dado por Dumbledore, estamos entendidos? – Terminou sorridente, dando um sorriso que fez algumas garotas suspirarem – Vamos começar a aula então?

A aula se seguiu tranqüila, como era o primeiro dia de aula ele apenas disse as coisas básicas, explicou como trabalharia durante o ano e coisas assim, quando viram a aula já tinha acabado.

- Alicia será que você poderia ir na frente? Eu tenho algumas coisas pra perguntar pro professor... – Ginny disse enquanto os alunos saíam da sala.

- Se quiser eu posso te esperar...

- Não tudo bem... Vai na frente... – Disse sorrindo, o que convenceu a amiga.

- Ok... Te espero lá ta bom?

- Sim... – Ginny ficou parada olhando todos saírem, o professor estava parado na porta dando tchau aos alunos, quando todos saíram ele se virou e viu a jovem parada com uma cara feia esperando por ele.

- Eu posso explicar! – Disse sorrindo mais ainda, fechando a porta e indo na direção da ruiva dando um longo abraço nela – Eu juro que tenho uma explicação... – Disse se afastando e se encostando na mesa.

- Sou toda ouvidos! Richard...Meu professor? Que historia é essa? – Disse colocando a mão na cintura.

- Você ficaria irritada comigo se eu dizer que não posso dizer ainda? – Perguntou com olhar pidão.

- Acho que te mataria... – Disse revoltada.

- Posso fazer um ultimo pedido antes de morrer então? – Disse brincalhão.

- Richard! Eu quero uma explicação!

- Desculpe Gin... Eu adoraria te dizer... Mas Dumbledore tem muitos motivos pra me querer aqui...E disse pra eu não contar... Não ainda... Viu? Não é só você que guarda segredos... E nem adianta perguntar pra ele... Ele não vai dizer... E sinceramente acho melhor você ir por que os alunos do sétimo irão chegar...E você não vai gostar...

- Por que? – Disse desconfiada.

- Os alunos do sexto ano fazem aula de DCAT com os corvinais...Os do sétimo com os Sonserinos... Tenho certeza que você não vai gostar de esbarrar com um sonserino... – Disse com um "quê" de que suas palavras tinham um sentido maior do que parecia.

- Mas...

- Vai logo! Depois a gente conversa! – Dizendo isso ele deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e a guiou até a porta.

- Eu ainda não engoli essa de professor viu? – Disse parada na porta – Ainda vou descobrir o que você ta fazendo aqui... E você sabe que eu posso... – terminou desafiadora.

- Eu sei que pode... Mas não vai porque Dumbledore iria ficar decepcionado...E sei que você não quer... – Disse com um sorriso de triunfo.

- Você me paga! – Bufou saindo da sala e vendo que já haviam vários alunos parados esperando o professor abrir a posta.

- Gin?

- Oi Ron... – Disse assim que seu irmão a chamou – Eu tava tirando algumas duvidas com o professor...Vocês vão adorar ele... – Disse a contra gosto, mas sem deixar que percebessem – Bom já vou indo...Boa aula...

- Tchau Gin... – Hermione disse enquanto entrava na sala junto com todos.

Gin passou pelos alunos, mas não conseguiu evitar olhar para o sonserino irritante encostado na parede esperando todos entrarem para pode entrar, odiava tumulto, ao ver que ela o olhava enquanto andava ele fez uma careta pra ela que assim como uma criança respondeu dando língua antes de virar um corredor...

"_Que infantil_!" Draco e Ginny pensaram ao mesmo tempo...

"_Ruivinha...você pode ser bonita... mas vai pagar pelo que disse hoje! Ninguém fala assim com um Malfoy... garota estúpida_!" Pensava entrando na sala...

Continua...

**Oi gente! Sei que demorei um pouquinho com esse capitulo, mas foi por falta de tempo ta gente? Tinha muita coisa pra revisar e mudar...e não to com muito tempo... Sorry gente. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, tipo sei que o Draco não apareceu muito, mas é que ainda não chegou à hora dele aparecer...Mas prometo que quando acontecer uma coisa... Ele vai aparecer BEM mais... Obrigada a todos os comentários gente, amei todos! Obrigada de verdade, brincadeiraJe prometo não demorar muito...Claro que depende dos reviews gente, não vou demorar...**

**Agradecimentos**

**Miaka****: Obrigada pelo comentário, a Gin vai ser muito dura de amansar... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e eu ia gostar de pedir pra alguém fazer o fanart... Mas simplesmente não sei quem...Desculpa... Mas se você souber alguém pode me avisar... ;) Tchauzinho moxa.**

**BiaMalfoy84****: Oie, obrigada pelo comentário, adorei viu.. Não sei se vai gostar muito desse capitulo...Sei que não teve muita ação... Mas é que ainda to preparando o terreno...Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, sei que esse capitulo ta mais curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser maior, prometo, obrigada viu! Tchauzinho moxa.**

**Morgana Black****: Oie, obrigada pelo comentário, também acho que de Jcabelo cumprido fica perfeito. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo Tchauzinho moxa.**

**Nacilme****: Obrigada pelo comentário moxa, adorei! Realmente vai demorar pra ele se dar bem... Não sei ainda quanto tempo, mas como eles são orgulhosos demais vai demorar sim, mas espero que goste, sei que esse capitulo não teve muita coisa, mas mais pra frente vai ter...E muita! Desculpe a demora viu...E olha...Ainda vai demorar pra eu dizer os segredos da Ginny... Tchauzinho moxa.**

**Bom gente acho que por hoje é só isso...**

**Reviews!**

**Tchauzinho gente! Adoro vocês.**

**Thammy C. Malfoy**


	4. Capitulo 04

Disclaimer gente: Pra minha tristeza nenhum personagem me pertence...apenas a Alicia e o Richard... mas quem iria querer eles...se alguém quiser me doar o Draco, estou de mãos abertas... essa fic é de uso totalmente não lucrativo...bom é isso, Bjus

Capitulo 04

Cartas...

O sol ainda não havia nascido, por isso a única coisa que ele podia ver ao olhar pra fora da janela era a escuridão, ainda ia demorar pra amanhecer, mas ele não conseguia dormir, muitas perguntas rodeavam sua cabeça, perguntas que para alguns seriam consideradas estúpidas, mas que para ele era um grande e verdadeiro mistério.

- Droga... – Draco murmurou de uma forma inaudível, ele estava sentado na janela de seu dormitório, assim poderia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, estava apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama, o que mostrava bem seu tórax definido, e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança, era o único meio de mantê-los no lugar, ele só não usava tranças durante o dia, pois na opinião do loiro era muito feminino.

Draco era monitor Chefe da casa da Sonserina por isso tinha um quarto particular no quinto andar do castelo, apesar de ser um quarto particular ele o dividia com Zabini, já que o moreno preferia ficar ali a ficar nas masmorras, que eram frias e sombrias, e por insistência conseguiu convencer o loiro a dividir o quarto – Quando é que isso vai acabar? Não agüento mais isso... Será que Lucio não entende as coisas?

Draco tinha acabado de receber uma das "conhecidas" cartas de seu pai, onde ele dizia as novidades, coisas não muito reveladoras é claro, e dizia o quanto estava ansioso para ver seu único filho se tornar o melhor dos Comensais.

- Se eu ligo pra essa maldita guerra? Claro que não!- Murmurava pra si mesmo – Eu não quero ficar do lado de um estúpido como Voldemort... Mas também não quero ficar do lado daquele nojento do Cicatriz... Para falar a verdade eu to me lixando pra essa Guerra... Não tenho nenhum motivo pra lutar nela... Mas se não lutar seria covardia certo? Além de que...Se eu me recusasse a obedecer às ordens de Lucio era capaz dele me matar... Mas até que morrer não seria uma má idéia... Não tenho nenhum motivo pra me apegar a esse mundo... – Foi com esses pensamentos que as palavras de uma ruiva vieram a sua cabeça.

"_O Harry tem tudo o que você quer não é Malfoy? Principalmente a atenção das pessoas!"_

- Garota estúpida... – Draco possuía um olhar vago enquanto olhava a floresta negra, as palavras da ruiva ecoando em sua cabeça – eu não ligo se eu recebo ou não a atenção da pessoas... Eu posso até ter inveja dele... Mas não é por isso... É por que... Por que ele não precisa se esforçar pra alguém confiar nele... Enquanto por mais que eu tente não faço ninguém confiar em mim...

Lentamente ele encostou o rosto na parede fria e continuou a olhar a floresta, seus olhos estavam com uma fina camada de lagrimas, mas que ele se recusava terminantemente a deixar rolar por seu rosto, apesar de estar longe com seus pensamentos não conseguiu evitar perceber um ponto branco indo em direção a floresta negra.

- Isso é um Lumus? – Se perguntou vendo a pequena luz a uma longa distancia – Que aluno estúpido iria sair a essa hora pra ir pra floresta? Só pode ser um suicida... Eu vou dar uma olhada...

Silenciosa e rapidamente ele se arrumou e sorrateiramente saiu de seu dormitório, com passos rápidos ele desceu todas as escadas, tomando todo o cuidado pra não ser pego por Filch, e em pouco tempo já estava fora do castelo e parou quando já estava no gramado indo em direção a floresta negra, sua varinha em punho, mas, sem estar iluminada, ele não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Pra onde será que aquele vulto foi?- Rapidamente ele olhou pra cima e se lembrou da direção em que o vulto ia, na direção um pouco oposta à cabana de Hagrid, correndo no escuro ele conseguiu chegar mais perto da floresta e pode avistar a ponta de uma varinha sendo iluminada e em absoluto silencio ele conseguiu se aproximar e ficar atrás de uma arvore para ver quem era, foi quando percebeu que não era apenas uma pessoa... Mas duas... E uma delas era exatamente a ultima pessoa que ele pensou poder achar...

"_Mas é o professor de DCAT! E ele esta com a Weasley fêmea!"_ – Pensava enquanto via a ruiva apoiada em uma arvore e o professor sentado no chão – "_Mas o que será que eles estão fazendo? Hoje ela demorou pra sair da aula dele... Fui obrigado a ficar esperando... vamos ouvir a conversa..."_ Depois de concluir seus pensamentos ele lançou um feitiço pra aumentar sua audição, podendo enfim ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- Até quando você vai ficar de cara amarrada pra mim Ginny? – Richard perguntou brincando com as suas vestes.

- Eu vou ficar até você me contar o quê ta acontecendo... Afinal por que me chamou aqui? – Perguntou impaciente.

- Eu te chamei porque queria conversar com você... Afinal faz dois meses que a gente não se fala... Queria saber como você estava...

"_Então quer dizer que eles já se conheciam... essa Weasley... de onde será que se conhecem_?" Draco pensava muito atendo a conversa.

- Eu... Eu to bem... – A ruiva respondeu se sentando na frente dele ficando com as costas apoiadas em uma arvore.

- Você não me convence... E então? Me conta o que esta se passando por essa cabeça brilhante... – Disse sorrindo para a garota.

- Ai... Eu não sei Richard... As coisas estão se complicando tanto... – Ela estava com um rosto calmo, até sorria, no fundo estava feliz por estar com o amigo, mas mesmo assim algumas dores não eram esquecidas – E eu não tenho com quem conversar... Eu não posso conversar nem com minha melhor amiga... Às vezes eu preciso desabafar sabe?

- Claro Gin... Você pode conversar comigo sabe? Ou não confia em mim? – Perguntou com olhar misterioso, enquanto conversava com ela, ele também analisava sua aparência, queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem com ela.

- É claro que confio... Mas olha só! Pra conversar com você tem que ser as escondidas... Tudo as escondidas...

- Então que tal aproveitar que esta comigo e me diz o que te tormenta? – Perguntou se aproximando mais dela.

- É que... Eu não consigo deixar de pensar em uma coisa... – Começou com um sorriso calmo, mas que transmitia muitas coisas, a maioria não muito boa – No final... Quando tudo tiver acabado... Será que alguém vai confiar em mim? Eu estou sempre mentindo pra todos... Fingindo ser alguém que eu não sou...Eu vivo atrás de uma mascara... E eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer quando essa mascara cair...

- Gin... Então é isso que você tem pensado? – Pensou em voz alta, tentando imaginar o que dizer pra confortar a amiga – Eles terão que entender... E pode ter certeza que tudo vai terminar bem... Mas agora.. Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Disse sorrindo em sinal de confiança o que fez a ruiva se sentir bem melhor.

- Claro que pode, nunca escondi nada de você, e nem pretendo! – Disse bem mais disposta, não queria ficar falando sobre coisas ruins com ele.

- E o coração? – Perguntou com um sorriso largo no rosto, sabia que aquele assunto deixava sua amiga encabulada, ele simplesmente adorava fazer isso.

- Co...Como assim? – Ela tentou agir com indiferença, mas ele foi mais esperto e perguntou de uma forma simples, impossível de não se entender.

- Quando é que você pretende se apaixonar de verdade? Acho que seria bom pra você ter alguém, ia ajudar a aliviar os pensamentos.

- Me apaixonar não depende de mim, Rick...Sabe disso – Disse pensativa, ela gostaria muito de ter alguém, mas no momento esse alguém não existia – Quem manda nisso é meu coração... E no momento acho que ele se recusa gostar de alguém...

- Por que Ginny?

- Não sei... Talvez seja por que já estou com muito problemas... Amar alguém seria mais um problema...

- Céus! Você deve ser a única garota na face da terra que acha que amar é um problema! Normalmente as pessoas querem saber como é isso... – Disse sorrindo.

- Não deboche de mim! Sabe que não to mentindo... Se eu começasse a namorar alguém eu não poderia contar nada... Ai quando essa pessoa descobrisse iria me odiar... E eu sofreria muito mais... Eu já tenho muito o que me preocupar... Não quero me apaixonar tão cedo.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – Perguntou com ar de mistério, algo que ele adorava fazer.

- Claro... – Disse morrendo de curiosidade.

- Não é isso que estou vendo no futuro... – Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver a cara de indignação da amiga.

- Rick! Já te falei pra não ficar olhando meu futuro! Não é só por que você tem essa capacidade que pode ficar fazendo isso...além do mais, isso é proibido...Aposto que ta dizendo isso pra me irritar... – Disse tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, abraçando as próprias pernas e apoiando o queixo nelas.

- Eu olhei o seu futuro por que eu precisava... E só te digo uma coisa... – Começou tentando fazer sua cara mais seria e misteriosa – Até a pedra mais resistente pode ser quebrada...

- O que você quer dizer com isso é...- Disse, a curiosidade evidente.

- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha... –Falou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo... – Murmurou fazendo bico.

- Eu não vou fazer... – Disse fazendo a amiga sorrir – Eu já fiz... – Completou malignamente vendo o sorriso da amiga sumir.

- Sabe que eu sou muito curiosa... E ainda faz isso comigo... Como você é mal! – Falou soltando um muxoxo e se levantando, um ato que também foi feito pelo outro – Eu acho melhor eu ir... Tenho aula amanha e tenho que acordar cedo... E falta pouco pra amanhecer...Quero descansar um pouco... Não acredito que você me fez sair da cama de madrugada...

- AHHH! É verdade! Eu já tinha me esquecido! – Comentou dando um tapa na testa – Eu te chamei aqui para te dar uma coisa Gin...

- Me dar o que? – Perguntou vendo ele pegar um pergaminho e em seguida entregar a ela – Dumbledore mandou lhe entregar pessoalmente... Leia e depois já sabe ne?

- Claro... Mas sabe o que é?

- Sei sim... E já lhe aviso duas coisas... Descanse antes de ler porque se ler agora você não vai conseguir dormir... – Disse sorrindo maldosamente, sabia que isso ia fazer ela abrir assim que chegasse no dormitório – e segundo...Esteja sozinha... Sua reação pode ser das mais diversas...

- Eu vou embora! – Disse irritada – Você ta falando isso porque sabe que não vou aquentar e vou abrir...Você não quer que eu durma ne? Já disse que você é cruel? E que adora me encher a paciência?

- Já disse mil vezes... – Disse brincando e dando um abraço de boa noite pra amiga – Durma bem ta bom?

- Você também... Lumus! – Com isso a ruiva saiu em direção ao castelo enquanto deixava os dois pra trás...

- Ai ai... Esse ano com certeza vai ser muito puxado pra ela... Tomara que ela tenha muita força pra agüentar tudo o que vai vir... – Com esse comentário ele olhou na direção em que Draco estava, fazendo o loiro gelar até o ultimo fio de cabelo – Acho melhor eu ir...

Com isso o professor também seguiu em direção ao castelo, deixando o loiro pra trás, sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Quando percebeu que não havia mais ninguém ele fez o mesmo, rapidamente ele voltou ao seu quarto e sem acordar Blaise ele tirou as roupas e novamente colocou a calça do pijama e se deitou de lado, com mil e um pensamentos pairando em sua cabeça.

"_Ruivinha... o que será que você esconde... primeiro já conhecia o professor de DCAT e agora recebe cartas daquele velho biruta em mãos? O que será que você esta escondendo...?"_ As perguntas pairavam sem deixar ele dormir e como faltava pouco pra amanhecer ele resolveu pensar nos acontecimentos, assim não ficaria na lua durante as aulas.

"_Então quer dizer que você é sozinha... Então quer dizer que nem todos os grifinorios são felizes... isso é novidade pra mim... Ruivinha, Ruivinha... eu queria saber o que mais você esconde... eu adoraria ler a carta que Dumbledore lhe mandou... e também ia ser interessante saber o que se passa em sua cabeça..."_

_***_

- Ohhh Meu Merlim! – Ginny não conseguiu abafar a exclamação enquanto seus olhos passavam pelo pergaminho – Ele só pode ter enlouquecido!

Ela lia e relia a carta varias vezes, mas não conseguia acreditar nas coisas que lia, era surreal de mais pra ela.

- Como ele quer que eu faça isso...- Se perguntou deitada na cama, com as mãos na cabeça, na tentativa de raciocinar direito – Meu Merlim... isso vai gerar muito confusão...vai... mas se é isso que ele quer que eu faça eu farei... afinal ele confia em mim... mas agora eu preciso apenas pensar em como fazer isso...ai... meu irmão vai me matar quando eu tiver terminado...

- Gin você ta acordada? – Alicia perguntou se sentando na cama e olhando na direção da amiga – O que você ta resmungando ai?

- Nada não... – Ginny tentou arrumar o que tinha feito, tinha esquecido que não estava sozinha e acabou falando alto demais –_Incêndio_ – Sussurrou fazendo o pergaminho pegar fogo e desaparecer antes da amiga ver - Miga já são seis e meia... que tal a gente levantar logo?

- Gin você ta com febre? – Comentou a amiga se sentando e olhando atentamente pra ela – Você levantando cedo? Acho que hoje vai chover...

- Não enche Alicia! – Disse jogando o travesseiro na amiga.

- Bom, já que ainda esta cedo a gente pode ser arrumar com calma...

- Disso eu gostei...to com muito sono... praticamente não dormi a noite... – Ginny comentou se lembrando que de madrugada fora acordada pela coruja do amigo, tendo que sair correndo para o ver o que ele queria, e por ela estar brava com ele eles ficaram vários minutos em silencio até ele resolver falar, o que a fez perder ainda mais tempo.

Elas ficaram conversando mais um tempo até começarem a se arrumar e descer para o Salão Principal, quando chegaram, o trio grifinorio já estava sentado à mesa.

- Bom dia gente! – Ambas falaram ao três e se sentaram no lado oposto a eles.

- Madrugaram hoje, hein! – Rony falou basicamente com a boca cheia.

- Na verdade quem madrugou foi a Ginny... – Alicia disse rindo da cara que Ron fez.

- Gin você ta com febre?

- Harry...até você? – Ginny reclamou soltando um muxoxo.

- Desculpe Gin... – Harry disse sorrindo amigavelmente – Mas é que eu me lembro de sempre ouvir à senhora Weasley fazendo um escândalo pra te acordar... você acordar por conta própria é novidade...

- Ok...eu me rendo... – Disse rindo e levantando as mãos pra cima em sinal de rendição.

- Gin eu tinha esquecido de perguntar onde à noite... – Hermione comentou levantando o rosto do livro que lia – O que você achou do novo professor de DCAT?

- O que...cof..cof... – Ginny não esperava essa pergunta por isso acabou engasgando, o que fez com que o irmão risse muito.

- Rony para de rir! – Hermione o repreendeu – Ginny ta tudo bem?

- Claro...só não mastiguei direito... – Disse tentando disfarçar – Eu achei ele legal... parece ser bem extrovertido... e é difícil a gente ter um professor bonito...

- Verdade... eu achei ele lindo! – Hermione comentou e Gin não evitou sorrir ao ver o irmão ficar emburrado com o comentário.

- Ei Gin... – Alicia a chamou e fazendo sinal pra que ela se aproximasse e cochichou em seu ouvido – Você não vai acreditar em quem não para de te encarar...

- Quem Ly? – Ginny perguntou sussurrando "_Céus...ultimamente o povo ta adorando me deixar curiosa..."_

- Olha pra mesa das cobrinhas... – Com isso Ginny levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mesa do outro lado do Salão, fez isso para apenas encontrar um loiro platinado lhe encarando com um olhar intrigado, os longos cabelos caídos nas costas com alguns rebeldes sobre o ombro..

"_O que será que o Malfoy ta pensando?"_ Gin se perguntava enquanto se encaravam, e como da outra vez só para provocá-la ele piscou um olho pra ela de um forma sedutora que vez ruiva ficar ruborizada e voltar a encarar seu prato "_Babaca! Só faz isso pra me irritar... mas eu já sei o que fazer...além de dar uma lição naquele antipático eu ainda consigo cumprir as ordens de Dumbledore.._."

- Bom gente, eu já vou...tenho umas coisas pra conversar com a Gin... – Assim Alicia se despediu e Gin saiu em silencio, imaginando como fazer pra tudo dar certo.

- Gin eu acho que o Malfoy ta armando alguma... – Alicia comentou quebrando o silencio.

- Eu duvido que ele possa fazer alguma coisa... – Disse sorrindo, já sabia exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer –"_Vai ser hoje na hora do almoço... tomara que tudo de certo.._."

- Mas Gin você tem que admitir que foi charmoso... – Ela comentou rindo ao ver a cara de espanto da amiga.

- Ele ainda vai pagar pelas gracinhas...isso eu te garanto... – Disse soltando um sorriso que por um segundo pareceu maldoso.

- Nossa Gin... eu quero morrer sua amiga viu? – Brincou.

-Bom, vamos ou a gente vai chegar atrasada...

As aulas correram calmas, as matérias eram fáceis e por ser inicio de ano os professores não deram muita matéria, apenas disso, as aulas para Ginny foram demoradas e cansativas, ela não via a hora de tudo terminar, assim quanto mais esperava mais demorava. Mas quando ela menos esperou já estava na hora de ir paro o almoço e estava na hora de encarar tudo.

- Alicia, eu vou buscar uma coisa e já volto ta? – Disse escondendo perfeitamente a impaciência.

- Tudo bem... a gente se encontra no Salão então...

- ok...

Assim que perdeu a amiga de vista Ginny foi caminhando na direção em que os sonserinos vinham, já que ela tinha pego os horários deles durante as aulas, ficava fácil saber que caminho iam seguir até o salão, foi quando avistou alguns sonserinos e entre eles estava o loiro platinado junto a Blaise Zabini e uma garota que Gin não reconheceu, não demorou muito até o loiro avistar a ruiva e ir até ela com Blaise ao lado.

- Ora ora ora, um leãozinho resolveu entrar no covil das cobras, foi? – Disse debochado olhando a ruiva de baixo a cima – Sabe? Até que tem carne o bastante pra todos as cobrinhas... não é assim que vocês nos chamam?

- Ahh... Malfoy, vai encher o saco de outro vai... – Disse com descaso tentando passar, mas foi barrada pelo loiro – Nunca te disseram que é falta de educação ficar na frente de alguém que quer passar? Achei que sua família fosse de classe...

- Como se a sua tivesse classe... aposto que são tão educados e se esquecem de tomar banho às vezes.. dever ser por isso que vocês vestem roupas tão...

- Malfoy eu não estou com paciência pra ouvir seus insultos... acho melhor você sair do meu caminho se não você vai se arrepender! – Disse ignorando o tom de voz torto do sonserino e usando um tom tão venenoso quando podia "_É agora..."_

- E então Ruivinha?... o que uma grifinoria covarde como você poderia fazer? – Disse em tom de desafio "_Vamos garota...me mostre do que você é capaz..._"

- Não me tente! – Disse sacando a varinha e apontando para ele, sem se importar com os olhares de todos ali.

- Ora... você vai manchar suas mãos com sangue pobretona? – Disse sem se afastar dela, mesmo com a varinha dela apontada pra ele.

- Não, mas ele vai... – Com um sorriso que poderia ser definido como cruel ela apontou a varinha para Blaise que estava ao lado de Draco, observando apenas, e antes que ele pudesse reagir ela já tinha feito... – _Imperio!_

Quando as palavras saíram da boca da ruiva todos que presenciavam a cena prenderam a respiração e antes que Draco pudesse pensar no que tinha acontecido já tinha levado um soco de seu amigo...agora sendo controlado por uma ruiva...

**Continua...**

**Oi gente! Desculpem pela demora viu? Mas é que as coisas estão meio corridas aqui...to em época de prova... e to me matando de estudar... mas prometo de morar menos da próxima vez ta bom?**

**E então gente? O que acharam desse capitulo? Eu achei mais ou menos.. mas o que conta são vocês ne? Então comentem- Vocês devem estar me achando louca por fazer a Gin usar um Maldição Imperdoável, mas juro pra vocês que tudo tem um propósito.**

**Bom vamos aos agradecimentos...**

_**Nacilme**_**: Moxa novamente muito obrigada pelo comentário viu? Adorei, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e tipo, que tal me contar à idéia que você teve? To muito curiosa pra saber... Obrigada pelos comentários viu? Amei todos...Bjus**

_**Miaka**_**: Moxa obrigada pelos comentários, o Richard Owen foi minha imaginação que criou...Mas não vou dizer ainda quem ele é. Hehe sou muito má D e moxa...Seu comentário saio incompleto. Não consegui ver os sites que me passou...Pode mandar de novo? Brigada moxa Arigatou Gozaimasu!...Bjus**

_**Bia-Malfoy-84**_**: Oie...Desculpe a demora pra atualizar viu? Mas ta meio difícil...Que bom que gostou do capitulo.. Espero que tenha gostado desse também... E olha... Talvez não demore muito pra eu revelar algumas coisas... Mas outras...Hehe acho que vou demorar um pouco...sou má ne? Obrigada pelo comentário viu?...Bjus**

_**Chaotickitten**_**: Obrigada pelo comentário moxa! Adorei viu? Bom que é o Richard eu não vou dizer tão cedo D nem a relação dele com a gin hehe to sendo ma com vcs ne? E o resto que vc queria saber pode deixar que aos poucos eu vou dizendo..espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo moxa... Bjus**

_**Morgana Black**_**: oie.. obrigada pelo comentário... moxa ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer até eles se entenderem...só espero conseguir fazer um bom romance como você diz..obrigada pelos comentários viu? Adoro todos...Bjus**

_**Paulinha Malfoy**_**: Não precisa pedir desculpas moxa! Que isso.. precisa não... espero que seu pc esteja melhor...e tipo obrigada pelo comentário viu? Adoro todos, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu achei meio estranho... mas faz parte ne?... Bjus moxa.**

**Bom gente acho que por hoje é só, tenha um bom dia!**

**Reviews!**

**Tchauzinho gente!Adoro todos vocês! Bjussssssssssssssss no coração.**

**Thammy C. Malfoy.**


	5. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 05

Punição...

- Blaise! – Draco exclamou caído no chão, nunca poderia imaginar que a pequena Weasley fosse capaz de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável. "_Ruivinha...a cada minuto uma surpresa nova..._"

- Ela usou uma Maldição! – Comentou um sonserino ainda de boca aberta vendo Blaise parado como uma pedra.

- Eu te avisei Malfoy! E se continuar eu posso fazer coisa pior... – Ela disse de uma forma calma, mas, que fez todos ali prenderem a respiração, ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- Você vai ser expulsa do colégio Weasley! – Falou cuspindo as palavras, agora apontando sua varinha para a jovem – Como uma garota como você é capaz de usar uma maldição assim?

- Acho que não é da sua conta e Malfoy...Eu já te disse... Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar... Zabini! – Assim que a ruiva disse o nome do moreno ele se mexeu novamente e apontou a varinha para o loiro.

- Weasley essa Maldição é proibida pelo ministério... Eu vou rir de você quando você for mandada para os Dementadores! – Apesar das palavras firmes por dentro Draco não sabia o que fazer, "_De onde ela tira tanta força pra essa Maldição_!"

- Eu te avisei para não me encher... Zabini...Acho que ta na hora de dar uma lição nele... – Ginny encarou o moreno por um momento, ela não sabia exatamente o que mandar ele fazer, sem contar que nenhum professor aparecia e ela não poderia machucá-lo de verdade _"Céus... acaba logo... Zabini... use o Estupefaça!"_

Assim que Gin passou as ordens para o moreno ele levantou mais ainda a varinha para o amigo e antes que Draco pudesse se defender ouviu o feitiço.

_- Estupefaça!_

Draco fechou os olhos à espera o feitiço, mas, nada aconteceu, demorou uns segundos até resolver abrir os olhos e quando o fez viu algo que não esperava. Blaise estava caído no chão e atrás de Ginny se encontrava um homem não muito alto, de cabelos loiros e feições jovens, tinha uma cara seria enquanto olhava para a garota, ela possuía uma feição de espanto, como se estivesse com medo, bom, essa era a opinião dele por que na verdade ela realmente não estava acreditando em quem estava vendo...

"_Merlim! O que esta acontecendo aqui! Primeiro o Richard agora o Nick?"_ Pensava ainda o encarando...

- Acho que o show acabou! – Disse paciente olhando para todos que observavam a cena – Podem ir para o salão de suas casas! E vocês dois... – Disse apontando para dois corvinais – Por favor, levem esse aluno para a enfermaria... – Falou apontando para o moreno estuporado no chão – _Finite Incantatem_! – Murmurou o feitiço para tirar a maldição dele enquanto os alunos o carregavam – Vocês venham comigo!

Ambos não falaram uma palavra, ele tinha uma postura muito firme e Draco não queria reclamar, já Gin não falava nada apenas por não entender o que ele fazia ali.

- Você se chama Draco Malfoy certo? – Ele perguntou olhando o loiro e depois a ruiva – E você deve ser uma Weasley... Reconheço pelos cabelos...

- Sim... – Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado do homem, enquanto andavam por vários corredores.

- Eu me chamo Nicholas McCartney, sou um dos professores de DCAT, junto com o professor Richard Owen, senhorita Weasley você faz idéia do que acabou de fazer? – Perguntou olhando criticamente para a ruiva que sem deixar Malfoy perceber lançava um olhar do tipo 'você-vai-ter-que-me-explicar-tudinho-depois'.

- Sim senhor... Eu não pensei na hora... – Disse fazendo cara de inocente, que quase fez o professor perder o ar serio e rir.

- Mentira! Você fez de propósito! – Malfoy finalmente falou olhando ameaçadoramente para ruiva – não vejo a hora de você ser expulsa!

- Escuta aqui Ma...

- Chega! – Falou o professor interrompendo a discussão – Senhorita Weasley, o ministério informou ao professor Dumbledore o que estava acontecendo assim que você lançou o feitiço, Dumbledore já esta tomando as providencias... Agradeça se não for expulsa... Uma maldição assim é algo muito serio...

- Eu sei professor... – Todos seguiram o resto do caminho em silencio, cada um com algo para pensar...

"_Eu nunca poderia imaginar algo assim..."_ Draco pensava enquanto olhava a ruiva pelo canto do olho "_Eu queria saber o que ela esconde... como ela conseguiu usar a Maldição Imperius sem nem ao menos ficar esgotada?Ruivinha... o que será que existe por de trás dessa mascara... eu realmente gostaria de saber..." _

"_Merlim... o que esta acontecendo? Por que os dois estão aqui no meu colégio? Por que será que Dumbledore não me diz tudo de uma vez? Vive falando aos poucos... e eu tenho sempre que descobrir sozinha..._ " Ginny pensava enquanto olhava para o professor e às vezes desviava para o loiro que estava com os cabelos completamente desalinhados e com uma mancha roxa no canto da boca, graças ao soco do amigo "_Malfoy... quanto você esta de boca fechada até que não fica tão feio... tenho que admitir... você ficou bem melhor com esse cabelo... Virginia! Olha o que você esta pensando! Malditos hormônios!..."_

"_Ginny..."_ O professor também pensava olhando para a garota ao seu lado "_Os problemas estão apenas começando... apesar de tudo que já passou... será que você vai conseguir passar por tudo isso? Tomara que ele possa te ajudar_..."

- Chegamos! – Eles estavam em uma das torres, na frente do professor havia um grande gárgula de mármore e ambos já sabiam onde aquele lugar ia dar – Sorvete de caramelo!

Assim que o professor disse a senha o gárgula se mexeu dando passagem a uma escada em espiral que dava na sala do diretor Dumbledore, ambos esperaram o professor passar primeiro, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Eu não irei com vocês, Dumbledore pediu que eu chamasse duas alunas e enquanto vocês conversam irei buscá-las... – Dizendo isso o professor se retirou e ambos desceram as escadas, quando chegaram na sala do diretor este estava parado ao lado de sua fênix, a espera deles.

- Finalmente chegaram... sentem-se por favor... – Disse com calma olhando para ambos através de seus óculos meia-lua – Eu já sei tudo o que aconteceu, nenhum de vocês irão precisar se explicar... alguma pergunta?

- Sim senhor... – Ginny falou evitando olhar para o diretor de propósito – Qual será minha punição?

- O que você fez foi algo muito grave senhorita Weasley... mas eu fiz uma proposta ao ministério e estou apenas aguardando uma resposta... senhor Malfoy... eu sei que não foi culpa sua mas, sei que o senhor provocou a jovem Weasley por isso ambos irão tomar uma detenção...

- Ela não vai ser expulsa? – Perguntou interrompendo o diretor, ignorando completamente a palavra detenção.

- Por enquanto não, a punição da senhorita será acho que bem pior do que ser expulsa... pelo menos para um grifinorio... – Disse sorrindo para a garota, que a cada minuto ficava mais tensa, com esse gesto ela se acalmou um pouco, mas mesmo assim ainda estava tensa pois sabia o rumo que aquilo ia tomar – Finalmente! – O diretor exclamou do nada, indo abrir a porta para que três pessoas entrassem, o professor Nicholas e duas alunas, Ginny não esperava a presença delas, por isso não evitou uma exclamação.

- Senhor havia uma coruja com um carta em cima do gárgula... aqui esta... – O professor disse entregando a carta ao diretor.

- Ótimo... é a resposta do ministério... por favor sentem-se... – Pediu conjurando três cadeiras, em uma sentou o professor e nas outras duas Alicia MacFallen e na ultima Hermione Granger, ambas atônicas com o que o professor tinha contado.

- Ótimo, ótimo... – O diretor falou depois de alguns minutos enquanto lia a carta, quanto terminou ele a guardou na gaveta – Senhor Malfoy... pode se retirar, professor por favor o acompanhe ate o quarto dele, ele esta liberado das outras aulas... e senhor Malfoy...saiba que tomarei providencias em relação a isso...

- Sim, diretor... – Disse se levantando e saindo sendo seguido pelo professor "_Weasley... o que será que vai acontecer com você..." _

- Bom... - Disse o diretor assim que os dois saíram – Senhorita Weasley geralmente alguém que usa esse tipo de maldição já tem um lugar reservado em Azkaban... – Quando o diretor disse isso viu que as duas amigas de Gin estremeceram, menos a ruiva que já tinha tudo na cabeça - Mas apesar de tudo eu consegui convencer o ministério a deixar que eu escolhesse a punição... creio que ela não será do agrado de ninguém... mas precisa ser feito...

- Qual será a punição da Gin, diretor? – Hermione perguntou, estava quase entrando em pânico por causa da amiga, assim como Alicia.

- Sinto em informar mas, como punição a partir desse momento à senhorita Weasley não faz mais parte da casa Grifinoria...

- O que!? – Hermione e Alicia falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim... – Disse olhando para a feição das três – A partir desse momento você deixara de ser um grifinoria...e passara a ser uma Sonserina... – As duas prenderam a respiração com a afirmação do diretor e Gin apenas fez cara de indignação.

- Sem contar é claro as detenções que no começo serão pagas com o jovem Malfoy... acho que agora é tudo... – Disse dando um sorriso confortante para a ruiva que estava a sua frente – Senhorita Weasley, pode ir arrumar suas coisas, como eu sei que os sonserinos não irão aceitar de imediato sua presença você ira ficar em um dos quartos vagos dos monitores no quinto andar, só por um tempo depois poderá ir um dos quartos da Sonserina... agora pode ir, preciso falar com a senhorita Granger e com senhorita MacFallen.

- Sim diretor... – Com isso Gin saiu, indo até seu quarto onde ia pegar suas coisas, já sabendo que muita coisa ia acontecer naquele ano "_O que será que ele quer com as duas?_" Se perguntava já do lado de fora.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque de estarem aqui certo? – O direto começou calmamente – Eu as chamei aqui por que preciso pedir um pequeno favor a cada uma, pode ser uma coisa pequena mas de grande valia.

- Sim, senhor – Ambas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhorita Granger, como deu para perceber as coisas irão se complicar um pouco para a senhorita Weasley... e eu gostaria de pedir que não importa o que aconteça, ou o que ela faça, que você a defenda, não importando contra quem... você poderia fazer isso? – O diretor falou calmamente mas mostrando um cansado que não era compreendido por elas.

- Claro prof. Dumbledore... claro que eu faço isso... não precisa nem pedir... – Disse dando um sorriso triste enquanto ele se dirigia a Alicia.

- E a senhorita, eu gostaria de pedir que mesmo com essas mudanças que não deixe ela sozinha, talvez futuramente não pareça mas lhe garanto que ela ira precisar muito de vocês...

- Claro... ela é minha amiga, não importa em que casa ela esta...

- Ótimo! Acho que ela precisa de ajuda para arrumar as coisas... – disse piscando para as duas.

- É... com licença diretor... – As duas saíram em direção à casa da Grifinoria, ambas imaginando a reação de alguns ruivos com a noticia...

- Gin? – Alicia chamou vendo que a amiga estava arrumando as coisas – A Hermione esta distraindo o Harry e o Rony para a gente sair... ela acha que vai ser melhor eles descobrirem depois que você se mudar... então é melhor andarmos logo por que as coisas correm rápidas aqui...

- Você não tem medo de mim Alicia? – Gin perguntou olhando para a amiga.

- Claro que não... acho que foi um bem feito para aquele babaca sonserino... bem que você podia ter usado algo pior... ele só levou um soquinho... bem que você podia ter feito o Zabini dar um pé nas partes baixas dele...ia ser legal! – Disse dando um chute no ar, fazendo a ruiva rir – Saiba que mesmo você sendo uma sonserina eu ainda vou ser sua amiga viu?

- Obrigada Alicia... – Gin disse com sinceridade dando um abraço na amiga – Acho melhor andarmos rápido... a essa altura metade do colégio deve estar sabendo...

Rapidamente os malas da ruiva estavam arrumadas e ambas se dirigiram à saída da grifinória, assim que Gin pôr os pés para fora do quadro ela sentiu um calor pelo seu corpo e quando olhou para baixo percebeu que agora não vestia mais o uniforme da grifinoria, mas sim da sonserina.

- Nossa... as coisas são rápidas ein? – Alicia brincou olhando para a amiga com roupas sonserinas.

Tentando evitar a presença de outros alunos elas foram caminhando até o quinto andar onde Gin ficaria, para a sorte de ambas não havia ninguém no quinto andar.

- Alicia você sabe onde fica o meu quarto? Eu esqueci de perguntar...

- Único quarto vago é o ultimo... só pode ser ele...

Elas entraram no quarto e cada uma foi para um canto, Alicia foi deixar uma das malas em um canto e Gin algumas coisas perto da cama, quando chegou perto da cama viu uma carta de baixo do travesseiro e a escondeu antes que a amiga visse.

- Alicia você não vai me perguntar nada? – Gin perguntou se sentando na cama, ato que também foi feito pela outra.

- Eu não... na verdade eu não vi nada demais... afinal... não foi nenhum Avada ou Cruciatus... e o Zabini só se machucou por que o professor o estuporou... – Disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada miga, não sabe como eu estou feliz...

Toc... Toc... Toc...

- Pode entrar... – Gin falou e em seguida pode ver o professor Nicholas entrar.

- Senhorita Alicia... eu gostaria de pode falar com ela sobre as detenções... posso? – Disse simpaticamente.

- Claro professor... depois a gente se fala Gin...e qualquer coisa me manda um coruja que eu venho aqui... – Depois se despediu dando um beijo na amiga e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Nick! – A ruiva exclamou abraçando o professor longamente e em seguida se sentando na cama – Deixa-me adivinhar... assim como o Richard você não vai dizer nada...

- Aprendeu a ver o futuro também? – Falou também se sentando na cama.

- Eu queria entender o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui em Hogwarts...

- Richard esta rindo da sua curiosidade... mas não se preocupe... tudo ao seu tempo... você deve estar feliz, não é? – Perguntou vendo que ela não parava de sorrir.

- Sim estou, a ordem que Dumbledore me passou é algo muito difícil... e com conseqüências... mas, pelo menos uma parte da missão já esta cumprida... o problema é o resto... – Disse soltando um muxoxo.

- Não se preocupe Gin, você vai tirar isso de letra! Essa parte nem foi tão ruim assim, você só vai ter alguns problemas com alguns ruivos de cabeça quente mas o resto vai ser tranqüilo...

-Que Merlim te ousa... mas eu até que estou mais tranqüila agora que já terminou, eu fiquei preocupada...

- Com o que?

- E se Malfoy tivesse atacado... eu não iria me sentir bem em machucar ele... não foi isso que Dumbledore pediu...

- Tão boazinha... – Zombou.

- Fica quieto! – Disse rindo da cara de falso assustado do amigo – Saiba que eu me contive para não deixar ele incapaz de reproduzir herdeiros... afinal...esse mundo já tem cobras o bastante...

- Isso eu vou ter que concordar... bom eu preciso ir... tenho algumas coisas para resolver com o Richard... você não é a única misteriosa sabia?

- Acho que eu já ouvi isso antes... – Disse fazendo careta – Mas eu ainda vou descobrir o que vocês estão tramando...ah eu vou!

- Tudo bem querida... vê se não se esquece que nós estamos a sua disposição...

- Ok... – Gin acompanhou o amigo ate o lado de fora e ficou olhando até ele virar em um dos corredores, depois que ele sumiu ela se encostou na parede e se deixou escorregar até o chão.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, só soube que foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma porta sendo aberta a sua frente e quando levantou os olhos para ver se deparou com um loiro platinado...

- Weasley! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou incrédulo olhando para a garota sentada no chão.

- Esse é meu novo quarto... – Disse com descaso apontando para a porta ao lado dela.

- É essa a sua punição? – Perguntou irritado.

- Não estúpido! A minha punição esta na minha roupa! – Disse se irritando com o loiro.

Só ai ele pode reparar que a jovem não vestia mas vestes grifinórias, mas sim sonserinas.

- Sua punição foi trocar de casa... – Pensou em voz alta – Sabe Weasley... no fim eu estava certo quando eu disse que você ia ser uma ótima Sonserina!

- Malfoy eu estou muito cansada para agüentar sua infantilidade... por favor vai embora ta? – Disse olhando nos olhos dele e só ai percebendo que os longos cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança o que o deixava mais bonito ainda "_Hormônios_!" A mente dela gritava em resposta.

- Acho que só por isso eu vou ficar... – Disse se sentando na parede de frente para ela, e sorrindo mais ainda quando ela fez uma careta.

- Malfoy por que você é assim? – Perguntou a ruiva cansada demais para se levantar e entrar no seu quarto.

- Assim como, Weasley? – Perguntou fazendo o mesmo descaso da ruiva.

- Assim tão irritante... o que você ganha com isso? Nada... por acaso sua mãe nunca te deixou de castigo por ser tão chato?

- Eu posso ser um ótimo cavalheiro... mas só com as pessoas que merecem! – Disse com deboche demonstrando que para ele, ela não era nada.

- Então você não deve ser educado com ninguém afinal, você esta sempre enchendo as pessoas, assim você não consegue conhecer as pessoas para saber se elas merecem a sua amizade e nem deixa elas te conhecerem... se bem que tudo que é para ver já esta a mostra não é Malfoy? – Disse vendo a face dele se contrair por um momento.

- Virou psicóloga, Weasley? – Disse desfazendo a cara e falando com deboche – Às vezes o que vemos não é real... quem te garante que as pessoas não usam mascaras para se esconder? – Disse com um sorriso torto, provocando com as palavras que tinha ouvido da ruiva.

- Malfoy... – Sussurrou sem querer "_Mascara... será que ele também se esconde?" _

- As vezes as pessoas esperam algo da gente, e não podemos fazer nada para mudar isso... Eu sou um Malfoy! E tenho que honrar meu nome. – Disse olhando nos olhos da ruiva, tentando imaginar o que existia por trás deles – E você Ruivinha? Vai dizer que você nunca fez nada apenas para agradar alguém?

- Então quer dizer que para agradar sua família você maltrata aqueles que considera inferior a você? Eu sabia que você era frio mas não tanto... e eu não me chamo RUIVINHA! – A ruiva brigou vendo o sorriso do loiro aumentar com a irritação dela "_Até que ele fica bonito quando sorri...claro que sem ser aquele sorriso torto irritante_!"

- Sabe Weasley...eu fico imaginando como a sua família vai reagir quando souber que você se tornou à ovelha negra da família... nunca imaginei ver um Weasley pobretão na Sonserina...

- Sabe? Eu estou cansada demais para discutir com você... ainda mais por que eu não te odeio...

- Não? – Perguntou fazendo cara de inocente – Achei que toda a sua família me odiasse...

- Você não merece meu ódio... apenas a minha pena... – Disse se levantando e abrindo a porta de seu quarto mas, antes que pudesse entrar sentiu uma mão a segurar pelo braço e a prender na parede.

- Eu não quero sua pena ouviu bem! – Disse cuspindo as palavras no rosto da ruiva – Um Malfoy não precisa da pena de ninguém! Eu não acho que por ser divertido irritar as pessoas que eu mereça sua estúpida pena! Ouviu! – Disse a soltando e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Malfoy! – Gin o chamou, fazendo com que ele se virasse a olhando – Eu nunca te vi sorrir de verdade... apenas sorriso de deboche... é por isso que eu tenho pena de você... por você não ser feliz, deve ser horrível não saber o que é dar um sorriso sincero... boa noite...

Dizendo isso ela entrou em seu quarto, deixando um loiro confuso para trás, encarando uma porta.

- Sorriso verdadeiro? – Se perguntou também entrando em seu quarto, havia muito que pensar naquele dia, afinal, era apenas o inicio do ano e muito coisa já havia acontecido.

- Já vi que esse ano vai ser longo...

Continua...

**Oiee gente! Espero não ter demorado muito com esse capitulo mas é que tem tanta coisa pra fazer...e sou meio preguiçosa... bom esse capitulo foi meio corrido na historia ne gente? Mas é que eu estava enrolando um pouco com a introdução da historia... mas saibam que as coisas vão acontecer mais devagar agora... gente e ai? Gostaram desse capitulo? Coloquei mais um mistério pra vocês ne? Não me matem! Prometo que tudo vai ser respondido...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:**** Obrigada pelo e-mail viu? Mas eu não consegui ver o clone do meu Draco, mas vou procurar alguém pra fazer o desenho dele... obrigada pelo coment viu? Adorei...e que bom que gostou do capitulo,Bjuss... gomen por não escrever muito mas to meio apressada hoje...Bjuusss**

**Ashley Malfoy****: Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo moxa, Bjuuss**

**Hannah****: Obrigada pelo comentário moxa, adorei viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...desculpe pela demora viu?.. Bjuuuss**

**Cris Malfoy****: Obrigada pelo comentário... olha..seria pecado cortar um cabelo tão lindo...gente eu sou apaixonada por homens com cabelos longos... tem coisa mais linda? Babei... acho que não vou revelar tão cedo o que a Gin... mas acho não vai demorar muitos capítulos... obrigada pelo comentário moxa... Bjuuusss**

**chaotickitten****: moxa espero não ter demorado muito com esse capitulo hehe, e vê se não me tem um enfarte por que vai ser pior...vc não vai ver o fim da historia... moxa não vou responder nenhum pergunta... não vou contar a historia...hehe sou muito má...vou deixar você mesma descobrir... muito obrigada pelos comentários viu? Adoro todos... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulos... Bjuuss moxa.**

**Babi****: miga também de doro muito viu? Tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo...depois a gente conversa... Bjuusss**

**Nacilme****: Oiee moxa, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e tipo...muito obrigada pelo comentário, meu ego foi nas alturas... desculpe a demora pra atualizar viu? E olha... não se preocupe que nunca iria te processar...e pode deixar que to meio que super ocupada por isso não to com muito tempo mas quando eu tiver tempo (quer será ainda nessa semana,prometo!) eu leio sua fic com prazer...bom já vou... Bjuuss moxa.**

**Kakauchan****: Brigada por comentar miga... olha você me ajuda com o meu professor Mun Ha e eu te ajudo com o seu XD Bjuuss moxa.**

**Paulinha Malfoy****: Espero não ter demorado muito com esse capítulo moxa...e espero que tenha gostado, e pode deixar que vou responder tudo ao longo da fic.. obrigada pelos coments viu... Bjuusss**

**Luks****: miga que bom que gostou...só quero ver vc comentar nos próximos capítulos hehehe mais preguiçosa que eu... Bjuuss miga.**

**Fefs Malfoy****: Obrigada pelo comentário moxa... adorei...só espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... prometo tentar fazer um capitulo melhor viu? Bjuusss**

**Mel****: Oi moxa... espero que tenha gostado de capitulo... e vê se num morre XD Bjuuss miga, depois a gente conversa,**

**Mary P Black****: Oie moxa, nem demorei tanto viu? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Bjuusss**

**Bom gente acho que por hoje é só..**

**Reviews please...**

**Bjuussss gente!**

**Thammy C. Malfoy.**


	6. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 06

Bom começo?

.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back...

- Malfoy! – Gin o chamou, fazendo com que ele se virasse a olhando – Eu nunca te vi sorrir de verdade... Apenas sorriso de deboche... É por isso que eu tenho pena de você... Por você não ser feliz, deve ser horrível não saber o que é dar um sorriso sincero... Boa noite...

- Dizendo isso ela entrou em seu quarto, deixando um loiro confuso para trás, encarando uma porta.

- Sorriso verdadeiro? – Se perguntou também entrando em seu quarto, havia muito que pensar naquele dia afinal, era apenas o inicio do ano e muito coisa já havia acontecido.

- Já vi que esse ano vai ser longo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fim do Flash Back...

- Já esfriou a cabeça Draco? – Blaise perguntou assim que o loiro entrou no quarto.

- Claro que sim... – O loiro respondeu com descaso, sentando-se em sua cama – Blaise, você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.

- Fala para ver se eu acredito, oras. – o moreno que naquela hora já estava com seu pijama deitado na cama se sentou para encarar o loiro – Qual vai ser a nova noticia de Hogwarts?

- Aquela estúpida grifinoria... – O loiro começou, mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

- Se você esta se referindo ao fato dela ter usado uma Maldição proibida, não perca saliva, duvido muito que isso vai ficar muito tempo circulando.

- Eu não estou me referindo a isso Blaise... Sabe qual foi à punição dela por ter me atacado?

- Fala de uma vez! – O moreno se exaltou, já estava morrendo de curiosidade, afinal não é sempre que um aluno faz algo desse porte.

- A Weasley foi transferida de Casa... Ela não é mais uma grifinoria... – Ao dizer isso um sorriso irônico surgiu no rosto do loiro, ele apenas não sabia dizer o significado deste gesto – ela deixou de ser um leãozinho para se transformar em uma serpente Blaise...

- O que? – Blaise disse sem evitar a exclamação de espanto – Você esta querendo dizer que ela virou uma Sonserina?

- Exatamente... Quer uma punição maior para um Grifinorio? – O loiro falou dando uma risada de completo sarcasmo.

- Faz sentido... Mas isso vai dar muita confusão... Dizem que o "Fogo Weasley" não é brinquedo... Essa garota ainda vai passar por muita coisa... Eu não queria estar na pele dela... – o moreno dizia de uma forma seria, mas não conseguiu evitar o pensamento e sorrir – Se bem que eu acho que os Sonserinos irão amar!

- Por Merlim... Eu não consigo imaginar o que vocês vêem naquela Weasley Pobretona... – O loiro falou já deitado em sua cama completamente sonolento – Ela é só uma garota! – Dizendo isso o loiro encerrou o assunto e se virou tentando dormir, o moreno recebeu a mensagem e resolveu ir dormir também, afinal o dia seguinte ia ser muito agitado...

Ainda não havia amanhecido, mas Ginny já estava acordada, não conseguia dormir imaginando como seria seu dia, as brigas, os olhares.. as reações de todos, ela pensava sentada em sua cama, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos por batidas leves na porta. Rapidamente ela abriu a porta e pode ver seu amigo, e agora professor, parado em frente a sua porta.

- Richard! – Exclamou abraçando o moreno, e ficando assim por um longo tempo, estava precisando da presença de um amigo – O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou depois que finalmente se separou.

- Posso entrar? Ia pegar mal um professor ser visto visitando uma aluna há essa hora... – Brincou entrando e se sentando na cama puxando a ruiva para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Por que você veio aqui há essa hora?

- É que eu não pude vir antes... Estava preparando algumas coisas e queria saber como foi, preparada? Hoje vai ser um longo dia... – O moreno disse com aquele jeito de quem sabe de tudo, algo que não incomodou a ruiva por ela estar acostumada com isso nele.

- Foi bem... Agora eu já sou uma Sonserina! – brigou a ruiva apontando para as roupas sonserinas em cima de uma cadeira conjurada por ela – Depois que a poeira baixar tanto no colégio quanto lá fora eu já posso dar mais um passo... Só não sei quando vai ser isso... to meio que preocupada com essa missão... quem vai me odiar pro resto da vida vai ser o Harry...ele não vai aceitar...

- Não se preocupe... Você nunca falhou e não vai ser agora. Antes que eu me esqueça Gin, temos que começar a nos encontrar durante a madrugada, igual nas férias. Acho que você esta muito mole para o meu gosto! Ta na hora de botar esse corpo pra funcionar de novo! – Brigou rindo da careta da ruiva ao saber que teria que voltar a ter aquelas noites mal dormidas.

- Ok ok... Basta me dizer quando você quer recomeçar... – A ruiva disse abatida encostando a cabeça na parede, olhando para o teto – Só digo que isso é inútil e que se minhas notas começarem a cair eu paro.

- Duvido que esse cérebro brilhante vai decair nas notas escolares... – Disse batendo com os dedos na testa dela fazendo com que ela o encarasse – Mas eu acho que não vão ser as madrugadas comigo que vão fazer você decair... Mas outras madrugadas...Outras...

- Richard para de ficar dizendo coisas sem sentido para mim... – Disse soltando um muxoxo.

-Bom, já vou Gin... – Disse se levantando, dando um beijo na testa da ruiva e se dirigindo a porta – Olha... Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso... Mas estude, pois daqui duas semanas eu irei dar uma prova surpresa... – Piscando um olho para a ruiva ele se retirou com um sorriso maroto, imaginando o que aconteceria nesse período...

- Ai... – A ruiva resmungou – É isso que dá ter amigo vidente... Vive falando coisa sem nexo e quem fica sem entender nada sou euzinha aqui... – resmungou a ruiva deitando e esperando dar o momento de se arrumar e encarar todos...

- Onde será que ela esta? – Rony se perguntava impaciente, o café da manhã já havia começado e Ginny não aparecia.

- Calma Ron, ela já vai chegar... – Hermione falou, todos já estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinoria, todos olhando atentos para a porta de entrada. Hermione com a ajuda de Alicia conseguiu contar a todos o que havia acontecido, ao contrario do que Hermione pensava, Ron não explodiu, pelo contrario, ficou muito preocupado com fato da irmã estar entre sonserinos, o que fez a morena perceber que ele tinha amadurecido muito.

- Será que esta tudo bem com ela? – Harry perguntava tão impaciente quando o amigo.

- A Gin sabe se cuidar sozinha... – Alicia disse escondendo a impaciência.

- Olhe ela chegou! – Mione disse dando uma exclamação ao ver a ruiva parada na porta de entrada.

- Rony e Harry saíram correndo e direção à ruiva, enquanto todo o salão observava a cena.

- Rony eu sei que você deve estar louco pra brigar comigo, mas, por favor, aqui não... – A ruiva começou a se explicar, mas o ruivo não deu tempo, assim que se aproximou da ruiva ele a abraçou bem forte, demonstrando toda a preocupação de irmão.

- Dumbledore vai mandar uma carta para os nossos pais Gin... – Ron disse depois que se afastaram – E agora Gin? O que vai acontecer?

- Ron você esta com febre? – Ginny perguntou colocando a mão na testa do irmão vendo se a temperatura estava elevada.

- Por que esta dizendo isso? – Ron perguntou confuso.

- Você não vai brigar comigo?... Nem gritar por eu ter feito o que eu fiz? Hermione você deu alguma erva da professora Sprout para ele?

- Hei! – Rony protestou – Se eu sou chato você reclama e se eu não brigo você reclama também? Poxa Gin, o que você quer de mim?

- Desculpe Ron... – Ginny falou tentando parecer seria, mas em vão.

- Gin o que vai acontecer agora? – Harry perguntou olhando com carinho e preocupação para a "irmã". Antes de responder Ginny pode ver que todo o Salão estava de olhando para a cena. Tanto os sonserinos quanto os grifinorios a olhavam com irritação, os sonserinos, ou melhor dizendo, as sonserinas com raiva por ela ter sido mandava para a Sonserina e os grifinorios por terem perdido uma Weasley para as cobras.

- Gente por acaso as paredes tem ouvidos nessa escola? – Gin perguntou intrigada – Não acredito que todos já sabem!

- As coisas correm rápido... – Hermione falou mas antes que pudesse terminar Rony falou.

- Claro! Com um bando de fofoqueiras como a Mione...Isso se espalha rápido... – Falou com inocência, sem perceber o que dizia.

- Ronald Weasley! – Hermione gritou super irritada – Não acredito que você se atreveu a dizer isso!

- Mione... – Rony se encolheu atrás de Harry que tentava segurar a risada por causa da cara que a amiga fez – Eu não disse por mal...Saiu sem querer...

- Gente, gente... Por favor não quero colocar mais um escândalo no meu currículo... – Gin falou divertida com a situação, era aquilo que ela precisava para se animar no meio de tanta confusão.

- Desculpe Gin... – Falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem, menos os dois é claro.

- Boa gente eu vou me sentar na minha mesa... – Disse tentando parecer animada – Eu estou com fome e preciso estar bem alimentada para encarar minha nova e "amada" casa... E garanto pra vocês que eu sei me cuidar, não precisam se preocupar...

- Tem certeza Gin? – Alicia perguntou olhando preocupada para a amiga.

- Claro!

- Gin, eu acho que nem todos os alunos vão gostar disso... se alguém te perturbar pode vir falar comigo que eu dou um jeito...ainda mais se o imbecil foi uma doninha sonserina... – Hermione falou se lembrando da promessa feita ao diretor.

- Isso serve pra gente também viu, senhorita? – Harry disse e Alicia também confirmou.

- Pode deixar gente... obrigada, achei que vocês iam me olhar com outros olhos... que bom que eu estava enganada... bom, já vou... até mais gente... – Depois que se despediu de todos ela se dirigiu para a sua mais nova mesa.

Quanto estava se aproximando da mesa pode perceber que o loiro aguado já estava sentado a encarando, como ela não queria criar mais confusão resolveu se sentar bem afastada dele e foi na direção oposta a dele, havia um lugar vago entre duas sonserinas e ela resolveu se sentar entre elas, não queria começar com uma briga mas viu que isso não seria possível quando uma das sonserinas chegou para o lado impedindo que ela se sentasse.

"_Ok Ginny... nada de brigas... ignore esse gesto e se sente em outro lugar... mande o maldito Fogo Weasley ir pastar..."_ Pensava tentando se controlar e vendo que o único jeito seria sentar na frente de Malfoy pois não havia ninguém ali, como se fosse de propósito.

- Nossa Weasley... você realmente deve me amar não é? Primeiro quer bater em mim, agora quer ficar bem pertinho... até veio para a mesma casa que eu! Mas sinto em te dizer que eu nunca namoraria uma pobretona como você... – Disse debochado, fazendo as pessoas ao redor rirem, do outro lado do salão os grifinorios olhavam apreensivos para a cena, imaginando como a ruiva ia se defender.

- Você fez isso de propósito para me atormentar, não é Malfoy? – Gin falou ignorando completamente o que o loiro havia falado.

- Do que você esta falando Weasley? – Perguntou com inocência forçada.

- Eu não sou idiota Malfoy, você é popular na sonserina... nunca iria ter um espaço vazio na sua frente, eu imaginei que onde fosse que eu tentasse sentar alguém ia me barrar...você mandou ele fazerem isso só pra eu poder sentar aqui e você me atormentar não é?

"_Como essa garota consegue ter um raciocínio lógico tão rápido?"_ O loiro pensava olhando para ela tentando esconder a surpresa "_Bom... agora é a hora de bancar um Malfoy e fazer o que todos os Malfoys fazer... negar tudo, até o dia de minha morte!" _

- Não sei do que você esta falando Weasley... – Falou fazendo uma cara perfeita de inocente.

- Weasley saia do meu lugar! – Ginny pode ouvir uma voz esganiçada atrás dela e se virou para dar de cara com Pansy Parkinson.

- Pansy, por favor cala a boca! – Malfoy falou antes que Ginny pudesse dar uma resposta – É muito mais divertido atormentar a Weasley do que ficar ouvido essa sua voz de pato! Agora por favor vai sentar em um outro lugar!

- Esta vendo sua pobretona! Por sua causa ele gritou comigo! – Falou com uma voz mais aguda ainda, ao mesmo tempo chorosa – Weasley da próxima vez que você sentar no meu lugar eu...

- Você o que? – Ginny falou se levantando antes que ela pudesse terminar – Sabe Pansy... – Começou com uma voz fria que fez a outra tremer – Eu sei maldições bem mais dolorosas que a Maldição Imperius... Ameace-me de novo e eu juro que faço você se arrepender... Eu não fui expulsa da grifinoria e mandada pra cá à toa...

Com o comentário frio da ruiva a sonserina ficou sem reação e com um abano da cabeça se retirou indo se sentar entre as duas sonserinas que haviam fechado a ruiva. A ruiva soltou um suspiro e se virou pra se sentar para pode ver o loiro começar a bater palmas para ela.

- O que foi dessa vez, Malfoy? – A ruiva perguntou impaciente.

- Você realmente tem sangue Sonserino nessa veia Weasley! Parabéns! Geralmente quando eu jugo uma pessoa eu estou certo, mas to vendo que te julguei completamente errado. – Falou com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Acredite Malfoy, tudo o que menos preciso é da sua opinião sobre meu sangue! – Retrucou fazendo o loiro fazer uma careta.

- Weasley vem comigo... – O loiro falou se levantando – Daqui a pouco começa as aulas e preciso falar com você antes... e não vou agüentar resmungos! Não se esqueça que sou o monitor chefe!

Com essa postura superior do loiro Ginny não pode resmungar, simplesmente se levantou e se dirigiu a saída.

- Por que a Ginny foi atrás do Malfoy? – Rony perguntou parecendo desesperado.

- Não se preocupe Ron... duvido que a Gin vá fazer algo... – Hermione disse tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- É... também acho... – Alicia e Harry falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Gin perguntou assim que o alcançou, ele estava sentando em uma das escadas do castelo, estava com os braços sob os joelhos, os longos cabelos ficaram espalhados pelos degraus ao redor do loiro quando ele se sentou e seus olhos cinzas estavam focados na ruiva de uma forma que a fez prender a respiração quando parou para olhá-lo "_Quem não conhece essa cobra até poderia compará-la a um anjo..."_

- Weasley! – Draco gritou tirando a ruiva de seus devaneios – Eu sei que eu sou muito gostoso mas não precisa babar!

- Convencido! – Disse em alto defesa – Você seria o ultimo homem por quem eu babaria.

- Sei...

- Fala logo o que você quer ou eu vou embora...

- Weasley... – O loiro falou se levantando e se aproximando da ruiva – Existem algumas coisas em você... coisas que me intrigam muito! – Enquanto falava o loiro não tirava os olhos dos da ruiva a fazendo se sentir desconfortável pois era como se ele tentasse ler sua alma.

- Malfoy você ta falando grego! – Disse a ruiva desviando o olhar e olhando para o lado, quebrando o contato.

- Existem umas perguntas a seu respeito que eu adoraria responder... só isso... – Disse o loiro com simplicidade – Mas não foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui...

- Então fala logo que eu tenho aula... – A ruiva respondeu se sentando na escada, enquanto o loiro ficava de pé olhando para ela, ele não queria admitir mas a achou muito bonitas nas roupas verdes sonserinas, ela estava sentada com os pés afastados um do outro mas com os joelhos se tocando, o rosto irritado da ruiva só fazia ele a achar ainda mais bonita, os cabelos longos dela amarrados em uma trança apenas aumentava essa beleza.

"_Malditos hormônios_!" Ele dizia em resposta automática, nunca iria admitir para si mesmo que achava aquela garota bonita "_Talvez seja o fato dela ser tão misteriosa...isso é um charme a mais... Droga! Malditos pensamentos_"

-Bom, Weasley... – Começou, ignorando completamente aquele conflito entre admitir ou não a beleza da caçula Weasley – Existem muitos sonserinos loucos por você Weasley... e agora que você virou uma Sonserina acho que os sonserinos vão ficar loucos... é raro uma sonserina ser bonita e inteligente...e isso os atrai...

- Nossa! – A ruiva falou tentando não rir – Eu ouvi direito? Um Malfoy dizendo que uma Weasley pobretona é bonita? Onde será que esse mundo vai parar?

- Realmente Weasley você não bate bem das idéias... eu NUNCA diria que uma imunda como você é bonita... eca! Quem diz isso são os sonserinos de mau gosto... só to dizendo pra você tomar cuidado, eles podem ser bem traiçoeiros...

- OK...disso eu sei... só não sei por que VOCÊ esta me dizendo isso... – A ruiva perguntou com sinceridade, realmente nada passava por sua cabeça "_Isso não é normal de um Malfoy... eu achava que ele iria era adorar...o que será que ele esta tramando_?"

- Eu sou monitor chefe! Estou te alertando apenas para você tomar cuidado com as mulheres sonserinas... não quero tirar pontos de ninguém por sua causa! – O loiro mentiu.

- Se você diz...agora que da licença que vou para a aula... – Dizendo isso ruiva se virou subindo as escadas mas parou ao ser chamada pelo loiro.

- Weasley você é completamente diferente da pessoa que eu imaginava... eu não vou cansar ate descobrir tudo o que eu quero saber...

- Como assim Malfoy? Se você quer saber algo por que não pergunta? –Gin falou completamente virada olhando para ele, agora era ela que tentava ler os olhos do loiro.

- Eu na verdade só quero saber uma coisa Weasley... só quero saber quem é você... – Dizendo isso o loiro começou a caminhar na direção oposta a da ruiva que ficou sem reação com as palavras do loiro "_Quero saber quem é você Weasley... saber se realmente você pode responder essa pergunta que me persegue durante tantos anos..."_ pensava enquanto caminhava.

- Malfoy... será que você sabe algo? – A ruiva perguntou para si mesma – Espero que não... Ai céus vou precisar falar com o Richard... Que Merlim me ajude e não se esqueça que sou apenas uma garota que ainda esta em seu sexto ano... e quer completar o sétimo!

Pensando assim a ruiva saiu, decidindo que depois das aulas ela iria falar com seu amigo.

Continua...

**OI gente...ai eu sei...esse capitulo ficou podre... Desculpem-me... acho que minha criatividade ta meio afetada... mas prometo tentar fazer um capitulo melhor... desculpem a demora mas é que to em uma época meio chata com os estudos... mas não demoro com o próximo capitulo, eu sei que esse ficou curto mas é que eu queria apenas falar sobre o começo da manha... no próximo algumas coisas irão acontecer... mas depende do numero de reviews XD hehe sou má...**

**Gente eu não vou mais agradecer pela fic... vou responder os comentários por e-mail ok? Assim fica mais rápido pra eu postar, não se esqueçam de deixar o e-mail de vocês no fim do review...se é que vai ter review com esse capitulo podre... mas mesmo assim obrigada a todo mundo que ta sempre acompanhando minha fic...**

**Reviews Please...**

**Bjuussss gente! Adoro todos vocês!**

**Thammy C Malfoy**


	7. Capitulo 07

Capitulo 07

Descobertas...

- Ai... Que manhã maldita... – Ginny pensava sentada em baixo de uma arvore, já estava na hora do almoço, mas ela resolveu não ir, não queria ficar perto nem mais um minuto das pessoas da casa da serpente – Parece que todos resolveram ficar me encarando essa manhã... Aposto que estavam me azarando... Malditos sonserinos!

- Se continuar a falar tão alto alguém pode ouvir... – Disse uma voz acima dela, com o susto ela ergueu a cabeça batendo no queixo dele – AI! Assim eu não duro muito! – Richard disse esfregando o queixo e se sentando na frente da ruiva.

- Ahhh! Rick é você... Não me assuste assim! – Gin respondeu ofegante – Me desculpe... Eu estava distraída.

- Você é muito paranóica sabia?

- Vou ignorar esse comentário... Que bom que você esta aqui... Eu estava querendo falar com você – Ginny falou mais calma, a presença do amigo sempre a deixava assim.

- Eu sei disso, por que acha que eu estou aqui? – Perguntou com uma cara feliz, sorrindo que nem uma criança.

- Já falei para você parar com isso! – A ruiva retrucou.

- Calma, calma... É brincadeira... Eu estava precisando falar com você por isso vim... Te vi da janela da sala de aula. – O moreno disse, piscando um de seus lindos olhos azuis para a ruiva – Mas, pode falar você primeiro Gin.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... Não é em relação a nada importante... Eu só queria saber uma coisa sobre o Malfoy... – Gin falou seria olhando nos olhos do professor – Você acha que ele sabe alguma coisa?

- hum.. Você esta desconfiada do que? – Perguntou fazendo cara de inocente, não queria falar sobre Malfoy com ela, ainda mais por saber muitas coisas exatamente sobre ele.

- Não sei... Só acho que ele sabe de algo... Eu sinto isso sabe? – Ginny estava meio intrigada, mas não deixou o amigo ver isso – E eu também sinto que você sabe de algo...

- Bom... Eu não sei de nada Gin, acho que é paranóia sua... Pelo menos não vi nada demais – Respondeu com descaso fazendo a ruiva acreditar nele.

- Se você diz... Então eu acredito- Disse deixando de lado o assusto.

- A não ser que isso seja pretexto para você saber algo mais sobre ele... – Perguntou fazendo uma cara maliciosa – Afinal... Ele é um garoto muito bonito...Sem contar que muitas garotas vivem suspirando por ele...

- Credo Richard! Elas que tem um péssimo gosto... Não adianta uma maçã ser bonita por fora sendo que por dentro esta podre... Sem contar que ele é um nojento Malfoy...

- Vou te dizer algo Gin... Algo que eu ouvi alguém dizer... O que faz uma pessoa é seu caráter... Não seu nome... – Falou com ar misterioso e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos mudar de assunto... Agora me diga o que você quer Rick? Acho melhor falar logo antes que alguém te veja aqui...

- Pode deixar... Se alguém aparecer eu saberei antes... Ou se esqueceu que eu sempre sei? – Falou com cara de superior.

- Sim sim... Você só não sabe onde fica a modéstia dentro de você... – a ruiva falou maldosa.

- Nossa... Venenosa hein! Falou igual a uma sonserina!

- Fala logo que eu tenho que ir pra aula Richard! Só esta me enrolando... – Falou já irritada, odiava a comparação.

- Ok... Não é nada de mais... Eu preciso de um favor seu Gin... Coisa que você tira de letra!

- Se você esta me animando tanto... Só pode ser sinal de que é algo difícil... Eu te conheço! – Falou desconfiada.

- Isso me irrita sabia! Nossa você não precisa ter nenhum sentido superior para saber das coisas... – Falou soltando um muxoxo – Mas tudo bem... Vou dizer o que é... Eu encomendei uma coisa e preciso que alguém vá buscar para mim...- E terminou fazendo uma cara de pidão - eu não posso sair do colégio...Sem contar que eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer...

- Como se eu pudesse... – Falou ignorando a cara do amigo – Mas eu vou sim... Basta me dizer onde vocês combinaram de se encontrar e quando... O resto deixa comigo – Falou como se aquilo fosse algo normal para ela.

- Obrigado! – Disse dando um abraço na amiga – Eu combinei de me encontrar com essa pessoa hoje a meia-noite na Travessa do Tranco...

- O que? Na Travessa do Tranco? Rick o que você esta me aprontando? – Disse incrédula, aquele lugar era um lugar muito mal visto pela sociedade já que só bruxos duvidosos freqüentavam aquele lugar, sem contar os objetos de magia negra que havia naquele lugar.

- Juro que não é nada Gin... Mas já que o pedido esta entregue eu irei dar aula... Você vem? – Perguntou se levantando.

- Não... Você me deu muito em cima da hora... Vou passar a tarde me preparando para ir... Até que é bom... Assim pelo menos hoje eu não terei que aturar esses sonserinos... – Disse fazendo cara de felicidade – Pode deixar que amanhã te entrego...

- ok Gin, Tchau... – Dizendo isso Gin o viu se afastar em direção ao castelo, assim que ele desapareceu ela se levantou se preparando para fazer o mesmo, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Hei.. Você! – Draco chamou uma garota do sexto ano que estava sentada em sua frente.

- Sim? – Perguntou sorrindo, quase se derretendo por Draco Malfoy estar falando com ela.

- Como a Weasley se saiu no seu primeiro dia de aula na nossa casa? – Perguntou com deboche fazendo todos acharem que ele estava louco para zoar com ela.

- Ela deve estar morrendo de medo... – Falou cinicamente.

- O que te faz achar isso? – Perguntou mais atendo a garota, mesmo que não fosse do seu agrado encarar aquele garota tão feia.

- É... Pela manhã ela quase não fez nada... Só ficou sentada no mundo da lua...Bem que dizem que os Weasley's tem cara sem expressão... Bom.. Só sei que ela deve ter ficado com medo já que nem se deu ao trabalho de aparecer às aulas da tarde...

- Ela não apareceu para almoçar também ne Draco? – Blaise perguntou fazendo o amigo se virar deixando a garota de lado, que soltou um muxoxo e voltou a comer sua janta.

- Sim... O que será que ela anda aprontando? – Perguntou com descaso aparente, mas no fundo completamente curioso – Eu já terminei...Blaise eu vou para o meu quarto... Depois a gente conversa.

- Beleza... – Antes mesmo de esperar a resposta Draco já havia levantado e começado a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto... Precisava pensar um pouco...

Quando já estava chegando eu seu quarto ouviu barulho de alguém caminhando e se escondeu atrás de uma grande estatua de um bruxo enquanto esperava para ver quem passava. Depois de alguns segundos esperando viu o formado do professor Nicholas passar por ele.

"_Onde será que ele esta indo?"_ Pensava enquanto seguia o professor, quando se deu conta viu que ele parou em frente ao quarto da ruiva "_O que será que ele quer com ela agora_?"

Toc toc toc...

-Quem é? – Draco pode ouvir a ruiva perguntar.

-Sou eu Gin! – Professor falou para o espanto do loiro.

"_Não me diga que ele também conhece ela_!" – Pensava sem reação vendo a ruiva abrir a porta.

-Oi Nick! – Falou dando um abraço nele – Entre... Conversar do lado de fora pode ser perigoso...

Assim que ambos entraram Malfoy se aproximou sorrateiramente do quarto dela e se pos a ouvir a conversa, o que estava se tornando um habito para o loiro.

-Então quer dizer que você aceitou o que o Richard pediu? – Perguntou se sentando na cama.

-Sim... Não é nada de outro mundo... Acho que dá para fazer... – Respondeu arrumando sua capa preta em cima de uma cadeira.

- Como você pretende ir?

- Eu saio as onze...Vou até a Floresta Proibida e de lá aparato para o Beco Diagonal... – Falou com descaso, pedidos como aquele era algo normal para a ruiva já que seus amigos adoravam testá-la.

- Você sabe que quase toda a floresta esta no território de Hogwarts, não sabe? – Perguntou analisando a face da ruiva "_Ai Ginny... eu queria poder te contar os planos de Dumbledore... você já corre tantos riscos... pelo menos merecia saber o que esta lhe reservado no futuro..." _

- Sei... Eu também sei que para achar um lugar em que eu consiga aparatar eu terei que ir bem fundo na floresta...depois da aldeia do Minotauros...

- E mesmo assim você quer ir? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro... Não se preocupe Nick... Eu já fiz coisas mais arriscadas... Sem contar que o Harry me disse que o maior perigo naquela floresta na opinião dele são aquelas aranhas enormes... Mas eu não tenho medo delas que nem meu irmão...

- Ok então... Só vim parar saber seu plano... Agora eu já vou que tenho que pegar um aluno em detenção...

- Nossa Nick! Já deu detenção! Você não perde tempo hein! – Brincou a ruiva.

- Ok... E falando em detenção a sua começa amanhã viu... Sem contar que depois da detenção você se encontrara comigo de madrugada, não pense que eu me esqueci das nossas aulas... – Dizendo isso o professor se preparou para sair dando um beijo na testa da ruiva.

Malfoy ao ver que o professor ia sair correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta escorregando até o chão ficando encostado na porta, em apenas alguns minutos ele descobriu muitas coisas, varias perguntas apareciam em sua cabeça, o que não apareciam eram as respostas.

- O que aquela garota pretende fazer no Beco Diagonal? – Se perguntou ainda incrédulo – A cada dia que passa ela me surpreendi ainda mais... Weasley... O que você esconde de todos? – Perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de frustração – Mas hoje eu irei descobrir... Com certeza não vou deixar ela ir sozinha...Ainda mais passando pela floresta...

- A cada dia que passa parece que as coisas se complicam mais... – Continuava seu raciocinou agora se levantando e indo em direção a janela – Não falta muito para escurecer... Vou começar a me arrumar e esperar ela sair... Ai basta seguir ela e descobrir aonde ela vai...

- O que você ta resmungando Draco? – Blaise perguntou entrando no quarto – Não é do seu feitio ficar falando sozinho...

- Não é nada Blaise...só estava pensando alto... – O loiro respondeu se sentando em sua cama, começando a fazer uma trança em seus longos cabelos.

- Desculpe a demora... Umas garotas me pararam no corredor... – o outro falou calmamente enquanto pegava um livro dentro da cômoda e se sentava em sua cama.

- Jura é? Alguma era bonita? – Perguntou se deitando com as mãos na nuca enquanto olhava para o teto.

- Não... Mas eu não ligo... Já estou de olho em alguém... – Disse com um tom malicioso.

- Posso perguntar quem é a sortuda? – Perguntou não dando muita atenção a conversa já que estava mais preocupado em como fazer para seguir a pequena Weasley.

- O que você me diz da Weasley? – Perguntou vendo a face do amigo se contrair em uma careta.

- O que! – Perguntou levantando a cabeça e olhando para o amigo – Como assim a Weasley?

- É... Além dela ser linda ela é uma sonserina...E provou que pode ser bem cruel... Não sei quando ao seu pai, mas acho que o meu ficaria feliz em saber que estou com alguém assim...Se bem que eu não gostei dela ter me usado assim... – Falou fazendo uma cara indignada se lembrando do que a ruiva tinha feito.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! – Falou com a voz mais elevada que o normal – Por Merlim! Ela é uma Weasley!

- Céus Draco! Isso é apenas um nome... Eu não ligo... Acho que você já tem idade o suficiente para saber que o que faz uma pessoa é seu caráter e não seu nome... E convenhamos... Caráter é o que não falta naquela garota...Sem contar que eu tenho certeza que você, o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy já percebeu que aquela garota é mais do que um simples garota... – Disse disfarçando um sorriso ao ver a cara de indignação do amigo.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso! – Assim o loiro encerrou a conversa ignorando o muxoxo soltado pelo amigo "_eu não acredito que ele quer ter algo com ela...simplesmente não acredito... e agora o que eu faço? Como assim o que eu faço? Eu não vou fazer nada horas! Era só o que me faltava... o que aquela Weasley faz não é problema meu_!"

"_Então por que você não para de seguir ela_?" Sua consciência retrucava cada vez que ele pensava em algo "_Porque... porque ela é interessante... não sei em que sentido, mas ela é... talvez pelo fato dela ser tão misteriosa e eu um __**maldito curioso**_!" Resmungava para sim mesmo, odiava quando perguntas ficavam em sua cabeça.

- Blaise eu já vou dormir...

- Já? Mas ainda esta cedo...

- Eu estou cansado... – Mentiu para o amigo se deitando – Boa noite...

- Boa noite...

Blaise ficou lendo um livro sobre ervas até pegar no sono, isso por volta das dez. Assim que o amigo dormiu Draco se levantou e começou a se arrumar, quando terminou ficou encostado na porta esperando ouvir a porta do quarto se abrir, não demorou muito para ele escutar a ruiva saindo, depois que ela virou o corredor sorrateiramente ele começou a segui-la, não demorou muito para ambos saírem do castelo em direção a floresta.

********

- E então Richard? – Nick perguntou do quarto de seu amigo.

- Eles acabaram de sair...- Ele respondeu se afastando da janela – Não se preocupe Nick, tenho certeza que a Gin vai se sair muito bem... E de quebra ainda vai conseguir um novo amigo...

- Como assim? Não me enrole Rick... Eu não sei ver o futuro esqueceu? Meu negocio é almas... – O professor disse impaciente, não gostava de ver sua querida em perigo.

- Malfoy aparenta ser cruel, mas é apenas por causa de seu sobrenome... Agora que ambos estão lá fora poderemos ver como ele se sai sendo ele mesmo... Afinal é disso que precisamos... – Disse com um sorriso cínico enquanto sacava uma varinha do bolso – Afinal se ele não for ele mesmo nossa pequena vai ter problemas...

- Richard! Não me diga que você pegou a varinha dela? – Perguntou pasmo vendo que a varinha era da ruiva – E agora? Como você acha que ela vai se virar na Floresta? E se conseguir ela não sai viva do Beco Diagonal!

- Ai céus... Acalme-se! – Disse impaciente – Você deveria confiar mais na nossa garota, ela não foi escolhida por acaso... Eu te garanto que ela sozinha se vira melhor que eu e você juntos naquela floresta...- Disse soltando um muxoxo que nem o amigo - E eu acredito nela...

- ok...Vamos ver então como eles irão se sair... – Dizendo isso o professor fez um movimento com as mãos fazendo sair uma pequena fumaça branca de seus dedos para em seguida se transformar em uma imagem de uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos que corria pela floresta negra.

- Adoro quando você faz isso... – O amigo zombou da postura superior do amigo enquanto mantinha uma tela para eles verem o que acontecia.

Ginny corria muito rápido pela floresta, só assim ela correria menos riscos já que ficava mais difícil ser vista pelas feras da floresta, ela ficou correndo durante mais de vinte minutos e para a felicidade do loiro ela parou já bem afastada do castelo.

"_Até que enfim ela parou! Nossa como ela corre rápido_!" Resmungava em pensamento enquanto via a ruiva analisar o local e recuperar o fôlego "_o que será que ela pretende fazer no Beco Diagonal?" _

- Droga! – a ruiva resmungou depois revistar todos os bolsos de sua capa – Eu não acredito que eu esqueci a minha varinha! Agora vou ter que ir pra lá sem ela... Não vou voltar tudo isso no escuro de novo para pegá-la... – A ruiva reclamava ainda mais enquanto tiravam um pouco do suor do rosto, muitos fios de cabelo se grudavam no pescoço dela, sem contar que estava com frio já que a capa era velha e ela estava com as vestes normais, uma saia não muito longa e uma blusa colada por baixo da capa.

"Eu _não acredito que ela vai sem varinha! Ela é louca... mas.._." Enquanto analisava a situação o loiro não conseguiu deixar de reparar na ruiva, em como o peito dela subia e descia aceleradamente por causa da corrida "_O blaise tem toda razão... ela não é uma garota qualquer, isso eu tenho que admitir... mas por que raios ela tinha que ser uma Weasley?" _Se perguntava enquanto via a ruiva desaparecer.

- Droga ela já aparatou! – Resmungou saindo de trás da arvore e indo para onde ela estava há poucos segundos, quando analisou o lugar um frio percorreu sua nuca quando ouviu um uivo dentro da floresta – Vamos lá... Já estava na hora de eu descobrir seus segredos, Ruivinha...

Rapidamente Draco desapareceu da floresta para aparecer no meio de uma rua deserta, todas as lojas estavam fechadas,dentro delas só se podia ver uma grande escuridão o que deixaria qualquer um morrendo de medo, mas ele não era qualquer um... Mas sim Draco Malfoy... Só não podia deixar ninguém perceber...

Com um movimento rápido ele escondeu rosto e seus cabelos com uma capa comprida e negra, não se podia ver nada a não ser um vulto negro caminhando, não demorou muito para ele ver de longe um outro vulto caminhando sorrateiramente sobre a rua.

"_Ótimo! É a Weasley..."_ Pensava enquanto se escondia entre a divisória de duas lojas. Cada vez que a ruiva se afastava na escuridão o loiro a seguia voltando a se esconder, quando se deu conta à ruiva já havia parado em frente a uma loja muito conhecida por ele "_A Travessa do Tranco... o que essa garota tem na cabeça!" _

Toc...Toc...Toc...

A ruiva deu três batidas na posta e esperou que esta fosse aberta, o que demorou um pouco. Um homem de barba e aparecia sombria saiu e ficou a encarando, Draco pensou que a ruiva fosse demonstrar medo, mas não conseguiu já que ela não mostrava seu rosto.

- Dei-me sua varinha para que eu possa identificá-la! – O senhor falou com arrogância olhando de cima a baixo, o velho além de tudo era muito nojento, tinha um nariz torto e um dos olhos possuía uma cicatriz que faria alguém vomitar, e olhar para a ruiva com malicia só a deixava enjoada.

- Eu não estou com varinha...A esqueci... – Ela falou simplesmente – Existe alguém a minha espera... Deixe-me entrar.

- Tem voz de criança... – O velho debochou fazendo a ruiva bater o pé no chão de raiva – Será que é bonita?

- Se eu fosse você não encostaria esses dedos nojentos em mim! – Ela falou com firmeza fazendo ele abaixar a mão que havia levantado.

- Realmente quer me desafiar? – O velho falou tirando sua varinha e apontando para a ruiva que não se mexia.

- Péssima idéia... – Ambos ouviram uma voz de dentro do local – Eu tenho quase certeza que ela é capaz de acabar com você sem a varinha... Se eu fosse você não me arriscaria... – Quem dizia isso era um homem de boa aparência, deveria ter por volta dos quarenta anos, mas mesmo assim tinha um postura jovial e parecia ser muito educado, tinha os cabelos castanhos e curtos, mas possuía olhos claros e acolhedores – Senhorita eu tenho certeza que é a mim que você esta procurando... Vamos dar uma volta para resolver nossos problemas...

- Como quiser... – A ruiva respondeu friamente seguindo o homem que se afastava do velho "Ai céus... no que eu fui me meter...esse cara é problema...dá pra ver na alma dele... eu daria tudo para estar dormindo agora..."

Ambos seguiram em silêncio em direção ao fim das lojas, nenhum deles sabendo que estavam sendo seguidos por um certo loiro.

"_Essa garota é mesmo a Weasley? Ela esta tão diferente... tão fria... eu ainda não acredito que ela possa ter algum envolvimento com o mundo negro... ela parecia ser tão doce..."_ Pensava enquanto se escondia atrás de uma arvore para escutar os dois conversando em um gramado perto de uma ladeira.

- Por favor... Apenas me entregue à encomenda e me deixe ir embora... – Ela falou calmamente encarando o homem que não via nada além de uma pessoa completamente coberta na frente dele.

- Aqui esta... – Disse jogando um pacote para a ruiva – Esta tudo ai...

- Obrigada... – Disse guardando o pacote e se virando – Passar bem...

- Espere... Eu achei que poderíamos conversar um pouco... – Falou fazendo com que ela se virassem fazendo a capa voar com o movimento – Me diga... Existe um boato sobre uma garota... Por acaso seria você?

- Eu não sei de nenhum boato... Apenas vim pegar algo que um amigo me pediu... Com licença – A ruiva se virou para ir embora, mas novamente ele a parou, só que dessa vez a segurando pelo braço.

- Me deixe ver seu rosto e eu deixo você ir... – Ele falou calmamente – Aquele velho poderia até ser derrotado, mas eu não serei... Agora deixe-me ver seu rosto...

Com um movimento rápido o capuz dela caiu fazendo com que seus longos cabelos caíssem também, tanto o homem quanto Draco que apenas observava, deixaram escapar um suspiro, ambos de surpresa, ele por ter visto finalmente o rosto da garota e Draco por achar aquela visão linda.

"_Como ela pode ser tão linda_?" Pensava inconscientemente enquanto olhava os olhos raivosos da ruiva.

- Cabelos ruivos... Sardas na face... Céus! Você é uma Weasley...Esse tempo todo... A Garota... Uma Weasley... – O homem falava sem parar o que deixou o loiro confuso já que não entendia nada –Acho que a encomenda não será entregue...

- O que? – Antes de a ruiva pudesse agir ele a agarrou fazendo com que eles rolassem pela grama, com um movimento rápido ela o golpeou fazendo ele cair para o lado, mas quando levantou sentir a varinha dele apontada para seu pescoço enquanto ele levantava.

- Acho que eu terei que matá-la... – Disse se recompondo – Avad...

_- Estupefaça_! – Ginny escutou atrás de si antes de ver o corpo pesado cair a sua frente. Draco percebeu o que ia acontecer por isso resolveu agir, mas quando ele pulou da arvore lançando o feitiço seu capuz caiu fazendo com que desse para ver seu rosto perfeitamente, depois que olhou o corpo caído a sua frente ela olhou para ver quem a havia defendido e para o espanto dela viu a ultima pessoa que esperava ver.

- Malfoy! – Exclamou espantada enquanto olhava nos olhos do loiro e via ele se aproximar dela...

**Continua...**

**Oie gente... ai esta mais um capitulo... e antes que me matem... eu peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora... na verdade eu demorei por que na escola a coisa esta meio complicada... acabei de passar por um simulado e tudo mais... ai depois quando eu fui ajeitar meu pc deu problema... mas agora ele ta bem... e eu não tenho mais provas nem nada por isso os capítulos vão sair mais rápido... desculpa viu gente...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... eu não irei dar opinião... por que eu realmente não sei se ficou legal ou não...por isso vocês é que decidem ), Já deu pra descobrir alguma coisa ne? Espero que sim... e como pedido de desculpas eu dou uma dica do próximo capitulo que ta quase pronto... no próximo a Gin vai fazer uma coisa MUITO inesperada e reveladora vocês... só espero que vocês gostem...**

**Obrigada a todos que sempre estão acompanhando minha fic... não sabe como eu fico feliz gente...adoro vocês... e olha eu vou começar a agradecer por e-mail por isso não se esqueçam de deixá-lo no final do comentário**

**Bom gente eu já vou D Adoro vcsssss... BJUUSSSSSSSS**

**Tchauzinho gente!**


	8. Capitulo 08

Capitulo 08

Um Começo...

- Malfoy! – A ruiva balbuciou enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Vem Weasley! Vamos sair daqui antes que esse sujeito acorde! – Antes que a ruiva pudesse falar o loiro saiu a puxando pelas ruas, ela estava tão atônita que não conseguia falar nada, apenas pensar no que estava acontecendo.

"_Ai Merlim! O que ele esta fazendo! Ai Gin! Agora você vai ter que sair dessa sem fazer coisa errada..."_ Pensava enquanto era guiada por ele.

- Acho que aqui esta bom... – O loiro falou depois de alguns minutos andando, eles já haviam se afastado bastante do lugar onde eles estavam, assim como todos os lugares aquele era escuro, mas perto dele havia uma grande arvore e foi para lá que a ruiva se dirigiu sendo seguida pelo outro.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Malfoy? – Ela perguntou se sentando na base da arvore, o loiro fez o mesmo só que se sentando em frente a ela.

- Acho que quem deveria fazer essa pergunta era eu... – Falou com ironia enquanto olhava nos olhos dela tentando ver o que se passava – Mas como você perguntou primeiro... Eu vim resolver uns problemas... Meu pai me mandou sair e eu fui até aquela árvore, ouvi um barulho e quando eu olho quem eu vejo?

- Ok... Já entendi... – Ela disse desanimada desviando do olhar dele "Por _que de todos os lugares que ele poderia ir ele vai justamente para aquele! Ai... eu não mereço..."_

"_Será que ela engoliu? Agora eu quero ver a mentira que ela vai contar..."_ O loiro pensava enquanto analisava o rosto dela "_Ela parece estar muito calma... com certeza deve estar fingindo..." _

- Agora eu acho que é a sua vez Weasley... – Perguntou sem mudar o tom irônico na voz.

- Um amigo me pediu pra buscar algo... E esse horário foi marcado por aquele homem... Quando eu o vi me atacou... – Falou com simplicidade, como se estivesse conversando com um amigo, não com Draco Malfoy.

"_Por que? Por que ela conta a verdade dessa forma? Por que ela simplesmente não inventa uma mentira? Que garota é essa...?"_ Se perguntava tentando esconder a surpresa olhando para ela, maior surpresa foi quando ela sorriu pra ele, um sorriso que quase fez a pele pálida dele ficar corada.

- Você esta me olhando com espanto... É tão difícil imaginar que uma grifinoria poderia sair escondida da escola tão tarde? – Perguntou seria.

- Você não é uma grifinoria sonsa, se esqueceu? – Falou lembrando a ruiva da sua condição atual.

- Então é por eu ser uma Weasley? – Perguntou ainda seria.

- Será que é por isso? – Perguntou sendo cínico fazendo a ruiva soltar um muxoxo de indignação – Eu só fiquei surpreso... É que você parece uma caixinha de surpresas... Sempre tem algo novo e surpreendente...

- Ah... – Exclamou baixinho enquanto brincava de enrolar um pouco de cabelo entre os dedos "_Será que eu devo usar o obliviate antes que ele descubra algo?"_

- Weasley, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Falou deixando a ironia de lado por um segundo.

- Você já a fez... – Falou com simplicidade e ao mesmo tempo irônica.

- Muito engraçada... – ironizou – O que seu amigo te fez buscar? Deve ser algo muito importante pra ele fazer você correr tanto perigo certo? – Perguntou com um pingo de curiosidade.

- Você é muito curioso sabia Malfoy? – Disse sorrindo com sinceridade pra ele – Eu não perguntei... Só fiz... Fui treinada assim... – Falou sem perceber o que dizia.

- Treinada? Como assim treinada? – Perguntou se debruçando sobre a ruiva, como ele era mais alto ela teve que olhar um pouco pra cima para poder olhar o rosto dele.

- O que você acha Malfoy? Eu estou me referindo a forma como eu fui criada ne? – Disse um pouco irritada "_Nossa... ai garota toma cuidado com o que você fala..." _

- Ah... Isso.. – Agora foi a vez dele exclamar baixinho enquanto voltava para sua posição inicial.

- Malfoy que horas são?- Perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Um pouco depois das duas da manhã... – Respondeu olhando para o céu.

- Como vamos voltar? – Ela perguntou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais básica do mundo.

- Eu vim através de uma Chave de Portal... Mas esta com meu pai.. E acredite, ele amaria ver um Weasley... – Disse sarcasticamente.

- Verdade... Eu também não gostaria de me encontrar com ele... Sinto muito Malfoy, mas eu não sou uma das admiradoras do seu pai... Na verdade eu o odeio pelo que ele fez... – Disse se lembrando de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Olha Weasley... Eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa... – Disse serio olhando nos olhos da ruiva, o que a fez corar – Eu juro que não sabia... Muitos dizem que meu pai me contava tudo... Que eu sabia o que ele fez... Mas não é verdade...

- Tudo bem Malfoy... Isso já passou... – Falou tentando entender o porque dele falar isso – Mas me diga...Como vamos voltar?

- Como você veio garota? – Perguntou irritadiço por ela ter fugido do assunto.

- Eu... Bom... Eu...

- Não vai me dizer que você aparatou... – Disse com ironia irritante na voz.

- Claro que não... Só gente autorizada pode aparatar... Sem contar que ainda estou no sexto ano... – Falou em defesa "_Vamos Gin...Pense rápido!" _

- Na verdade eu vim voando... Por isso ninguém me viu na escola hoje...Sai cedo para não me atrasar...

- Ah... E cadê a vassoura? – Perguntou tentando colocar a ruiva contra a parede tentando fazer ela deslizar nos argumentos falsos.

- Na correria e tudo mais eu a perdi... – Falou com calma o que teria feito ele acreditar se já não soubesse a verdade.

- O que pretende fazer? – Perguntou olhando ao redor – Eu não quero esperar amanhecer... Se descobrem que a gente saiu... Podem nos expulsar...

- Você pode ir embora Malfoy...Seu pai deve estar te procurando... E você pode voltar com a sua Chave... – Falava olhando para os ombros do loiro pensando no homem inconsciente há poucos minutos deles _"Isso... ele vai embora...eu vou ver aquele homem de novo e depois volto...assim da tempo de deitar um pouco"_

- E deixar você sozinha aqui? – Falou de imediato sem perceber o que dizia – Quer dizer... Se percebem que você não esta no colégio a Sonserina vai perder ponto... E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer...

- Entendo... – Falou decepcionada _"Por um minuto achei que ele se importava... mas quem disse que Malfoys tem sentimentos? Eu to ficando louca!" _

Um silêncio incomodo se formou entre os dois, ambos sem saber o que falar resolveram ficar apenas em silêncio com seus pensamentos e tormentos.

"_Eu realmente não tenho motivo algum para me importar com ela..."_ Malfoy pensava enquanto analisava algo muito interessante, um formiga andando "_Realmente... ela é forte... e pode ir embora aparatando, não sei porque eu perco meu tempo... é isso que vou fazer!" _

- Bom Weasley, eu não consigo pensar em nada, e sinceramente não penso em me ferrar com você... – Disse de uma forma muito arrogante se levantando e ajeitando a longa capa preta – Por isso vou embora...

- Okay Malfoy... – Respondeu desanimada o que deixou o loiro confuso – Eu não pedi pra você ficar...

- Tchau Weasley... E ai de você se não aparecer na escola... – Falou de uma forma ameaçadora e depois se virou, indo em direção as lojas do Beco Diagonal.

Apesar de ter dito que ia embora o loiro não fez isso, pelo contrario, a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele se encontrou atrás de um tronco observando o que a ruiva faria. Ele pensava que ela iria embora, mas ela não o fez... Apenas continuou sentada perdida em pensamentos, enquanto observava a ruiva ele não conseguiu deixar novamente de reparar em como ela estava bonita, ele não sabia o que era, mas sabia que existia algo nela que era simplesmente perfeito aos olhos dele.

"_Droga... eu não deveria ter aceitado...já não basta a vida que eu tenho... ainda tenho que ficar ajeitando as minhas burradas..."_ Enquanto pensava a ruiva encostou o rosto nos joelhos o abraçando " _Parece que todos acham que eu já sou uma adulta... parecem não perceber que eu ainda sou uma garota... uma garota que só vive por causa de uma promessa... ai... eu daria tudo pra ter alguém que pudesse me abraçar nessas horas que eu me sinto tão sozinha... e sinceramente... a presença do Malfoy não me ajudou em nada... se ele fosse menos arrogante... até seria um bom amigo..."_

- Será que ela esta chorando? – Ele se perguntou enquanto via a ruiva abaixar a cabeça – Eu odeio ver mulheres chorando... Droga! Acho que vou ter que fazer algo para ela parar de chorar... Acho que já sei...

Sem que a ruiva o percebesse, ele caminhou e se abaixou até ela encostando de leve em seu ombro, o que ele não esperava era que ela reagisse, com um movimento rápido a ruiva o derrubou se colocando em cima dele apertando seu pescoço com o braço, mesmo com a falta de ar o loiro não deixou de sentir o corpo da ruiva sobre o seu, e com esse pensamento ele acabou observando todos os movimentos dela, desde os olhos o encarando até seu busto subindo e descendo rapidamente por ela estar ofegante, apesar de sem ar ele não deixou de pensar em cada detalhe afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy...

- Weasley... Sou eu! – Ele balbuciou tentando tirar a ruiva de cima dele, ambos rolaram até ele ficar em cima dela, por ele ser maior e mais pesado a ruiva soltou um gemido ao sentir o peso dele sobre o dela, o loiro inclinou o rosto ficando a poucos centímetros do dela, alguém que visse aquela cena diria que era um casal se beijando já que não se podia ver nada além dos cabelos platinados dele tampando o rosto de ambos – Você ficou louca Weasley?

- Malfoy... – Ela suspirou depois de um tempo raciocinando – Me desculpe... Eu, eu me assustei... Sinto muito...

Sem que ele esperasse, ela estava chorando novamente e por instinto ele se afastou saindo de cima dela para em seguida a puxar, lhe oferecendo um abraço, a ruiva não recusou, apenas encostou o rosto no peito do loiro tentando parar de chorar, enquanto envolvia a cintura do loiro em um aperto ela pôde sentir os batimentos do coração dele, tão forte quanto o dela em uma batida forte e ritmada.

"_Eu não imaginava que ela fosse agir assim... o que será que esta se passando na cabeça dela_?" Se perguntava enquanto olhava a ruiva aninhada em seus braços, mesmo não admitindo ele estava ate gostando da proximidade e mostrou isso quando envolveu a cintura dela a puxando para mais perto.

- Isso tudo é medo? Medo pelo que acabou de acontecer? – Perguntou enquanto ouvia ela soluçar mais uma vez "_Talvez ela não seja tão forte quanto eu imaginava... talvez seja apenas uma paranóia minha..." _– Olha Weasley... Eu consegui uma Chave de Portal... Podemos usar ela para ir até seu quarto... Não pode ser no meu já que Blaise esta lá... Mas pelo menos vamos voltar pra Hogwarts...

- Obrigada Malfoy... – Disse envergonhada depois de um tempo se afastando do loiro sem ter coragem de olhar no rosto dele – Olha... Eu deixei uma coisa cair lá atrás.. Será que você poderia me esperar enquanto eu vou lá pegar? Prometo não demorar...

- Tudo bem... Não demore ou eu vou embora sem você...

- Ok... – Sem esperar o loiro dizer algo ela já havia saído correndo no meio da escuridão o Beco.

- Ainda bem que eu sempre ando com essa chave... – O loiro resmungou tirando um chaveiro do bolso – Eu tenho que agradecer a paranóia do meu pai... Afinal... Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar...

A ruiva não precisou correr muito tempo até chegar a onde queria, alguns minutos correndo e ela já pode avistar a o lugar em que havia ido há pouco tempo, entre o gramado ela pôde ver um homem sentado alisando a cabeça que havia batido contra o chão. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao homem ela pisou em um galho fazendo com que ele se virasse em direção a ela com a varinha apontada, mas a ruiva foi mais rápida o impedindo de lançar um feitiço.

_- Petrificus Totalus_! - A ruiva gritou levantando a mão direita fazendo com que o corpo dele se prendesse o fazendo ficar deitado no chão – _Wingardium Leviosa_! – Como esse novo feitiço ela fez com que o corpo dele se erguesse ficando de frente pra ela.

- Acho que deixarei você falar... – Ela falou apontando para a boca dele, que se soltou deixando que ele falasse – Me diga seu nome...

- Você acha que eu vou ter medo de uma criança? Ainda mais uma Weasley? – Disse debochado encarando o semblante serio da ruiva.

- Acho que existem pessoas que não pensam assim... – Disse com um sorriso cínico que lembraria muito Draco Malfoy – Sabe? Se eu fosse você eu falaria... Acho que você deve saber que dá para fazer coisas horríveis usando apenas as mãos...E tenho certeza que também sabe que apenas bruxos muito fortes conseguem usar feitiços sem varinhas...

- Se você pudesse fazer você já teria feito garota...Teria feito na hora que eu te ataquei... – Disse com o mesmo tom da ruiva.

- Você realmente acha que aquela Maldição iria me atingir? – Perguntou dando um sorriso maroto que fez com que ele tremesse – Olha.. Eu irei perguntar apenas mais uma vez ...Saiba que eu posso descobri-lo depois de você morrer...Agora me diga... Qual seu nome?

- Miguel... Miguel Casanova... – Disse com um pouco de receio.

- Miguel... – Sussurrou a ruiva – sabe... Eu sinto muito em dizer isso Miguel... Mas em minha vida eu sigo apenas uma regra...

- Qual regra?

- Eu devo ser um fantasma... – Disse se aproximando mais ainda dele – e fantasmas devem se manter ocultos para não assustar ninguém. Geralmente quando algum trouxa vê um fantasma o susto é tão grande que eles acabam morrendo... E as historias acabam virando apenas boatos... Nada mais... E é isso que eu sou e devo ser... Apenas um boato... Algo que ninguém possa comprovar... Essa é minha regra...

- Então quer dizer que vai me matar... – Disse olhando nos olhos da ruiva – Então por que perguntou meu nome?

- Eu prefiro saber o nome de todos... Assim não me esqueço de ninguém... Adeus senhor... – Suavemente ela ergueu uma das mãos encostando no peito dele, o que fez o corpo dele estremecer com o toque – _Avada Kedavra..._

Com as palavras da ruiva o corpo dele foi jogado a vários metros, um corpo completamente sem vida, que seria logo encontrado quando amanhecesse.

- Ai... – Exclamou enquanto começava a andar em direção a onde o loiro a esperava – Eu odeio quando eu tenho que fazer isso... Mas é como o Nick diz... Grandes escolhas nos obrigam a carregar grandes fardos...

Ela dessa vez caminhou lentamente, pensando no que iria dizer para explicar a seu amigo Rick o que havia acontecido, quando chegou encontrou um Malfoy bastante irritado encostado na árvore.

- Achei que você havia se esquecido de mim... – Resmungou enquanto se aproximava da ruiva – Vamos logo... Eu estou com sono e já vai amanhecer... Quero dormir pelo menos uma hora antes de levantar... Eu já ajustei a Chave...

Ele esticou a chave para a ruiva e assim que ela tocou ambos sentiram uma fisgada muito conhecido no umbigo e quando viram estavam parados dentro do quarto da ruiva.

- Obrigada Malfoy... Agora já podia ir... – Falou desconfiada enquanto via ele observando o quarto dela.

- Ok... Ok... – Resmungou caminhando até a porta – Weasley...

- Sim... – Ela respondeu o acompanhando até o lado de fora.

- Me chame de Draco... – Disse sério - Apenas pessoas irritantes devem me chamar de Malfoy... E apesar de tudo... Tenho que admitir que tudo que você faz me surpreende... E mesmo você sendo uma Weasley... Pode me chamar de Draco afinal...Você é uma Sonserina...

- Malfoy... – Disse de uma forma quase inaudível – Draco... Acho que vai ser difícil me acostumar... Mas se for assim peço que me chame de Ginny...

- Se você prefere assim... – Disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto entrando em seu quarto – Boa noite Ruivinha...

- Droga! – Resmungou entrando em seu quarto – Será que ele não esquece essa de Ruivinha? Draco?... Acho que isso seria uma começo certo?

- E então? – Richard perguntou para o amigo sentado em sua cama – O que acho de tudo?

- Bom... Eu não esperava que ele tentasse desmascará-la... Mas tenho que admitir... Um Comensal a menos é algo ótimo! – Falou com um sorriso cansado no rosto – Acho que estamos pressionando muito ela... Não concorda?

- Sim,claro... Também reparei que as crises dela estão aumentando... E essas mudanças de personalidade também... – Rick concluiu.

- Mas o que mais me preocupa é o fato dela ser tão fechada... Mesma pra gente ela não conta nada... Por isso ela fica tendo essas crises... Ela é tão nova... E sustenta um peso tão forte nas costas...

- Sim... Mas você viu a preocupação no rosto do Malfoy... Só espero que ele possa cuidar dela... – Disse com um sorriso cúmplice – Só espero que não seja tão lento...

- Isso tem nome... – Brincou o amigo – O tão conhecido Fogo Weasley e o famoso Orgulho Malfoy...Se não fosse por isso eles já seriam ótimos amigos!

- Verdade... – O outro concordou sorridente se lembrando de como o Fogo Weasley poderia ser perigoso...

**Continua...**

**OIeeee gente... Acho que dessa vez eu não demorei tanto ne? Espero que tenham gostado ) lembram que eu disse que a Ginny ia fazer algo surpreendente? Bom meu radical ne? Mas juro gente... Tudo tem um motivo...e podem deixar que eu vou correr um pouco a historia... mas pra tristeza de vocês o clima "quente" desse capitulo vai esfriar um pouco... bom gente to meio com muita pressa... Amanha tem festa... ai to acabada...**

**Brigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram um recadinho pra mim viu gente ) e também pra todos que apenas leram... adoro todos vocês... e já comecei a digitar o próximo por isso saibam que não vou demorar**

**Tchauzinho pra todos! Bjuuuusssssss e reviews )**


	9. Capitulo 09

Capitulo 09

Um mês já havia se passado dês do encontro de Ginny com Miguel Casanova, aquele ocorrido não afetou muito a ruiva porque, para a tristeza dela, aquilo já havia se tornado algo comum às vezes. A única coisa que havia mudado era a forma como ela e Malfoy se encaravam, ele não a provocava muito, apenas alguns comentários maldosos aqui ou ali, e já não a provocava diariamente no café da manha ou no almoço, com o tempo todos já haviam se acostumado com o fato da grifinoria ter se tornado uma sonserina por isso ela já não recebia todos aqueles olhares, agora a rotina tinha voltado ao normal, tirando o fato das sonserinas de sua casa ainda não terem se acostumado.

- Weasley! – O professor gritou no ouvido da ruiva pela segunda vez fazendo-a quase saltar da cadeira – Pelo visto minha aula deve ser tão boa que já esta na lua! – Snape disse irritado.

- Desculpe professor... – Disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Responda a pergunta que eu acabei de fazer ou pegara uma detenção – Disse com um jeito calmo.

"_Ele não vai tirar pontos?"_ Se perguntava surpresa "_Ahh.. Verdade, agora eu sou uma Sonserina... Ele não tira pontos da casa favorita..."_ Pensava com ironia. – O senhor poderia repetir a pergunta?

- Qual o nome da poção que ao ser feita e jogada na escuridão revela os animais que vivem nela? – Perguntou com o nariz empinado, olhando desgostoso para a ruiva, não queria tirar pontos de sua casa.

- É a poção de _Disclosium_. – Disse com uma cara calma, mas louca para provocar o professor.

- Me diga onde seus ingredientes são encontrados e como geralmente ela é usada... – Disse irritado ao ver a cara de vitória da aluna.

- Alguns de seus ingredientes são mais encontrados na Lagoa de Sakumono, geralmente ela é usada por caçadores ou domadores de Dragões que costumam jogar em cavernas para procurá-los.

- Ótimo – Disse um pouco irritado, mas contente por ver que realmente ela era inteligente – 15 pontos para a Sonserina - Ao dizer isso os grifinorios que dividiam a aula soltaram um muxoxo enquanto os sonserinos ficaram felizes com os pontos.

O resto da aula decorreu bem, coisas básicas que a ruiva já conhecia, mas fingia prestar atenção, não queria receber outra bronca do professor. Não demorou para dar o horário da próxima aula e todos se retirarem, mas quando a ruiva ia sair o professor a chamou fazendo-a se aproximar de sua mesa.

- Sim professor...

- Espero que preste atenção em todas as minhas aulas – Disse com a mesma cara debochada que todos os sonserinos usavam – Mesmo sendo uma sonserina terei que te dar um detenção.

- Mas... – Começou tentando se defender, mas foi interrompida pelo professor.

- Continue falando e você terá detenção à semana inteira.

- Ok... – Disse sem abaixar a cabeça, mas demonstrando irritação.

- No fim do dia venha a minha sala que te direi o que fazer. – Disse indicando a porta para a ruiva – Já pode ir.

Sem responder nada a ruiva saiu da sala correndo em direção ao quinto andar, tinha esquecido um livro no quarto e sem ele não adiantaria entrar na próxima aula.

- Eu não acredito que eu esqueci o livro! E se não bastasse Snape me fez perder mais tempo... – Resmungava enquanto corria, mas quando virou um corredor acabou se chocando com alguém e indo direto ao chão- Aii..

- Isso ta virando rotina... – Malfoy disse irritado olhando a ruiva – Será que seria pedir muito pra você tomar mais cuidado?

- Aii... Você também estava correndo! – A ruiva se defendeu, enquanto tentava se levantar.

- Se você não estivesse correndo com certeza eu teria conseguido desviar, Weasley. – Retrucou – Se bem que eu aposto que você faz isso de propósito, não é? – Disse com um cara seria.

- Como assim?

- Claro! Primeiro vem pra minha casa, agora não perde a oportunidade de se agarrar em mim... – Disse deixando a seriedade de lado e olhando com uma cara maliciosa para a ruiva.

- Nem que você fosse o ultimo cara na terra Malfoy...

- Eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Draco. – Falou com descaso.

- Velhos hábitos... – Ela disse sorrindo como se estivesse falando com um amigo – É que é meio estranho não ver você me enchendo o tempo todo...

- Acredite, se você não fosse tão diferente dos seus irmãos sua vida seria um inferno... – Disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Pra sua informação minha vida esta longe de ser um mar de rosas... – Encerrou a conversa terminando de pegar seus livros esparramados no chão - Bom, ate mais Mal.. Draco.

Sem esperar a resposta do loiro ela saiu em direção ao seu quarto, mas enquanto virava um corredor sentiu uma mão a puxar para dentro de uma das salas, só quando ela entrou, pode ver quem era.

- Nossa Hermione! Que susto – A ruiva disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras – Porque me puxou assim?

- Susto digo eu! – A morena disse se encostando-se à mesa do professor – Eu estavam andando quando te vi com o Malfoy, foi impressão minha ou você chamou ele pelo nome? Não me diga que você esta andando com ele? – Ele disse em um único fôlego.

- Calma Hermione, respira vai... pra ser sincera com você, depois que eu entrei na Sonserina Malfoy se tornou mais tolerante, às vezes faz umas piadas que me da vontade de pular no pescoço dele, mas na maior parte do tempo ele ate que me deixa em paz... – Disse com sinceridade, afinal, omitindo alguns fatos ela dizia a verdade – Ele me ajudou mês passado e disse que eu era diferente dos meus irmãos... e que eu por ser uma sonserina poderia chamá-lo pelo nome... só isso... ate que conhecendo ele da pra ver que ele não é aquele babaca...babaca... apenas um chato mimado..

- Ai Gin... isso tem cada de armação.. você deveria ter cuidado com o Malfoy... – A morena disse com um semblante preocupado enquanto mexia na saia vermelha.

- Mione eu não virei amiga do Malfoy, a gente apenas deu uma espécie de trégua... por sermos da mesma casa...só isso..

- Bom... se é assim tudo bem... você vai pra aula agora?

- Não...vou ficar em meu quarto ate o próximo horário...se eu for agora acho que pego outra detenção... – Falou se levantando em caminhando ate a porta com a amiga.

- Pegou detenção com quem?

- Snape...

- Achei que aquela cobra não desse detenção para os sonserinos... em falar nisso eu tenho aula dele agora... vou te que me esforçar para recuperar os pontos que eu vou perder agora... Tchau Gin! – Hermione disse saindo correndo para a sala de poções.

- Então era por isso que Malfoy corria... estava atrasado para a aula... – A ruiva não se preocupou mais, se dirigiu para seu quarto e quando entrou percebeu que havia alguém dormindo em sua cama, mas relaxou ao ver que era seu amigo Nick.

- Acho que esta na hora de levantar... – Ela disse fazendo ele acordar, o cabelo dele estava um pouco despenteado e a cara um pouco amassada, mas ainda sim tinha feições belas, depois de se espreguiçar e parecer finalmente ter acordado ela continuou – Você não deveria estar dando aula?

- Minerva me pediu umas aulas para falar com os alunos... estou com o resto da manha livre e resolvi vir aqui te esperar. Por que veio tão cedo?

- Eu esqueci um livro e agora estou muito atrasada...se eu for pra aula acho que pego uma detenção.

- Já entendi – Assim que terminou de ajeitar suas coisas a ruiva se deitou na cama colocando a cabeça no colo do amigo – E a aula hoje? Como vai ser?

- Acho que será tranqüila, mas acho que seria bom se você não fosse na aula de DCAT hoje. – Disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

- Posso saber porque? – A ruiva disse se mexendo virando o rosto para cima, assim podendo ver o rosto do professor.

- Eu pretendo mexer com bichos-papões hoje, algo mais avançado do que o que os alunos virão na terceira serie. Pretendo soltar alguns dentro da sala e ver como os alunos se saem... – Disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Acho que algo assim pra mim não seria problema... – Disse sem entender.

- O problema seria se um deles se transformasse no seus medos... – Disse sorrindo confortante para ela.

- Eu não pensei por esse lado... então tudo bem, ate o almoço meus horários estão vagos... acho que vou dormir um pouco... noites acordada da nisso... – Disse se sentando e deitando em seu travesseiro – Obrigada por vir aqui me avisar sobre a aula... obrigada.

- Bom vou deixá-la dormir agora... – Disse passando a mão na testa dela e se levantando para sair.

-Ate mais Nick... – Depois de ouvir isso o professor saiu deixando a ruiva dormir, e foi ate seu quarto fazer o mesmo afinal, ela não era a única que passava noites em claro.

- Draco por que você se atrasou tanto pra aula? – Zabini perguntou depois que o amigo se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu esbarrei na Weasley caçula enquanto vinha... me enrolei um pouco... – Disse indiferente ajeitando seus livros.

- Depois que ela se mudou para a sonserina você tem andado bem tolerante em relação a ela não é? – Zabini perguntou tentando analisar as feições do loiro, mas esta permaneceu inalterável.

- Aprendi a ver as qualidades dela, se ela não fosse ruiva... eu ate pensaria na hipótese dela ser adotada... ela não tem nada a ver com a família dela... – Disse enquanto escrevia algumas coisas que o professor escrevia no quadro.

- Por acaso você não estaria de olho nela certo? – Zabini perguntou baixinho para que o professor não brigasse.

- Eu já disse que eu não divido o mesmo gosto ruim de vocês... – Disse tentando demonstrar nenhuma emoção "_Nunca vou admitir que ela é bonitinha..." _Pensou sem perceber que havia evoluído de um horrível para um 'bonitinha'.

- Ótimo! – O moreno disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Eu não iria disputar uma garota com um amigo, mas já que você não esta interessado então eu vou em frente.

- Como assim?

- Ue... ela é uma sangue-puro, linda, e como é linda... sem contar que tem cérebro...e ainda é uma sonserina... você não vê, mas aquela garota com certeza sabe atrair alguém, o melhor é que ela faz isso sem querer, não sendo vulgar como as outras...acho que vou convidá-la para ir a _Hogsmeade._

"_Eu não acredito que ele esta falando serio... ele não pode estar pensando em convidar ela pra sair!"_ Malfoy pensava incrédulo, mas escondendo isso muito bem "_Mas afinal quem liga? Eu não to nem ai para o que aquela garota faz mesmo...Sem contar que eu aposto que os irmãos dela nunca deixariam ela sair com um sonserino..."_ Sem perceber o loiro deu um pequeno sorriso de alivio pelo ultimo pensamento.

Depois daquilo Zabini e Draco não conversaram mais, Zabini não entendeu porque do silencio repentino do loiro, mas resolveu não se importar, quando o loiro não queria conversar não adiantava tentar.

As aulas daquele dia passaram rápidas e quando todos os alunos perceberam as aulas haviam terminado, todos se dirigiam ao salão para jantar, apenas um sonserino se diria pala o lado errado.

- A onde você vai, Draco? – Zabini perguntou quando percebeu ele desviar o caminho.

- Esqueceu que eu cheguei tarde na aula do Snape? – O loiro respondeu se virando para ele – Eu peguei detenção...

- Eu tinha me esquecido... Depois a gente conversa então... – Zabini disse indo embora.

O loiro caminhou mais um pouco ate chegar à sala do professor, antes de entrar ele bateu na porta e pode ouvir o professor mandá-lo entrar, assim que entrou seu queixo foi ao chão ao ver à companhia do professor.

- Que bom que você chegou Draco. – O professor disse se aproximando dele – Você e a Weasley irão completar a detenção juntos, um aluno derramou uma poção no chão e eu quero que você limpe, eu já passei as tarefas dela, quando os DOIS terminarem tudo, ai podem ir embora. Ali esta a poção. – Ele disse apontando para o meio da sala, havia um caldeirão virado e havia uma espécie de sujeira marrom derramada por toda à parte.

- Tudo bem professor... – Ele disse desanimado, fazendo uma careta leve ao ver tanta sujeira.

- Com licença – Sem dizer mais nada o professor saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Pode perguntar... – Draco disse com uma cara seria ao olhar para a ruiva e ver que ela parecia com vontade de perguntar algo. Ao olhar para ela ele percebeu que aquele dia ela estava realmente bonita, seus cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, o que deixava seu rosto bem a mostra, apesar das roupas estarem gastas ela não deixava de ficar bela com os uniformes verdes, ela estava encostada em uma das carteiras e parecia meio cansada, mas isso não foi percebido pelo loiro.

- Não é nada... – Ela respondeu dando as costas para ele e pegando alguns frascos com coisas que o loiro não reconhecia "_Por que eu tinha que pegar a detenção com ele? Isso não é justo..."_ Com o canto do olho ela pode ver ele se aproximando com cara de nojo do caldeirão virado. Ao ver ele de costas ela se lembrou da vez em que o havia visto assim no Expresso "_Agora ele não parece mais um garota..._" Pensava analisando o loiro de cima a baixo, os cabelos platinados estavam presos no meio do cabelo e ela podia ver que a liga que o prendia escorregava com os movimentos dele, as vestes como sempre estavam impecáveis como se ele não estive em uma detenção, mas sim em uma festa.

- Você sabe que poção é essa? – O loiro se virou perguntando, o que assustou a ruiva, deixando ele perceber o que ela fazia – Ruivinha... não me diga que estava me admirando pelas costas... se quiser eu te dou uma foto...dura mais... – Disse com deboche vendo a cara dela se fechar.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que admirar você sabia? – Disse mostrando todos os frascos que ela limparia aquele dia – Sem contar que você seria a ultima pessoa que eu admiraria Malfoy.

-Hmm... Deixe-me adivinhar... Se eu sou a ultima então _Potter_ deve ser o primeiro certo? – Disse com veneno na voz, o que surpreendeu a ruiva.

- Na verdade não... Sabe, não é só por eu ter gostado dele que eu tenha que admirar ele... – Disse com sinceridade.

- Eu nunca vou entender o que vocês vêem nele... – O loiro falou simplesmente pegando alguns panos de chão e se aproximando da sujeira, quando se abaixou para limpar percebeu que seus cabelos escorriam por seu ombro e se ele se abaixa-se mais eles iam encostar na coisa marrom – Droga! Como eu vou limpar isso?

- Por que não amarra seu cabelo no alto como o meu? – Respondeu aos resmungos dele.

- Eu não consigo amarrá-lo, ele esta muito liso... – Falou sem olhar para ela com a mão no queixo tentando pensar no que fazer.

- Senta aqui Malfoy. – Ela disse indicando uma cadeira perto dela enquanto limpava as mãos com água e sabão.

- Por que? O que você pretende? Não me diga que vai limpar por mim? – Falou olhando para ela com uma cara feliz e debochada.

- Nem em sonho – Disse sorrindo ao nível dele – Eu vou amarrar seu cabelo, acho que sei como fazer isso...

- Não esta pensando que eu vou deixar você encostar essas mãos em mim, não é? E se eu pegar algum germe? – Falou sem perceber o que dizia, a criação Malfoy mostrando suas garras, desde pequeno ele ouvia seu pai dizer coisas horríveis sobre os Weasley's, essa era uma delas.

- Imbecil! – Ela disse se virando novamente para seus frascos – Obrigada por me lembrar que você é um idiota.

- O que? – Ele disse sem entender a irritação da garota, mas ao pensar melhor pode perceber o motivo "_Droga... eu não deveria ter dito algo assim, como eu posso descobrir os segredos dela se eu a ofendo assim? Idiota.."_ pensava se repreendendo pelo comentário – Espera, velhos hábitos... – Disse as mesmas palavras da ruiva – Eu não queria de ofender... se você conseguir amarrá-los seria bom... eu não posso limpar isso...

"_Será que a palavra 'desculpa' não existe no vocabulário dele? Mesmo se desculpando ele não se 'desculpa'_..." pensava divertida olhando para ele – Ok então...

Ela se aproximou do loiro e ficou atrás dele, gentilmente ela começou a pegar nos cabelos lisos do loiro, pedaço por pedaço ate ele todo estar em suas mãos.

"_Nossa como são macios..."_ A ruiva não conseguiu evitar pensar enquanto brincava com o cabelo dele entre seus dedos.

"_Pra um Weasley ela tem mãos bem macias..."_ pensava cerrando os olhos ao sentir as mãos dela em seu cabelo, ele não gostava que tocassem seus cabelos, mas não conseguiu evitar pensar em como o toque dela era bom, com um gesto inconsciente ele tombou a cabeça pra trás deixando a ruiva mexer em seus cabelos, mas ao perceber o que fazia ele abriu os olhos encarando os dela, quando os olhos acinzentados se encontraram com os dela ela rapidamente corou o que fez o loiro sentir algo estranho, algumas palavras saíram da boca dela, mas ele não as compreendeu, a ruiva se afastou e ele se ajeitou vendo que o cabelo dele estava amarrado em um rabo de cabalo na nuca.

- Como você conseguiu amarrá-los? – Ele perguntou vendo que seus cabelos estavam bem presos.

- Segredos femininos... – Mentiu, voltando a mesa com os fracos "_eu não acredito que ele não conhece um feitiço tão simples como esse..."_ disse divertida ao vê-lo se abaixar sobre a poção, começando a esfregá-la "_O que foi aquilo..._" pensava, lembrando dos atos do loiro "_Eu nunca pensei que fosse admitir o que a Alicia disse... mas agora eu entendo porque ele consegue quebrar tantos corações.. aquele olhar foi tão profundo que eu senti minhas pernas moles... faz tempo que eu não sinto algo assim... esse olhar foi tão parecido com o olhar que ele costumava dar pra mim... profundo, serio, ao mesmo tempo cheio de sentimentos que eu não consigo descobrir quais são... Tom... será que Draco no fim vai se tornar alguém como você? Afinal, ele esta tendo a mesma vida que você tinha, e o pai dele é um dos seus melhores Demônios..."_

"_Que olhar foi aquele_" o loiro pensava enquanto limpava o chão "_Ela ficou ruborizada... isso foi realmente estranho. Mas ate que ela fica bem bonitinha quando esta vermelha."_ Às vezes enquanto pensava o loiro olhava pra ela e se surpreendia ao ver que ela estava perdida em pensamentos, com uma pequena cara melancólica _"O que será que ela esta pensando?" _

- Weasley... posso de fazer uma pergunta? – Ele perguntou um tempo depois, se sentando, já havia terminado, mas tinha que esperar ela terminar para poder ir embora.

- Pergunte. – Respondeu sem se virar.

- Você sairia com um Sonserino?

- Hã? – Ela não esperava uma pergunta assim e quase deixou um frasco cair – Porque você iria querer saber algo assim?

- Bom... não me leve a mal, eu nunca iria te chamar para sair – Disse consertando a pergunta, como não podia ver o rosto dela não percebeu ela ficar meio ofendida e magoada com a resposta dele.

- Eu tenho um amigo que esta interessado em você... só gostaria de saber se ele tem chances... – Disse agora atento aos gestos da ruiva.

- E quem seria esse amigo?

- Eu não posso dizer... só preciso saber se ele tem chances... afinal se ele não tiver chances eu quero alertá-lo logo.

- Se ele for um cara legal, mesmo sendo um sonserino acho que eu não me oporia a me divertir em um encontro... – Disse terminando e secando as mãos.

- Mas e seu irmão? – O loiro disse sem deixar ela terminar_ "Eu não acredito... quer dizer que ele tem chances de sair com ela?"_

- Meu irmão não é meu pai... acho que ele pode bater o pé, mas não pode fazer mais que isso... sem contar que...

- Ginny! - Richard interrompeu entrando correndo, mas parou ao ver Draco sentado em frente a ela. – Malfoy... o que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou se recompondo e respirando fundo.

- Eu estava cumprindo uma detenção com ela. – Disse seco, olhando desconfiado para o professor.

- Entendi... bom você já pode ir – Disse no mesmo tom seco do loiro, sem dizer mais nada ficou esperando o loiro sair.

- Ate mais... – Dizendo isso o loiro saiu percebendo que o professor queria ficar a sos com ela, "_O que será que ele quer com ela? Ele parecia bem agitado... Eu nem posso tentar escutar...aposto que ele saberia...igual na floresta..Droga_!" Resmungando em pensamentos o loiro se dirigiu ao seu quarto tentando imaginar o que ele queria.

- O que foi Richard? Por que essa correria? – Ela disse se aproximando do amigo sem entender, era muito raro vê-lo tão nervoso.

- Gin, corra ate a floresta agora, o mais rápido que puder, Nick esta com problemas, corra antes que ele se machuque – Disse impaciente a puxando para fora.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Disse assustada.

- O que ainda vai acontecer, ele disse que precisava ir a Floresta Negra, mas eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Você sabe que eu não posso entrar lá, agora corre!

- OK – Antes de poder raciocinar direito à ruiva já estava correndo, como ela era rápida não demorou para chegar ate a floresta – _Lumus_!

Com a varinha iluminando seu caminho ela entrou na floresta, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada e não sabia nem em qual direção ir.

- _Nox_ – Disse e a luz que emanava da varinha se apagou – A ultima coisa que eu quero agora é chamar atenção. Droga, Nick onde você esta?

Ela caminhou sem rumo por alguns minutos, mas parou ao escutar um barulho de algo sendo quebrado, sem pensar duas vezes ela correu em direção ao som e pode ver seu amigo caído no chão, as roupas completamente sujas.

- Nicholas! – Gritou correndo na direção dele e se abaixando, ajudou ele a se sentar – O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso?

- Droga... minha varinha...ele a quebrou... – Disse indicando a varinha caída um pouco longe dela, esta estava quebrada em vários pontos.

- Eu vou pegá-la... – Ginny se levantou e se aproximou para pegá-la, mas foi parada pelo amigo.

- Cuidado! – Ao ouvir o grito do amigo ela se virou, mas foi tarde demais, pois assim que se virou viu uma fera quase três vezes maior que ela saltar em sua direção dando uma enorme patada no peito dela, a jogando contra uma árvore fazendo um grande barulho – Ginny!

- Um... Lo-bisome-m? – Ginny disse antes de sua vista ficar embaçada com o sangue que corria de sua cabeça...

**Continua... **

**Ola gente, depois de tanto tempo finalmente eu atualizo! Desculpa viu...por favor,... mas primeiro foi a minha criatividade que morreu, e depois o meu pc... ai não pude fazer muita coisa, ai chegou época de PAS e tudo mais e eu acabei deixando de lado... mas agora que tudo acabou eu estou de volta... esse capitulo ficou meio corrido, mas é que eu preciso acelerar um pouco a historia... mas espero que tenham gostado, e no próximo episodio vai haver mais surpresas e um pouquinho de D/G pra vcs.. minha criatividade ainda ta em crise por isso se tiverem alguma idéia eu ia adorar... Bom gente obrigada a todos e novamente me perdoem, Bjuuusss para todos e obrigada pelas mensagens... **

**Bye Bye **


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

- Cuidado! – Ao ouvir o grito do amigo ela se virou, mas foi tarde demais, pois assim que se virou viu uma fera quase três vezes maior que ela saltar em sua direção dando uma enorme patada no peito dela, a jogando contra uma árvore fazendo um grande barulho – Ginny!

- Um... Lo-bisome-m? – Ginny disse antes de sua vista ficar embaçada com o sangue que corria de sua cabeça, rapidamente, ela levantou uma das mãos e limpou os olhos, olhando ao seu redor na tentativa de encontrar a fera.

- Ginny! – Nick a chamou e com uma velocidade incrível ela já estava ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, foi só um arranhão... Quem é ele Nick? Para onde ele foi? – Disse enquanto o ajudava a se levantar e olhava ao seu redor.

- Ele foi mordido... Eu estava tentando ajudá-lo, mas a poção que eu dei teve efeito inverso.. – Disse sem olhar para ela, olhando ao seu redor igual à ruiva.

- Tudo bem... Eu não vou machucá-lo, apenas vou... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar novamente a fera saltou das sombras em direção aos dois, Nick que estava muito machucado apenas se segurou na ruiva que rapidamente levantou sua varinha na direção da fera - _Lumus Solarum._

Uma grande luz, tão forte quando a luz solar saiu da varinha dela, o que fez a fera recuar, mas em seguida dar a volta, pular em uma arvore e pular novamente sobre a ruiva, que sentiu as farras do animal perfurarem sua pele, jogando ela e o bruxo longe, mas na mesma velocidade em que ela caiu ela se levantou novamente virando sua varinha na direção do animal.

- Me perdoe... Crucio! – Rapidamente o lobisomem caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor mal conseguindo ficar em pé –Vamos Nick.

Ela ergueu o amigo e começou a caminhar para fora da floresta e só quando finalmente entrou no castelo ela guardou a varinha finalizando o feitiço. Quando entrou o depositou sentado na escada e sentou-se na frente dele.

- Que noite ein? – Disse sorrindo e analisando o estado físico dos dois, ele estava com as roupas rasgadas e havia sangue em muitos locais diferentes, ela também não estava melhor, as roupas estavam sujas de lama e rasgadas, a saia também tinha manchas de sangue, tanto dela quanto do amigo, ela possuía uma grande mancha de sangue, tanto no peito como nas costas.

- Ele te machucou feio, isso sim... – Falou se sentando equilibrado na escada e analisando a ruiva.

- Isso é verdade... É irônico, mas é nessas horas que eu tenho que agradecer ao Tom pelo presente que ele me deu... Graças a ele eu não preciso me preocupar em virar um lobisomem... – Disse dando um sorriso melancólico para o amigo – Vamos, eu vou te levar para a Madame Pomfrey, a desculpa que você vai dar pra ela é problema seu, a minha parte eu já fiz...

- Você também precisa de curativos... Como vai fazer? – Perguntou enquanto era levantado pela ruiva, que pegou um braço e colocou em volta do pescoço e com a outra mão o ajudou a ficar em pé.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou de deixar na porta da enfermaria e vou bater, você fala que caminhou até lá, no meu quarto eu faço meus curativos e amanha venho te ver ok? – Disse tentando passar confiança ao amigo.

- Ok...

- Nick, você desconversou quando eu te perguntei isso na floresta... Mas quem era aquele lobisomem, quem é a pessoa atrás da fera? – Perguntou seria, rezando para que não fosse nenhum conhecido, odiava quando tinha que machucar alguém.

- Acho que você vai ter que descobrir amanha quando for na floresta procurar ele, ele deve estar machucado... Eu queria dizer quem é, mas eu não o conheço. – Disse com sinceridade.

- Porque alguma coisa me diz que o Richard é que se meteu nisso e você o esta encobrindo? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha para o amigo.

- Por que me tomas dessa maneira? – Richard disse aparecendo no corredor, andando rapidamente na direção dos dois – Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos ótimos! – Ela respondeu com ironia, ajudando Richard a segurar o amigo ferido.

- Ginny... Obrigado, desculpe por algo tão de repente... Pode deixar que amanhã eu explicarei o que aconteceu... – Disse com um olhar preocupado para ela – Eu levarei ele para a enfermaria, eu deixei alguns curativos e bandagens no seu quarto... Acha que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Sim, obrigada, eu sei me virar... Só quero que me expliquem mais tarde tudo que aconteceu aqui... Agora vão logo, antes que esse daí desmaie de dor... – Disse tentando sorrir vendo o amigo se contorcer de dor.

- Ok, cuidado... Descanse bastante... – Dizendo isso, eles saíram e quando finalmente desapareceram ao virar um corredor ela caiu no chão, tentava parecer forte, mas as dores eram muito grandes, e ia custar muito para chegar ao quarto.

- Que clarão será que foi aquele? – Draco se perguntava enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto, quase acordando Blaise que dormia profundamente, como ele sempre fazia, ele se sentava na janela de seu quarto olhando para fora do Castelo, ele estava perdido em pensamentos quando foi trazido para a realidade por uma forte luz vindo da Floresta Negra.

Depois de ver a forte luz, ele tentava pensar no que teria acontecido, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, quando percebeu que Zabini estava prestes a acordar pela milésima vez, ele resolver sair do quarto, colocou uma capa preta sobre as roupas de dormir e fez uma rápida trança para prender o cabelo, então saiu tentando ao maximo não fazer barulho, queria pensar e imaginar o que teria acontecido, assim que saiu se sentou ao lado da porta pensando no que teria acontecido, uma vez ou outra olhando para a porta da frente.

- Weasley... será que você esta envolvida nisso? Não seria a primeira vez... – Pensava em voz alta, depois de alguns minutos sentado ele acabou pegando no sono e a cabeça tombou para a frente, mas rapidamente ele levantou a cabeça ao escutar um barulho vindo do corredor, quando virou o rosto pode ver a jovem caçula dos Weasley andando lentamente, se apoiando na parede para não cair – Weasley!

Ginny escutou a voz do loiro e tentou ficar em pé, tudo o que ela menos precisava era ele fazendo mais perguntas, mas assim que se endireitou, as costas latejaram de dor e ela tombou para frente sendo aparada pelo loiro.

- O que aconteceu? Como você se machucou assim? – Ele perguntou a erguendo no colo, mas se arrependendo ao ver a careta que ela fez ao sentir seus ferimentos nas costas serem tocados tão bruscamente, percebeu que ela estava ferida nas costas ele a mexeu colocando cada perna dela de um lado de sua cintura apoiando a cabeça dela em seu pescoço enquanto caminhava ate o quarto dela.

- Ma...Draco, não precisa... – Balbuciou enquanto ele já entrava no quarto a depositando na cama.

- Como você se machucou assim? – o loiro perguntou novamente enquanto tirava os fios molhados de suor do rosto dela "_Ela definitivamente estava envolvida no que aconteceu na Floresta!"_

- Eu estava sem sono e sai... mas fui ataca por um animal... – Disse pausadamente fechando os olhos, inconscientemente, ao toque do loiro.

- Eu acho que vou levá-la a enfermaria... – Draco dizia enquanto olhava a ruiva de cima a baixo, vendo como estava machucada.

- Não! Digo... eu não quero ir... eu vou ficar bem...aqui têm curativos... eu posso me virar... – Falou tentando se sentar, mas não conseguindo.

- O.K, não vou insistir – Disse sabendo que havia algo que ela queria esconder – Mas, se você não quer ir, pelo menos me deixe fazer seus curativos, você mal consegue ficar sentada.

Dando o assunto por encerrado o loiro levantou, indo em direção a cômoda e vendo que havia ataduras, bandagens e uma grande bacia com água para limpar os ferimentos.

"_Quem será que deixou isso aqui?"_ Ele não ficou muito tempo pensando, pegou tudo e depositou ao lado dela, ela tinha os olhos fechados por causa da dor, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como ela estava bela mesmo toda suja, os cabelos bagunçados, a roupa deslocada, "_Mas no que eu to pensando_!" Se repreendeu ao ver que olhava diferente para ela "_Aii... se meu pai me visse nessa situação... acho que eu seria deserdado_" Pensava divertido ao imaginar o quanto parecia estranho um Malfoy cuidando de uma Weasley.

- Você ainda esta acordada? – Perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Tentando? – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Eu vou abrir sua blusa para fazer o curativo... – Falou levantando uma das mãos, mas vou impedido pela ruiva.

- Você não esta pensando que eu vou deixar você tirar minha blusa, não é? – Disse na defensiva.

- Acredite, eu não estou interessado em te ver nua _Weasley_ – Disse dando ênfase ao sobrenome da ruiva – Ninguém mandou você se machucar aí, se contar que eu não ficaria "animado" ao ver seios tão pequenos, já vi coisas melhores.

A ruiva se ofendeu com as palavras do loiro, mas não deixou ele perceber, enquanto que ele tentava não olhar para o corpo dela enquanto cortava a camisa com uma faca para fazer melhor o curativo, quando finalmente terminou e abriu o curativo se sentiu aliviado por ver que o ferimento não era tão grande e que havia acertado o abdome não os seios, ao pensar isso não conseguiu evitar olhar e ver como ele tinha seios belos, não eram os maiores que ele já havia visto, mas eram belos e bem proporcionais a ela, ao ver um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo ferimento dela ele sentiu uma pequena vertigem, mas pegou água e começou a limpar e a fazer os curativos, quanto ele terminou ele se sentou passando as costas da mão sobre a testa tentando tirar o suor que escorria.

- Eu preciso te virar de lado agora... para ver as suas costas... – Ao dizer isso ele pegou uma blusa dela em cima da cadeira e cobriu seu busto deixando a ruiva mais confortável, em seguida a ajudou a se virar ficando de costas, a visão que teve não agradou muito o sonserino, com certeza os ferimentos que ela possuía nas costas eram mais feios e pareciam sangrar mais, por serem mais profundos o loiro pode perceber que o ferimento foi feito por uma patada, já que haviam três cortes um poucos inclinados como se fosse uma arranhada de gato – Que animal de atacou? – Perguntou enquanto passava água para limpar o ferimento.

- Eu não sei – Mentiu soltando um pequeno gemido pela dor causada com o toque no ferimento – Ele me atacou pelas costas, ai quando eu cai ele veio pela frente... só sei que era grande...

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado, é perigoso ficar saindo assim – Disse quanto passava uma pomada escura nas costas dela em movimentos circulares.

- Por que esta me ajudando, Dra-co? – Perguntou ignorando as palavras do loiro e pronunciando o nome dele pausadamente.

- Eu fui criado para ser útil as mulheres – Disse com simplicidade – Mas, tenho que admitir que se você não fosse uma sonserina eu te deixava morrer...

- De qualquer forma, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Falou ainda de costas para ele que cuidadosamente já colocava as bandagens.

- Faça, só não garanto uma resposta.

- Você pegou detenção com o Snape não foi? – Perguntou sem esperar uma resposta – Eu esbarrei com a Hermione no corredor, sinal que ela chegou mais tarde que você na sala... mas ela não pegou detenção... você sim... Draco Malfoy, o predileto do Snape pega detenção e uma grifinoria não? Eu ainda não entendi isso...

- Sabe, _ruivinha_ – Disse dando ênfase ao apelido dado a ruiva – Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe... – Disse finalmente terminando o curativo e ajudando a ruiva a se deitar direito e em seguida conjurando uma poltrona e se sentando de frente para a garota "_Bom, depois que o Zabini calou a boca eu escutei a Sangue-ruim dizer que você tomou uma detenção, eu e a Aquela trouxa da Granger recebemos como castigo um trabalho gigante, mas ao escutar que você também tinha tomado uma detenção preferi trocar o trabalho pela sua companhia intrigante..."_ Pensava analisando as palavras "_Mas se você acha que eu vou dizer isso você esta muito enganada..."_

- E então? – Disse encarando ele.

- Na hora de punir um aluno Snape nunca diferenciou nenhuma casa – Disse sorrindo com de deboche para ela – Ele apenas não deixa ninguém saber que também da detenções para os Sonserinos...

- Ahhh – Exclamou baixinho se lembrando que Snape esperou todos saírem antes de avisá-la sobre a detenção. – Mas por que a Hermione não pegou detenção também?

- A Sangue-ruim recebeu um trabalho para fazer como punição... – Disse se arrependendo logo em seguida ao ver a cara dela se fechar.

- Não chama ela assim... – Ginny disse fazendo uma careta de irritação para ele.

- Não é só por eu te tratar bem que eu tenho que tratar aquela trouxa como se eu e ela tivéssemos no mesmo nível. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Você é tão _humilde_ que colocaria ate o maior narcisista no chinelo sabia? – Disse já se irritando com a postura superior que ele mantinha – Pois eu tenho certeza que o nível dela é bem maior que o seu, garanto que você nunca vai conseguir superar ela.

- Claro, eu tenho vida social, não vivo estudando como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte – Disse no mesmo tom inabalável – Mas isso não muda o fato dela ainda ser filha de trouxas.

- O que faz uma pessoa são suas palavras Malfoy, o sangue que ela possui nas veias só serve para exames e para mantê-la viva. – Disse com um olhar firme e recebendo o mesmo olhar em troca, vendo que o loiro não ia se dar por vencido ela desistiu levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota – Será que seria pedir muito se pelo menos na minha frente você a chamasse de outra forma?

- Bom... – Começou, ele ia dizer uma mal-criação, mas ao ver o estado cansado dela resolveu ceder, não queria desgastar ela mais ainda com uma discussão "_Aquela Granger não vale essa perda de energia.._." – Acho que isso eu posso fazer...

- Obrigada... – Disse fechando os olhos e afundando a cabeça ainda mais nos travesseiros, Draco ao perceber que ela deveria estar morrendo de vontade de dormir se levantou e tocou na mão dela na intenção de chamá-la, ao sentir a mão quente dela ele sentiu um choque percorrer todo seu corpo e ao ver que ela o encarava ele rapidamente encolheu a mão e fechou a cara se escondendo em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Eu já vou, amanha antes de ir tomar café eu venho ver como esta... boa noite.. – Disse sem esperar resposta, mas foi parado pela ruiva, se virando e a encarando deitada.

- Posso te fazer uma ultima pergunta? – Disse tentando sorrir, mas a dor fez com que o sorriso ficasse bem mais fraco.

- Claro... – Disse parado esperando a pergunta.

- Qual dos dois você prefere – Começou deixando o loiro confuso – O Rabo-Córneo Húngaro ou o Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano?

- Uh? – Perguntou se entender.

- Só me diga qual dos dois prefere...

- Bom... – Começou meio confuso analisando – O Rabo-Córneo caiu nos meus conceitos após ser ridiculamente derrotado pelo Potter... – Disse com nojo se lembrando do torneiro Tri-Bruxo - Mas eu sempre gostei do Barriga-de-Ferro mesmo ele sendo meio lento, o fato dele ser um dos maiores dragões que existem e o fato dele ser tão grande intimida mais que o Rabo-Córneo, sem contar que ele é muito mais belo e onipotente que o Rabo-Córneo... mas por que a pergunta? – Falou desconfiado.

Continua...

**Oiee gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, no próximo vamos ter um pouquinho mais de descobertas e vocês vão saber quem era o lobisomem, espero que as cenas da Ginny e do Draco tenham agradado vcs, e eu queria agradecer a todos os reviews, obrigada de verdade eu prometo que não vou demorar com o próximo capitulo viu gente, por isso comentem... ;) **

**Bjussss a todos **


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

- Abra seus olhos... – Ginny escutou uma voz rouca e arrastada sussurrar em seu ouvido, mesmo não reconhecendo aquela voz ela ainda estremeceu com tamanha força e presença que ela possuía, mesmo sonolenta, vagarosamente ela abriu os olhos se deparando com um jovem rapaz debruçado sobre ela, seus cabelos castanhos e curtos estavam caídos por seu rosto e ele tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto, e assim que ela abriu os olhos ele se inclinou beijando os lábios da garota que não conseguia se mexer, como se estivesse paralisada.

- Você... – Ela finalmente disse quando ele se afastou, rapidamente os movimentos voltaram ao corpo dela e ela se levantou bruscamente saindo de sua cama e ficando o mais longe possível dele.

- Sentiu minha falta, pequena... – Disse ainda com a voz rouca, só que em um tom mais alto.

- De todas as coisas que eu senti por você, garanto que saudades não constam na lista... – Respondeu enquanto que sutilmente procurava sua varinha em suas vestes – E você, parece ter sentido a minha, não é?Afinal, porque viria aqui só pra me importunar... Não é verdade, Tom? – Disse com um tom de voz completamente irônico, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Claro que senti... Os momentos que eu passei com você foram impagáveis! – Disse, sua voz agora era mais firme e ele mantinha um sorriso cruel no rosto, a cada palavra ele dava um passo na direção da ruiva e essa ia cada vez mais para trás ate bater na parede, ficando encurralada – Eu me diverti tanto com você... E olha agora... Já virou praticamente uma mulher... – Mesmo com uma aparência jovem, o que não intimidaria muitas pessoas, ao dizer aquelas coisas de uma forma tão sádica a garota não conseguiu evitar um arrepio na nuca, que piorou ao sentir ele tocar seu rosto.

- Tire essas mão imundas de mim, não ligo para quem você seja, seu toque me da nojo! – Ela disse com desprezo, mas ele ainda mantinha a mesma postura.

- Você deveria temer Lord Voldemort! – ele disse aproximando o rosto do dela – Não se esqueça que você pode não me temer, mas lhe garanto que sua família teme..E muito... – Completou beijando a face dela que estremeceu ao escutar aquelas palavras.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar deles! – Ao contrario de Rony, que aquela altura ou estaria morrendo de medo ou estaria ao berros por causa do seus gênio, ela permanecia calma, um pouco intimidada por ele, mas não de uma forma que a fizesse perder o controle.

- Não se preocupe... Eu só vim lhe dar um aviso... – Disse segurando as duas mãos dela e quanto ela tentou soltá-las ele as puxou prendendo as mão dela em cima de sua cabeça ficando com o rosto colado no dela – Afaste-se de Malfoy... Já disse que você me pertence, não quero você andando com ninguém... – A voz dele soava perigosa, ate possessiva, o que fez a garota tremer, não de medo, mas de raiva.

- Eu não pertenço a você! Já disse, você pode intimidar os outros, mas a mim não! Eu nunca pertenci a você, e garanto, pretendo nem pensar nisso! – Disse cuspindo as palavras no rosto dele que retribuiu com um sorriso indecifrável apertando tão forte os pulsos dela que ela sentiu as unhas dele entrarem em sua carne.

- Antes você era muito nova... – Disse se aproximando, quase encostando os lábios no dela – Mas agora lhe garanto, minha pequena... Você ainda vai ser minha... Não se atreva a ser de outro... Ou juro que as pessoas que você ama irão pagar por sua insolência... Nada pode quebrar nossa ligação... Nada...afinal... querendo ou não, nossas vidas estão cruzadas... – Terminou finalmente beijando a garota que não fez nada, apenas esperou ele se afastar e pra não olhar pra ele, ela fechou os olhos apenas esperando.

Ao sentir que ele já não estava mais lá ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o teto de seu quarto e percebeu que ainda estava deitada "_Mais um sonho..."_ Pensou ao perceber que aquilo realmente não tinha acontecido e que se fosse verdade ela provavelmente não teria corrido da cama, já que as dores de seus ferimentos não teriam deixado ela cometer tal façanha "_Duvido que tenha sido um reles sonho..."_ Pensou ao analisar as marcas em seus pulsos "_Possessivo... Mesmo depois do que aconteceu ele ainda acha que me possui... Cobra Peçonhenta, a se eu pudesse..."_ Ela não pode concluir seus pensamentos, pois percebeu que não estava sozinha ao ver que havia alguém esparramado na poltrona de seu quarto.

- Malfoy... – Disse pra si mesma, sem se lembrar do porque ele estar ali, então forçou um pouco a memória se lembrando de tudo, do ataque, dele a achar no corredor, cuidar dos ferimentos dela e sair... "_Lembrei! É verdade...ele se recusou a ir embora quando eu disse que não ia falar do porque da pergunta sobre os dragões...por teimosia ele se sentou na poltrona e acabou dormindo..."_ Depois que se lembrou ela olhou para o relógio percebendo que já iria amanhecer, então bem devagar ela se levantou e se aproximou dele, se ajoelhando entre as pernas dele que estavam abertas, já que ele estava completamente esparramado pela poltrona, um braço de cada lado e a cabeça pendendo para um lado, fazendo com que seus cabelos cobrissem uma parte de seu rosto, a garota tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar admirar as belas feições do jovem sacudindo a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos ela colocou as mãos, uma em cada perna sacudindo na tentativa de acordar ele.

- Draco... Acorda... Vamos... – Disse baixinho, e só parou ao ver ele se mexer e abrir vagarosamente os olhos, assim que ergueu a cabeça e olhou para baixo encontrando com os olhos castanhos dela –Bom dia...

- Bom dia... – Disse meio confuso analisando a situação e se lembrando da madrugada agitada que teve, ele tentou se conter, mas não resistiu ao ver ela abaixada em sua frente – Finalmente resolveu se curvar pra mim é?

Ele tentou fazer sua voz soar com deboche, mas fracassou completamente, percebeu isso ao ver a ruiva sorrir.

- Bobo... E eu ainda me dou ao trabalho de vir te acordar... – Reclamou ainda abaixada, ao dizer isso ele acabou de lembrando que ela não deveria estar ali.

- Droga! Você não deveria levantar! Seus ferimentos são recentes! Eu já acordei, agora trate de voltar para a cama! – Brigou com ela, mas ficou confuso com as próprias palavras ao escutar o que a garota disse.

- Ta ai uma coisa que eu nunca ia imaginar... Um Malfoy preocupado com o bem estar de uma Weasley... – Disse ainda abaixada.

- Eu não to preocupado! – Disse afirmando mais para ele do que para ela – Eu só demorei muito com esses curativos para você ficar assim, vai abrir eles! E por que raios você ainda não levantou? – Disse bravo.

- Bom... Sabe... – Começou meio sem jeito – Eu já teria levantado se pudesse... É que ta doendo...

- Céus... – Exclamou revirando os olhos e se abaixando para pegá-la no colo, meu relutante ela deixou e ele a colocou sentada na cama já que ela não quis se deitar.

- Obrigada... – Disse sorrindo para ele – Acho melhor você ir se arrumar... Já vai amanhecer...

- O.K... Mas eu ainda quero saber sobre os dragões... – Disse olhando desconfiado para a ruiva.

- Vem cá... – Disse a ruiva fazendo ele aproximar o ouvido dela – Mais perto... – E ele se aproximou mais, ficando quase com o rosto colado no dela – Promete guardar segredo?

- Uhum...

- Eu também... – Disse rindo da cara de indignação que ele fez.

- Essa é velha Weasley! – Reclamou.

- Mas consegui te irritar ne? – Disse divertida.

- Aff... – Bufou – Eu já vou então, ingrata... venho na hora do almoço.

- Não precisa... – Disse corando um pouco com a preocupação do loiro.

- Precisa sim...eu quero fazer umas perguntas pra você... – Disse se abaixando e ficando cara a cara com ela – E você não vai fugir...

Ele disse e se levantou indo em direção a porta, mas parando pela segunda vez naquela madrugada sendo chamado pela ruiva.

- O que você quer perguntar dessa vez? – Disse se virando.

- Nada, só queria dizer que é legal ver que você é bem diferente do que aparentava... e obrigada por tudo.

- Ok... – Disse saindo, as palavras da garota haviam deixado ele sem jeito e como ele não sabia o que dizer ele simplesmente foi embora, para evitar situações embaraçosas.

Assim que fechou a porta ele se encostou nela, analisando toda a situação "_Essa garota... me deixa tão intrigado, o que será que ela tanto esconde... eu não vejo a hora de descobrir todas as perguntas... e eu já ate sei como tirar algumas respostas dela... isso vai ser interessante..."_ Pensou dando um sorriso malicioso enquanto se ajeitava antes de ir para o quarto, rezando para que seu companheiro ainda estivesse dormindo, evitando perguntas.

- Grosso... – Ela murmurou sem perder o humor se levantando novamente, caminhando ate a parede de seu quarto, tirou a varinha de suas vestes e bateu duas vezes na parede, esta se mexeu revelando um caminho escuro, mesmo andando com dificuldade ela entrou fechando a passagem, caminhou por alguns minutos por vários caminhos, como em um labirinto,ela odiava andar por aquelas paredes úmidas, mas não tinha outra forma de chegar lá sem ser vista por isso ela apenas prendia a respiração enquanto caminhava, depois de um tempo ela chegou em um beco sem saída e bateu na parede como se batesse em uma porta, segundos depois ela se abriu revelando o rosto sorridente de seu amigo.

- Oi Ginny!- Richard disse estendendo a mão a ajudando a entrar em seu quarto, ela não evitou um sorriso ao perceber seu outro amigo sentado em uma cadeira, completamente curado, como se na noite anterior não tivesse sido atacado.

- Oi Ginny! – também a cumprimentou se levantando e se aproximando dela com um sorriso no rosto – Pelo visto você ainda esta machucada... – Falou analisando ela, e percebendo que ela se mexia com dificuldade.

- Claro, eu imaginei que o Richard ia te curar antes da Madame Pomfrey, eu pensei que vocês fossem ser legais e levar uma poção pra mim, grande amigos, ein? – Disse se sentando na cama e olhando para os dois que tinham um sorriso no rosto – E podem me dizer o porque do sorriso.

- A gente levou a poção para a madame sim... – Nicholas disse tentando evitar rir – Mas como você esperava que a gente te desse a poção quando você estava tão entretida com seu amigo...

- Que? – Perguntou enquanto sentia as maçãs de seus rostos esquentarem.

- A gente chegou e viu o Malfoy sentado na poltrona, com medo de acordá-lo a gente resolveu ir embora... – Richard disse serio, repreendendo o outro com o olhar – Me pareceu que ele já havia cuidado bem de você... pra que atrapalhar não é? – Completou sorrindo para ela enquanto pegava um frasco em cima da mesa dando a ela, que bebeu sem pensar duas vezes.

- Bem melhor... – Sussurrou sentindo a dor passar, e ao olha para os ferimentos viu que eles já não existiam, assim que terminou de ajeitar a roupa ela levantou a cabeça encarando os dois – Eu queria uma explicação para o que aconteceu...mas antes queria dizer uma coisa... – Falou com um pouco de receio.

- Sobre seu "encontro" com Riddle? – Nicholas se adiantou.

- Eu não vou perguntar nada... – Ela disse sem evitar sorrir, só não sabia se era de alegria por não precisar repetir o sonho para eles ou se era de raiva por saber que eles SEMPRE sabiam de tudo.

- Acho que ele ta com ciúmes... – Richard disse coçando o queixo – Só cuidado ein, a verdadeira aparência dele não é tão bonita quanto as que ele mostra pra você – falou fazendo cara feia.

- Eu sei disso... Só não entendo porque ele é tão possessivo... – Disse se jogando para trás deitando na cama e olhando para o teto.

- É fácil entender... – Nick disse se sentando novamente na cadeira – Cada vez que ele possuía seu corpo para entrar na Câmara ou para fazer maldades uma parte dele ficava em você, sentimentos, forças, poderes...

- Disse eu sei... – Disse virando o rosto para eles –Vocês não acham que ele pensa que me tendo ele recupera esses poderes ne? –Disse descrente.

- Talvez seja um desejo dele... não queira entender cobras... – Rick disse analisando algumas folhas na mesa.

- Eu as entendo... – Ginny falou dando um sorriso triste – Graças a ele... mas eu entendo..

- Acho que isso um dia vai ser útil... – Richard disse fazendo ela soltar uma careta, sabia que ela odiava quando ele dizia essas coisas, e odiava ainda mais quando elas se realizavam.

- Agora _podem_ me explicar o que aconteceu hoje? – Ela perguntou fazendo os dois se encararem.

- Bom... – Richard começou – Primeiro você deve querer saber quem é a pessoa que estava na floresta ne?

- Com certeza... – Ela concordou.

- Não sei se você o conhece... – Ele continuou – Ele se chama Krum.. Vitor Krum.

- O que? – Ela exclamou.

- Você o conhece? – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês conseguem as vezes serem tão desatentos! – Disse rindo e dando ênfase ao "as vezes" soando irônica – Bom vejamos... Apanhador da Bulgária, foi um dos competidores do torneiro Tribruxo no meu terceiro ano... ele era aluno da escola de Drumstrang... e veio ao baile com a Hermione... eu só sei disso dele. Agora é a vez de vocês me dizerem sobre ele...

- Eu não sabia que ele era Apanhador... mas eu me lembro da vitória da Bulgária... – Nick disse sonhador.

- Parem de me enrolar! – Gritou um pouco exaltada, odiava quando eles a enrolavam assim. – Se vocês não me contarem em irei descobrir sozinha... – Falou levantando a varinha e apontando para Richard.

- Ok... Calma... Agora abaixa isso vai... – Richard disse e só continuou quando ela abaixou a varinha – Ele foi atacado por um lobisomem que pertencia ao grupo de Voldemort, eu disse que poderia ajudá-lo, então ele veio para cá e como eu não posso sair... eu pedi que ele fosse vê-lo na floresta... – Finalizou apontando para o outro.

- Eu não sei porque mas a poção que eu dei teve efeito inverso e ele se transformou... – Nicholas começou um pouco pensativo – Ele deve estar ferido... Você poderia procurar ele Ginny? Eu terei que sair do castelo mais a noite... e esse daí... você já sabe.

- Tudo bem... mas com uma condição... – A garota sorriu – Eu preciso que preparem uma chave de portal da mim, não quero ficar aparatando...

- Ok... – Nick disse, achava razoável a condição – Mas para onde você quer ir?

- Eu quero fazer uma visitinha para o meu irmão – Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Qual deles? – Nicholas perguntou inocentemente – São tantos...

- O Carlinhos... – Disse e completou ao perceber que Nicholas não o havia reconhecido – Ele mora na Romênia, cuida de dragões...

- Ahh... lembrei! – Nicholas disse dando um tapa na testa – Mas para que?

- Deixa ela visitar o irmão... – Richard disse piscando para ela.

- Que horas você pretende vê-lo?

- Depois de achar o Krum... – Disse se levantando da cama e indo ate a parede a fazendo se abrir – Agora eu preciso ir... tenho que falar com Dumbledore antes de voltar para o quarto, eu não posso demorar já que o Draco disse que ia me ver na hora do almoço.

- Agora é Draco é? Cadê o Malfoy? – Richard não resistiu e brincou.

- A propósito..vocês estão atrasados para a aula... – Disse com um sorriso triunfal ignorando o comentário do amigo e rindo enquanto via os dois correndo para fora do quarto resmungando coisas do tipo "_Ela deveria ter falado antes!" _E respostas como "_O vidente aqui é você_!"

- Esses dois... – Disse enquanto já se dirigia a sala do diretor "_Que dia agitado..._" Pensava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores escuros "_Eu não vejo a hora de poder dormir horas e horas... hoje parece que eu também não vou dormir... depois de falar com o Dumbledore eu vou voltar para o quarto e esperar o Draco, depois vou procurar o Rony e os outros...ai a noite eu vou atrás do Krum... e depois vou poder ver o Carlinhos!"_ Concluiu excitada seus pensamentos, a idéia de ver seu irmão nunca pareceu tão boa.

Depois de andar mais um pouco, descendo varias escadas, ela parou em frente a um quadrado de madeira, o empurrou revelando ser um dos inúmeros quadros da sala do diretor, assim que o viu sentado em sua cadeira ela sorriu entrando e descendo da mesa que ficava abaixo do quadro.

- Olha, Srta. Weasley! – Dumbledore disse sorrindo para ela de uma forma paternal – Noite corrida essa, não concorda? – Falou com um ar sábio.

- Sim senhor... – Disse sorrindo para ele – Será que eu poderia fazer uma pergunta?...

- Claro...claro... – Disse ajeitando seus óculos meia-lua que insistiam em escorregar por seu rosto – E então, qual é a pergunta?

- Bom, eu só quero saber porque Tom Riddle se sente ameaçado pelo Malfoy... o senhor deve saber sobre a "visita" que ele me fez... – Disse recebendo um aceno afirmativo do diretor – Eu não consigo imaginar o que ele quer comigo... afinal... o Tom que eu conheci não passava de uma lembrança certo? Não deveria ser real... mas por que ele ainda me persegue... mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu comigo depois que ele foi derrotado naquela Câmara eu ainda não consigo entender muito bem...

-Calma Ginny. – Falou dando um sorriso sincero pra ela que relaxou um pouco – Eu não sei explicar... mas, creio que Voldemort imagina os problemas que pode ter caso você se apaixone... e eu não estou me referindo a você se aliar com Harry por amor... – Disse piscando marotamente.

- Eu não estou entendendo... – Disse desconfiada erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nem eu minha querida... – Disse dando um sorriso um pouco mais triste – E acho que Richard imagina... mas também não entende... só digo uma coisa...

- Sim...

- Não fuja nunca... enfrente não só as coisas físicas mas as psicológicas também... e não se esqueça... sozinha você nunca vai conseguir terminar isso...

- Eu realmente não entendi nada... – A garota disse dando um sorriso meio do tipo "rir pra não chorar".

- Aceita um sapo de chocolate? – Disse pegando uma caixa cheia deles e tirando dois, uma para ele e outra para a garota que aceitou, já que estava morrendo de fome.

- Obrigada – Disse pegando o sapo e o comendo rapidamente – Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Malfoy não parece ser uma cobra depois de tudo... ele sempre foi assim ou só ta fingindo para conseguir algo? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos do diretor tentando ler seus pensamentos.

- Você acha que seu irmão é uma cobra? – Perguntou sorrindo para ela.

- Claro que não, meu irmão é meu desengonçado mas é legal... – Disse sem entender.

- Para o Sr. Malfoy ele deve ser algo bem pior que uma cobra, afinal, o Sr. Weasley nunca mostrou outro lado para ele, apenas o irritado... tenho certeza que o jovem Malfoy também tem um lado bom, assim como seu irmão... – Disse sorrindo – Não concorda?

- Faz sentido... – Disse pensando um pouco nas palavras do diretor "_Ele tem razão... a gente nunca o tratou bem para ele fazer o mesmo... mas ate que é bom ver esse lado dele..."_ Pensou correspondendo o sorriso do diretor – Bom eu voltarei mais tarde... ate mais...

Se despedindo do diretor ela entrou novamente no quadro se dirigindo ate seu quarto, onde pretendia dormir um pouco, afinal, ela merecia depois de tudo.

_**Continua...**_

**Oieeee gente ;) gostaram desse capitulo? no próximo eu pretendo fazer uma cena bem fofa do Malfoy com a Ginny...e é claro colocar o Harry e os outros que estão meio sumidos, sem contar que to pretendendo fazer um pequeno ReH já que o Rony tem ciúmes do Krum... mas só conto depois, já que isso é mais pra frente...isso se vocês gostarem da idéia ne ...; ) **

**Espero que tenham gostado viu... e por favor comentem ;) se tirem alguma idéia eu ia adorar, assim eu faço mais fácil a historia... **

**Obrigada pelos comentários viu gente, adorei todos... eu to meio com pressa por isso não vou escrever muito... **

**Reviews please ;) Bjussss gente e obrigada viu. **


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

_Primeiro Contato_

- Boa tarde gente. – Alicia disse se sentando na mesa de sua casa, em frente de Harry que estava sentado com Rony e Hermione, um de cada lado dele – Tiveram uma boa manhã?

- Tirando os pontos perdidos na aula do Seboso... Ate que foi sim – Rony respondeu bebendo um pouco do suco de morango que havia na mesa.

- Nem me lembre...Cada dia que passa fica mais difícil agüentar o Snape... – Hermione bufou.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, vocês viram a Ginny hoje? Eu queria falar com ela... – Alicia perguntou dando uma pequena olhada para a mesa da serpente, vendo que ela não estava lá.

- Não, a gente não a viu hoje, nem no café da manhã ela apareceu... – Harry respondeu também olhando para a mesa rival.

- Droga, justo hoje que eu queria falar com ela! – Choramingou mordendo um pequeno pedaço da carne de seu prato.

- Lei de Murphy... – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- Lei de quem? – Rony perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Rony! Deixa de ser mal educado, falar de boa cheia é nojento! – Hermione o repreendeu.

- Quem liga? – Falou ainda de boca cheia só pra provocar a garota.

- Continue se exibindo Ronald Weasley! Assim você termina de espantar as garotas – Ela respondeu um pouco inclinada pra frente para poder ver melhor o garoto já que Harry estava no caminho – Eu não beijaria um garoto tão nojento!

- Graças aos Deuses! Quem disse que eu iria querer que você me beijasse? – Bufou também olhando além de Harry podendo ver que ela estava vermelha.

- Idiota!

- Chata!

- Nojento!

- Bocuda!

- Eu não sou bocuda!

-É sim!

- Harry, a gente podia ir ver a Ginny mais à noite, o que acha? – Alicia disse ignorando completamente a briga dos dois, algo que também era feito pelo moreno que já estava acostumado.

- Claro, assim a gente vê como ela esta! – Disse empolgado.

- Ótimo! Eu aproveito e pergunto como ela esta se saindo com as cobrinhas! – Disse animada dando uma nova olhada para a mesa rival, onde um sonserino preparava um "pequeno" banquete em uma bandeja.

- Draco, se ficar comendo assim você vai acabar passando mal... – Blaise disse enquanto o amigo colocava um pouco de cada coisa da mesa na bandeja – Você já almoçou, porque demônios esta fazendo outro prato, e numa bandeja, por que não come aqui logo?

- Você podia calar um pouco a boca e parar com essas perguntas! – O loiro disse ríspido – Eu estou com fome, vou comer um pouco mais e deixar o resto pra depois, não sei se venho jantar, e to cansado de ficar aqui, vou pro meu quarto, satisfeito? agora será que da pra parar com o interrogatório?

- Como você esta exagerado hoje ein... – O outro disse meio chateado – Não ta mais aqui quem falou, e a propósito, foi só uma pergunta... Não varias...

Draco não ficou mais nenhum minuto ali, pegou a bandeja já pronta e começou a ir embora, já estava de mau humor aquela altura, não estava mais agüentando o amigo, que vira e mexe, falava de como faria pra se aproximar na mais nova sonserina, o que deixava o garoto completamente irritadiço. Não demorou para chegar no quarto da garota, como achou que ela deveria estar dormindo ele apenas entrou com cuidado, evitando fazer barulho e se deparou com ela dormindo tranqüilamente, em seu rosto nenhuma expressão de dor, algo que fez com que ele se aliviasse um pouco.

Com cuidado ele colocou a comida na mesa e se sentou ao lado dela, durante alguns segundos ele não conseguiu evitar apreciar ela, os longos cabelos esparramados de um lado, alguns fios rebeldes em seu rosto, a cor de seus cabelos que entravam em contraste com a pela clara com algumas sardas pelo rosto, olhando ela assim ele conseguia entender o por que do amigo querer tanto ficar com ela.

"_Ela realmente tem qualidades..."_ Concluiu em pensamentos enquanto colocava a mão fria sobre a dela, não evitou notar como as mãos dela eram quentes e faziam ele sentir arrepios com o calor, deu uma pequena sacudida na mão dela e tentou acorda – Virginia... Acorde...

Ele não precisou chamar novamente, pois assim que as palavras foram ditas ela vagarosamente abriu os olhos, o encarando.

- Boa tarde... – Ele disse com um sorriso meio debochado – Sentindo muito dor?

- Er..Bem... Um pouco... – Mentiu meio sem graça por ele estar segurando sua mão, algo que foi percebido por ele que rapidamente se levantou indo ate a cômoda e pegando a bandeja.

- Eu trouxe um pouco de comida pra você, achei que deveria estar com fome – Desconversou colocando a comida no colo dela.

- Nossa... Obrigada – Disse sorrindo olhando toda aquela comida no prato – Mas, você não acha que exagerou um pouco? Eu não vou dar conta de comer isso tudo...

- Você realmente é ingrata sabia? – Falou com uma falsa indignação – Se você visse os olhares que eu recebi você não falaria assim, aposto que acharam que eu era um esfomeado com tanta comida, aposto que pensaram que deveria estar passando necessidades como a sua...

O loiro mordeu a língua antes de concluir a frase, não queria brigar com ela, já que sabia que nunca ia conseguir nada de uma garota nervosa.

- Minha família ne? – Ela disse meio irritada e triste enquanto comia – Olha eu sei que você foi criado assim, mas antes de falar das pessoas assim você pelo menos deveria conhecer elas sabe?

- Hmm... – O loiro queria se desculpar, mas as palavras engasgaram – Costume, não foi de propósito...

Disse meio desconcertado olhando enquanto ela comia e concluindo que ele realmente tinha trazido muito comida, com um jeito calmo ele tirou os longos cabelos dos ombros, os jogando para trás, assim se sentando do lado da ruiva a ajudando a comer.

- Obrigada... – Agradeceu quando eles terminaram de comer, ambos de barriga cheia, ele principalmente por já ter comido antes.

- Sem problema... – Disse desinteressado colocando a bandeja vazia na cômoda.

- Draco... – Ela o chamou fazendo com que ele se sentasse novamente na cama – Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Eu me pergunto quantas vezes você já me fez essa pergunta... – Disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Costume... – Respondeu seria, pra tristeza dela, o que ele não sabia, esse costume de perguntar antes ela havia pegado na época em que _vivia_ com Tom Riddle que sempre a repreendia quando ela perguntava algo _sem permissão_, a _ensinando_ a perguntar antes e só quando autorizado ela o fazia.

- Pergunte de uma vez então... – Disse tentando entender a sombra triste que na mesma velocidade que apareceu rapidamente sumiu dos olhos dela.

- Bom... – Começou tentando ao maximo não corar com o olhar profundo que recebia, como ela estava sentada na cama ele estava praticamente sentado do seu lado, só que de frente pra ela, e perto dela o que fazia o olhar dele ser bem mais profundo – Eu sempre achei que você era diferente...a copia do seu pai... Mas você mostrou que eu estava errada... assim como qualquer sonserino você não gosta dos Grifinorios, assim como os grifinorios não gostam dos sonserinos... e bom... com as pessoas da sua casa ate que você não é tão mal... pelo menos comigo... assim como os grifinorios são bom com as pessoas da própria casa...

- Será que da pra parar com as comparações? – Perguntou já com uma careta no rosto – Eu agradeceria se você perguntasse de uma vez... E eu já acho que te disse, mas eu repito se quiser, sou educado com quem merece minha educação... Eu não sou nenhum _Potter_ da vida, não me compare a ele por favor... - Disse meio irritado - Mas posso garantir que também não sou igual meu pai - Completou tentando ficar calmo quando viu ela contrair o rosto não gostando do tom dele

- Bom... tudo bem...desculpe... – Disse meio sem graça ao perceber que tinha começado a tagarelar em vez de perguntar e falado demais– Se você não é mal...só gostaria de entender o que te leva a querer se juntar a _ele_... – Ela concluiu, mas percebeu que no rosto dele havia uma curiosidade que logo foi respondida por ela – E antes que me pergunte como eu sei disso, posso garantir que a escola inteira imagina isso, mas eu não sou fofoqueira, não costumo acreditar em boatos mas a pessoa que me disse que você seria um Comensal era confiavel.

- Quem?

... " Ele será um ótimo servo... tem futuro esse garoto... quanto sair de Hogwarts com certeza terão planos para ele...Malfoys são leais a mim" – Falou imitando uma voz masculina e rouca –Voldemort me disse isso no meu primeiro ano quando eu "reclamei" com ele que você era um idiota...

- Ahh... – Disse sem esconder a surpresa e o espanto por ela falar tão calmamente do seu primeiro ano e ainda dizer o nome dele "_Achei que ela tivesse traumas dessa época..."._ Assim que terminou de raciocinar ele olhou para ela e percebeu que a curiosidade era evidente em seu rosto e teve uma idéia... – bom... eu respondo sua pergunta com uma condição... – Falou tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível.

- Que condição? – Perguntou meio desconfiada.

- Basta você responder uma pergunta minha também... – Disse sorrindo tranqüilamente como se não fosse perguntar nada demais.

- Bom... por mim tudo bem... – Falou deixando a curiosidade dominá-la.

- O.K então... – Respondeu sorrindo pra ela, ele sabia que a palavra de um bruxo era muito importante por isso sabe que não importa o que ele perguntasse ela seria "obrigada" a responder por sua consciência – Na verdade... a muito tempo eu me desinteressei por isso...

Quando ele disse isso a ruiva não escondeu a cara de espanto "_as caras que ela faz são impagáveis! Adoro isso!_" ele pensava enquanto evitava rir e continuava com a resposta.

- Meu pai vem me falando das minhas obrigações desde quando eu era bem pequeno... no começo era legal, mas foi enchendo, eu realmente não quero me juntar a um filho de um trouxa... – Quando ele disse isso ele percebeu que ela ficou surpresa com o ultimo comentário, achou que ela não soubesse e tivesse ficado surpresa, mas não sabia que ela tinha se espantado apenas com o fato dele saber aquilo – Meu pai disse uma vez isso pra mim... e mandou eu NUNCA dizer a ninguém... que o grande Lord era um sangue-ruim... – Disse vendo a cara dela – Eu já estava desinteressado... com isso então... mas eu ainda não sei como fugir das minhas obrigações... –Acabou desabafando e rapidamente o loiro se calou ao ver o que tinha falado, a resposta já estava dada, ele não deveria ter falado aquele final, a garota percebendo o arrependimento dele ter dito as ultimas palavra apenas sorriu amigavelmente.

- Obrigada pela resposta... – O loiro não sorriu de volta, apenas continuou olhando serio pra ela com um olhar enigmático – Acho que agora você já pode fazer a sua pergunta...

- É verdade... – Disse voltando a realidade e sorrindo de uma forma maldosa – Não se esqueça que você deu a sua palavra...

- Aiii... – Exclamou baixinho ao ver a cara que ele fazia "_Que os deuses não deixem ele fazer nenhuma pergunta comprometedora... porque eu concordei?" _

- Bom, eu só quero saber o que o professor de DCAT queria quando entrou do nada na nossa detenção... praticamente me expulsando para ficar a sos com você... – Ele perguntou atento as feições dela, para a surpresa dele ela simplesmente dissimulou seus sentimentos mantendo-se completamente seria enquanto guardava todos seus pensamentos pra si.

"_Droga_!" Brigou consigo mesma "_Eu não acredito que ele fez uma pergunta tão impertinente... curioso maldito_!" Gritou em seus pensamentos, mas uma voz na sua cabeça a irritava "_Ninguém mandou você deixar a __sua__ curiosidade falar mais alto..."_

- Isso eu não posso dizer... – Disse tentando demonstrar calma – Eu faço o que você quiser... mas por favor, pergunte outra coisa...

- Eu não respondi a sua pergunta? – Falou um pouco irritado – O que eu respondi não é algo que uma Weasley ouve de um Malfoy todo dia, nada mais justo que você responder a minha pergunta...

"_Droga, droga, droga_!" Gritava novamente em pensamento "_Ele sabe argumentar...!" _

- Por favor... Eu faço o que você quiser... _Qualquer coisa_... – Ela pareceu meio desesperada, o que fez o loiro ceder, mas com um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto.

"Eu vou tirar essa resposta dela...vou sim..."

- Bom, tem uma brincadeira chamada verdade ou conseqüência... conhece? – Ele perguntou, quando recebeu um sim como resposta ele continuou – Quando você não quer dizer a verdade você paga um desafio... então, prefere o desafio?

- Hm.. – a garota parou um pouco pra pensar e se lembrar da brincadeira, as garotas de sua antiga casa costumavam brincar sempre disso, pra tirar as respostas para algumas coisas e pra brincar com os desafios quando alguém não queria responder – Acho que eu prefiro o desafio então... – Concluiu.

- O.K então... – O garoto parou um pouco, fingindo estar pensando no desafio, fingindo sim, porque ele já sabia o que ia pedir, apenas estava querendo deixar ela tensa, só depois de uns dois minutos pensando ele resolveu falar. – Bom, o desafio é simples... – Começou vendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto dele e desaparecer assim que ele terminou a frase – Você só precisa me beijar...

- O que? – Ela quase gritou, não conseguiu acreditar nas palavras do sonserino, apenas olhou incrédula pra ele. "_Ele não pode estar falando serio! Beijar ele? Um Malfoy! Ele só pode estar brincando_!"

- Ue, se você não quer então me responda a pergunta, agora não tem mais escolha... – Disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto "_Agora eu te peguei Ruivinha... agora você vai me dizer o que ele queria..."_ – Você não vai faltar com sua palavra, vai?

Ele inclinou um pouco o corpo ficando mais perto dela, a distancia entre eles não passava de vinte centímetros, o que deixava a ruiva ainda mais impaciente.

- E Então, Virginia... – Ele disse com uma voz baixa – O que o professor queria?

- Draco... – Ela começou já sem palavras, a proximidade fazendo suas bochechas ficarem coradas. "_Responde logo..."_ Ele pensava ansioso, a curiosidade a mil – Eu já disse que não posso respondeu... – a ruiva concluiu e antes que ele pudesse se afastar ou ela mudar de idéia ela se inclinou pra frente, encostando seus lábios no dele, ela estremeceu ao sentir os lábios frios dele, mas não se afastou, não queria admitir, mas ate que estava gostando da sensação gelada, ela sentiu uma das mãos dele ir ate sua cintura enquanto que a outra ia para seu pescoço e depois para a nunca, o que fez ela arrepiar mais ainda "_Como consegue ter mãos tão geladas_?" Se perguntava quanto sentiu que ele queria aprofundar o beijo colocando as mão envolta do pescoço dele sentindo suas mãos entrarem em contado com os cabelos macios do loiro.

Ele achou que ela fosse responder, nunca imaginou que ela iria beijá-lo, quase caiu pra trás quando sentiu os lábios dela colarem nos dele, a boca quente dela fazia com o corpo inteiro dele estremecesse, ele já tinha beijado muitas garotas, mas nunca sentido aquilo, ele queria sentir melhor o calor dela por isso colocou uma mão em sua cintura e levou a outra para a nuca dela, a puxando para aprofundar o beijo, novamente estremecendo ao sentir as mãos dela em seus cabelos o acariciando, quando sentiu melhor o gosto dela não conseguiu evitar em pensar em muitas coisas "_Como o gosto dela é bom..." _Concluia a cada mexida das bocas, a cada toque das línguas, as sensações a mil "_Ela só pode ser adotada... um Weasley não beijaria tão bem...certo_?"

Ambos estavam adorando, mesmo não querendo eles admitiram que o outro beijava bem por isso não pensavam duas vezes antes de respirar pelos narizes pra não acabar com aquele momento, ambos sabendo que quando o beijo terminasse o desafio teria terminado, o loiro sem pensar passou as mãos pelas costas delas a puxando para mais perto, mas parou bruscamente ao escutar ela soltar um gemido, rapidamente ele se lembrou que ela estava machucada e que provavelmente ele tinha apertado o machucado.

- Eu te machuquei? – Ele perguntou um pouco ofegante olhando preocupado para a garota.

- O que? – Ela perguntou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

- Seus machucados... eu apertei suas costas... eu esqueci... – Ele responder já voltando a seu "estado normal" não ofegava mais e já tinha recuperado a postura que foi tirada com aquele beijo.

- Ahh... – Exclamou baixinho ao entender, e resolveu omitir que não havia mais ferimentos, assim evitando perguntas comprometedoras – Tudo bem... você não pegou no meu machucado...

- Tem certeza?

- Uhum... – Respondeu sorrindo, depois disso um silencio constrangedor pairou entre eles, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que dizer depois do que aconteceu, o loiro vendo que o assunto morreu resolveu se levantar o que deu um pequeno susto na ruiva que estava concentrada em seus pensamentos.

- Eu já perdi um horário... acho melhor eu ir, não quero pegar outra detenção por cabular aula... – Respondeu se virando e saindo sem nem esperar alguma frase da garota.

- É impressão minha ou Draco Malfoy ficou sem jeito? – Falou em voz alta, divertida – Aposto que ele deu aquele desafio achando que eu nunca iria beijá-lo, eu tenho que admitir... ele faz jus à fama que tem... – Disse pra si mesma enquanto se deitava novamente – Ele beija muiiiitoooo bem... – Falava animada, mas rapidamente um pensamento a dominou e ela fechou a cara – Aqueles dois... tenho certeza que eles já sabem... eu mato vocês se me provocarem ou fazerem gracinhas ouviram! – Ele meio que gritou para as paredes e virou a cara no travesseiro – Ótimo! Agora é só esperar anoitecer e ir atrás do Krum... – Terminou de pensar voltando a dormir, pelo menos tentando já que aquele beijo havia acordado ela completamente...

Continua...

**Oieee gente : ) Espero que tenham gostado : ) A pedidos de vocês ta ai uma cena de ação entre o Draco e a Ginny : ) Eu to cheia de idéias para a fic, gente, vocês nem imaginam : ) ainda tem tanta coisa pra fazer... e garanto pra vcs... já já eu vou conseguir encaixar um cena que eu to louca pra fazer a tempos... e que vai com certeza deixar o Draco maluco : ) Prometo que não vou demorar viu gente : ) Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.**

**Obrigada a todos os comentarios viu ; ) adorei todos e não deixem de comentem por favor gente : ) nem se seja só pra dizer Oi xD**

**Bom eu já vou, e se der por favor dêem uma olhada na minha outra fic viu, eu ia amar : )**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo viu : )**

**Bjusssss a todos!**

**Thammy C. Malfoy**


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

_Surpresas_

- Já anoiteceu... – Ginny murmurou enquanto arrumava uma pequena maleta, colocando ingredientes e roupas para em seguida usar um feitiço de encolhimento guardando a maleta entre as vestes – Acho que a essa altura todos já devem estar em suas salas comunais...

Assim que guardou sua varinha entre as vestes ela se dirigiu para fora do quarto rezando para não encontrar nenhum aluno no corredor, principalmente se esse aluno fosse um sonserino... Um sonserino de cabelos longos e platinados... "_Eu ainda não acreditou que eu beijei ele!_" Ela pensava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores silenciosamente "Se eu esbarrar com ele vai ser meu fim... Não tenho cara pra falar com ele..." Pensou e não deixou escapar um muxoxo, Malfoy não foi o único a ficar sem graça com o ocorrido.

Ela desceu algumas escadas e parou ao escutar vozes no corredor, reconheceu uma delas, a mais alterada, sendo a de seu irmão Rony e teve que dar mais alguns passos para reconhecer a outra, calma e venenosa, como sendo a de Malfoy. Caminhou mais um pouco e pode ver a cena, de um lado estava Harry, Alicia, Rony e Hermione, e do outro estava Malfoy e Blaise Zabini, que mesmo estando em minoria ainda tinham presença.

- Doninha, sai da frente! – Rony gritou sem sair do lugar.

- Vem me tirar... – Malfoy respondeu com uma voz arrastada e venenosa, uma voz que fazia tempo que a garota não escutava – Ou ta com medinho de pegar uma detenção e receber um berrador da sua coelhinha... Digo mãe?

- Dobre a língua antes de falar da minha mãe! – Rony gritou já completamente vermelho, sendo segurado por Hermione e Alicia.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy! – Harry gritou – Isso tudo é inveja? Só por você ser filho único?

- Eu prefiro ser filho único _Potter_... – Malfoy praticamente vomitou o nome do moreno enquanto respondia – Do que ser filho de chocadeira...

- Prefiro ter uma mãe chocadeira a um pai futuro residente de Azkaban. – A ruiva, que ate agora apenas escutava as ofensas, resolveu se manifestar fazendo todos se virarem para ela, seus amigos pareciam surpresos e Malfoy tinha apenas uma cara inexpressiva, o que deixou a ruiva ainda mais irritada.

"_Droga! Eu não acredito que ela ouviu tudo..."_ O loiro pensava enquanto olhava a cara de brava dela "_Eu demorei tanto pra me aproximar... Vai demorar anos ate me desculpar... mas não posso perder a postura na frente deles..."_ Pensava sem saber o que fazer.

- Se for pra mandar pessoas como seus pais para o Hospital eu ficaria feliz em visitar meu pai e parabenizá-lo em Azkaban – Disse sorrindo maldosamente para ela.

- E eu ainda perco meu tempo com você, Malfoy... – Disse completamente inexpressiva para o sonserino, com um pouco de raiva na voz, o que fez o garoto ficar serio, o ignorando completamente ela passou por ele e ficou na frente do irmão – Rony o que vocês estão fazendo aqui há essa hora?

- Ahn... Bom... – Começou meio sem jeito, tinha ficado surpreso com a forma da irmã de respondeu ao sonserino, que agora apenas olhava a cena com uma cara intrigada – A gente veio te fazer uma visita... Ver como você estava...

- É, você não da mais noticias... – Alicia cortou o irmão dela, ainda tensa com a presença dos dois sonserinos.

- Desculpem... – Disse sorrindo – Mas porque não voltam amanhã, eu peguei detenção hoje... Estou indo cumpri-la... Mas prometo que amanhã eu vou visitar vocês!

- Detenção? Serio? Com quem? – Hermione perguntou, tentando ignorar os dois sonserinos que apenas observavam a cena, calados.

- Bom... Herbologia... Quebrei algumas coisas por desatenção... sabe como ela odeia que quebrem as coisas... – Disse fazendo cara de cansada.

- Tudo bem.. a gente vai indo então... – Harry disse sorrindo e dando um beijo de despedida na bochecha da ruiva, se não estivesse ignorando o loiro atrás dela ele teria percebido a cara de nojo que este havia feito.

Depois de se despedir e de Rony dizer algumas ofensas aos sonserinos eles foram embora, deixando pra trás apenas os três sonserinos que não estavam com caras muito boas, tirando Blaise é claro, que apenas observava tudo e agora tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Blaise, será que você poderia ir na frente, eu quero falar com ela... – o loiro pediu meio a contra-gosto.

- Aiai... tudo bem... – o outro apenas suspirou, mas ao invés de se virar e ir embora ele foi na direção da garota que apenas o olhava, seria – Bom Weasley eu gostaria de falar com você mais tarde, você poderia me procurar?

-Hã? – A garota não conseguiu evitar a exclamação, não esperava que ele falasse com ela já que ela não o conhecia – Claro, procuro sim – Respondeu amigavelmente.

- Ótimo! Tchau pra vocês... e não se matem... – O garoto respondeu divertido enquanto ia em direção ao seu quarto, deixando agora os dois para trás, que se olhavam seriamente.

- Por que você tinha que falar aquelas coisas? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Seu querido irmão começou. – Se defendeu com descaso, desviando o olhar dela e o fixando na parede olhando uma formiga _interessantíssima_ andar com uma folha, ele se lembrou do beijo que havia trocado com ela e não conseguiu sustentar o olhar – Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de tratar seu irmão bem, já disse que você é diferente.

- As vezes eu me esqueço que você é um Malfoy... – a garota deu de ombros e passou a observar uma sujeira igualmente interessante na parede, como se a lembrança do beijo assim que passou pela cabeça do sonserino passou pela dela também – E Sonserino...

- E você também é uma sonserina... – O loiro respondeu agora olhando para cima já que formiguinha já estava quase no teto – Eu te trato bem... mas não me peça para tratar bem o Potter...

- Seria pedir muito se evitasse pelo menos dizer o nome da minha mãe? – Disse agora olhando para ele que também abaixou os olhos e a encarou.

- Bom... acho que isso eu posso fazer... – Disse sorrindo pra garota que se surpreendeu, não esperava que ele fosse sorrir assim, tão naturalmente "_Ate que ela me desculpou fácil..." _Ele pensou e não resistiu a vontade de sorrir.

- Bom eu tenho que ir... Tchau...Draco... – Dizendo isso a garota se virou e começou a andar, mas parou e sem se virar ela disse – Você deveria sorrir mais vezes assim... Você fica realmente muito bonito sem fazer cara de nojo...

Ela disse sem encará-lo já que não teria coragem de dizer olhando pra ele, depois de dizer ela voltou a caminhar sem esperar uma resposta, e não percebeu como ele a olhava de uma forma curiosa e suspeita.

"_Tem alguma coisa errada aqui..."_ O loiro pensava enquanto ela caminhava e virava um corredor "_Ela não foi pra aula hoje... como ela teria pego uma detenção?... e porque ela esta caminhando tão bem se horas atrás ela estava toda machucada_!" Ele pensava cada vez mais intrigado, já seguindo a garota, por um momento ele achou que ela não mentira, já que estava se dirigindo para fora do castelo, mas suas suspeitas rapidamente voltaram ao ver que ela não se dirigia as estufas, mas sim para a Floresta.

- Pra onde será que ela vai? – Ele perguntou pra si mesmo enquanto tentava acompanhá-la, mil perguntas passando pela cabeça "_Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com os ferimentos dela?" _

Ele acompanhou a garota por vários minutos, já estavam bem fundo na floresta e o loiro não conseguia evitar os calafrios que sentia a cada ruído, e ficou aliviado quando a garota parou e ficou fitando o fundo da floresta.

- Firenze é você? – A garota perguntou para o nada e Draco se lembrou que Firenze era o centauro que vivia na floresta, antigo professor de Hogwarts também, não demorou muito para barulhos de cascos serem escutados pelo loiro que apenas observou o centauro aparecer e ficar na frente dela – Oi Firenze...

- Ola jovem Weasley... – O centauro respondeu cordialmente olhando para o céu – Hoje não é um bom dia para se ficar vagando... as estrelas dizem isso... o que você faz aqui?

- Firenze... eu estou procurando uma pessoa... você a viu por aqui? – A garota perguntou olhando para os lados, procurando.

- Um homem? – O centauro perguntou olhando na direção do garoto, que estremeceu ao pensar que seria descoberto – Ou um animal? – O centauro concluiu olhando para a garota agora.

- Eu diria que os dois... Ele esta machucado... Por favor... Não posso demorar.

- A um homem caído a uns cem passos daqui... – Respondeu com descaso apontando para um lado – Agora vá, antes que os outros centauros apareçam... sabe que não gostam de pessoas... ainda mais com a sua aura... pelo menos essa aura que esta misturada a sua...

- Eu já entendi... – Ela respondeu meio irritada dando as costas para o centauro e já caminhando – Obrigada Firenze! – Agradeceu quase gritando ao escutar os galopes dele se afastando.

A garota caminhou na direção apontada pelo centauro e não demorou muito para encontrar um rapaz no chão, quase nu, completamente sujo e machucado, ele estava caído no chão, mas parecia acordado já que com os movimentos dela ele tentou se mexer.

- Se acalme, eu vim ajudar... – A garota falou enquanto se curvava e ficava de joelhos ao seu lado – Vitor Krum, certo?

"_Krum_!" O loiro não conseguiu evitar a exclamação mental "_Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui!" _

- Q..Quem é... você? – O rapaz perguntou pausadamente, com um sotaque muito carregado.

- Eu me chamo Virginia... não se preocupe... eu vou te dar uma poção e você vai se sentir melhor... – Dizendo isso a garota tirou a pequena maleta do bolso e a fez crescer, tirando de dentro dela um pequeno frasco e fechando novamente a mala, em seguida ela ergueu a cabeça dele e a colocou em seu colo tirando os cabelos negros dele do rosto e colocando a bebida em sua boca – Richard Owen e Nicholas McCartney me mandaram...

- Você é a garota deles? – Perguntou assim que terminou de beber.

- Bom... é – Disse sorrindo enquanto ele se sentava, já quase recuperado.

- O que aconteceu? Eu só me lembro de receber um feitiço... – Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, os colocando para trás.

- O feitiço não teve o efeito desejado... se assim podemos dizer... – Ela falou pegando algumas roupas e dando para ele. – As suas rasgaram... coloque essas...

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns momentos enquanto ele se vestia,agora sem nenhum ferimento, apenas a sujeira do corpo, só depois que já estava pronto ela voltou a encará-lo, agora seria.

- Desculpe... você atacou a gente ontem... e eu acho que abusei um pouco da força... por isso seu corpo estava todo dolorido...

- Tudo bem... Richard Owen não exagerou quando me falou a seu respeito... – Falou enquanto observava a garota guardar a maleta no bolso – Só não imaginaria que fosse tão jovem... uma aluna de Hogwarts... muito familiar... eu já a vi antes?

- Creio que não... – Disse sorrindo – Acho melhor deixarmos para conversar no castelo... te levarei para a enfermaria... lá poderão te tratar melhor... vamos logo... eu não quero confusão com os seres dessa floresta...

- Entendo... – E os dois começaram a caminhar na direção do castelo, sendo seguidos pelo loiro que apenas os observava com um olhar perdido.

"_Mas que demônios... o que esta acontecendo aqui?_" o loiro repetia aquilo a cada segundo "_Mas afinal, o que tem essa garota? O que ela tanto esconde? Porque tanta intimidade com os professores? E que historia é essa do professor falar sobre ela para o Krum, e que droga de pergunta foi aquela? "Você é a garota deles?"_ A cabeça do loiro estava fervendo de perguntas enquanto caminha sorrateiramente atrás deles, mas rapidamente parou estático ao escutar barulhos vindo do lado, tanto ele como os dois a frente pareceram escutar também porque pararam e observaram o breu.

- Eu estou sem minha varinha... – Krum falou, o sotaque quase fazendo com que a ruiva perguntasse novamente o que ele havia dito – Não posso lutar... estou fraco...

- Tudo bem...eu entendi... – Respondeu entendo a ultima frase -Acho que são as Acromântulas... muitas pelo sinal... – Concluiu ouvindo o barulho aumentar consideravelmente.

"_Eu não acredito..."_ Malfoy não conseguiu esconder o terror ao ouvir as palavras da ruiva "_Eu vou morrer por culpa da minha curiosidade... Droga!" _

- Eu não vou dar conta de tantas... e não tem como correr para o castelo... Esta longe e você esta esgotado...

- O que elas temem? – Krum perguntou enquanto imaginava uma forma de espantar as aranhas.

- Basiliscos... – a garota respondeu fazendo o rapaz ao seu lado se encolher – Mas também existe uma coisa...

Sendo observada pelos dois garotos, um ao seu lado e o outro escondido apenas observando, ela caminhou na direção do barulho das aranhas e sacou a varinha a apontando para cima.

"o que ela esta planejando?" Os dois garotos se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se assuste... – Ela disse para Krum antes de dizer o feitiço – _Morsmordre_!

Assim que as palavras foram murmuradas uma luz verde e prata saiu da varinha da garota em direção as arvores, e em alguns segundos a Marca Negra era vista entre as arvores, um grande caveira rodeada por uma serpente, a garota apenas observava a marca enquanto Krum dava passos para trás.

- Mas como... – Balbuciou encostando em uma arvore.

- Vamos rápido... –A garota falou ignorando a cara de espanto dele – A marca vai ficar nitida por alguns minutos, enquanto ela estiver nenhum animal se aproximara, mas temos que ir logo!

- Ok... – Disse dando alguns passos mas rapidamente se virando para trás ao escutar o barulho de galhos sendo quebrados.

- Malfoy... – Ela murmurou vendo o loiro parado à alguns metro dela, com um cara de espanto no rosto, sem acreditar nas coisas que via.

**Continua...**

**Oieee gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo ; ) Bom, no próximo capitulo haverão muitas respostas :) acho que vou parar de ser má com vcs, e finalmente deixar o Draco entender alguma coisa, afinal... ela tem que dar alguma explicação pro coitado ne? Depois das explicações da Ginny, a historia vai ficar mais "calma" então finalmente vou poder colocar o Blaise para agir! Espero que gostem ; )**

**Reviews please!**

**Bom...Vamos aos agradecimentos gente, obrigada a todos os comentários viu, amei todos.**

_**Princesa Chi:**_** Oiee, brigada pelo comentário viu, realmente eu to morrendo de vontade de colocar uma cena do Blaise... ia ser tão legal ne? Mas eu também tava louca pra colocar uma da Ginny invocando essa marca pro Draco ver... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu ; ) BJuss**

_**Franinha Malfoy**_**: Oiee, que bom que gostou do beijo dos dois viu ;) e olha, depois que a Ginny esclarecer as coisas pra ele eu prometo que vai haver mais cenas românticas ; ) Brigada viu Bjusss**

_**Miaka**_**: Oiee, brigada pelo coment viu, e que bom que gostou do beijo... e olha... já já o Blaise vai agir ; ) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu ; ) Bjuss**

_**Kitten Malkavian**_**: Oieee... brigada por gostar da minha fic viu ; ) fico muito feliz xD E pode deixar que o Richard vai zoar muito do beijo... vou garantir isso xD Gostou desse capitulo? Espero que sim... uma das coisas que eu queria fazer pra deixar o Draco maluco era esse ultima cena xD mas a outra vai com certeza vai ser por culpa do amigo xD Brigada pelo coment viu Bjusss**

_**Tex Turner Black**_**: oiee, brigada pelo comentário viu moça, adorei! Que bom que ta gostando da minha fic, fico contente ; ) E olha no próximo capitulo eu já respondo algumas coisas viu ; ) Bjusss**

_**Nick Evans**_**: Oieeee, brigada pelo comentário viu ; ) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também xD Bjusss**

_**MelaineSnape2**_**: Oieeee, Que bom que ta gostando ; ) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu moça ; ) Bjuss**

_**Lika Slytherin**_** Oieee, eu nem demorei pra atualizar ne moça ; ) obrigada pelo elogio viu ; ) Espero que esse capitulo também tenha te agradado Bjusss**

_**Pri**_**: Oieeee, que bom que gostou tanto assim da minha fic ; ) Fico realmente muito feliz, obrigada pelos elogios viu, me animaram muito... tanto que terminei mais rápido e já to postando xD Volte sempre viu xD Bjusss**

_**Pris:**_** Oiee xD Fazendo farra ne xD Brigada viu moxa XD Bjusss no Kokoro tambem xD**

**Bom gente acho que é isso, comentem pra dizer o que acharam xD **

**Bjussss gente ; ) Tchauzinho**

_**Thammy C. Malfoy**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

_Perguntas e Respostas._

- Malfoy continue calado... – Virginia disse ao perceber que o garoto pretendia abrir a boca enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo, ele um pouco atrás e ela mais a frente acompanhada por Krum – Eu preciso deixar ele na enfermaria... Depois vamos pro meu quarto... Espere ate lá.

Depois disso mais nenhuma palavra foi proferida e eles caminhavam em silêncio, não demoraram muito para chegar na Ala Hospitalar da escola, entraram e ao perceberam que estava vazia, a garota guiou o estrangeiro ate a ultima cama e o ajudou a se deitar tirando um frasco com um liquido azul do bolso.

- Beba isso... Vai te ajudar a dormir.

- Obrigado – O rapaz respondeu com o sotaque tão carregado quando antes ao terminar de beber o liquido – Mas não será um problema eu ficar aqui?

- Não se preocupe... Uma desculpa qualquer será dada aos estudantes... Agora durma... – A garota disse de uma forma doce, como se falasse com um irmão enquanto cobria ele – Richard ira vir mais tarde conversar com você...Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim... – O rapaz sorriu sem graça – Eu queria saber... Hermione Granger ainda estuda aqui?

- Hermione? – A garota perguntou surpresa, mais pra si mesma do que pra ele – É verdade, vocês se conhecem... Provavelmente quando todos descobrirem sua presença aqui ela vira te visitar...Boa Noite – Disse meio sem graça indicando para o loiro que ainda permanecia calado que a seguisse.

Eles continuavam caminhando em silencio, cada um perdido em pensamentos "_Será que ela vai me dar explicações ou simplesmente vai me obliviar quando chegarmos no quarto?"_ O loiro se perguntava enquanto observava ela mais à frente, assim como ele, ela também estava tensa e demonstrava isso apertando as mangas da roupa "_Com certeza vai me obliviar..."_ O loiro concluiu ao entrar no quarto dela e vê-la sacar a varinha, mas ao invés de mirar a varinha na direção dele a garota se limitou a virar para a porta e fechá-la com um feitiço para que ninguém entrasse.

- E agora? – O loiro perguntou pra si mesmo, só que em voz alta.

- Bom... Senti-se Malfoy... – A garota disse, em uma voz cansada enquanto conjurava uma poltrona em frente à que ele havia acabado de se sentar, se sentando enquanto o encarava – Primeiro... Só me responda uma pergunta... E nem se atreva a mentir... – Falou de uma forma ameaçadora, encarando ele nos olhos.

- Faça...

- O que você fazia na Floresta?

- Eu te seguia... Eu sabia que não tinha detenção... Queria saber o que fazia lá... – O loiro respondeu ainda olhando nos olhos dela, tentando decifrar o olhar dela.

- Se me seguia então quer dizer que escutou tudo que eu disse... – A garota falou seria, tentando imaginar o que fazer.

- Já faz um tempo que eu vejo algumas coisas diferentes... Algumas coisas que eu escutei hoje eu já sabia... Outras apenas confirmei... – O garoto disse desviando finalmente o olhar enquanto fazia uma trança em seus cabelos, que aquela altura estavam incomodando bastante.

- O.K... – Ela suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Vamos fazer uma coisa... Você tem uma hora... Pergunte o que quiser pra mim... O que estiver ao meu alcance eu responderei... Mas que nada saia dessa sala...Só te peço isso...

- Por que simplesmente não me oblivia? Apagar a minha memória não seria resolver o assunto? – A garoto perguntou sincero.

- Essa pergunta eu não responderei. – Concluiu inexpressiva, para o desapontamento do loiro "_Nem eu sei a resposta..."._

- Ok... – Ele disse enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona, a encarando – O que te atacou ontem?

- Foi o Krum... – Respondeu na mesma hora.

- Não entendi...

- Vamos deixar o Krum de lado... – Ela o cortou.

- Tudo bem... Quem são na verdade os professores de DCAT? – Perguntou sem rodeios, algo que ele se perguntava há dias.

- São Aurores na verdade... – A garota respondeu meio incomodada com a pergunta.

- Aurores... – Draco não conseguiu evitar a surpresa, e conseqüentemente as perguntas que se formaram após a resposta – E o que aurores tem a ver com uma simples garota do sexto ano?

- Isso você viu hoje ou já sabia?

- Bom... Eu já sabia. Agora a minha pergunta. – Disse sorrindo pra ela, finalmente suas perguntas estavam sendo respondidas e ele não se agüentava de ansiedade.

- É mais complicado do que você possa imaginar...

- Temos tempo.

- Bom... – A garota começou enquanto se levantava da poltrona e se sentava em sua cama, tirando algo debaixo de seu travesseiro – Reconhece isso? – Perguntou mostrando um caderno.

- Não... – Respondeu com sinceridade, intrigado enquanto olhava ela passar os dedos sobre o caderno.

- É o diário que seu pai me deu... No meu primeiro ano... – A garota respondeu levantando os olhos e o encarando – Reconhece agora? Acho que tudo que esta acontecendo... Tudo que aconteceu comigo, é exatamente por causa desse diário... Afinal... Se não fosse por ele... Eu não teria conhecido Tom Riddle...

- Tom Riddle? – Perguntou em um fio de voz, estava surpreso, não esperava algo assim.

- Tom Riddle é o verdadeiro nome de Lord Voldemort... – A garota respondeu com descaso – Harry o havia devolvido para seu pai... Mas ele voltou pra mim... Não me pergunte como... Eu também não sei...

- Eu não entendi a onde você quer chegar... – O garoto disse enquanto também se levantava da poltrona e se sentava ao lado dela, o olhar melancólico dela o atraindo mais que nunca.

- Sabe como ele pensava em retornar? – Perguntou olhando eles nos olhos, puxando alguma coragem para falar afinal, era a primeira vez que ela falava sobre aqui com alguém. – Ele sugava minhas energias cada vez que entrava em meu corpo e me obrigava a fazer aquelas coisas... – Disse com um tom amargo na voz – E cada vez que ele me usava ele ficava mais forte... O problema é que quando ele foi derrotado...

- O que aconteceu? – O loiro falou depois de alguns segundos de silencio dela.

- Quando ele foi derrotado e a minha energia voltou pro meu corpo... Ela trouxe consigo a energia dele também... Quando eu acordei eu senti... Bem aqui... – Ela disse colocando a mão no peito – Eu senti a energia dele circulando pelo meu corpo... Poderes...Força... A maldade... E acho que foi ai que tudo começou...

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade e a preocupação que o dominava.

- Eu contei isso ao Dumbledore... E foi assim que eu conheci Richard e Nicholas... Ótimos aurores... Dumbledore os chamou, o maior medo dele era que Tom Riddle estivesse dentro de mim... Richard e Nicholas foram encarregados de descobrirem o que acontecia... Mas no final descobriram apenas que a essência de Voldemort havia se fundido a minha... Como se eu fosse parente dele entende?

- Acho que sim... – O loiro disse enquanto levantava uma das mãos e passava pelos cabelos dela – E depois?

- Bom... – A garota começou enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo as mãos dele em seus cabelos – Isso eu não posso dizer... Apenas saiba que o que ele sabia... Eu também sei... Por isso eu sabia sobre a Marca Negra...

- Existem mais coisas que eu quero saber... – O loiro disse já não tocando mais a garota – Mas acho que só vou fazer mais uma pergunta...

- Diga...

- Você... Não pretende trabalhar pra ele, pretende?

- Meu objetivo e destruí-lo... Não penso em outra coisa... - Respondeu encarando os olhos acinzentados do loiro, não evitando que algumas lagrimas escorressem por seu rosto, o garoto não pensou muito no que fazer antes de se aproximar e abraçar a garota a puxando para mais perto de si.

- Obrigado... Por confiar em mim Virginia... – Ele falou enquanto afagava os cabelos da garota, que mantinha o rosto em seu peito – Não consigo lembrar a ultima vez que alguém confiou em mim assim... – Ele disse dando um sorriso triste, que não foi visto pela garota que agora não chorava mais, apenas ficava abraçada ao garoto ao seu lado.

- Não quer perguntar mais nada? – A garota perguntou ainda com o rosto no peito do garoto, que se arrepiou sutilmente ao sentir a respiração quente dela passar por suas roupas e tocar sua pela fria.

- Acho que me contentarei apenas com aquilo que quiser me contar agora...

- Só tem mais uma coisa... – Ela disse se afastando dele e o encarando nos olhos – ninguém sabe disso... Ninguém... Apenas Dumbledore, Richard, Nicholas e agora você... Prometa que não contara a ninguém... – Finalizou admirada ao perceber que bem no fundo dos olhos dele havia uma segunda cor em seu olhar, um lilás que quase não era percebido, mas que agora podia ser olhado pela proximidade – O que esta fazendo?

- Selando o nosso acordo... – Concluiu o garoto ficando com o rosto cada vez mais perto do dela, a puxando pela cintura e envolvendo em um beijo rápido, apenas um encostar e lábios que rapidamente terminou – Acordo selado... Então você tem a minha palavra... Nada ira sair desse quarto... – Disse relaxado depois de tudo, mas também contente pela confiança dada pela garota.

- Seu irmão vai ficar com ciúmes... – O garoto falou já afastado da garota, voltando a se sentar na poltrona de frente pra ela.

- Com ciúmes de você? Se atreva a dizer algo sobre isso e eu te mato! – Ela disse irritada, já que parecia que ela estava se divertindo.

- Eu nunca diria a ele que eu te beijei... – Disse corando sutilmente – Eu não to falando disso.

- Então esta falando do que?

- Do Krum... – Disse divertido – Quando sua queridinha _sangue_...Granger for ver ele... Ele com certeza vai morrer de ciúmes... O que você vai fazer?

- Eu já cansei de me meter nas brigas daqueles dois... Deixarei que se virem. – Disse sorrindo, agradecendo por ele ter mudado de assunto, mas perdendo o sorriso ao escutar um barulho que não foi escutado pelo loiro – Draco... Acho que já esta na hora de voltar pro seu quarto... Esta tarde e amanha tem aula...

- Entendo... – O loiro se levantou desapontado, mas sem deixar ela perceber – Boa noite...

- Espera... – Ela se levantou o parando – Só uma pergunta... Algo que eu lembrei agora.

- Pergunta. – Disse serio, mas esperançoso.

- O que aquele seu amigo, Blaise, queria comigo? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Pergunta pra ele, oras! Não sou nenhum mensageiro! –Disse bravo saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

- Mas o que deu nele? – A garota se perguntou sem entender a fúria do garoto.

- Eu diria que é o mais simples e puro ciúmes! – Richard disse se sentando na cama da garota.

- Um Malfoy com ciúmes, não viaja Rick!Ainda mais de mim! – A garota o repreendeu se sentando na poltrona – Eu sabia que era você! Onde conseguiu essa capa? Eu não sabia que tinha uma. – Falou apontando para o tecido que ele tinha nas mãos.

- Segredo... Nicholas foi acordar o Krum e explicar as coisas pra ele... Eu pensei em ficar aqui te esperando... Como Malfoy estava com você eu achei melhor me esconder... – Respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

- Pergunta de uma vez... – Ela perguntou revirando os olhos, imaginando o que viria pela frente.

- Eu não ia perguntar nada demais... – Disse ainda sorrindo – Só queria saber se ele beija bem...

- Richard!

- Que foi? Qual o problema? Não é todo dia que eu vejo alguém te beijando! Ele baba muito?

- Aiii... Não começa! – Falou já exaltada, às vezes odiava o amigo por ele pegar no pé dela sempre.

- O.K... Só uma pergunta que o Nicholas pediu pra fazer... – Disse sorrindo.

- Faça... Pelo menos as perguntas dele não são maldosas...

- Ele só pediu pra perguntar se o Malfoy tem bafo.

- Richard Amadeus Owen! Fora daqui ou eu irei te estuporar! – A garota gritou tão corada quando a cor do seu cabelo.

- Não mate o mensageiro! – O outro disse divertido enquanto se levantando e indo ate a parede e abrindo a passagem ao perceber que ela poderia, realmente, estuporá-lo - Só mais uma coisa...

- Diga – A garota disse já apontando a varinha pro homem que sorria discaradamente da cor do rosto dela.

- Malfoy é um bom rapaz, acho que seria ótimo ter a companhia dele... – Disse morrendo de vontade de gargalhar ao perceber que ela tinha ficado sem jeito e abaixado a varinha – Bom noite! - Respondeu correndo e fechando a passagem ao perceber que ela tinha voltado e a realidade e mirado a varinha na direção dele novamente.

- Bobo! – Gritou se jogando na cama – Acho que ele gosta de me ver furiosa...Só pode ser isso! – Falou enfiando o travesseiro no rosto – Que dia ein Virginia... Só espero que as coisas melhorem...

Não demorou muito ate ela dormir, um sono sem sonhos, estava exausta e depois de tanto apenas conseguiu dormir imaginando como seria seu dia seguinte, onde ela tentaria ao maximo levar um dia normal e conversar novamente com sua amiga que fazia tempo que não via direito.

Continua...

**Oieee gente! ; ) Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, finalmente eu resolvi responder algumas coisas e é claro deixar outras ainda sem respostas, mas espero que tenha gostado, acho que agora eu vou voltar a fic um pouco pro lado "escolar", afinal, ela também tem vida escolar ne? Vou tentar deixar a fic mais fofinha pra vcs, espero que gostem e comentem por favor ; )**

**Eu to com um pouco de pressa porque eu vou sair e só volto no meio da semana por isso prometo que no próximo capitulo eu coloco os agradecimentos pelos comentários do capitulo treze e desse.**

**Obrigada a todos viu!**

**Bjusss a todos e obrigada pelos comentários ; ) Bjuss gente.**


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

_Ciúmes..._

- Bom dia Ginny! – Nicholas disse quando encarou a garota que descia as escadas em direção ao refeitório.

- Bom dia Nicholas... – Ela murmurou sem conseguir conter um bocejo.

- Você madrugou hoje...

- Eu tava sem sono... Como esta o Krum? – Ela perguntou se sentando nos degraus da escada, ficando na altura do professor.

- Ele esta descansando... Eu já expliquei tudo pra ele... – Falou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela – Esta tudo bem com você? Parece meio abatida...

- No meu mundo isso se chama sono... – Ela murmurou enquanto se curvava colocando a cabeça no colo do rapaz – Nicholas... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sou todo ouvidos...

- Eu ainda tenho quanto tempo?

- Bom... Isso eu não posso dizer... Já que eu não sei... Esqueceu que o sabe tudo aqui é o Richard? – Falou sorridente enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota – Mas eu acho que seria bom você aproveitar a presença do Malfoy... Sabe que ele pode ser útil na missão... Eu ate diria uma peça muito importante do xadrez.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Murmurou levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos do amigo – Uns dos motivos que me fez ir pra sonserina foi o Malfoy, disse eu sei, terminar a missão antes dele sair de Hogwarts seria ótimo... Mas sabe... Eu já não tenho muita certeza se quero usar ele assim... – Falou abaixando o rosto, tinha medo que seu amigo conseguisse ver mais do que ela queria através de seus olhos.

- Tem medo que ele não te perdoe?

- O perdão dele realmente é uma coisa que não importa, afinal... Ele não é nada meu – Respondeu firme, tentando parecer não haver sentimentos dentro dela – Só acho que ele não merecia.. Só isso...

- Virginia...Você esta se contradizendo sabia? – Disse divertido ao ver ela entortar o nariz para a afirmação dele – Acho que você não precisa enganar o Malfoy... Sabia que ele ate que é muito esperto?

- Onde você quer chegar dizendo isso? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Um aliado a mais é sempre bem vindo! – Respondeu sorridente enquanto se levantava e se curvava ate ficar com o rosto perto do dela e sussurrar – Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta...Ele tem bafo? – Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele levantou a cabeça acenando para alguém que tinha acabado de chegar – bom dia, senhor Malfoy!

- O que? – Ela exclamou enquanto ficava em pé olhando pra trás, vendo o garoto descer as escadas se aproximando dos dois.

- Bom dia professor... – Disse desconfiado – Bom dia Virginia...

- Bom dia... – O professor falou já começando a se retirar – Ginny não crie problemas hoje ouviu? Cuidado com as companhias... – Disse dando um piscadela pra ela enquanto virava um corredor.

- Sobre o que conversavam? – O loiro perguntou sem olhar pra ela enquanto caminhavam em direção ao salão.

- Eu só perguntei como o Krum estava... Parece que já esta bem melhor... – A garota disse meio sem jeito – Sobre ontem... Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Quero dizer, você saiu tão irritado...

- Esquece... – Ele disse frio e inexpressivo "_Acho que nem eu sei porque sai daquele jeito..._" Completou em pensamento – Digamos que eu briguei com o Zabini... por isso me exaltei..

- Ahhh – Exclamou dando um largo sorriso – Eu achei que tinha sido por minha causa. Bom, hoje eu vou tomar o café na mesa da grifinoria... ate mais Draco – A garota falou assim que entraram no salão e se dirigindo a sua antiga mesa.

"_Ótimo! Pelo menos assim ela adia a conversinha com o Zabini..."_ O loiro pensou mal humorado enquanto caminhava ate sua mesa "_Pelo menos eu tenho quase certeza que aquele idiota não tem a mínima chance..."_ Pensava com um sorriso não muito confiante no rosto.

- Ginny por acaso o Malfoy estava te amolando? – Harry perguntou enquanto a garota se sentava entre ele e Alicia, ignorando alguns olhares da mesa da sonserina que não haviam gostado nenhum pouco(pelo menos a parte masculina) dela ter se sentado na mesa da antiga casa, ficando de frente para o irmão que esta ao lado de Hermione, que comia calada.

- Acredita que não? – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto pegava alguns bolinhos – Mesmo eu sendo uma Weasley ele me trata bem pelo fato de eu ser uma sonserina...

- Serio? – Harry perguntou surpreso – Cuidado... Aposto que ele ta armando uma Ginny... Não se deve confiar em sonserinos... tirando você é claro... que virou por castigo... – O moreno falou sorrindo pra garota.

- Obrigada – Correspondeu ao sorriso sem perceber que era observada por dois sonserinos não muito bem humorados pela cena _"Aii... Acho que a menos confiável aqui sou eu.." _Pensou escondendo a tristeza e olhando para o irmão– Harry qual o problema dos dois? – Ela perguntou enquanto observava Rony e Hermione que não diziam nada, estranhando o fato do irmão não ter feito um escândalo pela menção do nome Malfoy.

- Eles brigaram... – Harry disse se esquecendo de mencionar o motivo.

- Ginny você nem acredita! – Alicia disse percebendo que ele não ia falar – Eles brigaram porque seu irmão ficou morrendo de ciúmes!

- Ciúmes de quem? – A garota perguntou enquanto bebia um pouco de suco de morango que estava na mesa.

- Do Krum! – A garota disse toda animada e a resposta que recebeu foi a garota engasgando com a bebida –Gin! Você esta bem?

- Claro.. – A garota disse se recuperando do susto – Como assim Krum?

- Eu sabia que você ia perguntar! – Ela disse toda animada – Parece que ele chegou de madrugada aqui na escola... disseram que ele veio falar com o diretor mas caiu da vassoura enquanto sobrevoava a floresta, ai foi trazido pra cá, parece que esta na ala hospitalar... Imagina, um jogador de Quadribol cair da vassoura!

- E como vocês descobriram? – Perguntou intrigada _"Como as coisas conseguem correr tão rápido nessa escola!" _Se perguntou chocada enquanto um segundo pensamento passava pela cabeça "_Quem deu essa desculpa da vassoura? Eu avisei a eles que ele era um jogador...Aii... Aqueles dois..."._

- Sei lá... a gente só escutou uns murmurinhos enquanto a gente vinha pro café... Quando descobrimos a conversa a Hermione ficou morrendo de vontade de ver ele... ai seu irmão teve um ataque histérico... já imaginou ne?

- Claro... – Respondeu sem evitar uma risada ao lembrar das palavras do sonserino sobre o irmão dela – Eles vão ficar calados ate quando?

- Não sei... – Harry respondeu observando os dois – Acho que ate um ceder... O pior foi que eu tentei argumentar mas sobrou pra mim escutar... – Harry disse olhando para os dois que ignoravam a conversa.

- As vezes eu me pergunto quando o Rony vai crescer... – Ginny sorriu enquanto via o irmão fazer uma careta mas não responder a provocação – Harry, já que o Rony não quer falar mais comigo acho que eu posso quebrar aquele acordo...

- Que acordo? – O moreno perguntou sem entender.

- Aquele que diz que eu não posso contar qual foi a experiência que os gêmeos fizeram com ele... – Assim que a garota falou o irmão rapidamente levantou a cabeça a fuzilando com os olhos mas rapidamente sorrindo de forma falsa para ela.

- Ginny minha querida... – Rony começou com a voz mais meiga do mundo – Eu não estou brigado com você...só com essa aqui... – Terminou fazendo uma carranca e apontando para Hermione.

- Pelo visto não vai ser hoje que eu vou descobrir o que os gêmeos fizeram... – Harry se lamentou enquanto terminava seu suco.

- Bom gente... eu vou me retirar – Ginny falou se levantando, e se curvando pra sussurrar algo no ouvido do moreno – Amarra o Rony na cama enquanto a Hermione vai ver como esta o Krum... assim a gente evita umas cenas – Disse divertida e depois saindo ao receber uma resposta positiva do moreno.

- Boa aula pra vocês! – Virginia disse já bem longe.

"_O que será que ela tanto conversava com o Potter_?" Draco pensava enquanto observava a garota se retirar " _De sorrisinhos e segredinhos com ele... o que ela tem na cabeça?_" concluiu amargurado enquanto enfiava goela a baixo a comida já que não estava com fome.

- Draco! – Blaise gritou no ouvido dele que a muito custo não bateu no rapaz.

- O que você quer Blaise!? – Disse mais irritado que o normal, não sabia porque mas ultimamente seu amigo o irritava apenas por estar por perto.

- Eu te perguntei o que você tem! Você anda tão estranho ultimamente! Mas esquece que eu vou aproveitar que ela saiu cedo pra ir falar com ela – Blaise disse já em pé com o material na mão indo pra fora do salão.

"_Não me diga que ele vai falar com a Virginia!"_ Draco pensava já irritado se levantando a passando a seguir o amigo e parando em um corredor ao ver que ele a tinha alcançado _"Se ela aceitar eu juro.. juro... Mas qual é o meu problema!?" _Pensou confuso enquanto observava que eles conversavam tentando escutar a conversa.

- Eu não vou enrolar muito – Blaise disse dando um sorriso amigável pra garota.

- Que isso... – A garota respondeu sem graça, não estava muito acostumada a falar com garotos – O que você queria me perguntar?

- Bom, nada demais... –Ele falou enquanto encostava-se à parede sorrindo de uma forma charmosa pra ela "_Eu não acredito que ele esta jogando charme nela!"_ Draco pensava enquanto observava o amigo tentando encantar a garota – É que nesse fim de semana vai haver um passeio a Hogsmeade e eu queria saber se você não gostaria de ir comigo...

- Ahh... – A garota exclamou ficando completamente vermelha, realmente não levava jeito para falar com garotos – Eu... bom, eu ia com os meus amigos...

- Ahh... – O garoto disse fazendo uma cara decepcionada, enquanto um outro loiro sorria aliviado.

- Mas bom, eu sempre vou com eles, acho que não seria um problema deixar eles sozinhos uma vez ne? – Disse sorrindo pro garoto fazendo este sorrir enquanto o outro fazia uma carranca de desagrado.

- Isso foi um sim? – Perguntou feliz recebendo um aceno positivo da garota – Ótimo! Depois a gente combina direito então! Boa aula Virginia – Blaise se despediu dando um beijo no rosto da garota, indo na direção de seu dormitório onde havia esquecido seu tinteiro.

"_Que atrevimento! A beija e ainda a chama pelo primeiro nome!" _O loiro pensou enquanto observava os dois se afastando dele_ "Eu não acredito que ela aceitou...Ela mal conhece ele!_" Pensava irritado "_Como o Blaise pode fazer isso comigo... mas afinal... ele não fez nada não é... eu nem sei porque do dando tanta atenção a isso! Ate parece que eu estou com ciúmes... Eu nem gosto dela! Não desse jeito..!_" Pensava distraído enquanto caminhava ate sua sala de aula.

"_Ate que ele parece ser um cara legal..."_ Virginia pensava distraída, estava sozinha em sua sala de aula, já que havia se apressado e estava cedo demais "_O Draco parece ter bons amigos... pelo menos eu não vejo "A maldade Sonserina" como diz o Rony nesse amigo do Draco... Quem sabe eu não descubro algumas coisas sobre o Malfoy com ele..."_ Ela estavam tão distraída em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma ave bicando a janela, só foi perceber quando a ave quase quebrou a janela com o bico, fazendo um grande barulho, assustando a garota.

- Julie... – A garota exclamou abrindo a janela para a ave entrar – Você podia parar de ser tão escandalosa! – Disse enquanto acariciava a ave tirando de sua pata um pequeno embrulho – obrigada Julie...

Assim que agradeceu a coruja saiu voando pela janela e a garota pode desembrulhar o conteúdo, uma pequena caneta de ouro com as iniciais R.A.O. junto com um envelope.

"_Gin,_

_Ai esta sua chave-de-portal, ela ira te levar exatamente para o lugar onde seu irmão estará quando você usar a chave... A chave só suporta duas pessoas por isso não chame mais ninguém._

_Obs: Estude mais, sua nota da prova não foi muito boa... beijos Richard."_

- Que chato... – Ela resmungou guardando a chave no bolso – Eu nem fiz a prova ainda... E quem eu convidaria?

Continua...

**Oiee gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Eu sei que ficou meio curtinho mas é que eu realmente estou meio apressada... sem contar que foi apenas um capitulo base, pra ligar as coisas, no próximo eu acho que já irei ate Hogsmeade e não vejo a hora de chegar a visita do Carlinhos... tenho tantas idéias pra colocar nessa fic... mas acho que a criatividade ta morrendo... xD!**

**Bom novamente eu peço desculpas por não poder agradecer aos comentários mas é que as coisas andam tão corridas já que eu vou viajar... desculpem viu gente, e também desculpem se eu demorar pra atualizar as fics mas é que eu não sei se vai haver Internet la... triste ne? xD**

**Só avisando gente, eu vou lançar um fic em parceria com a Princesa Chi, Ela se chama "Peças do Destino" E na minha opinião (bem modesta ne xD) a fic ta ficando ótima! Não percam viu ; ) **

**Agora chega de enrolar vocês ne? **

**Bjuss gente! E obrigada pelos comentários! Amei todos eles! **


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

- Finalmente! – Alicia falava empolgada – Finalmente vamos sair desse castelo! Eu não estava mais agüentando...

- É verdade. – Ginny falou terminando de se arrumar e virando para a amiga que estava sentada em sua cama, ela estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde colada ao corpo, com as mangas ate os pulsos, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo – E então? Estou legal?

- Você esta ótima! Você tem tanta sorte... – Ela disse sonhadora – Nem acredito que você vai sair com Blaise Zabini! To ate com inveja...

- Não seja boba... – Disse divertida enquanto elas saiam do quarto e se dirigiam ao Saguão de entrada, onde ela se encontraria com o sonserino e a amiga com os outros grifinorios.

- Boba nada... Imagina, sair com um dos sonserinos mais gatos da escola...- Falou dando um sorriso bobo.

- Eu já vi que essa conversa não vai chegar a lugar algum – Disse divertida com um ar resignado.

- Oi Ginny! – Rony a cumprimentou com Harry ao seu lado – Oi Alicia.

- Oi meninos – Ambas cumprimentaram.

- Virginia você não podia ter escolhido outra blusa? – Rony perguntou olhando as roupas da irmã – Você ta tão... _verde_... – Disse fazendo uma cara engraçada, o que fez todos rirem.

- Eu tenho essa blusa a muito tempo Rony... e você nunca tinha reclamado dela... – Falou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Bom isso foi antes de você trocar de casa... Você não pode acostumar com essa cor sabe? – Disse com uma cara infantil, parecendo uma criança – Vai que você acostuma com ela?

- Não seja criança Ron... é só uma cor – Harry respondeu em defesa, segurando-se para não rir do amigo.

Ginny ia responder mas ficou quieta ao ver dois sonserinos descendo as escadas, Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy, ambos não pareciam muito felizes, pelo contrario, pareciam bem emburrados, Blaise ao vê-la sorriu, já Draco fechou mais ainda a cara lhe lançando um olhar assassino.

- Bom gente, minha companhia para Hogsmeade já chegou... Depois eu conto tudo – Disse esse final apenas para a amiga escutar - Ate mais gente! – Dizendo isso ela saiu sem esperar resposta, já sabia que o irmão ia dar um chilique ao ver com quem ela ia a cidade e tratou de sair rapidamente , meio que arrastando o sonserino para uma das carruagens "_Cadê a Mione pra distrair o Rony_?" Ela se perguntava vendo que Harry e Alicia não estavam se saindo bem nas tentativas de controlar o amigo que já estava ficando da cor dos cabelos.

- Seu irmão é muito esquentado... – Blaise disse divertido olhando pela carruagem – Todos os Weasley são assim?

- Em essência sim... – Respondeu divertida.

- Eu vou lembrar disso quando pensar em fazer algo errado... – Disse sorrindo para a ruiva – Não quero ter a fúria Weasley direcionada pra mim...

- Tudo bem... – Respondeu sorrindo para o garoto sentado a sua frente, apenas eles iam naquela carruagem – Bom... quando ao que aconteceu... Eu nem me desculpei... – Falou sem graça.

- Que isso... Eu entendo. – Ele respondeu simpático, tentando ao maximo conquistar a simpatia da garota – Se eu tivesse o ódio do Draco direcionado pra mim o tempo todo eu também faria loucuras... Ele consegue ser impertinente quando quer...

- Falando nele...Foi impressão minha ou vocês brigaram? Quero dizer vocês pareciam bem chateados...

- Sei lá o que deu naquele garoto – Blaise respondeu dando de ombros, demonstrando um pouco de irritação – Hoje ele resolveu acordar com o humor do cão... Eu sempre acordo ele nos dias de passeios já que ele nunca levanta no horário, acredita que o humor dele estão tão péssimo que quando eu o acordei lembrando do passeio ele me chamou de coisas que da vergonha ate de lembrar? – Disse meio irritado – E olha que eu sei palavrões que deixariam meus pais roxos...

- Nossa...ele realmente deve estar de mal humor... – Ela disse tentando ser seria, tentando evitar uma risada que estava querendo sair, afinal, era engraçado ver a forma como o garoto falava, tão descontraído.

- Mas tudo bem! Não vamos estragar nosso encontro com aquele azedo! – Disse sorrindo para ela, o que a deixou sem graça pela palavra que ele havia usado._Encontro_.

O passeio se seguiu tranqüilo, andaram pela cidade, compraram doces, conversaram e mesmo a garota tentando evitar os lugares que seu irmão poderia estar eles conseguiram ir a muitas lojas, o que foi divertido já que ela conseguiu comprar algumas coisas que precisava e ao mesmo tempo conversar e conhecer melhor o garoto.

"_Eu estou me divertindo muito com ele... mas eu preciso arranjar uma desculpa pra sair.."_ Pensava distraída enquanto eles caminhavam na direção da Madame Puddifoot "_Eu enrolei depois que o Draco apareceu na floresta... Mas agora eu realmente preciso ver o meu irmão_" Concluía seu pensamento sem tirar as mãos da Chave-de-Portal em seu bolso.

- Eu não acredito que aquele imbecil esta levando ela para a Madame Puddifoot! – Draco falava enquanto observava os dois caminhando na direção da loja, ele quase não havia aproveitado o passeio, tinha acordado com um mau humor enorme e acabou passando praticamente a manhã toda no Três Vassouras, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e se deixando levar pelos pensamentos.

"_Eu não acredito que no primeiro encontro ela o deixa levá-la ate lá..."_ Pensou ao vê-los finalmente entrar na lanchonete em que os casais da escola costumam freqüentar por ser aconchegante. "_Primeira e ultima vez_!" Concluiu se levantando pensando no que ia fazer para tirar a garota dali, já saindo da loja depois de jogar uns cicles da mesa. " _Com certeza, eu entro lá e digo – Weasley vamos sair daqui porque você não pode sair com ele_!" Pensou irônico se sentando nas escadas do Três Vassouras. _"Mas a final, porque eu me importo tanto com quem aquela garota sai? Eu nem gosto dela!"_ Continuou com seus pensamentos confusos, tentando achar uma explicação para aquilo tudo "_Mas claro! Como meu subconsciente é inteligente! É claro que ela não pode sair com o Blaise, se eles começarem a namorar ele não vai deixar eu me aproximar dela...e sem aproximação lá se vai minhas perguntas respondidas!_" Justificou cheio de si, ignorando aquele incomodo que se passou ao imaginar a garota namorando o amigo.

- Ginny eu tenho que admitir! Eu me arrependo de todas as vezes que eu concordei com as ofensas do Draco sobre você – O garoto disse charmoso – Você é uma garota muito legal...

- Obrigada... – Disse sem jeito com a aproximação cada vez mais eminente do garoto.

- Zabini! – Draco exclamou um pouco atrás da garota, que olhou espantada para ele parado ali, com cara de poucos amigos.

"_Será que ele vai arranjar confusão?"_ Virginia, Blaise e muitos outros alunos pensaram isso ao ver o loiro se aproximar.

- Draco você não vai incomodar a Virginia enquanto ela estiver comigo... – Blaise disse de uma forma que assustaria muita gente, o que fez a garota se surpreender e deixar o loiro ainda mais irritado.

"_Ela já a trata como uma posse..."_ Pensou querendo jogar uma maldição no garoto, mas dissimulando isso.

- Eu não vim fazer nada... Tem um cara de procurando... eu disse que ia te chamar, me falaram que viram você entrar aqui, então eu vim – Disse com descaso, escondendo muito bem suas verdadeiras intenções "_Nossa... como eu minto bem!_" Pensou evitando esboçar qualquer reação.

- Ahh – Blaise disse meio sem jeito – E onde ele esta?

- Dedosdemel... – Disse displicente.

- Você podia ter mandado ele vir...

- Eu nem sabia onde você estava quando eu comecei a te procurar... – Disse impaciente – E eu ainda me dou ao trabalho...

- Ok... Ok... eu já entendi – Disse se virando para a garota – Eu já volto.. não demoro, prometo...

- Ok – Disse sem jeito.

- Você vem Draco? – Blaise perguntou em pé, olhando o amigo.

- Não...vou beber algum suco no Três Vassouras e depois vou embora... esse passeio ta um saco...

- Ok então... – O garoto saiu da loja sendo acompanhado pelos olhos do outro sonserino que assim que viu o amigo sumir de vista se sentou na frente da garota.

- Achei que você ia para o Três Vassouras... – A garota disse desconfiada. "_O que será que ele ta tramando_?"

- Mudei de idéia – Ele disse dando um sorriso cínico – Eu não sabia que você era assim Weasley...

- Assim como Malfoy? – Ela perguntou começando a se irritar com o tom debochado dele.

- Aceitando vir aqui no primeiro encontro... – Disse olhando ela nos olhos, tentando ver se ela entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Não entendi...

- Ate parece que você nunca teve um encontro! – Ele disse exaltado, se surpreendendo ao ver a garota ficar ruborizada "_Não me diga que ela realmente..." _

"_Ótimo!"_ Pensou irritada "_Agora que o Zabini saiu, eu posso sair e ir ver o meu irmão, afinal, não preciso ficar agüentando o Malfoy rindo da minha cara assim."_ Concluiu o raciocínio vendo que ele segurava o riso.

- Eu vou embora...Ate mais! – Disse isso ela saiu da loja tentando correr o mais rápido possível para um lugar onde ninguém pudesse achá-la, para finalmente tirar a Chave-de-Portal do bolso e ativá-la.

"_Droga!"_ Ele se repreendeu enquanto corria atrás da garota tentando arranjar uma forma de se explicar "_Eu não queria rir dela_..." Pensava sem conseguir tirar um sorriso do rosto.

- Te achei! – Ele disse chegando onde ela estava, já quase saindo da cidade. Vendo que ela ia correr ele segurou firme na mão dela, tentando não rir da cara engraçada de espanto que ela havia feito – Olha... É que você sempre pareceu tão inteligente... e bom... pareceu meio obvio... eu achei que você soubesse... Apenas _casais_ vão a Puddifoot... E bom... você nunca ter tido um encontro de verdade... Foi fofo... de um modo estranho mais foi... – Disse meio embolado com as ultimas palavras.

- Agora realmente não é hora! – Ela disse tentando se soltar das mãos do loiro.

- Só se você prometer que não vai fug... – Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, para o desespero da garota e surpresa dele, ambos sentiram um conhecido puxão no umbigo e seus corpo comprimirem e eles caírem em um lugar desconhecido, com varias arvores ao redor deles – Por Merlim! O que é isso!

- Como você faz isso? – Ela perguntou olhando confusa para o garoto enquanto tirava a sujeita da roupa.

- Isso o que? – Perguntou ainda confuso olhando ao redor dos dois.

- Ser tão inconveniente! – Exclamou se levantando – Por que veio atrás de mim!? – Perguntou meio resignada.

- Eu só fui me explicar... Agora posso saber a que devo a nova fuga? – Perguntou encarando a garota, se perguntando onde estavam.

- Promete não gritar quando eu disser onde estamos? – Ela perguntou dando um sorriso divertido, ao ver o loiro com os cabelos longos meio rebeldes e a roupa negra que usava suja de terra e algumas gramas.

- Claro...

- Estamos na Romênia! – Disse alegre se segurando para não rir dos olhos esbugalhados do garoto, que parecia fazer um esforço descomunal para não gritar...

**Continua...**

**Oieee... Finalmente eu to de volta... desculpem a demora e o sumiço... mas é que esse ano ta sendo longo pra mim, colegio, cursinho, provas, simulados, concursos... to quase morrendo.. mas agora ta bem melhor... as coisas se acalmaram e mesmo na correria agora eu tenho tempo!(aquela que ta pulando de alegria...xD) e por isso eu vou voltar a atualizar a fic... e dou a minha palavra que dessa vez eu termino ela sem interrupções viu gente! **

**Bom eu revisei a fic, ajeitei algumas coisas e finalmente to postando esse novo capitulo, bom, na verdade eu tinha feito um cabelo enorme então dividi ele em dois... parando nessa parte tão legal... **

**Espero que ainda leiam minha fic viu gente? Amo muito todos vocês e agradeço a paciência!**

**E bom eu tava procurando alguém pra fazer uma capa da fic pra mim... se vcs conhecerem alguém podem me dar um toque? Obrigada gente.**

**E que tenham gostado desse capitulo... e obrigada a todos os comentários, amei todos...**

**Bjjuss!**


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

- Você só pode estar gozando da minha cara! – Malfoy disse depois de longos minutos de silencio, enquanto caminhavam pela mata densa, já não agüentava o silencio da garota que simplesmente caminhava apressada sem dar nenhuma explicação ao garoto – Virginia!

- Que foi? – Perguntou mal humorada parando se virando para o garoto.

- Você ao menos podia me explicar o que estamos fazendo _aqui_. – Ele disse apontando para o chão.

- Eu vim ver meu irmão, já você... Bom, você veio porque é intrometido! – Disse meio frustrada "_Por que você tinha que ser tão intrometido..."_ Pensou desolada – Como não tem outro jeito você vem comigo... mas se começar a fazer perguntas... – Começou estreitando os olhos de uma forma irritada – Eu te abandono aqui e você vai ter que se virar pra achar um meio de voltar...

- Ok... Acho que já entendi. – Respondeu resignado, caminhando ao lado da garota.

" _O que será que ela ta aprontando agora?"_ Pensava enquanto observava a garota caminhar mais a frente. "_Ela fica bem de verde... Ótimo contraste com esses cabelos tão vivos._.." Ele não resistiu ao pensamento, durante muito tempo evitou, mas agora admitia que achava a garota muito bonita, com todo aquele ar misterioso que o intrigava tanto, mas claro que ele admitia aquilo apenas para ele, nunca diria em voz alta, pelo menos era o que ele achava.

"_Será que ele faz de propósito?"_ A garota pensava mais a frente, enquanto tentava lembrar o caminho que levava ate onde o irmão estava "_Como ele consegue ser tão inoportuno? Ahhh, mas eu mato o Richard! A chave só suporta duas pessoas!"_ Lembrou-se mentalmente da carta dele, imitando o ultimo pensamento com a voz do amigo "_Maldito! Ele sabia! Claro...ele sempre sabe!E deixa acontecer_..."Pensava sem evitar uma careta irritada.

- Chegamos! – A garota disse animada, parando de andar e se virando para o garoto. – Draco, antes de irmos temos que acertar algumas regras...

- Que regras? – Perguntou desconfiado, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e tirando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados no rosto, pelo suor.

- Primeiro... Quando eu te apresentar ao meu irmão... _Não ouse_ se apresentar como uma Malfoy. – Disse perigosa.

- Porque? – perguntou indignado – Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser um Malfoy! Porque esconderia isso?

- Achei que não teria que explicar algo tão _obvio_ – A garota disse revirando os olhos – Meu irmão Carlinhos... Digamos que assim como todos os _Weasleys_... Não suportam a sua família, então pra não me arranjar confusões é melhor você omitir esse fato.

- Eu sempre dei conta dos seus irmãos... porque ia ser diferente com esse? – Perguntou debochado, mas considerando a hipótese.

- Você é muito corajoso sabia? – A garota disse perigosamente, se aproximando do garoto, na tentativa de intimidá-lo – Meu irmão Carlinhos além de ser monitor era apanhador do time da grifinoria sabia?

- Não vejo nada de mais nisso. – Disse com descaso.

- Mas você não sabe que ele foi o melhor apanhador da grifinoria em décadas... – Disse orgulhosa do irmão – E sabe porque?

- Não, mas eu sei que você vai me dizer, certo? – Disse com uma falsa felicidade.

- Ele era veloz... e misturando isso com o fogo Weasley... Ninguém segurava ele... – Disse orgulhosa e ao perceber que o garoto estava mais interessado, continuou – Sem contar que ele era forte... Muito forte...

- Forte, é? – Disse descrente.

- Tão forte que quando terminou Hogwarts ele veio para cá... Cuidar de Dragões... – A garota disse tentando evitar rir da cara engasgada que o garoto fez.

- Dra...gões, é? – Perguntou tentando manter a compostura "Ótimo! Um Malfoy perfeito vai ser destroçado por um domador de dragões... Que fim patético!"

- Sim sem contar que por eu ser a irmã mais nova ele é muito ciumento comigo – Ela dizia se divertindo as custas do garoto.

- Eu e você não temos nada, oras! – ele disse rapidamente.

- Sim mas meu irmão não vai perguntar isso... – Disse perigosamente "_Ele não precisava ser tão grosso..."_ pensou escondendo a decepção. – E se ele te ver comigo e você se apresentar como um Malfoy ele no mínimo vai de deixar inconsciente pra te amarrar e perguntar depois...

- Ok ok... Eu já entendi, acho que você já deu motivos o suficiente pra eu mentir... mais alguma coisa? – perguntou dando de ombros.

- Evite falar e ofender... Ele é três vezes mais esquentado que o Rony, não ia retrucar ofensa.. ele pensa com as mãos... – Disse divertida.

- Ok, mas onde ele esta?

- Mais a frente há uma caverna, ele esta na entrada dela.

Sem dizer mais nada a garota voltou a andar, sendo seguida pelo loiro que apenas observava tudo, caminharam mais um pouco ate ela parar observando a mata se abrir, assim como ela havia dito mais a frente havia uma grande elevação de pedra, uma pequena montanha, apesar disso era enorme e na base dela havia um grande buraco, onde seu interior era completamente escuro.

Antes que o garoto pudesse dizer algo ela voltou a caminhar e quando eles estavam chegando perto da entrada viram um homem sair correndo de dentro dela, o que quase fez o garoto dar um grito de susto.

"_Quem é esse cara?"_ O loiro se perguntou enquanto observava o capaz, as roupas de couro marrom os músculos bem definidos a mostra com uma blusa regata seguida por um colete e o rosto jovial mas ao mesmo tempo intimidador e é claro, os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos. "_Eu acho que vou seguir o conselho dela e ficar calado... Não quero problemas com esse ai..."_

- Carlinhos! – A garota chamou a atenção do rapaz ofegante, que com o susto sacou a farinha, apontando para os dois.

- Virginia! – O rapaz respondeu ainda ofegante, abaixando a varinha e correndo na direção dos dois. Malfoy ficou meio apreensivo achando que ele fosse atacar mas a ruiva apenas abriu um largo sorriso esperando o abraço do irmão.

- Senti saudades! – Ela disse enquanto se abraçavam e o loiro recuava um passo.

"_Ele parece mais intimidador de perto_..." O garoto concluiu observando que apesar de ser apenas um pouco mais alto que ele parecia ter três vezes mais chances que ele de ganhar uma briga. "_Mas eu sou um Malfoy! E não vou me rebaixar a esse tipo..."_ Concluiu com orgulho.

- Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? Não era para você estar em Hogwarts? Achei que os alunos não tivessem permissão de sa... – O rapaz não conseguiu concluir o pensamento pois assim que começou a falar Malfoy pisou em um galho, chamando a atenção para si, fazendo o rapaz olhar para ele desconfiado. – Quem é esse ai? – Perguntou apontando a cabeça para o outro, enquanto a garota dava de ombros.

- Apenas um amigo...

- Me chamo Draco, prazer. – O sonserino disse cortes, estendendo a mão para o outro, enquanto a garota segurava a respiração, não acreditando na ousadia do outro.

"_Eu disse pra ele não se apresentar assim... Ótimo agora meu irmão parte ele em dois..."_ Pensava enquanto o irmão olhava desconfiado para o garoto, que mantinha a postura firme, sem se deixar intimidar pelos músculos do outro.

- Prazer, Carlinhos Weasley! – Disse depois de alguns segundos, apertando a mão do loiro – Eu estou tentando lembrar... Seu nome me é familiar, mas me fugiu a cabeça...

"_O céus..."_ O sonserino e a garota pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Talvez tenha escudado por causa de meu pai, ele tem negócios aqui, na Romênia, e costuma falar muito de mim, ele possui grandes expectativas que eu assuma os negócios dele. – Ele disse sorrindo de uma forma que pareceu sincera, parecia pois a garota percebeu todo o deboche e ironia nas palavras dele.

"_Quanta ambigüidade..."_Ela pensou descrente.

- Serio, quem é seu pai? – Carlinhos perguntou interessado.

- Alexander Makintosh.

- Oh! Agora me lembrei, sim claro, já ouvi falar de seu pai, já ate tive negócios com ele! Mas nunca o vi pessoalmente, mas algum subordinado dele deve ter me falado sobre você...

- Claro.. – Respondeu sorrindo por ter conseguido a simpatia do outro, o que foi um alivio, e também por ver a cara espantada da garota.

"_Como ele conseguiu enganar tão facilmente meu irmão_?" Pensou desolada mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada com o sonserino.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui Virginia? – O rapaz perguntou voltando a atenção para a irmã.

- Bom, eu estava precisando de uma coisa, e é difícil achar sabe? E onde eu poderia achar se não aqui, com você... o melhor domador do mundo? – Disse divertida sorrindo para o irmão.

- Ihhh... Quando você começa elogiar é porque tem coisa... – Disse desconfiado. – Se eu não te conhecesse bem... O que você esta aprontando agora?

- Juro que não é nada perigoso...

- Mas o que você precisa? Diga-me e direi se ajudo ou não... – O ruivo disse levantando uma sobrancelha para a irmã "_O que ela ta aprontando dessa vez_?"

- Bom, eu preciso de algumas escamas e uma garra de um dragão... – Disse simplesmente.

- Só isso? Ou tem mais alguma coisa? – O ruivo perguntou sarcástico.

- Eu nem disse qual dragão e você já ta descrente... já vi que vai ser complicado... – Virginia disse enquanto se sentava em baixo de uma arvore perto da caverna, ato que foi repetido pelo irmão sorridente e pelo sonserino que tinha uma cara no mínimo curiosa.

- E qual seria o premiado?

- Bom... – Disse dando um sorriso meio amarelo olhando para o sonserino rapidamente, que não deixou escapar o ato. – Um Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano...

- O que! – Ambos não conseguiram evitar a exclamação.

"_Será que foi por isso que ela me perguntou sobre os dragões!"_ Pensava incrédulo _" O que essa garota tem na cabeça!"_ Pensou dissimulando sua surpresa.

- Mas o que você quer com um Barriga-de-Ferro? – o outro perguntou ainda pasmo – Você sabia que ele é um dos dragões mais perigosos do mundo?

- Sim... mas eu realmente preciso... – Disse meio suplicante – Vai...confia em mim... é por uma boa causa...

- Não podia ser um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro? – O outro perguntou esperançoso, apesar do outro dragão ser tão perigoso quanto o Barriga-de-ferro ele tinha no estoque algumas escamas e garras que havia achado a alguns meses.

- Não dá... me disseram que o Barriga-de-Ferro é muito melhor que o Rabo-Córneo... – Disse sem evitar um sorriso ao ver que o sonserino entendeu e indireta e abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, com o ego inflado.

- Bom... Não sei se foi coincidência... – Disse desconfiado olhando para a irmã – Mas hoje é seu dia de sorte... eu acho...

- Como assim? – Virginia perguntou, meio confusa.

- Sabe essa caverna? – Disse apontando para a entrada e recebendo um sim da irmã – No fim dela é uma grande pedra...eu suspeito, pelo cheiro, que do outro lado da pedra há um Barriga-de-Ferro... a equipe de domadores esta a uns seis quilômetros daqui, eu estava indo lá pegar um pouco de _Disclosium_ para ver o que há depois da pedra... quando você apareceu!

- Pois hoje também é seu dia de sorte, eu não sabia se a mata era muito fechada... então trouxe um pouco da poção comigo... – Disse tirando o vidro com um liquido prateado do bolso da calça – Acho que tem poção o suficiente para jogar na rocha e ver o que há do outro lado...

- Tudo bem... Mas eu preciso chamar pelo menos mais dois domadores antes, acho que não consigo controlar um Barriga-de-Ferro sozinho.

- Que isso! Acho que eu você e meu amigo _Draco_ damos conta! – Disse empolgada, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos.

"_Como é que é!"_ Pensou incrédulo "_Virginia, você quer me matar é?"._

- Você ta louca se acha que eu vou deixar minha irmãzinha, despreparada, enfrentar um Barriga-de-ferro! – Disse protetor – Sem contar que se descobrirem eu seria preso por colocar a vida de dois menores em risco, se fosse um dragão e jovem ate que eu pensaria, mas estamos falando de um Barriga-de-ferro!

- Não seja tão protetor... O Draco esta no ultimo ano em Hogwarts e eu no sexto, sabemos um monte de feitiços e além do mais, se a coisa ficar feia a gente foge pela entrada... Barrigas-de-ferro odeiam a luz do sol...ele não sairia...certo?

- Mas vocês são jovens e despreparados para lidar com dragões! – Rebateu convicto.

- Claro que somos! – O loiro se fez ouvir depois de muito tempo em silencio, fazendo os outros levarem um pequeno susto, se lembrando da presença do garoto "_Ninguém vai me chamar de incapaz!"_ Pensou antes de falar, deixando o orgulho sobressair à razão – Tenho certeza que com instruções e ordens conseguiremos, você é experiente, basta ir dizendo o que fazer, sabemos nos defender, e foi como ela disse... Qualquer coisa saímos de lá, a entrada parece ser muito estreita para o dragão sair...seja lá por onde ele sai, não é por aqui...

- Bom...ele tem razão... – O ruivo respondeu pensativo – Mas vocês têm que me prometer que não vão fazer nenhuma besteira e me obedecer...

- Por mim tudo bem... – A garota disse animada.

- Por mim também... – O loiro respondeu engasgado _"O Merlim... Obedecer a um Weasley imundo... Onde eu fui parar!"_ Pensou meio que por força de habito, já que ate havia simpatizado com o rapaz.

- Então vamos... peguem as varinhas - O rapaz disse se levantando e pegando o frasco da mão da irmã, enquanto caminhavam em direção a caverna _"Minha licença vai ser caçada depois dessa...!"_ Pensou com um sorriso divertido no rosto, estava louco para ver o dragão, mas estava intrigado com a irmã, havia recebido uma carta dias atrás, de Dumbledore, pedindo que ajudasse a irmã, que era só esperar ela aparecer, por se tratar do diretor ele acatou o pedido, mas estava receoso de deixá-la encarar um dragão, ainda mais aquela raça, mas resolver confiar nela e no diretor e ajudar.

_-Lumus_. – Os três disseram entrando na caverna, caminharam por um bom tempo naquela escuridão, as paredes eram úmidas e negras, dando um aspecto sombrio ao lugar, o que incomodava muito o sonserino, que era acostumado a lugares aconchegantes e quentes.

"_No que eu fui me meter..."_ Pensou apavorado, mas escondendo isso muito bem, quando viu uma cobra rastejar na lateral da caverna.

- É aqui! – O rapaz disse quando finalmente chegaram em um beco sem saída, já que o lugar por onde eles deveriam passar estava fechado por uma grande pedra.

- Acha que ele esta do outro lado da rocha? – o loiro, com a voz um pouco tremida, perguntou do lado da garota.

- Sim, afastem-se, eu vou jogar a poção e ver o que eu há...

Malfoy assim como a ruiva se afastou observando o domador examinar o local, o sonserino estava aflito e preocupado, algo que foi percebido pela ruiva que se aproximou dele, lhe segurando a mão, o que o assustou no inicio mas acabou cedendo e apertando a mão da garota também.

- Não se preocupe Draco, meu irmão não vai deixar a gente se machucar, tenho certeza disso – Disse baixinho, aproximando o rosto do dele, falando só para o garoto ouvir.

- Eu não confio em nenhum dos seus irmãos... – Falou debochado, mas baixo, apenas para ela escutar, realmente não queria problemas com aquele Weasley. – Eu sou um Malfoy! Não vou ficar dependendo de um Weasley imu... – Mas parou antes de ofender a família dela ao vê-la afrouxar o aperto – Eu sei que vou ter que me virar sozinho... Afinal se algo acontecer ele não vai pensar duas vezes em ir te proteger e me deixar na mão...

- É... pode ser... – Disse sorrindo pro garoto, que ficou surpreso com o ato, mas não retribuiu – Então confie em mim... Prometo que não deixo o dragão tocar em nenhum fio desse cabelo oxigenado... – Disse sem evitar uma risadinha ao vê-lo bufar com a provocação.

- Sim... mas já vou avisando... quero explicações! – Disse serio mas um pouco divertido, sem duvidas a garota estava de ótimo humor, e ele perceber que estava passando pra ele já que a algumas horas atrás ele teria respondido com uma grande mal-criação a provocação. – E você com certeza vai ficar me devendo depois dessa...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Em Hogwarts a gente conversa direito... Mas não podemos demorar por que temos que voltar pra Hogsmeade antes... Tenho que arranjar uma desculpa ao Blaise pelo meu sumiço e ao Rony também...

- Faça como quiser. – O garoto respondeu mais grosso do que planejava, soltando-se do aperto de mão.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham ai? – Carlinhos perguntou antes que a irmã pudesse perguntar o que o tinha irritado.

- Nada demais, já vai jogar a poção? – Ela perguntou virando para o irmão.

- Sim, observem... – O rapaz deu alguns passos para trás e com toda sua força lançou o frasco contra a pedra, o frasco se espatifou e o liquido escorreu por uma boa parte da rocha que rapidamente ficou com um tom negro com pontos luminosos. – ótimo!

- O que? – Ela perguntou se aproximando, sem entender, não conseguia ver nenhum formado de animal refletido na rocha.

- Veja... aqui... – Disse apontando para alguns pontos iluminados na rocha – São animais pequenos, eu diria, _Flobberworms_ talvez... São animais classificados como tediosos, mas se estão em muita quantidade pode causar problemas por serem pequenos e grudarem nas pernas... não são carnívoros mas se vocês os atingirem sem querer eles podem ficar raivosos e atrapalhar na hora de lidar com esse grandão aqui... – Disse sorrindo enquanto apontava para uma outra mancha, não tão maior pelo fato de estar longe mas que comparada aos outros pontos que estavam perto mostrava que o animal deveria ser bem grande.

- Esse é o dragão? – A garota perguntou com os olhos iluminados.

- Sim, agora só temos que pensar em um jeito de quebrar essa pedra... Acho que ela não se mexe com uma levitação... – Disse pensativo. – Não lembro de nenhum feitiço... geralmente lidamos com eles ao ar livre...

- Bom eu sei um feitiço... – o loiro se manifestou.

- Qual? – Os dois Weasleys perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos com um brilho eufórico no rosto.

"_Realmente são irmãos..."_ O loiro pensou divertido ao ver a semelhança entre eles.

- Bom afastem-se... – Pediu e os dois foram para o lado dele, que apontava a varinha para a rocha – _Nox_. – Disse desfazendo o feitiço e o local passou a ser apenas iluminado pelas outras duas varinhas.

- O que você esta pensando, Draco? – Ela perguntou intrigada.

- _Bombarda_! – O sonserino gritou e um jato saiu de sua varinha, arremessando a rocha pra frente, a esmigalhando.

Continua...

**Oieee gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Eu nem demorei muito ne? Espero manter esse ritmo xD**

**Por favor, comentem e digam o que estão achando... façam uma escritora feliz xD**

**Bom vamos aos agradecimentos.**

**Miaka****: Oiee! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse tambem e olha, já já o Draco e a Virginia se entendem... hehe xD nossa eu ia ficar muito feliz como uma capa pra fic! meu e-mail é acidburn27arrobagmailpontocom(aiii... o FF não tava deixando eu colocar xD muito obrigada moça! Bjuss**

**Princesa Chi****: Oiee! Ahh, eu recebi seu e-mail... mas não consegui responder...sim sou uma inútil xD ainda aprendo a usar esse site xD nossa to me sentindo lisonjeada... você leu de novo...(carinha feliz...) brigada moça! To super felizz! E já comecei a ler suas fics viu? To adorando... assim que eu me atualizar nelas eu comento! To correndo... mas to conseguindo xD E a gente tem que terminar nossa fic mesmo ne? xDD Bjus moça!**

**Elektra015****: Oiee! Brigada pelo comentário moça! Adorei, fiquei feliz com ele, e espero que esse capitulo tenha agradado tambem xD Bjusss! **

**Kakaren****: Oie miga! Brigada pelo comentário viu? Vai ler esse tambem? xD Bjusss**

**Bom gente acho que é so isso! Comentem please...**

**Beijos gente! **


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

_Habilidades_

_- Bom afastem-se... – Pediu e os dois foram para o lado dele, que apontava a varinha para a rocha – _Nox_. – Disse desfazendo o feitiço e o local passou a ser apenas iluminado pelas outras duas varinhas._

_- O que você esta pensando, Draco? – Ela perguntou intrigada._

_- _Bombarda!!!_ – O sonserino gritou e um jato saiu de sua varinha, arremessando a rocha pra frente, a esmigalhando._

- Eu tinha me esquecido desse feitiço! – Carlinhos disse animado, apertando a própria varinha com mais força agora -Temos que agir rapidamente, ok? Todos os seres daqui devem ter acordado com esse barulho todo. Vamos?

- Sim... – Os outros dois confirmaram e caminharam em direção ao buraco.

Ao chegarem no buraco onde a rocha estava, eles se depararam com um grande buraco, que ia a uma profundidade muito alta e se expandia para as laterais e ao olhar para cima perceberam que estavam mais ou menos na metade do buraco e que para chegar a base eles teriam que descer as rochas.

- Não é muito raro encontrar buracos dentro de cavernas... – o ruivo concluiu depois de analisar o lugar, assim como os outros dois.

- Mas esta muito escuro aqui, não da pra ver nada – Malfoy disse enquanto forçava a vista na tentativa de ver alguma coisa além da escuridão.

- Bom, vamos chegar a base primeiro, depois eu irei iluminar aqui...- Carlinhos respondeu meio tenso e empolgado ao imaginar o dragão no fim daquela cratera.

- Não seria mais fácil acender logo? – O sonserino perguntou.

- Não, por que assim que tudo se iluminar o dragão ira sair voando, e é ai que teremos que agir, se iluminarmos tudo, ele vai voar e a gente vai ficar vulnerável – a ruiva se manifestou ao lado do irmão.

- Ela tem razão, eles ficam irritados com a luz, vamos descer e lá nos pensamos no que fazer... Gin, apague sua varinha, vamos ficar com a luz apenas da minha, não quero chamar atenção antes da hora...

- Ok... _Nox!_- A garota disse e rapidamente o lugar se tornou mais escuro ainda.

Carlinhos rapidamente pos a varinha na boca e apoiou seu pé em uma das rochas e começou a descer sendo seguido pela irmã.

"_Nessa família só tem loucos!"_ O sonserino pensou antes de começar a descida, logo depois da garota "_Isso parece tão surreal... Se eu sair vivo daqui nem me vangloriar eu poderei... imagina –Papai!! Você não vai acreditar!! Eu desci em uma caverna e peguei um Barriga-de-ferro com a ajuda de um Weasley!!!" _Pensou sarcástico.

"_Tomara que tudo de certo..."_ Virginia pensava enquanto descia as rochas, dando uma pequena espiada no garoto acima dela "_Ta certo que ele é um Malfoy, arrogante com os outros e tudo mais... mas eu não posso deixar nada acontecer a ele... nem ao meu segredo..."_ pensava desolada "_Ele não tem culpa de ser metido, intrometido e curioso..."_

- Chegamos... – Carlinhos finalmente disse, tirando a varinha da boca e colocando os pés no chão, depois de longos minutos descendo as rochas.

- Ate que enfim! – A garota disse pulando e caindo ao lado dele, ato imitado pelo loiro.

- _Nox_! – Carlinhos disse e eles foram tomados por um breu intenso. – Deve haver mais ou menos um kilometro de extensão, escutem bem o que eu vou dizer, é muito importante ok?

- Ok... – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, um do lado do outro.

- Vamos caminhar na direção em que vimos o dragão na rocha, eu irei avisar quando iremos parar, cuidado para não pisar em nada, se vocês acertarem algum animal e ele fizer uma barulho muito forte o dragão poderá sair voando... e eles enxergam no escuro... – Disse fazendo uma pausa – Quando tudo se iluminar ele provavelmente ira voar, é nessa hora que agiremos...

- E o que devemos fazer? – o loiro perguntou, já ficando excitado com toda aquela aventura.

- Ele ira nos ver e provavelmente ira nos atacar... eu irei atordoá-lo com alguns feitiços na cabeça e vocês irão lançar feitiços paralisantes nas patas, quando terminarmos ele ira cair e depois disse deixem comigo... e por favor! Não se esqueçam da calda! Ela possui muitos espinhos e se ele atingir vocês com a calda será algo no mínimo doloroso!

- Já deu pra entender, vamos? – A garota disse.

- Eu vou na frente... Sigam-me...

Carlinhos já estava acostumado a caminhar na escuridão por isso caminhava a passos rápidos sendo seguido pela irmã que se guiava pelos passos dele e por um sonserino que andava um pouco mais afastado por realmente não estar vendo nada.

- Vem Draco... eu te ajudo... – Virginia disse enquanto diminuía o passo, ficando do lado do loiro, lhe segurando a mão – É difícil caminhar nessa escuridão ne?

- Um pouco... – O sonserino disse meio sem graça pelo contato da mão da garota na sua mas agradecendo por dentro, já que agora era mais fácil caminhar com ela o guiando.

- Draco, eu sinto por te colocar nessa situação...sabe? – Virginia disse meio sem graça.

- Até onde eu sei eu mesmo me coloquei nessa situação certo?? – O rapaz disse meio impaciente – Pra ser sincero eu não vejo a hora de lutar com esse Dragão! – Disse apertando a mão da garota com mais força, sem perceber.

- Eu também... – Ela concordou com ele. "_Eu queria poder ver o rosto dele agora... deve estar parecendo tão corajoso..."_ Pensou corando e agradecendo pela escuridão que impedia ele de ver seu rosto.

- Virginia? – O sonserino a chamou fazendo ela voltar de seus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Você confia em mim?? – Ele perguntou meio descrente.

- Ahn? – Ela disse meio surpresa com a pergunta tão inesperada – _Acho_ que confio sim... – Respondeu abrindo um sorriso tão convincente que mesmo na escuridão o garoto pode perceber – Não sei porque mas _acho_ que confio!

- Obrigado... – Ele disse tão baixo que nem ela pode escutar e em seguida disse mais alto, antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo – Então não se preocupe com nada, esse dragão esta no papo!

- Acho que aqui esta bom! – Ambos escutaram a voz de Carlinhos um pouco mais a frente. - Acho que estamos mais ou menos no meio... – Concluiu ao perceber que os dois o alcançaram. – Eu irei iluminar tudo, preparem-se...

Ambos apertaram suas varinhas com força, apenas esperando.

O sangue de Draco fervia em suas veias, nunca tinha sentido tanta adrenalina passar pelo seu sangue ao mesmo tempo e a cada segundo que passava a idéia de enfrentar um Dragão tão poderoso fazia seus músculos contraírem em estase.

"_Agora eu sei o que Potter sentiu quando enfrentou um Dragão_..." Pensou debochado "_A diferença é que esse dragão é mais forte... com certeza_!"

"_Que Merlim nos proteja..."_ Ela não conseguiu evitar o pensamento, quando viu o irmão erguer uma grande pedra com um feitiço, fazendo-a subir o maximo possível e em seguida lançar outro feitiço, fazendo a pedra se incendiar, iluminando todo o local, como um grande sol.

-Ai... – Draco gemeu levando o braço aos olhos, que arderam por causa da luminosidade.

Só com a luminosidade que eles perceberam como o local era grande, ao redor deles haviam grandes rochas e algumas elevações, perfeitas para se esconder na hora de um ataque.

- Ele esta vindo! – Carlinhos disse ao sentir o chão tremer.

Não houve muito tempo para pensar, rapidamente, do fim da caverna eles avistaram um grande dragão se aproximando, o que fez o sonserino tremer, tamanha a onipotência do animal.

Ele vinha com maestria, as asas abertas batendo lentamente e o peso sendo jogado para frente, suas escamas eram de um tom cinza metálico e em suas costas haviam grandes espinhos grossos e perigosos, seu rosto era longo e seus dentes estavam muito a mostra mas o que dava mais medo não era seus dentes ou suas narinas que não paravam de se contrair mas sim seus olhos, de um tom vermelho sangue, completamente intimidador e demonstrando raiva.

- Ele deve pesar umas seis toneladas! – Carlinhos exclamou, a varinha erguida na direção do animal. – Preparem-se!

Carlinhos correu um pouco a frente e Draco e Virginia foram para as laterais esperando o animal descer para imobilizá-lo.

- Eu vou fazê-lo descer! Fiquem preparados! – Carlinhos gritou apontando a varinha para o Dragão –_Tarantallegra_!

O Feitiço atingiu em cheio o animal, que começou a balançar as pernas incontrolavelmente fazendo-o se desequilibrar por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao normal e soltar uma baforada de fogo de pura raiva e começar a voar na direção deles.

- É agora! _Confundere_! – Carlinhos gritou enquanto o animal mergulhava na direção deles, o animal cambaleou no ar tempo o suficiente para os três agirem.

- _Incarcerous_! – Os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo e cordas grossas e firmes saíram de suas varinhas, voando na direção do animal. As cordas de Carlinhos se enrolaram em seu pescoço e tronco, as da ruiva se enrolaram nas duas patas dianteiras as colando uma da outra e as do sonserino foram na direção das patas traseiras.

- Prendam as cordas no chão antes que ele as puxem! – Carlinhos gritou e rapidamente lançou um feitiço fazendo com que as cordas de sua varinha se enfiassem bem fundo no chão, ato imitado pelos outros dois.

O Dragão agora estava ainda mais furioso, sobrevoando sobre eles com as cordas o segurando, e ao lançar uma segunda baforada no ar acabou mirando eles, lançando uma grande bola de fogo.

- _Impedimenta! –_ Carlinhos gritou protegendo os três e em seguida pensando no que fazer ao ver o animal mergulhar novamente na direção deles – Gin vai pra esquerda, Draco se afaste pra direita! Nós temos que derrubá-lo _agora_!

- Certo! – Os dois gritaram antes de correr, o dragão desceu com velocidade passando por eles, e dando uma guinada no ar voltou na direção deles, soltando um barulho feroz pela boca.

- Acertem ele! – O ruivo gritou com a varinha em punho – Varias vezes! As escamas e pele dele são muito grossas! É preciso lançar o feitiço mais de uma fez ou o feitiço não vai pegar direito!_Imobbilus_! – Carlinhos gritou lançando o feitiço varias vezes fazendo o animal diminuir ainda mais a velocidade, como se seu tronco estivesse paralisado.

-_Locomotor Mortis_! – Draco também lançou o feitiço varias vezes, agora imobilizando as patas dianteiras do animal que se desequilibrou ainda mais pendendo para o lado onde o loiro estava, este deu alguns passos para trás para se proteger mas acabou caindo e batendo as costas em uma rocha.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – A ruiva gritou terminando de paralisar o animal que agora só mexia a cabeça enquanto caia com um grande estrondo no chão, a alguns metros do sonserino.

- Conseguimos! – o garoto gritou animado, tirando um pouco de suor da testa.

- Ohh não!! – Carlinhos exclamou chamando a atenção dos dois – Vocês esqueceram da calda!!!Ela não se paralisou!! – Gritou e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa o dragão levantou sua calda a jogando na direção do sonserino sentado no chão.

- Draco!! – Virginia gritou e ele rapidamente tentou se levantar mas não conseguindo ao perceber que um pequeno _Flobberworm_ de tons esverdeados puxava seus longos cabelos de forma enfurecida por eles terem invadido o que parecia ser sua casa, uma fenda no chão.

- Droga!! – Esbravejou puxando seus cabelos das mãos do animal e se levantando, mas era tarde de mais, a calda afiada do dragão lhe atingiu em cheio o estomago, o arremessando para longe.

- _Bombarda_!! – Carlinhos gritou e o animal foi arremessado para longe sem se machucar.

- Draco!! – A ruiva correu na direção do garoto e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, o erguendo e apoiando sua cabeça eu seu peito enquanto o irmão ia em direção do dragão caído, se certificar que ele agora não iria mais se mexer.

- Isso doeu... – O garoto murmurou colocando a mão no estomago sentindo o liquido quente empapar suas vestes – Ta muito feio? – Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor da garota.

- Você deu sorte... o dragão estava muito paralisado, não teve forças para bater com muita força... do contrario você teria sido partido ao meio... – Respondeu docemente enquanto tirava alguns fios do rosto do garoto – Já já eu irei te dar uma poção e seus ferimentos irão cicatrizar...

- Ok... – Disse abrindo os olhos e encarando a garota se assustando ao ver toda preocupação e medo que havia nos olhos dela "_Ela esta preocupada comigo_?" Pensou sem conter um pingo de felicidade.

- Virginia cuidado!! – Carlinhos gritou de longe, fazendo a ruiva levantar a cabeça e tomar um grande susto, um segundo Barriga-de-ferro voava na direção deles, a única diferença entre esse e o outro amarrado era seu tamanho, esse era bem menor, deveria ser apenas um pouco maior que um cavalo adulto. " _Um filhote_!" A garota pensou ao vê-lo se aproximar dos dois e dar uma mergulhada baforando fogo em cima deles.

Rapidamente ela se debruçou sobre o loiro e rolou para a lateral, erguendo a mão que não o segurava e fazendo um escudo de proteção contra o fogo.

"_Desde quando ela faz feitiços sem usar a varinha??!"_ Pensou incrédulo, mas não por muito tempo já que novamente o animal voava na direção deles com as garras apontadas pra eles, pronto para atingi-los.

- Draco se segura! – Ela gritou o levantando rapidamente e com uma força incrível pulando com ele para trás de umas rochas antes que o filhote os atingissem.

- Aii... – ele murmurou enquanto era colocado no chão "_De onde ela tirou tanta força??"_

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Carlinhos gritou e o animal caiu no chão, inerte. – Ainda bem que era pequeno... – Disse enquanto caminhava na direção dos dois – Vocês estão bem?

- Sim... – A garota respondeu sentada na frente do garoto, ambos ofegantes – Só um pouco cansada... O ferimento não foi muito fundo... lá fora eu dou uma poção pra ele...

- Ótimo! – Disse sorrindo e se abaixando para examinar – Realmente não foi tão forte... Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho! – disse animado.

- Serio? – O sonserino perguntou um pouco admirado.

- Com certeza absoluta! – Disse sorrindo – O Harry que me perdoe mas vocês mandaram melhor que ele com aquele Rabo-Córneo!

- Que bom! – A garota não pode evitar sorrir, seu irmão não sabia como aquele comentário fazia o sonserino feliz, mas ela pode perceber ao ver o sorriso se alargar pelo rosto dele, um sorriso sincero e satisfeito.

- Agora eu acho melhor vocês saírem daqui, eu vou dar um jeito nesses dragões e me encontro com vocês lá fora... ficar aqui dentro é perigoso...

- Tudo bem... – Ela disse se levantando e ajudando o garoto a se apoiar nela – A gente vai ficar te esperando lá fora o.k?

- Certo...

Virginia caminhou alguns metros com o garoto, ate seu irmão a perder de vista e aparatou com ele pra fora da caverna, no mesmo lugar onde eles haviam sentado, tempos atrás.

- Não me pergunte nada sobre o fato de eu saber aparatar ok? – Disse cansada, enquanto o ajeitava no tronco da arvore.

- Eu não ia dizer nada! – Disse sorrindo "_Isso já sabia_..."

- ok... – Falou meio desconfiada mas ignorando enquanto se sentava de frente para o garoto e mexia em um dos bolsos da calça, tirando um vidrinho – Beba, vai fazer seus ferimentos sararem em alguns minutos.

- Obrigado – Disse pegando o frasco e bebendo de uma vez – Sabe, Até que esse seu irmão é bem diferente dos outros...

- Isso quer dizer que você foi com a cara dele? – perguntou divertida.

- Talvez... mas também quer dizer que ele conseguiu meu respeito... – falou meio serio – Ele é um ótimo domador de dragões... – _"Eu acabei de elogiar um Weasley?"_ Pensou indignado consigo mesmo, mas sem se importar muito com isso.

- Pois é... e ele foi com a sua cara... – Ela disse sem evitar sorrir _"Tudo isso por que meu irmão disse que ele é melhor que o Harry??"_ Pensou um pouco triste "_Quantas vezes será que ele ouviu as pessoas dizerem que o Harry era melhor que ele?"_

- Sabe, eu concordo com o meu irmão... acho você melhor que o Harry... – Falou olhando no rosto do sonserino mas se arrependendo ao perceber que não disse _exatamente_ o que o irmão havia dito – Quero dizer.. você mandou bem melhor que o Harry... – Disse corada, tentando consertar o que havia dito.

- Oh... – O garoto disse meio sem reação – Você achou mesmo?? – Perguntou mais confiante.

- Uhum! – Ela confirmou – Você parecia tão confiante! E não se deixou intimidar nem um pouco...

- Mas o Potter enfrentou o Rabo-Córneo sozinho... não tinha a ajuda de um domador nem de ninguém... – Disse meio amargo, desviando o olhar.

- Não seja tolo... – Ela começou tocando o rosto dele, fazendo-o encará-la – o Harry é muito corajoso, isso ninguém pode negar... mas o que derrotou aquele dragão não foi o Harry... mas sim o próprio dragão que por perseguir o Harry acabou se chocando contra as coisas... você não... você enfrentou, lançou feitiços, você venceu... e foi muito mais emocionante ver você lutar contra aquele dragão do que foi ver o harry se machucar todo no torneio... – Disse mais corada que nunca "_Harry me desculpa!"_ Pensou meio culpada por estar rebaixando a coragem do amigo. "_Eu só quero animar um pouco ele..."_ Pensou incerta dos próprios pensamentos.

"_Ela acha que eu sou melhor..."_ Ele pensou sem evitar novamente um sorriso bobo no rosto, algo que nem mesmo ele entendeu e sem perceber ou sentir nenhuma dor no abdômen ele se inclinou na direção da garota com o rosto bem próximo do dela.

- Obrigado... pequena... – Sussurrou com o rosto bem colado ao da garota, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que queria um contato mais próximo com a garota...

- Opa! – Carlinhos disse aparatando ao lado da irmã, vendo que tinha chegado em um momento inoportuno, fazendo os dois rapidamente se afastaram.

- Carlinhos! – A garota exclamou sobressaltada – E então, como foi?? – perguntou desviando o rumo da conversa, antes que seu irmão perguntasse algo.

- Eu busquei alguns domadores e eles estão dando um jeito de remover os dragões com segurança... a gente deu sorte por aquele grandão ser um macho sabiam?? – Disse se acomodando ao lado da irmã. – Se fosse uma fêmea, por causa do filhote ela seria no mínimo duas vezes mais feroz...

- Credo... – Ela não evitou a careta.

- Bom, aqui esta...- o ruivo disse entregando um pequeno embrulho – As escamas e dois pedaços de garras... eu tentei tirar o maximo sem machucar o animal depois...estava muito pesado por isso eu diminui...

- Nossa!! Obrigada, maninho!! – Ela disse feliz enquanto enchia o irmão de beijos.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – Ele disse rindo tentando evitar que ela fizesse mais estragos, desalinhando ainda mais seus cabelos – Para de bagunçar eles!

- É divertido...

- Eu imagino... mas acho que é melhor vocês voltarem, não? – Perguntou olhando para o céu e vendo que já anoitecia. – Já deve ter anoitecido lá...

- Sim... realmente... vamos Draco?? – Disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para o garoto se levantar – Obrigada por tudo maninho! – Disse dando um forte abraço no irmão.

- Que isso... foi um prazer... quem sabe um dia você não se torna uma domadora ein? – Disse divertido.

- Acho que não... – Respondeu fazendo uma careta, tirando risadas do irmão.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Draco! – O ruivo disse e Draco estendeu a mão mas ao invés de apertá-la o ruivo puxou o loiro para um forte abraço – Parabéns com o dragão! – Disse divertido mas em seguida sussurrando para que apenas o loiro escutasse – Cuidado ein... ai de você se machucar a minha irmã... não vai querer me ver furioso... – Terminou ameaçadoramente se afastando com um sorriso jovial no rosto.

- Foi... um prazer conhecê-lo também... – Disse se recompondo "Como assim machucá-la??" Pensou sem entender.

- Tchau... – a ruiva disse enquanto puxava o sonserino pela mão, caminhando com ele pela floresta – O que meu irmão sussurrou pra você?

- Nada demais... – Se limitou a responder.

- Sei... sei... – Disse desconfiada, parando e se voltando para o loiro – Reparo! – Disse com a varinha apontada para as roupas negras do garoto que se refizeram.- Eu já ia me esquecendo disso... – disse sorrindo e tirando a chave-de-portal a estendendo para o loiro – Eu não sei quando ela será ativada... por isso é melhor ficarmos segurando-a...

- Ok..

Ambos se sentaram no chão e ficaram segurando a chave, apenas esperando que ela ativasse e os levasse de volta.

- Draco? – Ela chamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, cada um olhando para um canto.

- Diga... – Falou olhando para a garota.

- Eu só queria dizer que confio em você... eu não acho... tenho certeza... – Disse se lembrando que ele havia perguntado isso a ela tempos atrás, mas antes que ele conseguisse responder algo eles sentiram uma fisgada no umbigo.

Estavam de volta em Hogsmeade...

**Continua...**

**Aeee! Terminei! Mais um capitulo pra vocês gente! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu ate que gostei dele. Eu ia acabar ele quando o Draco foi atingido... mas fiquei com pena e resolvi terminar logo... E então, o que acharam?? Por favor comentem vai! Não custa nada... e ia me deixar tão feliz que não ia demorar pro próximo capitulo sair... xD Vlw viu gente!**

**E desculpem me pela demora, mas deu um problema no meu computador e ele não tava querendo ligar... u.u ai eu usava o do meu irmão pra ler algumas fics e tentar comentar... mas o teclado dele é terrível... mas bom agora ta tudo bem.. eu terminei algumas provas, agora meu tempo esta mais livre... por isso mais capítulos pra vcs...**

**No proximo capitulo vai ter mais Rony, Hermione, Krum, Blaise...Draco e Gin... xD mas a atualização vai depender de vcs viu gente??**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

_**Miaka**_**: Que bom que você gostou do outro capitulo! Eu realmente fui má parando naquela parte ne?? Mas olha como eu fui boazinha? Eu ia parar quando o Draco foi atingido mas resolvi terminar o cap... xD Você falou sobre o Carlinhos ganhar o respeito do Draco então eu resolvi colocar na fic... valeu pela idéia viu?? E olha eu vi as suas capas! São todas lindas de morrer! Se vc pudesse fazer minha capa eu ia amar viu?? E olha to lendo sua fic Rosa Negra! To adorando... assim que eu terminar eu comento viu?? Bjus moça!**

_**Princesa Chi**_**: Aeee, nossa... que custo que foi pra esse capitulo sair xD Espero que tenha gostado... eu sei como é isso...eu também leio tanto mangá e anime que minha mente fértil as vezes entra em colapso xD O Draco conheceu mais um cunhadinho ne? Espera só ate ele conhecer o Gui... hehe.. mas acho que isso so vai ser mais pro fim da fic... aguarde xDD Ate moça... to esperando suas atualizações ein?? Bjuss**

**.**_**Srtá.Felton**_**: Oiee! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Ficou meio cumpridinho ne? xD Valeu pelo comentário viu moça?? Bjuss**

_**Kakaren**_**: Me mata não... meu pc deu pala xD espero que tenha gostado do cap moça! Ate mais viu?? Depois a gente conversa xD Bjuss miga!**

_**Line Malfoy**_**: Oiee!! Aeeee xD Brigada pelo review moça! Adorei ele!! Espero que esse capitulo tambem tenha te agradado... demorou mais saiu ne?? To esperando a atualização da sua fic viu (eu sei que foi recente... mas to louca pelo próximo xD) Bjus moça!**

_**Gabii**_**:**** Oiii! Brigada pelo review moça! Adorei ele, que bom que gostou da minha fic! Não sabe como eu adoro saber que as pessoas estão gostando e eu não estou viajando muito xD Eu to adorando sua fic, espero que atualize ela logo ein? Bjus moça!**

_**Musa-sama**_**: Oieee, e então? Gostou do capitulo?? Espero que sim moça! Brigada pelo comentário viu??? E desculpa pela demora... vou tentar evitar o atraso... Bjus moça!**

_**Paola Lee**_**: Oieee! Eu estava no meio do capitulo quando recebi seu review! Você queria que o Draco visse a força da Gin então eu tentei mostrar um pouco...espero que tenha gostado moça! Obrigada pelo review! Adorei ele! Bjuss e ate mais xD**

_**Elektra015**_**: Oieee, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem... eu fiquei com pena do Draco não ter conseguido beijar a Gin por isso garanto que não vai demorar (muito..hehe) pra ele agir... brigada pelo review viu moça?? To esperando pela atualização da sua fic... to gostando muito dela.. e to curiosa tambem xD Ate moça! Bjus**

**Brigada a todos os reviews viu gente???? Bjusss e ate a próxima!!**

**Bjuss **


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

- E então? – Nicholas perguntou se sentando na cama de seu quarto, estava cansado por ficar tanto tempo mostrando ao amigo o que se passava com a garota, através da nevoa que saia de seus pulsos.

- Acho que quase tudo saiu como planejado! – O outro exclamou empolgado.

- Richard... – O outro se limitou a dizer, venenoso – O que você sabe que eu não sei?

- Acabei de ver algo... e precisamos falar com Dumbledore. – O outro falou ficando mais serio – Acho que nosso plano com certeza dará certo, mas não pelo caminho que planejamos...

- Seja mais especifico, por favor, não consigo nem raciocinar direito...daria tudo pra tomar uma poção do sono e dormir a semana inteira...

- Ok, ok! Vou explicar ate os mínimos detalhes... – Richard disse se sentando e começando a explicar tudo ao amigo, que a cada segundo fazia uma cara diferente, desde o espanto, o assombro, ate a malicia e o sarcasmo...

XxxxxxxxxX

- Onde será que ela se meteu? – Alicia perguntou baixinho para Hermione, sentada ao lado dela no salão principal, onde todos pareciam jantar.

- Boa pergunta... – Hermione falou no mesmo tom da outra, ignorando o olhar raivoso que era lançado a ela pelo ruivo ao lado de Harry, que estava a sua frente.- Mas já deu pra descobrir alguma coisa... Olhe – Disse apontando para a mesa da sonserina, onde um sonserino comia sua comida bem emburrado – Você me disse que ela foi a Hogsmeade com Blaise Zabini, certo? – Falou recebendo um sim como resposta.

- Sim, mas agora só o Zabini esta jantando e parece bem emburrado... – Alicia respondeu analisando o sonserino, que não parecia estar comendo, mas sim torturando as verduras de seu prato.

- Então... – Continuou a morena com seu raciocínio – Ela deve ter deixado ele pra ir em algum lugar certo? Malfoy também não esta aqui... deve estar com ela...

- Mas o que ela estaria fazendo com o Malfoy?

- Pergunte a Merlim, oras! – Hermione falou depois de alguns segundo de raciocínio perdido – Ultimamente esta sendo quase impossível entender a Gin...mas eu sei que ela anda conversando com o Malfoy... já vi eles conversando pelos corredores...

- O que vocês tanto cochicham ai? – Harry perguntou enquanto comia – Já ate sei o assunto... – Falou fazendo as duas estremecerem.

- Sabe, é? – Alicia falou tensa, ate imaginando o escândalo que Rony ai dar ao escutar a palavra Malfoy, Virginia, Não estão aqui, na mesma frase.

- Claro ne? – O moreno falou sorrindo – Vocês estão falando sobre o Krum! Hermione eu também quero saber sabe?? – O moreno falou meio indignado – Não precisa me excluir só porque o Rony esta do meu lado... – Harry disse recebendo um olhar assassino do amigo ao seu lado, respondendo com uma cotovelada na costela.

- Sim claro... Harry... – Hermione falou meio aliviada – Desculpe não ter ido a Hogsmeade com vocês... eu fiquei conversando com o Vitor e acabei perdendo a hora...

- Ahh céus! Eu vou sair antes que eu vomite minha refeição! – Rony exclamou se levantando e rumando para a saída.

- Eu juro...ele só não é mais criança por falta de vitaminas! – Hermione disse revirando os olhos sem entender.

- Ignorar é o melhor remédio Hermione – Harry falou divertido, não sabendo o que era pior, o amigo dar ataques tão óbvios de ciúmes ou a amiga, uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ele conhecia, não perceber isso.

- Bom continuando, o Vitor já esta bem melhor... mas disse que vai ter que ficar aqui um tempo a mais... – Falou meio pensativa – E nem adianta perguntar o por que, ele não me disse.

Harry ia fazer mais uma pergunta mas teve que parar ao ver duas pessoas entrando pela entrada do salão.

- O que a Gin ta fazendo com o Malfoy? – Se limitou a dizer enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção a mesa da sonserina, recebendo olhares curiosos de todos no salão.

- Você acertou... – Alicia sussurrou para Hermione, que se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. – Depois a gente pergunta pra ela o que aconteceu...

Virginia e Draco não se importaram com os olhares e se sentaram um ao lado do outro, ficando de frente para Blaise que realmente parecia mal humorado.

"_Que desculpa eu dou para ele_?" Virginia pensava, olhando para o rapaz a sua frente.

" _O que será que ela vai fazer?"_ Draco se perguntava enquanto observava a garota pelo canto do olho, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia se perguntado isso desde quando voltaram para Hogsmeade e pegaram uma carruagem de volta para Hogwarts, em um total silencio, ambos perdidos em pensamentos "_Mas isso não importa agora...ela disse que confiava em mim..."_Pensou sorrindo por dentro, mas sem demonstrar nem um sinal de felicidade por fora "_E tenho certeza que quando eu perguntar ela dirá algo..."._

- É uma pena nosso encontro não ter dado muito certo. ne? – Blaise falou, com as feições mais suavizadas, depois que todos resolveram voltar a comer, fazendo a garota o encarar e o sonserino ao lado dela fechar um pouco a cara ao se lembrar de algo.

- Sinto muito... – a garota começou – eu...

- Que isso... não precisa se explicar! – O moreno falou – Eu me preocupei quando voltei e você não estava lá, mas o professor Nicholas me explicou tudo!

- Explicou?? – Virginia e Draco falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro... – moreno falou meio espantado – Quando eu voltei ele estava lá, disse que Dumbledore os havia chamado e por isso vocês tiveram que voltar... Que conversa demorada ein? Olha só que horas que vocês foram voltaram... Não se mataram no caminho?

- Realmente, Dumbledore queria pedir algumas coisas pra gente – Virginia disse calmamente, como se nada tivesse a afetado.

"_Ela consegue ser tão dissimulada quanto minha mãe!"_ Draco não conseguiu evitar pensar, ele próprio estava surpreso com a desculpa dada pelo professor, mas assim como a garota ele escondia isso muito bem _"Bem que eu devia ter imaginado que os professores deveriam estar metidos nisso...Só espero que ela me esclareça isso pra ao invés de dar evasivas..."_ Pensou enquanto desviava o olhar do amigo e olhava para a garota ao lado, que começava a preparar seu prato "_Quando foi que eu comecei a achá-la tão bela?"_

- E você Draco?? – Blaise disse chamando a atenção do amigo, o tirando de seus pensamentos – Ainda esta com aquele humor do cão ou já ta melhor?

- Meu humor só vai melhorar do dia em que você dormir e não acordar pra me incomodar! – respondeu acido.

- Virginia, o melhor que você tem a fazer é ignorar sabe? – Blaise disse ignorando o loiro e encarando a garota – Ele tem esses períodos do mês sabe? Que o deixa mais rabugento que o normal? Parece uma garota!

O loiro ia retrucar mas parou, ao escutar a garota abafar uma risada.

"_Ela esta rindo de mim?!"_ Pensou incrédulo, seus pensamentos se confirmando ao ver ela morder o dedo se controlando "_Blaise seu cretino! Isso vai ter troco_!" Concluiu mais estressado do que deveria estar.

- Eu não estou com fome, estou cansado e vou dormir... – Concluiu se levantando e saindo a passos rápidos.

- Achei que ele ia retrucar... – Blaise disse observando o sonserino sair.

- Blaise eu adoraria ficar conversando com você mas eu também estou cansada... Essa conversa com Dumbledore me deixou exausta! – Disse dando um falso bocejo, que pareceu totalmente verdadeiro – Boa noite...

- Se quiser eu posso te acompanhar... meu quarto é de frente ao seu mesmo... – Ele disse já se levantando mais foi interrompido pela garota.

- Não precisa, é serio... eu só quero descansar.. – Dizendo isso ela saiu e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto mas quando virou uma esquina acabou se chocando com alguém, derrubando-o no chão e caindo no processo.

- Ai... – Ele resmungou massageando a cabeça.

- Ai digo eu! – Falou irritadiça, massageando as costas – Já falei mil vezes pra você não correr no corredor!

- Você não pode dizer nada! Você não me parecia atenta! Aposto que se eu estivesse andando você teria esbarrado em mim de qualquer jeito!

- Mas a gente não teria caído sua mula! – ela resmungou ainda sentada – Por que você não esta jantando?

- Eu já comi o bastante - Respondeu amargurado.

- Maninho querido... – Virginia disse aproximando do irmão e colocando a mão nos cabelos dele, os alisando – Que cara é essa? O que aconteceu?

- Nada, oras! – Falou enquanto se virava e deitava a cabeça no colo da irmã, aceitando o carinho – Onde você estava? Nós te procuramos em Hogsmeade mas você sumiu! – Falou mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Dumbledore queria falar comigo e com o Malfoy, então tivemos que voltar – Disse de forma convincente, ate fazendo uma meia careta ao dizer o nome do sonserino.

- Nossa que pena ein? Bem no meio do passeio... – Falou esquecendo completamente o fato da irmã ter ido com um sonserino.

- O próximo passeio será mais emocionante, eu espero! – Ela respondeu alisando os cabelos do irmão – Você me parece mais aborrecido que o normal, não quer me dizer o que aconteceu? Ou vai esperar eu adivinhar? – falou brincalhona.

- Eu só estou meio aborrecido, acredita que a Hermione passou praticamente o passeio inteiro na Ala Hospitalar, falando com o _Vitinho_? E eu ainda tive que agüentar ela cochichando sobre ele para a Alicia... – Resmungou fazendo uma careta e gesticulando com as mãos.

- Ahhh – Virginia disse como se uma luz tivesse sido iluminada bem na sua frente _"Por que eu não estou surpresa?_" Pensou divertida. – Desencana Rony! Eles são só amigos!

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Respondeu rapidamente, indiferente.

- Quer que eu desenhe?? – A garota bufou – É tão obvio que você esta morrendo de ciúmes!

- Ciúmes?? – O ruivo exclamou incrédulo, se levantando e encarando a irmã – Por que eu teria ciúmes dela?? Não a motivos para eu ter ciúmes daquela nerd idiota que só pensa em fofocar e falar sobre aquele imbecil!

- Tem motivos sim! – Ela disse aumentando o tom de voz, ignorando a explosão do irmão.

- Quais motivos??

- Esses ohh.. – Falou sorrindo enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso e começa a movimentá-la no ar, de sua varinha saiu uma linha vermelha de fumaça, que à medida que a garota movimentava a mão ia formando um coração do ar, com as iniciais R e H dentro dela.

- Virginia!! – Rony gritou batendo com as mãos no coração, o desmanchando.

- Reflita, Ronald Weasley! – Gritou rindo enquanto saia correndo, antes que seu irmão resolvesse responder jogando algum feitiço nela.

"_Esse Rony nunca admite as coisas_!" pensou divertida enquanto subia as escadas "_Acho que só eles dois não percebem as coisas! Eles bem que podiam parar de brigar e discutir a relação! Isso ser melhor pra todo mundo_..."

Ela continuou caminhando, perdida em pensamentos quando finalmente chegou em seu quarto, estava louca para tirar as escamas e as garras do dragão do bolso, tomar um longo banho e cair no sono, mas quando abriu a porta teve que tampar a boca para não gritar de susto, já que não é todo dia que você encontra um sonserino, seminu dentro de seu quarto.

- Draco! – Exclamou fazendo o loiro se virar, ele estava usando apenas uma calça de dormir, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e molhados o que os faziam grudar em suas costas.

- Opa! – Foi tudo que o sonserino conseguiu dizer antes de pegar uma camiseta e a colocar, cobrindo o abdômen, e pegar a toalha e continuar secando os cabelos.

- O que... o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou desviando o olhar do garoto e focalizando na parede.

- Eu entrei no meu quarto, peguei minhas roupas e fui tomar banho... ai quando eu voltei a porta simplesmente não abria...Nem com um feitiço... – Falou tranqüilamente – Estava muito frio e eu não queria ficar do lado de fora, sua porta estava aberta então entrei...

- Ahh... – falou baixinho "_Eu não imaginei que tinha demorado tanto pra conversar com meu irmão!"_ Pensou evitando ruborizar ao imaginar o que teria visto ao chegar alguns minutos antes.

- Sem contar que eu não estou a fim de aturar aquele imbecil do Zabini no meu ouvido. – Resmungou aborrecido.

- Tudo bem... Acho que não tem problema você passar a noite aqui... – Foi tudo que a garota disse antes de abrir uma gaveta e pegar algumas roupas "_Acho melhor eu não dizer nada, ele ta mal humorado de novo.. eu só queria entender o que o Blaise fez pra fazer o humor dele ir tão rápido da água pro vinho... e eu achava que eu era complicada.._." – Eu vou tomar banho... já volto... e nada de dormir na minha cama! – Falou venenosa e possessiva saindo do quarto – Ela já esta a minha espera...

- Como quiser, madame! – Falou enquanto continuava ajeitando os cabelos " _Quanta possessão!"_ Pensou com um meio sorriso no rosto, terminando de fazer uma longa trança em seus cabelos e em seguida, com a varinha no bolso transformando uma cadeira em uma cama grande espaçosa, se jogando em cima dela.

"_Que dia!"_ Pensou fechando os olhos " _Nem acredito que tudo isso aconteceu em apenas uma tarde praticamente! Eu fui ate a Romênia, conheci um Weasley, lutei contra um barriga-de-ferro e ainda consegui sobreviver!E o melhor! Não fui deserdado por isso _!" Pensou extasiado "_Eu só queria entender o motivo de tudo isso... o que, por Merlim, essa garota queria com um dragão?"_ Pensou enquanto esticava a mão e puxava o travesseiro da cama da garota e o colocava sob a cabeça. "_Bem melhor!"_ Concluiu ao ver que tinha esquecido de conjurar um travesseiro mas se arrependendo ao sentir o perfume da garota invadir seu nariz "_Ela realmente cheira muito bem...eu gostaria de..._" Mas acabou não concluindo o pensamento, caindo em um sono profundo.

Não demorou muito e a garota entrou no quarto, já de camisola e observou o sonserino esparramado na cama ao lado da dela. Ela caminhou ate ficar ao lado dele e com o movimento da varinha ela fez a coberta de sua cama flutuar e cair sobre ele.

"_Olhando assim ele parece inofensivo_..." pensou se sentando na cama do garoto e olhando seu rosto tranqüilo "_Draco Malfoy... Quem diria que eu seria uma espécie de amiga sua um dia ne_?" Pensou passando as mãos pelo rosto do garoto sem evitar sorrir, ele realmente era muito bonito "_Será que você faz idéia da ajuda que esta me dando? Mesmo que seja apenas com sua presença e suas ofensas? Achei que você fosse uma pessoa horrível, ainda bem que eu me enganei..."_ pensou e depositou um beijo na testa do garoto, se assustando um pouco ao vê-lo se mexer.

Em outra ocasião ela teria ficado irritada ao vê-lo usando seu travesseiro mas enquanto estava tomando banho acabou perdendo o sono e não ligou, depois de beijar o garoto ela se levantou se dirigindo para a janela que havia em seu quarto e se sentou no parapeito olhando o horizonte, completamente perdida em pensamentos, idéias e conclusões, onde acabou adormecendo antes do amanhecer chegar.

XxxxxxxxxxX

- Querido, ainda não terminou? – Narcisa perguntou entrando no escritório do marido, ela trajava apenas uma camisola por baixo do robe negro.

- Ainda não – Lucio Malfoy respondeu asperamente enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho.

Narcisa simplesmente ficou parada ao lado do marido enquanto ele escrevia e quando ele terminou, ela recolheu a carta passando rapidamente o olho sobre ela.

- Eu irei mandá-la... – Dizendo isso ela se dirigiu a janela, onde um linda coruja negra dos olhos cor de âmbar a esperava pacientemente – Misty entregue essa carta ao meu filho. Espere uma resposta, bique-o se for preciso...

Assim que a carta foi amarrada à pata da coruja esta saiu voando, escuridão adentro.

- Eu odeio quando as coisas vão mais rápido do que o planejado – Murmurou para o marido que já se levantara e se dirigia ao quarto com a esposa.

- Não temos tempo a perder, o Lord ficará mais satisfeito assim...

Depois das palavras de Lucio nenhuma palavra foi tida, ambos se deitaram e com um murmúrio de Narcisa a Mansão inteira ficou na escuridão e ambos dormiram.

Continua...

**Oieee! Capitulo meio corrido ne gente? Mas espero que tenham gostado... E pra quem pensou que foi o Richard ou o Nicholas que trancou o Draco fora do quarto...acertaram xD Mas não precisam se preocupar...isso será respondido no próximo capitulo! Prometo...e como podem ver a historia começou a correr...e no próximo capitulo uma grande surpresa pra vcs! Comentem o que acharam! Please...Assim o novo cap sai mais rápido pra vcs! Já que eu amo reviews e eles me empolgam xD**

**Eu sei que o capitulo ficou meio bagunçado mas é porque esse capitulo é meio de ligação xD **

**E gente, eu comecei uma nova fic! O nome dela é The Unusual Suspects, dêem uma olhadinha! É meio comedia, romance...espero que gostem!**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: Oiee! Que bom que gostou do outro capitulo! Eu ate que estava animada pra escrever ele...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também viu? E muito obrigada pela capa viu?? Bjuss**

**Gabii: Oi! Nossa, com certeza o Draco é melhor que o Harry ne?? Lindão demais... imagina chegar em casa e encontrá-lo só de calça na sua casa... minha amiga disse que desmaiava xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu moça? Bjuss**

**Pri: Oiee! Que bom que vc gosta da minha fic! Cada vez q eu escuto isso eu fico tão feliz! Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Espero que também tenha gostado desse...e aquela cena do Carlinhos abraçando o Draco eu meio que baseei no meu irmão xD um tempo atrás eu apresentei meu ex-namorado pra ele e ele apertou a mão dele mais forte do que deveria xD Obrigada pelo review! Bjuss**

**Maggy94: Oiee! Obrigada pelo review! Adorei ele viu? E bom... não precisa se preocupar que daqui pra frente os mistérios serão revelados aos poucos... no próximo por exemplo... xD E eu concordo também com a Gi, o Draco é bem melhor xD Bjuss**

**Srtá.Felton: hehe xD Era melhor o Carlinhos ter atrapalhado antes do que chegar depois e quebrar os ossos do Draco ne? xD mas não precisa se preocupar... no próximo cap já vai ter um action entre eles... espero que goste xD e concordo sim! O Draco é melhor xD Bjuss**

**Princesa Chi: Vc não foi a única que não gostou do Carlinhos ter interrompido o beijo dos dois xD mas pode deixar que no próximo cap vai ter um action deles xD Se vc soubesse as idéias que eu tenho para os cunhados do Draco...vc ficaria com pena do Malfoy AhUAhUA xD Tadinho... mas isso ainda vai demorar... Moça espero que tenha ido bem na prova viu?? Bjuss**

**Line Malfoy: Que bom que vc gostou do cap! Eu também amei escrever a briga do dragão, eu sei que esse capitulo estava mais parado mas espero que tenha gostado viu moça? Bjuss**

**Karen: Oi! Nossa, obrigada pelo review! Amei ele! Que bom que vc esta gostando da minha fic! Fico muito feliz! E espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Eu sei que foi meio parado mas no próximo teremos novidades viu? Bjuss moça!**

**Kakaren: Oi miga! Vc eu já agradeci pela net ne? Vlw moça!**

**Bom gente acho que é isso**

**Ate o próximo capitulo viu gente? Comentem xD**

**Bjusss**


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

_Uma Declaração?_

- Acorda vai Draco... – Virginia chamava enquanto balançava gentilmente o ombro do loiro, que dormia profundamente com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. _"To começando a perder a paciência..."_ Pensou enquanto o sacudia mais forte.

- Ahhhh... – O loiro resmungou se sentando de frente pra ela, esfregando os olhos lentamente a olhando com um olhar sonolento. – Céus...nem amanheceu ainda...- Concluindo vendo o céu negro pela janela.

- Eu sei disso... – Falou meio mal humorada, mas diminuindo o seu tom ao olhar nos olhos claros do rapaz.Não era com ele que ela estava brava, mas sim com a coruja que a acordou. – Olha ali... – Falou se levantando e apontando para o chão.

- Por Merlim! – Draco deu um salto enorme da cama e correu para pegar a coruja de seu pai que estava inconsciente no chão. – O que aconteceu? Você a matou?

- Credo! – Ela falou ofendida. – Claro que não, ela só esta dormindo... muito inconveniente ela sabe? Parece que é um mal que te persegue...

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou novamente, sentando-se na cama com o animal nos braços.

- Eu acordei com ele bicando a janela, antes mesmo de abrir a janela deu pra ver que não era pra mim sabe? Esse M no colar dela já disse tudo... – Virginia disse se sentando ao lado dele – Só que quando eu abri a janela, ao invés de te dar a carta essa coruja maldita começou a me bicar...da pra acreditar? – Reclamou mostrando o braço direito, onde havia pequenas marcas de sangue, onde a coruja bicara.

- Bom, digamos que os animais lá em casa também são treinados para maltratar os Weasley... – O loiro falou tentando segurar um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que pegava o pulso dela – Ta doendo? – Perguntou escondendo a preocupação.

- Claro que não, foram só umas bicadas... – Respondeu desconcertada – Se você visse o que os gêmeos já fizeram comigo você ia achar essas bicadas um carinho! – Brincou. – Como ela tava muito agitada eu a coloquei pra dormir, só isso.

- Entendo... – Draco voltou seus olhos ao animal, dormindo em seu colo, observando uma carta em sua pata "_Ta doendo? Que droga foi essa Draco?"_ Se repreendeu.

- É do seu pai? – Virginia perguntou enquanto observava o loiro tirar a carta das patas da coruja.

- Só ele que me escreve... – Comentou sem olhar pra ela, sem conseguir evitar que suas palavras soassem amargas.

- E você não vai abrir? – Perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade na voz "_Eu realmente gostaria de ler essa carta... o que será que o pai dele quer com ele? Com certeza não deve ser algo relacionado a vida cotidiana.._" Pensou sem esconder um pouco da ironia.

- Se você sair de cima de mim eu posso ate tentar. – Respondeu ríspido.

- Ahhh... – Se repreendeu se levantando e se afastando, indo se sentar na janela. – Privacidade, ok, eu entendi o recado...

- Eu não quis soar grosso... – Se corrigiu vendo que havia ofendido ela.

- Relaxa... – Ela respondeu sorrindo, olhando nos olhos nele. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos ate ele não agüentar e desviar o contando, se sentando na cama e abrindo a carta.

"_Ah céus..."_ Ela pensava enquanto observava o horizonte. _"Quando passamos a nos tratar tão bem? Sem xingamentos, ofensas e calunias? Quando que eu comecei a pensar que ele é o melhor?" _Pensou se lembrando das horas passadas com ele na Romênia. Lembrou-se de como ele parecia corajoso e forte enquanto explodia a grande pedra e lançava feitiços naquele enorme Barriga-de-Ferro.

"_Afaste-se de Malfoy..."_ As palavras de Tom Riddle voltaram a sua cabeça. " _Afastar-me... não posso fazer isso... Pela missão... não posso me afastar dele pela missão..."_ Pensou levando uma mão ao peito, ao sentir uma pontada de dor.

"_Ate quando vai tentar se enganar?"_ Dizia uma voz em sua cabeça. _"Admita que ele esta no seu coração, que você gosta dele...admita..."_

- Droga! – Virginia deu um salto ao ser tirada de seus pensamentos pela exclamação do rapaz.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou se aproximando dele, ficando parada observando-o. Parecia pálido.

- Nada. – Respondeu friamente virando de costas para ela, enquanto ajeitava suas coisas – Obrigado por ter me deixado ficar aqui hoje, vou ver se consigo entrar no meu quarto. – Disse com a voz embargada.

- Ei, calma ai! – Virginia colocou a mão no ombro dele enquanto ele se ajeitava o puxando para trás, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ela. A visão que teve quase fez seu coração saltar. O sol que nascia no horizonte estava começando a penetrar pela janela batendo no rosto do rapaz, sua pele que antes sempre fora clara, quase pálida, estava rosada, os olhos possuíam uma pequena camada de água enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter as lagrimas, a Weasley nunca havia achado Draco Malfoy tão belo.

Quando os olhos se encontraram foi como seu algo estalasse na mente dele, não conseguia conter a vontade de chorar, se sentia mal, ate com vontade de vomitar. _"Ótimo, agora ela vai me ver chorar! Era tudo que eu precisava... que ela me achasse um fraco!"_ Antes que as lagrimas caíssem ele se desvencilhou das mãos dela e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Com certeza ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Para sua surpresa foi impedido por braços que o abraçaram por trás. Enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas costas dele, ela o envolvia num abraço, na tentativa de fazê-lo ficar.

- Tudo bem... não precisa fugir... eu to aqui com você...

O corpo dela estava quente e esse calor passou para ele e por incrível que parecesse, ele se sentiu aliviado, acolhido, a vontade de chorar parara, ele apenas girou o corpo a abraçando também.

"_Nunca achei que fosse ficar feliz ao ser abraçado por uma Weasley..."_ Pensou enquanto afagava os cabelos da garota_. "Nunca sequer achei que fosse me apaixonar um dia..."_ Pensou irônico, mas triste, tinha chegado a essa conclusão naquela floresta, a alegria que sentiu ao ser elogiado e o fato dele ter ficado tão louco com o amigo por ele sair com ela o fizeram acordar. Sem duvidas gostava dela.

- Que patético ein... – Falou se afastando dela e indo ate a janela, ficando de costas, o orgulho não o deixava olhar ela – Um Malfoy chorando... Ainda mais na sua frente...

- Draco...

- Você confiou em mim naquela floresta... – A cortou. – Acho que vou confiar em você também...

- Por favor... Conte-me o que aconteceu... – Disse preocupada. _"O que será que o pai dele disse?"_ Pensou.

- Quando eu terminasse Hogwarts meu pai iria fazer a iniciação, e eu me tornaria um Comensal da Morte... – Começou, ainda de costas, a falar. – Só que os planos mudaram... e vou deixar Hogwarts... – Parou de falar, a voz voltando a ficar embargada.

- Por que? – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava, colocando a mão gentilmente na dele, a apertando.

- Nesse natal, quando eu voltar para casa... – Apertou mais forte a mão enquanto se virava e olhava nos olhos chocolate da garota – Eu vou ser iniciado...

- Draco... – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, estava em choque, assim como ele estava. _"Nesse natal? Mas faltam apenas três semanas para as férias! Porque não vão esperar ate ele completar o ano?"_ Pensava atônita.

- Lembra quando eu te falei que não queria servir um Sangue-Ruim? – Perguntou.

- Lembro...

- Eu realmente não quero... – Sem resistir as suas emoções ele a puxou para mais perto, apoiando a cabelo no ombro dela, deixando que seus cabelos caíssem sobre o ombro dela, a impedindo de ver uma lagrima rolar – Ainda mais agora... eu estava tão feliz...

- Você não precisa ficar triste... – Respondeu, a voz começando a falhar.

- Como não? – Respondeu se afastando, olho nos olhos. – Sabe Weasley... você pode não acreditar mas estava feliz por ter te conhecido, agora vou embora, ficar do lado oposto ao seu, voltaremos a ser inimigos! – Disse amargo.

- Draco... – Não pode evitar sorrir diante das palavras do rapaz, se sentia feliz. Simplesmente feliz. Desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts a felicidade tinha se tornado algo tão complicado de se sentir, e agora ela estava li, tão firme, mas infelizmente ameaçada. _"Acho que não posso fazer nada se não mudar os planos.."_ Pensou preocupada. Preocupada mas feliz.

- Por que você esta sorrindo? – Draco perguntou vendo-a sorrir sem parar.

- Vou te contar um segredo... – Falou fazendo sinal para ele se aproximar, seu rosto ficando vermelho a medida que ele se aproximava.

Assim que ele se aproximou o bastante ela timidamente encostou seus lábios no dele. Sabia que ia ser difícil um dia dizer tudo que queria em palavras, por isso decidiu beijá-lo, para demonstrar tudo isso, todos aqueles sentimentos.

Por um momento ela achou que ele fosse recuar mas ele fez o contrario, envolveu-a pela cintura e aprofundou o momento, aquilo o fez esquecer te tudo, naquele momento existia apenas ele, ela e aquele beijo tão bom. Nenhum dos dois acreditava que estavam se beijando daquela forma tão apaixonada. Não era preciso palavras para expressar o que sentiam, ambos sabiam, e não sentiam culpa por isso.

- Ah... – Virginia soltou um pequeno gemido quando se separaram, ofegantes.

- Uau... – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Eu não esperava tanta... – Ela começou a falar mas parou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Intensidade? – Perguntou um pouco desorientado recebendo uma afirmativa tímida da garota.

- Draco você confia em mim não confia? – Perguntou ficando seria, rapidamente saindo daquele assunto.

- Claro que confio... – Respondeu meio incerto.

- Então confie em mim quando eu digo que você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou dar um jeito em tudo...

- E como você vai fazer isso? – Perguntou duvidoso.

- Eu não posso contar _agora_... – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas a noite, quando eu tiver resolvido tudo, nós conversamos e eu te explico minha idéia...

- Quando você diz "_resolvido tudo_", você não esta querendo dizer que vai conversar com seus professores aurores esta? - Perguntou desconfiado.

- Em suma sim. – Falou com simplicidade. – Eles são confiáveis... não há motivos pra se preocupar...eu juro...

- Eu imagino... Da pra ver pela proximidade de vocês, no começo quando eu não entendia o que acontecia eu chegava a pensar que vocês estavam tendo um caso... – Falou torcendo o nariz, fazendo a ruiva corar mas depois cair na gargalhada, uma risada quase incontrolável.

- Desculpa... – Falou começando a parar de rir e o encarando. – Você praticamente repetiu minhas palavras sabia?

- Repeti? Como assim? – Perguntou confuso.

- Veja bem... eles são amigos a muito tempo, antes mesmo de irem para a escola... – Parou para segurar o riso – Quando eu os conheci, eu fiquei meio incomodada sabe?

- Não entendi... – Perguntou aparentemente curioso.

- Bom, era como se eu estivesse segurando vela para eles, entendeu meu ponto? – Falou sorrindo.

- Ohhhh... – Exclamou corando. – Como se eles...Eca...

- Ahaaa... – Não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada. – Ate hoje tenho minhas duvidas. – Disse brincando. Fazendo o loiro sorrir.

- Já esta na hora do café da manhã... acho melhor eu tentar entrar no meu quarto pra colocar o uniforme... – Suspirou.

- Verdade... eu ainda tenho que me trocar... – Lembrou-se pela primeira vez que ainda era manhã e que ambos estavam com seus pijamas.

- A gente se encontra na mesa então?

- Sim... claro. Não vou demorar.

- Ótimo... – Draco se dirigiu ate a cama, pegando a coruja nos braços e se dirigindo ate a porta. – Posso pedir uma ultima coisa?

- Claro...

- Será que você poderia omitir a parte que eu tenho uma crise emocional? Já não basta uma Weasley ver isso... – Disse sem maldade na voz.

- Acho que eu posso fazer isso sim... – Disse retribuindo o sorriso que o rapaz dava.

- É..parece que minha vida esta nas suas mãos Virginia Weasley... – Draco disse dando um sorriso sarcástico, mas sem maldade.

- Pois é... – Disse sem graça... "_Será que ele tem um lado romântico?"_ Pensou abobalhada. – É...Draco? – Chamou fazendo loiro parar antes de fechar a porta. - Só uma pergunta...

- Pode fazer... – Perguntou atento.

- É... Esse beijo significou pra você o mesmo que significou pra mim? – Ela disse de forma ansiosa.

- Eu realmente preciso dizer que foi? – Foi tudo que respondeu antes de fechar a porta.

- Draco Malfoy romântico ne? Ta bom... – Disse rindo da reação dele enquanto se preparava para sair. _"As vezes as palavras são mera ilusão... Acredite nos gestos, eles dizem tudo!" _Se lembrou de uma frase tida por sua mãe. –Mas realmente não seria ruim se ele falasse que gostasse de mim... –Suspirou. – Nossa, como isso soou estranho... – Pensou fazendo uma careta. – Realmente parece errado um Malfoy e uma Weasley... Ainda bem que não ligo pra essas coisas de fazer o certo ou o errado... – Concluiu marota enquanto terminava de se arrumar e saia do quarto.

"_O Nicholas e o Richard sem duvidas nenhuma irão me zoar quando eu contar o que aconteceu..."_ Pensou desolada enquanto descia as escadas em direção ao salão principal. "_Mas bom...só foi um beijo certo? Não que estejamos namorando nem nada...! Mas..sem duvidas muitas coisas foram ditas com aquele beijo... Isso não da pra negar... As vezes eu acho que só me meto em furadas... mas estou feliz de ter me metido nessa, graças a isso o Draco tem uma chance de ser salvo...e de quebra eu ainda consigo o que eu quero...agora só tem um problema... primeiro eu vou contar tudo para os dois...ai depois vou ter que contar tudo paro o Draco e rezar para ele não me odiar..._" Concluiu com um sorriso triste. "_Que Merlim me ajude..."_

- Muito pensativa hoje ein! – Nicholas a tirou de seus pensamentos confusos. Ele estava encostado na parede no fim das escadas. Um sorriso jovial no rosto mesmo com seus olhos demonstrando seu cansaço.

- Bom dia... Não dormiu hoje não?

- Mais ou menos – Disse sorrindo. – Acho que queremos conversar ne?

- Pra que eu me preocupo em contar as coisas pra vocês? – Falou soltando um muxoxo.

- Adoro quando você nos toma dessa maneira. – Disse brincalhão. – Na verdade não sabemos de tudo sabe? Richard disse que alguma coisa iria acontecer com você hoje, mas dessa vez ele não pôde dizer o que, sabe? Você vai ter que nos contar... Só sei de fontes muito seguras que vocês...Você sabe ne? – Disse rindo enquanto juntava a ponta das duas mãos fazendo sons de beijos.

- Nick!! – Ginny o repreendeu.

- Calma calma... – Disse a abraçando, o que a pegou desprevenida. – Eu já não agüentava mais te ver ao lado dele sem entender que gostava dele! Sabe, é frustrante quando outra pessoa percebe algo assim antes da própria pessoa! Tinha horas que eu queria te chacoalhar! Estou feliz por você...

- Obrigada... – Disse encabulada.

- Olha, agora não podemos, mas quando suas aulas do dia acabarem venha nos ver... Agora vai tomar seu café...

- Ok..bom dia pra você Nicholas... – Assim que se despediu voltou a andar, mas foi parada a alguns passos pelo chamado do amigo. – Oi?

- Antes que eu me esqueça... – Começou sorrindo mas fechando a cara rapidamente – Não foi de propósito sabe? O Richard tinha ido te ver essa manhã mas como você estava com o Malfoy ele voltou sem falar com você... Ele me contou algo que ouviu sabe?

- O que ele ouviu? – Perguntou sem esconder o no na garganta.

- Algo sobre ele e eu estarmos no mesmo time que você... - Falou serio, mas sem conseguir manter a pose por muito tempo, caindo na gargalhada, fazendo com que ela relaxasse e risse também.– Arranja algo pra dizer pra ele coitado, ele sempre teve paranóia com o jeito afeminado dele!

- Ahhh –, não acreditava que tinha sido pega com a mão na massa pelo amigo. – Mas Nick, ele não é afeminado...

- Ele sempre teve essa paranóia, ai já viu ne?...agora pode ir... E vê se pensa em algo pra dizer pra ele viu? – Disse enquanto começava a caminhar na direção oposta a dela – Te preferência algo maldoso..hehe – Não conteve a maldade.

- Esses dois...- Murmurou enquanto continuava a caminhada. "_Eles realmente não tem senso algum!"_ Pensou contraída enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. _"Pelo menos me fazem rir.."_

- Bom dia flor do dia!! – Parou antes de entrar no salão para se virar e ver seu irmão se aproximando, todo sorridente.

- Bom dia Rony! – Disse sorrindo.

- Oi Gin! – Cumprimentou Harry e Alicia.

- Bom dia gente... – Cumprimentou olhando intrigada para eles, Rony parecia estar de ótimo humor, enquanto Alicia e Harry pareciam meio emburrados.

- Bom...vamos entrando, vemos vocês lá dentro... – Harry disse já entrando, sendo seguida por Alicia que apenas fez uma negativa para a cara interrogativa de Virginia, apontando para Rony antes de entrar.

- Ta tudo bem com eles? – Perguntou ao irmão, que continuava sorridente, distraído. – Rony! – Chamou fazendo ele encará-la. - Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu tudo... – Foi a resposta dada pelo garoto, que sorria mais ainda. – O céu esta claro... o dia lindo!

- Rony, alguém te lançou algum feitiço? – Perguntou olhando atentamente o irmão – Acho melhor eu te levar ate a Madame Pomfrey...

- Que isso maninha linda! – Disse dando um beijo estatelado no rosto dela. – Eu estou ótimo, agora vamos tomar café!

"O que deu nele???!" Pensava enquanto era arrastada pelo irmão alegre ate a mesa da Grifinoria.

Continua...

**Oi gente! Depois de meio ano fora eu finalmente estou voltando! (Se esconde atrás da porta para não tomar pedradas xD) Queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar, mas veio as férias, depois escola, vestibular, cursinho! Um inferno... mas agora que tudo acabou, virei apenas uma desocupada! Por isso estou voltando as minhas fics...**

**E bom, gostaram do capitulo?? Eu estou meio enferrujada mas estou tentando voltar a escrever direitinho, as coisas finalmente serão respondidas, (graças a deus como disse uma amiga xD) Desculpem se ficou muito grande xD e se eu errei algo me avisem, não deu pra revisar e como faz tempo que eu escrevi o capitulo anterior eu posso ter errado algo xD**

**Eu não estou dizendo que a fic esta acabando, mas finalmente esta chegando nos seus últimos momentos por isso para começar a ação vou responder as perguntas de todos, só espero que gostem...**

**Muito obrigada por todos os Reviews gente? Amei cada um! E desculpem-me pela demora..hehe vou tentar não fazer mais isso.**

**Depois de atualizar essa vou atualizar a The Unusual Suspects ai trago mais um capítulo pra vocês :D **

**Obrigada viu gente? Comentem o que acharam...**

**Beijõessssss **


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

- Rony, por que não me conta logo por que tanta alegria? – Ginny se sentou ao lado da amiga Alicia enquanto encarava o irmão a sua frente. – Vai deixar mesmo sua irmãzinha morrer de curiosidade??

- Ele pegou duas semanas de detenção. – Harry suspirou.

- E isso é motivo pra ele estar radiante? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Quem liga?- Rony ainda sorria. – Acho que valeu a pena pegar duas semanas só por ter visto a cara de desespero do Malfoy!!

A voz triunfante do irmão vez a caçula dos Weasleys encarar a mesa de sua casa e ficar pálida ao notar que o sonserino não estava lá.

- Ronald, o que você fez? – Virginia quase engasgou enquanto esperava o irmão falar, tentou disfarçar sua postura tensa mas sua amiga Alicia percebia algo que ninguém havia notado na mesa, a preocupação dela pelo sonserino, não pela detenção do irmão.

- Hoje temos aula de Ataque Contra as Artes das Trevas. – O irmão começou animado, não notando a irmã empalidecer um pouco mais. – Tinha um feitiço que eu não estava conseguindo fazer direito, então enquanto vínhamos tomar café eu estava treinando...

- E...? – Instigou, preocupada ao ver Harry balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Aquela doninha peçonhenta apareceu no caminho e pra variar começou a destilar veneno. – Rony fez um careta. – Disse que eu seria incapaz de executar o feitiço por isso eu tinha que parar de tentar, que ele já estava ficando incomodado me vendo ser tão patético! – A indignação se estampou em seu rosto antes do sorriso voltar. – Eu nem pensei na hora, só lancei o feitiço nele e consegui!! Imagina o pânico dele. – Gargalhou.

- E que feitiço você usou nele? – Virginia conseguiu perguntar, estava quase correndo para enfermaria, onde estava certa que encontraria o sonserino.

- Era um feitiço pra desorientar. – Alicia respondeu por Rony. – Faz a pessoa sentir uma forte dor no nariz além de jorrar muito sangue por ele.

- Ohhh... – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer inicialmente mas percebeu que Harry a olhava intrigado assim como sua amiga e tentando se refazer encarou o irmão com preocupação, forçando-se a falar. – Rony esse feitiço é serio, você não deveria estar feliz assim... Sei que foi no Malfoy e ele merece cada coisa ruim que lhe acontece... mas você poderia ter sido seriamente castigado...

- Verdade... – Rony deu de ombros em descaso. – O professor Owen estava por perto e infelizmente estancou o sangramento. – Rony lamentou e Ginny quis esmurrar a cabeça do irmão. – Malfoy foi levado pra enfermaria pra descansar e o professor disse que como não houveram maiores conseqüências eu ia apenas pegar duas semanas de detenção para aprender a não treinar feitiços em vão...

- Pelo menos foram apenas duas semanas... – Ginny sorriu falsamente aliviada e se inclinou para comer um pouco da comida em seu prato.

- Eu faria de novo só pra ver o Malfoy se contorcendo. – Resmungou de boca cheia.

- Tenho que admitir que foi enervante. – Harry comentou bebendo um pouco de suco. – Aquela pose pomposa irrita qualquer um...

- Disso ninguém duvida. – Alicia concordou. – Bom, eu já to cheia, vamos indo Ginny?

- Claro... – Sorriu aliviada enquanto se levantada e acompanhava a amiga. – Hm... – Pegou sua mochila, fingindo pensar. – Vou procurar a Mione pra tirar uma duvida de herbologia. Porque ela não veio tomar café?

- Ela veio mais cedo, disse que ia passar na enfermaria para falar com Krum antes das aulas. – Harry respondeu, confirmando as suspeitas de Ginny.

- Vou ver se eu falo com ela antes da aula. – Se despediu com um aceno e saiu tentando esconder o sorriso ao ver o irmão rapidamente ficar mal humorado. Não devia, mas sentia-se um pouco vingada pelo que ele havia feito com o sonserino.

- Eu não acredito... –Alicia comentou assim que saíram do salão. – Vamos Ginny, não esconda nada de mim....

- Esconder o que? – Perguntou indiferente, mas sentindo um pequeno frio na barriga.

- Sabe quem você parecia? A Hermione quando contaram que o Krum estava na enfermaria!

- Não entendi...

- Vamos Ginny, sou sua amiga... – Alicia implorou. – Primeiro você não suportava o nome do Malfoy em uma frase, depois vejo vocês de conversas por ai, agora você fica pálida como uma folha de papel ao saber que seu irmão o mandou pra ala hospitalar...

- Você esta viajando... – Tentou argumentar.

- Sem contar o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade...

- O que aconteceu em Hogsmeade? – Ginny perguntou verdadeiramente surpresa.

- Ora, vai dizer que você não sabe? – Perguntou desconfiada. – Hermione e eu vimos o Malfoy passar boa parte do passeio de cara amarrada, bebendo cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras...

- E...? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Sabíamos que você estava no Madame Puddifoot e quando vimos Malfoy se levantar e ir como uma bala pra lá ficamos preocupadas e fomos atrás. Ele entrou, Zabini saiu, você saiu correndo e Malfoy logo atrás de você. – Concluiu sorrindo.

- Alguém estava querendo falar com o Zabini por isso ele saiu... – Ginny explicou contrariada, queria estrangular a amiga por ser tão intrometida e curiosa.

- Serio? A Mione foi atrás dele e disse que ele ficou procurando alguém no Dedosdemel mas desistiu e voltou ao Madame Puddifoot...

- A Hermione foi atrás do Zabini e você da gente?

- Não... – Alicia sorriu vendo a careta da amiga. – Achei que fosse me contar tudo depois...

- Ora... – Suspirou ainda confusa. _"Agora fiquei confusa... Se Draco estava no Três Vassouras e seguiu direto para o Madame Puddifoot então como alguém que estava no Dedosdemel pediu para ele chamar o Zabini? Será que ele simplesmente mentiu pra tira-lo de lá? Porque?"_ Virginia pensava ficando levemente corada com as idéias que lhe passavam.

- E então? – Alicia trouxe a amiga de volta a terra.

- Bom, é estranho... – Virginia se rendeu, se não conversasse com a amiga com quem falaria? – Você sabe que o Malfoy é monitor certo?

- Sim...

- E como monitor o quarto dele fica na mesma ala do meu. Pra ser mais exata é o quarto da frente. – Virginia queria rir do espanto da amiga. – Por eu ser uma sonserina ele passou a implicar menos comigo... Acho que chegamos a uma espécie de trégua... O que eu quero dizer é quando ele não é um babaca ele até que pode ser legal...

- Ohh... – Foi tudo que saiu da boca da amiga por vários segundos. Para a consternação da ruiva.

- Não vai dizer nada?

- bom... me da um segundo pra eu me recuperar? – Alicia se abanava como se estivesse sem fôlego. – Você disse tão pouco mas nem precisa dizer mais nada... entendi tudo!

- Entendeu?

- Claro... antes Malfoy era uma cobra peçonhenta, agora passou a ser um cara legal... Legal e bonito, e com tudo a gente viu nos últimos tempos... No mínimo você se apaixonou, né? Quem sabe ele também não corresponda ne? Afinal, estava emburrado por você ter saído com o Zabini e ter tirado ele de perto de você foi uma demonstração clara de ciúme!

- Ta viajando de novo... – Virginia disse exasperada. – Uma Malfoy com uma Weasley é no mínimo ridículo... Eu só disse que ele nem sempre é um completo idiota, a gente virou amigo... Só isso!

-Relaxa. – Alicia balançou a cabeça enquanto batia a mão no peito de forma solene. – Seu segredo esta guardado comigo. Você não vai ser a primeira nem a ultima garota na terra a se apaixonar por um bad boy, acho que isso esta em nosso subconsciente...

- Se você esta dizendo... – Ginny deu uma risada tensa. – Mas já vou avisando que eu e Malfoy somos apenas amigos... eu só não falo porque você sabe o que aconteceria, seria um escândalo! E bom, eu já vou indo, boa aula pra você... e vê se tira esse pensamento torto da mente ok?

- Ta ta... – Alicia falou a ignorando enquanto se afastava.

Ginny caminhava perdida em pensamentos. Por mais que tenha negado ela sabia que suas palavras eram falsas. De alguma forma o sonserino havia sutilmente se apoderado dela. A imagem dele vulnerável ainda estava nítida em sua mente. Nunca em sua vida iria imaginar que gostaria de proteger um Malfoy, só o pensamento já parecia irônico demais pra ser real.

"_Parece que minha vida esta nas suas mãos Virginia Weasley..."_

As palavras dele pareciam ter sido novamente sussurradas e ela deu um longo suspiro. Antigamente a missão era tão fácil! Ela não se importava com Draco Malfoy. Ele era apenas uma peça do jogo que ela havia começado em seu primeiro ano. Ela estava tão perto de completar a missão... Mas não adiantava. Ele era importante, Draco Malfoy era especial e Virginia Weasley não teria coragem de simplesmente descartá-lo... Havia perdido tanto! Tanto! Se recusava a perder mais alguma coisa por culpa de Tom Riddle...

Richard e Nicholas brincaram sobre ela e Malfoy, sobre ele poder ser um bom aliado. Mas ela sabia que quando chegasse a hora seria diferente. Não seria a primeira vez. Quantas vezes não fez pequenas amizades falsas para chegar a algo? _"Isso é a guerra querida. Pra vencer é preciso ser impiedoso primeiro..."_ A voz de Nick soou em sua memória.

Por um minuto ela estancou no corredor úmido. Um torrente de memórias povoou sua visão. Sua paixão infantil e tola por Harry em seu primeiro ano. O diário de Tom Riddle. Sua alma sendo corrompida aos poucos por ele. Seu espírito fraco implorando para morrer e esquecer as coisas horríveis que havia sido forçada por Tom a fazer.

Por um momento até havia conseguido a paz, até voltar para seu corpo debilitado. Tudo havia mudado ali. Tão nova e já tinha seu espírito corrompido. Suas memórias correram para sua casa. Havia acabado de voltar daquele ano terrível em Hogwarts. Sua família tão amada fazia o possível para dar carinho e animá-la e quase conseguiram fazê-la esquecer que havia algo errado. Uma cobra a chamou de menina estúpida em seu jardim. O espanto e choque por entender o animal a haviam arrasado. Simplesmente não entendia nada...

Lembrou de estar no beco diagonal. Havia se perdido nas compras de família e ao tentar achar o caminho de volta acabou indo para uma área perigosa. Ainda conseguia ver com nitidez o rosto macilento e enrugado do homem que a agarrou. _Crucio! _As palavras haviam saído tão fáceis de seus lábios! Parecia ser algo tão comum pra ela! Ela saira correndo e conseguiu se juntar a família. Pobre alma... ela sabia bem que não havia desfeito a maldição. Ele deveria ter agonizado até perder a vida e por mais que doesse, estranhamente ela não sentira nada...

Dumbledore... ainda se lembrava das feições serenas com a qual ele a recebeu em seu primeiro dia de aula. Tão sábio, sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido com ela e de forma madura a amparou. Explicou como Riddle havia se impregnado em seu ser. Tornando parte dela, de sua personalidade. Como cabia a ela deixar aquela parte maquiavélica crescer ou lutar para entender a nova Virginia Weasley que existia e continuar sendo a boa garota que era, ganhara um dom incrível e valioso naquela noite fatídica e deveria ser sabia com o que iria fazer.

Fora assim que conhecera Nicolas e Richard. Eles a treinaram. Ensinaram. Protegeram. Não permitiram que a pequena Weasley se perdesse na personalidade de Riddle.

Seu peito ainda doía ao recordar a época em que Voldemort finalmente conseguira voltara. Harry e Cedrico Diggory haviam desaparecido ao tocar a chave de portal. Poucos minutos haviam se passado antes que seu corpo vibrasse. Estava a beira da insanidade e correu para se refugiar no castelo. Os tremores foram tão intensos que em um ponto já não conseguia mais andar. _Eu voltei_! Foi o grito que escutou antes dos tremores pararem e desmaiar.

O verdadeiro Tom Riddle estava de volta. Não aquele pedaço de ilusão. O verdadeiro estava ali e cada fibra de seu ser sabia. _Ele a queria._

Com o retorno de Voldemort começaram as missões. Richard e Nicholas eram aurores experientes e passavam missões cada vez mais complicadas. A guerra já ocorria, apenas não era declarada. Virginia trabalhava camuflada, não admitia ser vista e sempre completava sua missão, fosse prender Comensais ou descobrir informações.

- Sua alma esta ligada a dele de uma forma profunda demais... Não é algo que possa ser rompido como aconteceu com Harry... – A voz profunda de Dumbledore soou.

- Mas há algo que quero saber. – Perguntou. – Eu posso derrotá-lo com o que sei?

- O minha cara... não sabe o quando me dói ver o que Riddle a obrigou a ser, mesmo que indiretamente. – Dumbledore acariciou sua face com pesar em seus olhos. – O futuro até para os que conseguem vê-lo é incerto demais...

- Eu vivo apenas para isso... – Foi a resposta estrangulada que conseguira pronunciar. Não sabia como não havia sucumbido aos prantos e abraçado o diretor.

A solidão a atacava impiedosa e o rosto de Draco explodiu em sua mente. Não havia solidão ali. Nada de sobrenomes, havia apenas um homem, que contrariando todas as normas sãs a havia feito se apaixonar. Aquele sentimento puro a atingiu como um raio! Depois de conhecer Riddle se tornara uma corrompida, mas ali estava ela, com um dos sentimentos mais puros do mundo em seu coração. A vontade de se vingar de Riddle havia evaporado assim como a amargura por tudo. Agradecia pelo caminho tortuoso que havia traçado pois era ele que lhe daria forças para salvar o homem que amava.

O que fazer já borbulhava em seu cérebro enquanto chegava ate a ala hospitalar. Ao escutar passos apressados vindo em sua direção ela se escondeu em uma pilastra, observando Hermione correndo apressada para não se atrasar. Ficou feliz com isso, não queria que a amiga a surpreende-se vendo um Malfoy.

Ao empurrar a porta da enfermaria ela rapidamente o avistou se contorcendo de dor em uma cama. Uma gargalhada sonora saiu de seus lábios ao vê-lo. Antes que pudessem falar algo Madame Pomfrey apareceu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpe... – A garota se adiantou em dizer apontando para o loiro na cama. A rivalidade Weasley e Malfoy se encarregou de explicar o resto para a enfermeira, que a olhou em sinal de reprovação. – Eu vim por que acordei enjoada... nem consegui tomar o café... – Mentiu com pericia, fazendo a enfermeira se aproximar com preocupação no rosto.

- Pobrezinha... – Sacudiu a cabeça, já a arrastando para uma cama e a fazendo se deitar. – Vou preparar uma poção para você. Vai ficar novinha quando a tomar, eu já venho. E não se matem enquanto isso...

Assim que a enfermeira sumiu por uma porta ela se levantou e foi até a cama do loiro, que agora já estava se sentara encostado na parede enquanto a observava com atenção.

- Sem duvidas estava mentindo. – Concluiu ao ver que ela parecia bem. – posso saber o motivo da risada? Ou realmente veio ver o estrago que o seu irmão fez?

- Eu estava rindo de você. – Respondeu simplesmente, tapando a boca para não rir da cara chocada que recebeu. – Desculpe, mas você é muito dramático. Só foi escutar a porta abrir que já começou um escândalo, como se estivesse realmente mal por um feiticinho qualquer... Só estava fazendo drama pra ver se conseguia complicar mais o meu irmão...

- Ora... – Resmungou e ela pode sentir o constrangimento dele. Havia acertado em cheio e ambos sabiam disso.

- Em vim porque fiquei preocupada... – Confessou com timidez.

- Serio? – O tom incerto a fez encará-lo. Mesmo com cabelos longos, suas feições eram masculinas e fortes. Os olhos acinzentados podiam facilmente ser lidos, o tormento estava estampado ali, refletiam a mesma tempestade que havia em seu próprio olhar.

Demorara, mas finalmente conhecia o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Um garoto que crescera inseguro de si. Sempre tendo que provar a todos seu valor, sempre comparado com o famoso Harry Potter, que por sua fama não precisava fazer nada pra ser querido. A fama inversa de Draco Malfoy, que por ser filho de Lucio Malfoy havia herdado a fama de ser tão ruim quanto seu pai.

Virginia rapidamente relembrou tudo que vivera com ele nos últimos anos. Todos os esforços que ele fazia para se sobressair em Hogwarts. Entrara para o time de quadribol por influencia do pai, mas Virginia o vira em campo, dava o melhor de si e apostaria sua vida que ele gostaria de ter entrado no tipo por mérito próprio ao invés de deixar o pai se meter.

Mas como todos, ela também nunca havia dado importância para ele. Era só um Malfoy que merecia seu desprezo e jamais confiaria em alguém como ele. Ela iria remediar aquilo, não tinha duvidas.

Um pouco desajeitada ela se aproximou dele, seus olhos não se desviam e quando ele se mexeu, por um segundo, achou que ele iria rejeitá-la, mas ficou surpresa quando a mão dele puxou a sua com delicadeza. Os lábios se tocaram sutilmente, ambos ainda se olhando.

- Eu me preocupo com você... – Sussurrou entre os lábios dele. – Tanto...chega dói...

Uma emoção profunda atingiu o peito dele ao escutar aquilo. Seus olhos brilharam antes de puxá-la pela cintura com possessividade. Já não havia mais um toque de lábios e sim um beijo profundo e revelador. Mal se lembravam de onde estavam, o mundo parecia ter desaparecido e uma bolha se formado em volta deles.

Recorrendo ao próprio auto-controle ele sutilmente afastou o rosto, o confusão ainda o dominava e ele afundou o rosto na curva delicada de seu pescoço, depositando um leve beijo em seu ombro. Draco estava ofegante e preferiu ficar ali apenas esperando sua respiração se tornar regular de novo antes de falar.

O perfume suave dela invadiu suas narinas e ele inspirou fundo aquele cheiro antes de se afastar e tomar o rosto dela em uma das mãos. Ela parecia tão emocionada quando ele. Não conseguia lembrar como pudera pensar que ela fosse feia. Estava longe disso, era linda! Se ele tivesse sido mais sensato teria brigado por causa daquele caderno vermelho, ela deveria estar no topo da lista, Pansy vencer parecia um ultraje!

Ela confiava nele e se preocupava com ele... Ele queria gritar aos quatro ventos sua emoção. Ele, um Malfoy puro, aos beijos, carinhos e se importando com o que uma Weasley sentia por ele! A algum tempo ele teria rido de tal absurdo... Porém aquele absurdo havia se tornado tão certo...

Já não ligava para o orgulho Malfoy, a verdade estava clara e refletida naquele rosto delicado. Fascinava-se por ela, queria conhecer seus segredos, dividir conquistas como quando enfrentaram aquele dragão, queria poder admitir em voz alta que sua irritação com Zabini era puro ciúmes, não havia como ignorar mais os sinais, um Malfoy estava apaixonado por uma Weasley. Simples assim.

- Draco... – Sussurrou beijando a mão em seu rosto. – Sei que eu sou uma Weasley e que sempre vivemos em pé de guerra...

- Mas gostaria que com a gente fosse diferente... – Completou sentindo o mesmo. – já é diferente... ou depois de tudo ainda não percebeu?

O sorriso foi tão espontâneo em seu rosto que Virginia ficou sem fala.

- bom, sem duvidas sabemos muitas coisas um sobre o outro que ninguém imagina... – Respondeu sorrindo também.

- Mas ainda a muito que eu não entendo... – Draco disse um pouco exasperado.

- Vou matar sua curiosidade... Vou lhe contar tudo hoje... mas antes de tudo quero que você realmente confie em mim... – Dizendo isso ela puxou a mão de seu rosto e a segurou firme entre seus dedos. – Essa é uma promessa inquebrável. – A expressão do rosto dela estava tensa, um calafrio percorreu a espinha do loiro enquanto sentia seus dedos serem apertados. – Eu, Virginia Mabelle Weasley, prometo proteger e cuidar, impedindo qualquer tentativa de Voldemort transformar Draco Malfoy em um de seus servos. Assim como prometo proteger sua vida contra qualquer mal...

- Virginia, o que é isso? – Perguntou atônito enquanto observava uma luz sair do bolso dela e rodear as mãos entrelaçadas. A luz deu voltas em suas mãos e se fechou, sumindo em seguida, restando apenas seu contorno, como uma cicatriz, onde havia tocado. – Você fez um Voto Perpetuo... – Murmurou assombrado, ainda sentindo o arder em suas mãos. – Isso é loucura... você não...

- Confie em mim... – O interrompeu enquanto analisava as marcas em suas mãos.

Malfoy esqueceu a própria dor enquanto segurava as mãos quentes entre as suas. Ambas as mãos estavam marcadas pelo laço do Voto e ele nunca se sentira tão especial. Parecia loucura uma garota prometer protege-lo de alguém como o Lord das Trevas, mas não importava naquele momento, só conseguia pensar nela e em como conseguia trazer tanta luz em meio ao caos em que estava.

E pela primeira vez na vida Draco Malfoy queria fazer _amor_ com uma garota. Uma Weasley. Nada mais parecia tão certo...

Continua...

**Oi gente bonita! Tudo bem? Então... depois de muito tempo hibernando em voltei ;D Passou tanto tempo dês da ultima vez em que entrei aqui, será que alguém que acompanhava minha fic ainda esta aqui? Rsrsrsrs**

**Eu passei por um bloqueio no mínimo terrível esses tempos, não consegui escrever nem uma redação direito, então faz uns dias que minha inspiração pareceu voltar, espero que fique rsrsrsrs quero muito terminar minhas historias.^^ **

**Obrigada principalmente a quem ficou puxando minha orelha ;D o carinho e a cobrança me animaram bastante ^^**

**Um grande beijão em todos^^ =**** **

**Nota: o próximo capitulo ta na metade! **


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

O casal havia ficado tão perdido em seu momento que mal percebeu o choque da enfermeira ao vê-los de mãos dadas, conversando em tom baixo. Discretamente ela trancou-se em sua sala e esperou os jovens se afastarem.

Draco já havia escapado da enfermaria quando a Madame Pomfrey resolvera sair com a poção e a ruiva deixou a enfermaria. Virginia ainda não acreditava no que tinha feito. O famoso Fogo Weasley a havia atingido com tudo ao cogitar vê-lo em sofrimento. Deveria se sentir tensa por ter feito algo tão irresponsável como um Voto Perpétuo, mas era o contrário, se sentia leve e sabia que havia feito o certo.

Ainda podia vislumbrar a esperança brilhando nos olhos dele. Não ia deixar aquele brilho se apagar por nada...

- Quantos parafusos a menos eu tenho? – Pensou em voz alta enquanto puxava a manga do casaco até tampar suas mãos, escondendo as marcas recém criadas.

Estava tarde para ir assistir a aula de herbologia por isso correu para seu quarto. Sabia que Richard e Nicholas estavam em aula então aproveitou para ir até o quarto escondido onde eles guardavam suas coisas secretas.

- Me perdoem rapazes... Estou sendo um pouco egoísta... Mas vai dar tudo certo! – Sussurrou para as paredes enquanto retirava a varinha do bolso e murmurava alguns encantos. Quando terminou se sentia exausta, segurando uma caixa que havia pegado em um canto ela saiu do quarto, voltando sorrateiramente para o seu. Tudo que restava agora era esperar o sonserino aparecer para dar continuidade a seu plano.

***

Draco passara a manhã perdido em pensamentos. Ele ainda perdia o chão quando recordava como tudo havia virado de ponta cabeça. Um olhar para o Weasley do outro lado da sala de aula o fez sorrir ironicamente. Não se imaginava gostando de Ronald Weasley, mas agora tinha coragem pra admitir que gostava da irmã caçula dele.

"_Quantos feitiços ele terá pra usar em mim quando descobrir?"_ Pensou divertido. Sabia que uma hora todos iriam saber. Dentro e fora de Hogwarts. O orgulho Malfoy ainda estava ali, mas já não importava. A pequena Weasley havia lhe dado esperanças de ter outro destino. Um destino que sem sombra de dúvidas não envolveria a riqueza e a marca negra que tanto o atormentava.

Não ser um Comensal da Morte era primordial. Não queria se meter naquela guerra. Tudo que queria era aproveitar a presença da ruivinha estonteante que havia descoberto. Porém ela estava mais envolvida com a guerra que qualquer pessoa que conhecia... Agora entendia perfeitamente o sentimento das pessoas que lutavam naquele conflito. Jamais estaria do lado do Potter, mas lutaria ao lado de Virginia, ela poderia ter prometido salva-lo, mas ele também cuidaria dela. Era somente por isso que estava disposto a entrar naquela tempestade que surgiria.

Estava tão longe em pensamentos que só percebeu que a aula havia acabado porque um dos alunos esbarrou em sua mesa enquanto saia. Queria tanto sair dali que mal percebeu que quem havia esbarrado nele havia sido Hermione Granger. Que encarou abobalhada ele sair da sala sem nem discutir ou insultá-la.

- Vocês viram aquilo? – Ela perguntou saindo da sala e se encontrando com Harry e Rony do lado de fora.

- Vimos o que? – Foi Harry quem falava, afinal, Rony a estava ignorando.

- Eu acabei de esbarrar no Malfoy... – Explicou, ainda chocada. – Ele não me chamou de sangue-ruim nem nada... Acho que nem viu que era eu... Só levantou e saiu apressado...

- Nossa... – Harry falou ao ouvir o relato. Geralmente o sonserino ia atrás de confusão. Nunca havia perdido uma oportunidade de atormentá-los desde que Harry havia entrado em Hogwarts. Isso, durante longos sete anos!

- Ele parecia no mundo da lua... – Hermione disse.

- Provavelmente aquela cobra esta armando alguma coisa... – Rony resmungou.

- Não duvido... – Hermione falou apreensiva.

- Acho melhor ficarmos de olho nele... – Harry sentenciou enquanto se afastavam. – Ah, Hermione, a Ginny te achou? Ela queria uma ajuda com herbologia, eu disse que você estava na enfermaria. – Harry falou arrependido ao ver o amigo sair bufando na frente.

- Ai ai... – Hermione balançou a cabeça desanimada antes de encarar o amigo. – Acho que a gente se desencontrou. Victor não estava na enfermaria, só o chato do Malfoy que apareceu, depois de me provocar eu saí de lá, fiquei pouco tempo pra ela me alcançar... Depois eu vou ao quarto dela ver se ela esta lá, soube que a professora Sprout esta pegando pesado...

***

- Sou eu. – Draco falou ao bater na porta e entrar no quarto da garota, esta estava sentada em sua cama, sorrindo ao ver o loiro entrar e sorrindo ainda mais com a enorme bandeja que ele trazia. – O que foi? Só porque virou uma sonserina resolveu parar de comer com os inferiores no Salão Principal?

- Claro. Não vou honrá-los facilmente com a minha presença. – Riu da brincadeira. – Eu estava cansada demais para sair da cama.

- Não a culpo... – Falou se esparramando ao lado dela e colocando a bandeja entre eles. – Aqui é bem confortável... Imaginei que você não comeria no salão e vim te fazer companhia. – Conclui satisfeito ao vê-la corar.

- Obrigada... – Sorriu encabulada enquanto pegava um pedaço de frango. – também sei que você esta curioso demais, não vê a hora de ouvir todos os meus segredos...

- Pode ser... – Respondeu divertido. – Nos últimos tempos não fiz outra coisa se não procurar respostas. Você disse que as daria...

- Procurou é?

- Procurei... E vou te contar um segredo... – Se aproximou, roubando um beijo rápido. – Se vamos confiar um no outro iremos confiar um no outro certo? – Recebeu uma resposta afirmativa. – Lembra quando nos encontramos fora de Hogwarts? Eu menti. Não tinha ido ver meu pai... Eu a estava seguindo...

- Me seguindo? – Falou chocada.

- Sim. Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa acontecendo... Muitas coisas, aliás. Você, os professores de Arte das Trevas, cada dia ficava mais intrigado, não era o perfil de um Weasley, tudo isso... – Apontou em volta, incluindo o uniforme dela. – Sou um Malfoy desconfiado...

- Isso é fácil de notar... – Sorriu com pesar. – Obrigada pela sinceridade... Então quero saber também. O que aconteceu em Hogsmeade? Você sabia que eu ia usar aquela chave-de-portal? Por isso me afastou do seu amigo Zabini?

- Não. – Foi a resposta seca. – Eu não fazia idéia do que você havia planejado. – Suspirou enquanto erguia a mão delicada dela, olhando e sentindo sua maciez. – Eu achava que você jamais iria sair com um sonserino. Morri de ódio quando você aceitou tão fácil sair com o Blaise. Quando vi já estava lá, atrapalhando...

- Quer dizer então que Draco Malfoy estava com ciúmes de Virginia Weasley e quis atrapalhar seu encontro. – Virginia se aventurou a dizer, as bochechas da cor de seus cabelos. A resposta do outro foi puxa-la pra si, o rosto tão próximo que ela podia sentir sua respiração quente bater em seu rosto.

- Sim... – Respondeu com uma facilidade que surpreendeu o próprio sonserino. – Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes. Não imagina o que senti ao vê-lo leva-la ao Madame Puddifoot. Imagine o show. Draco Malfoy brigando no meio da rua com o amigo por ele estar em Hogsmeade com a Weasley...

- Seria fofoca pra o ano todo... – Virginia respondeu engolindo em seco, os olhos pousados na boca dele. A alegria transbordando dentro de si. – Imagine o bolão que aconteceria para descobrirem o motivo da briga...

- Seria um ano longo... – Foi a resposta sussurrada antes da boca ávida tocar a dela, um beijo cheio de toques e sensações novas. Para ambos. Quando percebeu ela já estava no colo do rapaz, as pernas uma em cada lado da cintura dele. Mais vermelha não conseguiria ter ficado, ainda mais ao constar que a bandeja com o almoço havia ido parar no chão.

- Eu não me importei não... – Foi o protesto divertido do outro enquanto ela se ajeitava. – Mas vamos falar de coisas mais sérias?

- Sim... – Suspirou enquanto voltada a se sentar, dessa vez na poltrona a uma distância segura da cama. – Eu tenho um plano... E ele começa com a gente saindo daqui...

- Do quarto? – Foi a pergunta descrente, respondida por um aceno negativo. – De Hogwarts?

- Exato...

- Esta louca. – Foi a resposta simples, fazendo a garota bufar. – Dumbledore é a única pessoa que impõe medo no Lord, sair de perto dele é uma forma de suicídio mais rápido...

- Não... – Balançou a cabeça em desanimo. – Ouça, lembra o que eu contei sobre Tom Riddle e o que aconteceu comigo? Eu quero contar direito...

- Direito? – Perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim... Eu suavizei demais as coisas... Quero dizer tudo...

- Estou ouvindo...

- Então... – Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. – Quando Tom Riddle tomou meu corpo pela última vez eu morri... – Contou, chocando o rapaz. – Por alguns segundos em perdi a consciência. Quando voltei... uma parte minha havia ficado pra trás... Minha alma incompleta se segurou pra não desaparecer. Tudo que havia era a essência de Riddle e foi isso que me manteve viva... Eu era eu... mas também estava fria... Descobri que sabia coisas que eu não deveria saber... Ouvia cobras falarem como gente... Machuquei uma pessoa sem um pingo de remorso...

- Dumbledore sabia o que se passava comigo e eu contei meus medos. Eu imaginava que Riddle estava tentando voltar novamente, usando meu corpo de novo. Mas era eu ali, descobri que além dos conhecimentos eu tinha ganhado uma força imensa também... Richard e Nicholas me guiaram, assim eu voltava minha força para o bem, ajudando os aurores a capturar comensais escondidos e bruxos ruins...

- Há mais, não é? – Draco perguntou, sentindo a tensão dominar ainda mais a garota.

- Depois que o verdadeiro Voldemort voltou as coisas pioraram... eu senti o momento que ele voltou, meu corpo inteiro respondeu. A parte dele que estava naquele diário... era apenas um lembrança, não imaginei que o verdadeiro iria saber quem eu era... Mas ele sabe. E me quer.

- O que? – Draco empalideceu com o que escutava. Já havia visto Voldemort e a idéia daquela víbora encostar nela lhe embrulhava o estômago.

- Sim... eu fiquei mais forte e também passei a sonhar com ele depois que ele voltou. Mas não são sonhos... é ele se comunicando comigo... sei que são reais... O ultimo que tive ele mencionou você...

- Eu? – Se era possível Draco Malfoy estava ainda mais pálido.

- Sim... Disse que eu era dele... Que eu deveria me afastar de você porque eu pertencia a ele... – Virginia sentia o peito inflar ao ver indignação estampada nas feições dele.

- Presunçoso... – Draco falou com desdém, a voz ligeiramente trêmula, enquanto se levantava e ia até onde ela estava, fazendo-a ficar em pé. – Agora me diga, porque acha que sairmos daqui é a melhor solução?

- Dumbledore, Nicholas e Richard tinham uma missão pra mim... Como eu posso dizer... Não vim pra sonserina por acaso...

- Uau... – Draco riu, tudo fazia bastante sentido agora.

- Como filho legítimo de Lucio Malfoy, tenho certeza que eu estava nesse plano, ou melhor, estou.

- Sim... Mas não de uma forma bonita... – O sorriso que ela deu havia sido triste. – Não pretendo te usar pra chegar em Voldemort... Mas Richard e Nicholas não vão pensar assim... Os fins justificarão os meios... e te usar para chegar em Voldemort é uma boa justificativa para isso...

- Compreendo... Mas se fugir é uma hipótese, pra onde iríamos?

- Eu sei um lugar, apenas Richard e Nicholas conhecem, fizemos inúmeros feitiços para o local ser oculto aos olhos desconhecidos... Não poderemos ficar lá pra sempre, mas é um bom começo...

- Mas se os aurores sabem o local não adianta nada ir pra lá... – Draco ponderou, quase convencido do plano louco de fuga.

- Não por muito tempo... – Sorriu marotamente, mesmo o sorriso não chegando em seu olhar. - Richard esta com alguns problemas e está oculto aqui em Hogwarts, não pergunte, somente Nicholas pode sair. Ao ver que há algo diferente eles irão correr para o quarto discutir o que esta acontecendo de errado, são muito metódicos... Eu apliquei vários feitiços no quarto. Quando ambos estiverem lá ficaram presos por um dia, além de terem suas memórias apagadas em relação ao local onde iremos.

- Você já planejou tudo pra fuga. – Concluiu surpreso.

- Apenas espero que concorde...

- Estou me sentindo um babaca tolo... – Respondeu com ironia. – Estou para dizer coisas estúpidas como que seria capaz de ir com você ate o fim do mundo...

- Então você aceita fugir comigo? – A esperança brilhava nos olhos dela.

- Claro, porque não? Pela forma como planejou tudo suspeito que seu eu negasse você me levaria de qualquer jeito, estuporado, suponho.

- Boa idéia... – Respondeu divertida.

- Mas tenho uma condição... – Puxou-a para si, encostando a boca fria nos lábios macios. – Quero que todos pensem que fugimos juntos. Amor bandido chame do que quiser... Não quero que pensem que eu a seqüestrei...

- Quer que saibam sobre isso que temos? – Perguntou chocada.

- Isso que temos? – Repetindo sorrindo do jeito encabulado dela. – Defina isso que temos. É até bom porque também não sei o que temos...

- Bom... eu... é... a gente... encarar um trasgo é mais fácil... – resmungou da cor de um pimentão.

- Podemos começar namorando? – Sugeriu encantado com o rubor dela. Achava incrível como ela ia de um extremo ao outro, ferindo friamente um estranho e no outro ruborizando em vergonha. – É um bom começo pra isso que temos... – Zombou. – Uma Weasley aceitaria um pedido de namoro de um Malfoy?

- Se ele pedisse com jeitinho... – Ela conseguiu murmurar enquanto ele se abaixava para tomar sua boca em um beijo tão profundo quanto os anteriores.

- Qual seria o jeitinho certo? – Perguntou sorrindo, descendo os lábios e dando leves mordiscadas em seu pescoço e ombro? – Assim? Aceitaria namorar comigo?

- Quase... – Ela fechou os olhos para senti-lo melhor. Mãos firmes a seguravam pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele, ambos os corpos estremecendo com o contato tão intimo.

- E agora, estou convincente? Seja minha, namore comigo... Olhe que é a primeira vez que peço uma garota em namoro... Isso tem que ser levado em consideração...

- Eu sei... – Respirou fundo enquanto sentia a mão em suas costas se fixarem em sua cintura, puxando para cima até ela ficar na altura dos olhos dele. – Gostei do posto de namorada de Draco Malfoy... Sim, aceito, parece no mínimo interessante.

- Perfeito! – Ele a girou enquanto a abraçava, nunca o vira tão belo, o sorriso que emoldurava o rosto dele a deixou completamente sem fôlego.

- Lembra quando eu disse que sentia pena por você não ser capaz de sorrir de verdade? – Falou embevecida. – Retiro o que disse... não a nada mais lindo que seu sorriso agora...

- Ora... – Draco tentou se segurar, mas não adiantou, pode sentir as bochechas esquentarem e para escondeu seu constrangimento escondeu seu rosto em um beijo que a fez esquecer o que dizia.

Estavam tão entretidos em se conhecerem e nas novas sensações que viviam que pularam de susto ao escutar uma batida forte na porta.

- Gin, sou eu! – Hermione falava. – Esta ai?

Ambos prenderam a respiração, alertas. Puderam ouvir perfeitamente a garota bufar desolada antes de se afastar do quarto.

- A adrenalina é ótima né? – Draco murmurou com a mão no peito. – Imagine o que sentiremos quando todos souberem...

- Muita adrenalina...

- Excitante né? Na hora do jantar? – Falou empolgado. "Vou ter que guardar essa imagem pra sempre... imagine a cara do trio maravilha..."

- Sim... – Virginia concordou. – Nem acredito que vamos fazer isso...

- Nem me fale... – Draco acariciou o rosto sorridente a sua frente. – Nunca planejei nada tão impulsivamente...

***

- E então, onde ela está? – Alicia perguntou tão preocupada quando os outros. – Não vi a Ginny o dia inteiro...

- Nem Malfoy... – Foi a resposta lacônica de Rony.

- Não viaja Rony, quais são as probabilidades deles estarem juntos o dia inteiro? Já teríamos escutado notícias da Ala Hospitalar. – Respondeu Harry.

- Eu fui até o quarto dela depois do almoço, mas ela não estava... Não sei o que imaginar... – Hermione falou preocupada.

- As coisas andam meio que de cabeça pra baixo aqui em Hogwarts... – Alicia comentou. – A Ginny na sonserina, ela saindo com Blaise Zabini... Draco Malfoy não provocando a Hermione... um jogador experiente de quadribol irlandês brotar na enfermaria por ter caído de uma vassoura... Me pergunto qual vai ser a próxima da vez...

- Acho que vamos descobrir agora... – Foi a resposta de Harry quando um pesado silêncio ocupou o salão principal. Curiosos, seguiram a direção que varias cabeças olhavam, todas com expressões de choque.

- Oh meu Deus... – Foi o gemido abafado de Hermione ao encarar a entrada do Salão Principal. Lá, um casal afoito havia entrado aos tropeços e ido direto ao chão, não percebendo onde estavam inicialmente.

Em câmera lenta, todos os alunos observaram chocados Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley se beijarem antes de com uma imprecação o loiro a afastar bruscamente enquanto se levantavam, encarando chocado todo o salão.

- Oh Merlim... – Foi o gemido da ruiva que encarava a porta do salão aberto e em seguida o público que assistia em silêncio a grande cena. Na mesa da grifinoria ela pode ver seus amigos chocados, o irmão, sempre tão esquentado estava pálido, os olhos arregalados pareciam não ter entendido ainda a cena.

- Acho que errei a porta... Isso sem dúvidas não é uma dispensa... – Foi o resmungo divertido do sonserino, que foi escutado por todos devido ao silêncio sepulcral que se encontrava o salão. Até os professores em sua grande mesa pareciam atônitos demais para agirem, Snape estava boquiaberto encarando seu aluno mais estimado com a última pessoa que imaginaria.

- Não é hora pra piadas, Draco... – Virginia sibilou, o rosto em chamas. Estava pronta para sair correndo quando avistou seu irmão saltar em um pulo, a varinha em punho.

- Quais as probabilidades?! – Gritou atônito, bufando de raiva. Todos prenderam a respiração, os professores estavam prontos para a intervenção quando Dumbledore acenou para que esperassem.

- Weasley, não se meta. – Malfoy rosnou, a varinha também apontada para o garoto.

- Se abrir a boca mais uma vez eu te mato! – Rony berrava. – Virgínia Mabelle Weasley, venha já pra cá! Depois eu me entendo com você....

- Acho que, ao contrario de você, ela tem cérebro e sabe onde quer ficar... – Foi a resposta arrastada, provocando o garoto ao puxá-la para perto de si e ajeitando a alça do sutiã que aparecia devido a camisa amassada e entreaberta. Ninguém percebeu o olhar condenador que ela lançou ao sonserino pela provocação desnecessária.

- Rony... deixa eu explicar... – Virginia suplicou se afastando do sonserino, fazendo o irmão bufar.

- Você estava.... estava... se pegando com essa fuinha! – Berrou. – O que ha pra explicar???

- Bom... eu... - Por um segundo ela desviou os olhos do irmão, sem querer encarou seus amigos na mesa dos professores. Richard e Nicholas sentiram a culpa em seu olhar no mesmo instante, para desespero da ruiva. – Rony agora não...

- Depois a gente conversa! – Rony murmurou apontando a varinha para o outro. – _Estupe...._

-_Petrificus Totalus!_ – Hermione impediu Rony de estuporar Malfoy, fazendo todos no salão ficarem ainda mais pasmos, a cena parecia surreal demais para estar realmente acontecendo. – O meu deus... – Hermione gemeu ao encarar Virginia.

- Não... – Virginia se afastou, ficando ao lado do sonserino, que apenas observava tudo tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Acho que temos uma problema... – Começou ao ver a dupla de professores que vinha em disparada na direção do grupo.

- _Glacius_!! – Virginia gritou, se possível, chocando mais ainda os alunos ao verem os dois professores de artes das trevas caírem no chão, congelados. – A gente não tem nem mais um minuto! – Falou para o sonserino, rumando para a porta. – Vamos, Draco.

- Ginny... – Hermione tentou chamá-la, recebendo apenas um olhar de desculpas da garota.

- Sinto muito... – Sussurrou. Dumbledore então se levantou de sua mesa, murmurando um feitiço para soltar os professores, fazendo a garota apressar o passo. – Richard leu minha mente... – Sussurrou agora para o sonserino ao seu lado. – Precisamos correr...

Com um aceno afirmativo do sonserino ambos saíram correndo do salão, indo disparados em direção a saída do castelo.

- Ginny, espera!! – Nicholas gritava, a bons metros de distância, Richard a seu lado.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Richard gritou. – É loucura!!!

- _Bombarda Máxima!_ – Foi a resposta da ruiva, destruindo a porta de entrada e disparando com o loiro em direção a Floresta Negra.

Continua...

*******

**Oi gente bonita, como estão? ;D**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse novo cap, foi feito com carinho pra vocês ;D**

**Eu ia postar ontem, mas deu pico de luz a tarde e a net só voltou hoje, mas ta ai \o/**

**Os próximos dois ou três capítulos serão lights pra vocês ;D o natal esta ai e não tive coragem de fazer maldades rsrsrsrs minha mente ta cheia de planos diabólicos... assisti muito Supernatural... rsrsrsrs por enquanto fica a calmaria antes da tempestade =D**

**Pra quem acompanhava minhas outras outras fics saibam que elas tbm foram atualizadas^^**

**E muito obrigada pelo carinho gente^^ adorei os comentários e ver que minha fic esta sendo acompanhada me anima bastante^^ muito obrigada!**

**Agora vamos aos agradecimentos ^^**

**Juuh Malfoy: Menine, nosso _time_ é perfeito ein? Você terminando de ler e eu atualizando rsrsrsrs sabia que foi assim que essa fic começou? Eu estava lendo Harry Potter e depois que tudo acabou bem eu pensei, "a Ginny ficou sem nenhuma seqüela? Assim não pode rsrsrsrs" matei minha vontade aqui rsrsrs Que bom que gostou dos personagens ;D tbm adoro aqueles professores rsrsrsrs viu no meu perfil? Tem uma capa com a imagem deles... umas graças rsrsrs Muito obrigada pelo carinho viu? Fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários sobre minha fic ;D quero dera eu fosse tanto rsrsrsrs quanto as suas observações, sobre a Madame Pomfrey já ta respondido no inicio da fic rsrsrs e quando a detenção do tio dumby, como aquilo foi só uma armação, ele não ia "lembrar" de punir os alunos... e tirando a Hermione, não vejo ninguém que correria atrás de algo esquecido rsrsrsrs e eu obviamente não vou dizer que eu esqueci pra não estragar minha reputação ahahahaha XD Draco e Ginny Forever né? =D Espero que tenha gostado do cap novo^^ bjuss moça!**

**lydhyamsf: Oi linda, tudo bem? ;D Eu já respondi seu review mais venho novamente agradecer pela bedagem e pelo carinho^^ Eu não consegui responder seu e-mail pq fiquei sem net mas já já eu devo aparecer invadindo seu e-mail rsrsrs me aguarde ;D**

**Princesa Chi: Meninaaaaaa, estamos vivas \o/ ;D ****Nem acredito que esta aqui rsrsrsrsrs saudades de você mulher, a gente precisa continuar nossa fic, tadinha, deve estar em depressão por a gente te-la abandonado rsrsrsrss Voce releu tudo? *emocionada* me senti importante rsrsrsrs eu tbm precisei reler, me esqueci de tudo rsrsrsrs Mas que bom que gostou do capitulo ;D Eles podem ter se entendido mas ainda não ouve AQUELA declaração rsrsrs mas me aguarde, já já eles terão coragem rsrsrs acho que ainda estão vivendo o momento de descobrir as coisas rsrsrsrs quando a contaram para o mundo... fizeram ahn? Mas aquilo foi so a previa, ainda vai dar muito o que falar srrsrsrsrs e eu achei que quando eu voltasse pra cá ia pegar suas fics prontas rsrsrs sumiu que nem eu foi? Rsrsrss Espero que não tenha demorado pra atualizar e que tenha gostado desse novo cap ;D pretendo fazer um pouquinho de romance pra me redimir do que irei fazer depois rsrsrs *matando de curiosidade...rsrsrs*****Bjuss linda, e não vamos sumir ein?? rsrs**

**Lah Malfoy: oi linda?? Como vai? Que bom que esta gostando da fic ;D Espero que também tenha gostado desse cap ;D**

**Bom, por agora é só, gente bonita, ótima semana a todos e por favor, comentem i.i presente de natal ;D**

**O próximo cap esta no finalzinho já por isso essa semana eu já volto :D**

**Um grande beijão em todos^^ =******


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

- Parem ai! – Richard gritou para os alunos que tencionavam sair pela porta destruída.

- Mas professor! – Rony gritou exaltado. – Minha irmãzinha acabou de correr para a Floresta Negra com o aquela fuinha!!

- Sua irmã está sem dúvidas encrencada, senhor Weasley. – Nicholas disse enquanto observava os destroços que outrora era uma porta. – Se não quiser ficar encrencado também sugiro que volte para o salão. Isso inclui vocês, Potter, Granger e MacFallen.

- Mas professor! – Harry imediatamente protestou. – A floresta é perigosa, principalmente à noite!

- Se vocês obedecerem nossas ordens posso garantir que tentaremos resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. – Richard respondeu irredutível. – Serão dez pontos a menos para a grifinoria por minuto enquanto estiverem aqui. Dez por cabeça. – Concluiu.

- Vamos gente... Só iremos conseguir uma detenção... - Hermione saiu arrastando todos, olhando de maneira preocupada para Alicia.

- Vamos Nicholas, vamos ver pra onde aquela louca esta indo... – Richard já caminhava para longe com o outro ao seu lado.

- Mas o que deu nela hein? Isso não estava nos planos, se expor daquele jeito com Malfoy! – Nick balançava a cabeça. – Sem dúvidas foi tudo planejado. Só quero saber exatamente o que ela planejou.

- Eu bem que tentei ler a mente dela. – Rick respondeu. – Tudo que vi foi que aquela cena no Salão Principal foi falsa, eles queriam que toda Hogwarts soubessem que estavam juntos...

- Mas que diabos, porque ela iria querer isso?

- Pra proteger o Malfoy, tudo que consegui ver era que ela queria fugir de Hogwarts com ele...

- Entendi... – Nicholas passou as mãos nos cabelos, os bagunçando para aliviar a tensão. – Se ninguém soubesse sobre eles era muito provável que achassem que Malfoy a seqüestrou. Ela deve ter topado aquela cena apenas para limpar a reputação dele. Aquela maluca!

Ao chegarem em uma parede lisa Richard tirou sua varinha e deu leves batidas ritmadas na parede. Os tijolos começaram a se movimentar lentamente, dando passagem a um quarto. Ambos entraram apressados. A porta se fechou rápidamente enquanto uma rajada de luz os atingia.

- Ohhhh nããããooooo! – Richard gemeu enquanto cambaleava até a cama, uma das mãos aparando a cabeça que latejava. – Aquela pequena bandida sem vergonha!!

- O que foi isso?? – Nicholas perguntou ajoelhado, ambas as mãos apoiando a cabeça enquanto tudo parecia rodar.

- Fomos atingidos por feitiços programados. – Richard respondeu irritado, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o local onde seria a porta, a batida ritmada não surtindo efeito. – _Finite Incantatem_! – Tentou sem efeito. – Aquela descarada usou magia negra na gente! Pode isso? Aquela vira-casaca...

- Alguma coisa me diz que nosso livro de encantos não vai estar aqui... – Nicholas respondeu divertido, abrindo a gaveta da cômoda e vendo que realmente estava vazia. – Ela também levou ingredientes para a Poção Celantur...

- Que maravilha... – Richard riu desdenhoso. – Vamos ver onde ela esta?

- Claro... – Nicholas se sentou na cama e ergueu as duas mãos, nada aconteceu. – Hm...

- O que foi?

- Não funcionou... – Nicholas bufou. – Pelo visto ela transformou nosso quarto em um ambiente onde feitiços não funcionam...

- _Bombarda!_ – Richard testou mirando na parede. Nada.

- Richard, como você não previu isso? – Nicholas falou resignado, estendendo-se na cama. – Cadê a vidência de que você tanto se vangloria?

- Eu estou nervoso e posso matar sem usar uma varinha. – Bufou irritado. – Não me tente...

- Pra cada soco que você me der eu te quebro uma costela. – Afirmou ferino, o sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Tem mais um feitiço sobre a gente, você percebeu?

- É? Qual? – Richard resmungou tentando perceber qual.

- Acho que ela nos obliviou... – Nick respondeu, franziu o cenho enquanto forçava as lembranças. – Sei que temos casas escondidas por todos continentes... Mas simplesmente não consigo lembrar de nenhuma aqui na Inglaterra...

- Nem eu... – Richard falou pensativo. – Muito esperta, com certeza ela não deixou o continente, mas aqui é onde mais possuímos esconderijos, sem lembrar deles é impossível saber onde ela esta... O jeito é esperar e ver o que vai acontecer... No andar atual das coisas minha vidência é inútil, o futuro agora é tão incerto que não passaria de borrões indecifráveis...

- Olha o lado bom. – Nicholas deu de ombros. – Nossa garotinha cresceu. Deveríamos estar orgulhosos dela. É esperta e muito corajosa!

- Os corajosos são sempre os tolos, os primeiros a morrerem em uma guerra. – Richard murmurou tenso. – Mas garanto que se ela não morrer por culpa dessa burrada eu dou um jeito nela!

Nicholas gargalhou.

XxxxxxxxxxX

- Cansado? – Virgínia perguntou assim que a chave-de-portal os levou para uma clareira em meio a uma floresta desconhecida.

- Nem me fale... – Draco apoiava o corpo nos joelhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e cheios de mato, o rosto banhado de suor - Nunca corri tanto!

- Minha garganta ta ardendo pelo exercício... – Virgínia gemeu.

- E então... onde esta nosso refúgio? Quero me esparramar em algum lugar antes que eu desmaie...

- Bom, é aqui... – Virgínia apontou para o espaço em que estavam.

- Vamos dormir no mato? – O sonserino bufou.

- Não seja tolo. O ambiente está protegido por magia, só precisamos citar as palavras mágicas. – Ela se aproximou e deu leves batidas no ar, criando uma onda, mostrando onde estava a barreira. – _Albo lapillo notare diem_... - Uma fenda se abriu na barreira, mostrando em seu interior um grande casarão.

- Impressionante... – Comentou enquanto entravam na fenda que aos pouco se fechava.

Draco ficou maravilhado com o estilo antigo da casa. Não parecia estar velha nem mal cuidada. Os degraus de madeira que levavam à porta pareciam recém polidos. Uma cadeira de balanço estava posto a alguns metros da porta.

Dentro estava tão bem cuidada quando do lado de fora, a decoração era aconchegante, em tons vermelhos e marrons. Draco queria olhar mais o ambiente, mas cedeu ao cansaço, atirando-se em uma poltrona confortável.

- Achei que iríamos nos esconder em algum buraco... – Comentou satisfeito.

- Às vezes éramos obrigados a ficar muito tempo em uma região... – Virgínia comentou enquanto se jogava em um sofá, afundando na maciez das poltronas. – nem pensar em ficar dias em um buraco...

- E como você fazia? – Perguntou sem entender. – Afinal, não me lembro de nenhum boato sobre você desaparecer periodicamente...

- Segredo... – Ela riu marota. – Nossa, estou exausta... Não acredito que fizemos tudo isso...

- Nunca me senti tão vivo. – Draco comentou com sinceridade. – Você viu a cara de todos? Havia uns seis sonserinos murmurando "_Finite Incantatem_" na nossa direção. Os professores estavam tão chocados que mal agiram quando invadimos o salão de forma tão indiscreta...

- Eu devia te dar um soco por aquilo! – Virgínia comentou com o rosto corado. – Não era pra você me beijar daquele jeito antes de entrarmos! Fomos parar direto no chão! Ai que vergonha...

- Eu me empolguei enquanto te beijava... – Draco falou com simplicidade, fazendo a garota corar.

- Você gosta é de chocar a todos... – Resmungou.

- Ah vamos, você também se divertiu apesar da tensão... – Draco relembrava tudo. – Você viu a cara do Zabini? Ele estava tão chocado que virou o prato de comida no colo e nem percebeu...

- Céus... – Virgínia mordeu os lábios para não rir. – Você realmente se divertiu, né?

- Claro, seus queridinhos grifinórios então... – Draco gargalhou. – Seu irmão não sabia se desmaiava de choque, me agredia, te tirava de perto ou tinha um ataque histérico... acho que ele conseguiu um pouquinho de tudo...

- Quanta maldade... – Repreendeu fazendo uma careta para esconder o sorriso inadequado que queria sair.

- Não posso fazer nada... – Respondeu maroto. – Onde fica o banheiro? Preciso de um banho imediatamente...

- Subindo as escadas, a primeira porta da direita... a porta da frente é uma espécie de escritório, vou preparar alguma coisa pra comermos e levar pra lá enquanto isso...

Ambos se levantaram e o sonserino se aproximou dela, tirando algumas folhas emaranhadas do cabelo ruivo. Mal acreditava que estava vivendo tudo aquilo. Estava feliz como nunca esteve, ainda achava que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Por alguns segundos Draco não conseguiu tirar os olhos dos dela, os olhos chocolate pareciam estar dizendo mil coisas, todas aquecendo seu coração. Ambos estavam sujos e desarrumados, mas não importava. Tudo o que ele queria era senti-la perto de si então tomou seus lábios em um beijo profundo, seu coração acelerando ao ampará-la pela cintura, sentindo o coração dela bater tão rápido quando o seu.

- Sabe Virgínia... – Draco sussurrou, os lábios encostados nos dela. – Lembra quando a gente trombou um no outro no Expresso a caminho de Hogwarts? Acho que eu já te achava incrível ali... mesmo eu tendo dito aquilo tudo...

- Eu também menti... – Virgínia sorriu. – Um trasgo não é mais bonito que você... – Sussurrou passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele, descendo até pousá-la no coração dele. – Estou feliz por estarmos aqui...

- Eu também... – Draco sorriu de forma maliciosa. – Só eu e você hein, sozinhos nesse casarão...

- Draco! – Virgínia exclamou enquanto se afastava e corria para a cozinha, o rosto em chamas, sendo acompanhada pela risada do sonserino que subia as escadas.

"_Está feito!"_ Pensava enquanto preparava os sanduíches. Já não havia como voltar atrás. Não havia mais Richard, Nicholas nem Dumbledore ou seus amigos para a apoiarem, tudo estava em suas mãos.

Depois de levar os lanches para o escritório ela saiu, parando alguns segundos enquanto escutava o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Tinha apenas três semanas antes de agir. Três semanas ao lado dele enquanto planejava tudo. Não ia desperdiçar aqueles dias com lamentos ou reclamações sobre o futuro, pretendia fazer daqueles dias os melhores, os levaria consigo quando a hora chegasse.

Com um último olhar para onde o sonserino estava ela caminhou até a última porta do corredor, abrindo-a com um feitiço enquanto entrava. O ambiente lembrava muita a sala de poções onde fazia aulas em Hogwarts, o ambiente era escuro, com cinco caldeirões de vários tamanhos espalhados além de um grande armário cheio de frascos.

- _Incendio!_ – Virgínia agitou a varinha, acendendo os dois caldeirões menores enquanto se dirigia ao armário, pegando um recipiente com um líquido esverdeado em seu interior.

Na mesa ao lado do caldeirão ela retirou do bolso duas caixinhas, tocando-as com a varinha enquanto murmurava o feitiço para que voltassem ao tamanho original, colocando-as uma ao lado de cada caldeirão.

- Vamos lá... – Murmurou enquanto retirava as escamas do Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano de uma das caixas e as jogava no caldeirão, depositando em seguida metade do líquido verde. – Vai levar ao menos duas semanas para dissolver... _Lacarnum Inflamarae!_ – Apontou para a bancada, criando uma chama azulada em seu centro. Com agilidade ela colheu a chama com um frasco, jogando-o no caldeirão, que perdeu seu tom esverdeado, tonando-se cinza chumbo.

No segundo caldeirão ela se limitou a jogar um líquido transparente e em seguida deixou ao lado uma pequena bacia azul. Bastava só esperar para continuar os preparos.

Animada ela saiu do quarto, trancando-o novamente com um feitiço enquanto se dirigia ao escritório. Distraída, só percebeu a movimentação no quarto quando abriu a porta e se deparou com o rapaz inteiramente nu enquanto se secava, a tolha parada na altura do umbigo, escondendo qualquer coisa que a deixasse mais envergonhada ainda.

- Oh céus! – Gemeu fechando a porta novamente, encostando-se nela. – Desculpa! Não imaginei que você iria estar se trocando aí...

- Ora, não precisa se desculpar... – Draco respondeu abrindo a porta, puxando para dentro do escritório enquanto voltava a fechar a porta, apenas uma toalha estava amarrada ao redor de sua cintura agora. – Vamos lá, você viveu com o que? Cinco irmãos?

- Seis... – Corrigiu.

- Com certeza já os viu assim. – Draco falou divertindo-se com a vermelhidão que parecia se expandir pelo corpo todo da garota.

- Não é a mesma coisa! – Respondeu constrangida, dando as costas para ele, indo em direção aos sanduíches e pegando um. – Eu prefiro esperar lá fora enquanto você se veste...

- Se continuar com esse papo de virgem pura e casta eu vou tirar a toalha! – Draco queria gargalhar ao vê-la derrubar o sanduíche no prato. Se soubesse que provocar a caçula dos Weasley daquele jeito surtia mais efeito que com ofensas teria feito aquilo há muito tempo. – Eu estou brincando, vamos, já vesti uma calça...

- Você se diverte tanto assim me provocando? – Virgínia se virou, o rosto ainda vermelho. Draco estava parado bem atrás dela.

- Você fica linda quando cora. – Comentou enquanto passava o dedo sobre as bochechas dela. – Passei os últimos tempos atrás de você, me escondendo, observando, tentando entendê-la... Não me culpe se não consigo mais tirar as mãos de você...

- Draco... – Virgínia ofegou enquanto o toque descia por seu pescoço, os olhos dele não deixando ela desviar o olhar. – Você não pode estar pensando seriamente em me beijar, não é? Você acabou de tomar banho e eu estou fedendo...

- Tão romântica você... – Torceu o nariz enquanto se afastava. – Você realmente nunca namorou alguém de verdade né?

- Não. – Respondeu seca, jogando em uma poltrona a certa distância do sonserino. – No começo eu só tinha olhos para Harry Potter... – Comentou satisfeita ao vê-lo fechar a cara. – Depois tudo era complicado demais para eu pensar em ter mais um problema.

- E o que mudou?

- Eu te conheci... – Foi a resposta emocionada. Draco não resistiu, seu coração parecia que ia explodir no peito enquanto se curvava, roçando os lábios no dela.

- Eu vi que há uma lareira lá embaixo, porque não toma seu precioso banho e se encontra comigo lá? Vou preparar chocolates quentes pra gente...

- Seu lado romântico é mais intenso do que eu imaginava. – Brincou enquanto já se encaminhava para a porta. – Não vou demorar.

Assim que ela saiu Draco vestiu uma camisa e desceu para preparar as bebidas. A cozinha não só era bem organizada como também estava cheia de comida, não sendo difícil para ele preparar os chocolates.

Com pressa ele colocou as bebidas na cômoda ao lado de um dos sofás e correu para o segundo andar a procura de um quarto. O primeiro que abriu o levou a um quarto espaçoso e com uma grande cama coberta por uma manta grossa e macia. Satisfeito ele enrolou a manta e voltou a descer, jogando-se no sofá enquanto aguardava a ruiva chegar.

Draco mal se reconhecia. Sabia que estava agindo como um bobo e estava adorando a sensação de não ligar. A cada segundo que passava estava mais certo que havia feito a coisa certa.

Por quanto tempo seguira as ordens do pai? Escondendo-se atrás de uma máscara. Esmagando os próprios sentimentos para que ninguém os visse. Sendo uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos apenas por ser um Malfoy e Malfoys serem assim? Os últimos anos foram apenas um borrão na memória de Draco. Estava tão resignado com seu futuro que apenas vivia esperando ele chegar.

Mas aquilo havia mudado. Não ia continuar deixando-se levar pelos ideais do pai. Lutaria pelo seu motivo, do lado que melhor lhe conviesse. Adoraria ver a cara do pai ao descobrir que seus planos tão bem elaborados não dariam certo mais uma vez.

"_Eu gostaria de ver a cara de Lucio quando souber que o filho fugiu de Hogwarts com uma Weasley..."_ Pensou com um sorriso cruel.

- Posso saber o que significa esse sorriso maldoso? – Virgínia perguntou enquanto descia as escadas. Draco não precisava de mais nenhuma dica para saber que a amava. Somente o amor o faria achar tão bela a visão da garota usando um pijama que ia do pescoço aos pés além de possuir mangas que iam ate os pulsos.

- Veio pronta pra guerra... – Comentou fazendo uma careta enquanto ajeitava o espaço a seu lado. – Vamos, venha aqui... – Virgínia ainda estava sem saber como agir com ele, insultos eram mais simples que ações de carinho. Vendo o acanhamento dela Draco a puxou pela mão, acomodando a seu lado, encaixando o corpo dela ao seu enquanto cobria ambos para em seguida dar a ela um dos copos de chocolate. – Confortável?

- Bastante... – Respondeu bebericando o chocolate. – Porque não responde a minha pergunta? Fiquei curiosa com aquele sorriso mal, não deveria estar pensando coisas boas...

- Eu estava pensando no meu pai... Mais precisamente na reação dele quando descobri que fugi de Hogwarts com a caçula dos Weasley... – Respondeu alisando os cabelos molhados dela.

- Será um verdadeiro show... – Virgínia riu.

- Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, agora quero apenas ficar aqui conversando...

- Sobre o que? – Virginia perguntou desconfiada.

- Sobre você... – Draco disse enquanto enrolava os cabelos em seus dedos. – vamos deixar as coisas ruins fora dessa conversa, porque não me conta como foi sua infância?

- Você quer saber sobre minha infância? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Porque não? – Draco respondeu com uma cara falsamente ofendida. – Me conte como foi até ir pra Hogwarts...estou curioso.

- Tudo bem... – Virgínia bebeu um pouco mais de chocolate, perdida nas lembranças. – Eu sempre fui a filha especial da família sabia? Fui a primeira menina a nascer em varias gerações... mamãe estava convicta que teria uma menina, tentou até que eu nasci...

- Antes disso trouxe ao mundo seis criaturas... – Draco provocou, recendo um beliscão em resposta.

- Meus irmãos são legais ok? Gui e Carlinhos são os mais velhos, nem preciso lembrar que você gostou do Carlinhos né? Gui trabalha como Desfazedor de Feitiços em Gringotes... ele é muito habilidoso. – Virgínia brilhava de orgulho pelos irmãos. – Depois veio Percy, mas ele é muito sério e fechado, não tenho muito contato com ele...Então nasceram os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge,Gui e Carlinhos podem ser fortes e poderosos mas não há duvidas lá em casa. Os gêmeos são os mais perigosos.

- Nem precisa repetir. – Draco lembrava muito bem o terror que eles eram em Hogwarts.

- Então veio Rony, a cobaia dos gêmeos e então eu nasci em seguida.

- A melhor parte... – Draco comentou.

- Até meus dez anos sempre fui muito bem cuidada. Carlinhos e Gui eram os mais protetores, já eram velhos e adoravam me mimar. Rony morria de ciúmes... bem... morre. Ele acabou sendo o alvo dos gêmeos porque Carlinhos ameaçava soltar um filhote de Dragão encima dos gêmeos se eles testassem alguma coisa em mim...

- Infância interessante... – Comentou com uma pontada de melancolia ao lembrar-se da própria.

- Então um ano antes de ir pra Hogwarts eu conheci o famoso Harry Potter... – Virgínia comentou.

- Ei, eu não disse que deveríamos deixar as coisas ruins fora dessa conversa?

- Deixa eu falar... – Virgínia riu, descobrindo que adorava quando ele demonstrava ciúme dela. – Veja bem, eu era nova, ingênua... Então aparece Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu... eu não o amei realmente... eu apenas me apaixonei pela idéia de amar uma pessoa tão importante...

- Se você ta dizendo... – Respondeu mal-humorado.

- É serio... Passei aquele ano todinho fantasiando com minha ida pra Hogwarts pra ficar perto dele...

- Vamos, poupe-me dos detalhes...

- Então fui pra Hogwarts e o encanto acabou. – Virgínia continuou, ignorando-o. – Vi que ele era apenas um garoto normal, nada exemplar...

- E porque você o seguia pra lá e pra cá? – Provocou. – Eu lembro muito bem que todos diziam que você gostava dele, afinal, você não largava do pé dele...

- Não era bem assim... – Comentou com um profundo suspiro. – Eu o seguia pra lá e pra cá porque queria pedir ajuda... o diário estava me afetando e eu não tinha coragem de recorrer a mais ninguém, mas bem... eu sempre dava pra trás antes de ir até ele...

- Foram anos complicados né? – Falou compreensivo, apertando-a mais ainda em seus braços.

Por alguns segundos Virginia não disse nada, ficou apenas com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, sentindo o movimento de sua respiração enquanto ouvia os batimentos fortes de seu coração, o som tranqüilizando-a.

- Foi difícil mais me diverti muito também... – Respondeu depois de refletir sobre os últimos anos. – Richard e Nicholas são duas figuras, levam as missões a sério, mas é só, geralmente são dois sequelados. Pra você ter uma idéia, uma vez fizemos uma missão na Alemanha, eu tinha 13 anos apenas, na hora de ir embora eles simplesmente aparataram... só esqueceram que eu não sabia... cada um aparatou em um canto e levaram horas pra descobrir que eu não estava junto de nenhum deles... foi ótimo, passei dois meses recebendo todos os tipos de doces como pedidos de perdão...

- Uau... deve ter sido interessante...

- Até que sim, mas era frio demais e eu estava louca pra ir embora. Vivemos em uma casa que foi apelidada de A Toca, sem piadinhas por favor, lá era sempre quentinho e confortável, passar aquele tempo todo no frio me vez gostar de casa como nunca... – Virgínia suspirou ao lembrar do próprio lar. – Então, já falei bastante sobre mim, porque não me conta como foi sua infância?

- Nada divertida... – Foi a resposta melancólica, Virgínia ergueu a cabeça e os olhos se encontraram antes que ele se inclinasse e beijasse com suavidade os lábios dela. – Eu cresci ouvindo meu pai destilar veneno a respeito de todos enquanto venerava o Lord das Trevas. Cresci convivendo com todo o tipo de gente ruim que se pode imaginar... meu pai desde sempre diz que minha função era substituí-lo um dia...

- Uau... – Virgínia comentou enquanto tocava o rosto dele, parecendo querer decorar cada traço e expressão. - Você é fantástico sabia? Sendo bombardeado com coisas ruins... ninguém poderia culpá-lo por virar um monstro... e aqui esta você...

A admiração transbordava naquelas palavras e o sonserino voltou a se perder nos olhos dela. Conseguia lembrar-se de todas as vezes que, em vão, tentara conseguir tal efeito em seus pais e estava maravilhado por vê-la admira-lo pelo simples motivo dele ser quem é. Os sentimentos que inundavam seu peito eram tão intensos que Draco tinha medo de falá-los, ainda viviam naquela bolha onde não havia nada nem ninguém os atrapalhando... Daria qualquer coisa para aquela fosse eterna...

- Eu vou te beijar agora... – Constatou antes de se inclinar sobre ela, beijando com vontade.

O mundo parou enquanto as bocas se tocavam e levou vários minutos até que uma Virgínia bem ofegante empurrasse os ombros do sonserino delicadamente para trás enquanto voltava a raciocinar. Mais uma vez havia se perdido com o toque dele, mal conseguindo explicar como havia ido parar deitada no sofá, ele sobre ela enquanto boa parte da camisola subia, expondo suas pernas.

- Se sempre que nos beijarmos for assim... – Draco falou ainda ofegante. – Vou ser feliz pro resto da vida... imagine quando nós...

Draco foi interrompido por um beijo rápido. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Com os cabelos ruivos esparramados, a boca vermelha pelos beijos. O rosto corado de vergonha.

- Entendi o recado. – Falou rindo enquanto voltava a se sentar, trazendo-a novamente para perto de si. – Estou com sono... o que acha de ficarmos aqui, apenas curtindo um pouco o silêncio?

Virgínia não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e voltou a escutar os batimentos agitados do coração dele. O único som que se ouvia ao redor era o crepitar das chamas da lareira. Com carinho ela depositou a mão onde ficava o coração do sonserino. "_Dormien_s..." Citou um feitiço silencioso e aos poucos ouviu o coração dele diminuir o ritmo enquanto ele entrava em um sono profundo.

Com cuidado ela se afastou e encarou o rosto belo a sua frente. Sempre o achara pálido e sem vida mas não havia como repetir tal pensamento. Draco parecia mais lindo que nunca e ela ainda podia ouvir sua risada assim como visualizar o sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Ele não ria mais com sarcasmo nem sorria com mais desdém. Aquilo a enchia de alegria por pensar que estava envolvida naquela transformação.

Ela então envolveu uma pequena quantidade de cabelos platinados na mão, cortando-os em seguida para os guardar no bolso do pijama. Sem mexe-lo ela se afastou, correndo até o andar superior e voltando com a pequena bacia azul. Com cuidado ela tocou a testa dele com a varinha e a puxou, trazendo na ponta uma liquido em tom perolado, que aos poucos foi depositado na bacia.

Não teve coragem de tira-lo dali por isso apenas o ajeitou e cobriu antes de subir com o que havia colhido. Em silêncio voltou a entrar no quarto onde as poções eram preparadas. A poção de cor chumbo balança dentro do caldeirão, brilhando em tons azuis. Após observar o andamento ela se dirigiu para o segundo caldeirão, observou por alguns segundos o líquido transparente que se agitava, criando pontas que rapidamente sumiam. Com cuidado ela foi depositando o liquido perolado, jogando em seguida os cabelos que havia cortado.

O caldeirão inteiro tremeu quando ela terminou, o líquido agora estava em um tom vermelho sangue. Ao vê-lô se tornar estático ela soube que a poção estava dando certo...

***

- Meu Lord... – Lucio Malfoy se levantou do chão ainda atordoado pelo golpe que havia recebido. – Eu realmente não sei o que se passa com Draco... ele simplesmente desapareceu de Hogwarts com aquela Weasley... – O nojo e o desgosto eram evidentes em cada palavra. – Não faço idéia do que ele esta planejando...

- Cale a boca! – Voldemort sibilou erguendo sua varinha, fazendo o Comensal abaixar os olhos, calando-se. O ódio estava estampado em cada linha do rosto de Voldemort, nenhum homem presente sabia explicar o motivo de tanta ira. – Seu filho cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. – Falou com profundo ódio. – Se ele for como o pai é uma questão de tempo para cometer um erro... – A crítica parecia atingir Lúcio como um tapa, fazendo-o ranger os dentes de raiva. – E quando isso acontecer temo que o futuro dele será negro! Saiam daqui!

Nenhum comentário foi dito enquanto os Comensais se retiravam. Voldemort então caminhou até um espelho e encarou sua própria imagem, a boca estava torta devido a tensão, seu nariz viperino dilatado pela raiva.

Nem ele entendia sua própria raiva, tudo que conseguia pensar era nela e então sua mente turvava. Fazia três anos que ele havia voltado e em todo esse tempo o rosto da pequena Weasley o atormentava. Cada vez que a via ela estava levemente mudada e hoje, quando sua mente a visualizou, ela estava quase perfeita. Os cabelos ruivos caiam em cascatas, contornando o corpo curvilíneo, o brilho da lua tornava sua pele pálida, iluminando o brilho chocolate de seus olhos. A bela imagem era apenas estragada pela mão delicada que segurava uma mão masculina.

- Maldita! – Voldemort bateu com a testa no espelho, sentindo o sangue escorrer, aliviando sua frustração. – Porque ela ainda resiste? Eu avisei para se afastar de Malfoy, que ela era minha! Mas ela verá, quando Potter estiver morto assim como esse Malfoy estúpido, ela verá que é muito mais inteligente não lutar contra o laço que nos une...

Voldemort voltou a fechar os olhos, relembrando a imagem de sua pequena Ginny.

Continua...

*

*Reviews por favor ;D

*

Oi gente ;D e então, gostaram desse cap? Eu pelo menos gostei de escrevê-lo =D

Semana passada esse capitulo já estava pronto mas na correria da viagem de ano novo só consegui me ajeitar domingo ^^ mas como eu tava louca pra atualizar a minha outra fic Behind Blue Eyes eu preferi esperar pra hj ;D

Gente, pra quem não sabe, eu escrevi uma fic, uma one-shot chamada **Lembranças Esquecidas**, é só entrar no meu perfil quem quiser ler ;D foi presente de natal ;D eu pelo menos adorei escrevê-la ;D

E eu tbm atualizei meu perfil ;D a capa da fic tinha sumido por que o login ficou inativo por muito tempo xD

Obrigada viu gente ;D vejo que tem muito gente ainda acompanhando minha fic e fico muito feliz com isso :D brigada pelos reviews e quem não comentou comente ;D foi meu aniversario agora dia 27 de dezembro, eu ia adorar esse presente atrasado rsrsrsrsrsrs

Agora os agradecimentos ;D

**Isa Potter**: Oi linda! Brigada pelo carinho^^ que bom que esta gostando da fic ;D o que achou desse capitulo?^^ E obrigada pela correção^^ faz tanto tempo que os capítulos anteriores foram escritos que eu não revisei pra correções, eu ainda não arrumei mas já já ajeito, passou batido essa do Krum rsrsrs obrigada^^ bjuss fofa =**

**Franinha Malfoy**: Menineee, leu tudo assim?? *.* fico sempre honrada quando alguém fala isso i.i Muito obrigada pelo carinho e paciência^^ espero não ter demorado pra atualizar ;D eu não entendi direito a sua duvida fofa, quando vc perguntou como eles foram parar lá vc se referiu ao refeitório principal com todos os alunos olhando? Rsrs se foi espero ter explicado direitinho, que na verdade eles iam fugir mas o Draco não queriam que dissessem que ele havia seqüestrado ela então bolaram aquela cena mirabolante para todos saberem que estavam juntos ;D viajei muito? Rsrsrs bjuss fofa ;D

**Princesa Chi**: Menine, vamos lá rsrsrs não podemos mais sumir xD Quero ver logo o próxima capitulo da sua fic! Eu AINDA estou subindo pelas paredes aqui rsrsrsrsrs E se divertiu com o romance da fic? Rsrsrs nesse capitulo não teve mas no próximo o Harry e companhia aparece especulando essa bomba que foi Draco e Ginny se pegando rsrsrsrs opaaaa, seu chefe viajou? \o/adoro isso ;D entro de férias dos serviço semana que vem ai tbm vou poder escrever bastante ;D e vamos mesmo continuar nossa fic, a coitada não pode ficar largada daquele jeito xD e o PC de casa, já voltou a funcionar? ;D bjusss linda =***

**Alu_chan**: Oi linda, brigada pelo tempinho e carinho^^ Draco e Ginny são tudo de bão né? Adoro esse estilo Romeu e Julieta rsrsrs sem o final trágico claro ;D espero não ter demorado muito =D gostou do novo cap? Bjuss fofa^^

**Fernii**: Oi menine! Que bom que ta gostando ;D espero não ter demorando muito pra atualizar^^ e então, o que achou do novo cap?^^ Espero que tenha gostado^^ beijão fofa =***

**Natalia G.**: Oi linda! Leu minha fic toda rápido assim?? Muito obrigada!! Não sabe como fico feliz quando alguém diz isso, muito obrigada pelo carinho fofa^^ Eu tbm adoro a Gin poderosa ;D Aguarde que tem mais ;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também^^ to entrando de férias e o proximo não demora a sair ;D

**Luana**: Oi linda! Brigada pelo carinho e pelo tempo^^ eu queria ser tudo isso rsrsrs demorou um pouquinho pra sair mas o próximo sai rápido^^ bjusss =**

**Lydhyamsf**: Oi linda! Menina, me atrapalhei toda escrevendo seu nick xD o que ele significa? Sempre esqueço de perguntar rsrsrs Obrigada pela betagem fofa, e pode deixar^^ A Ginny não vai ser puritana por muito tempo...rsrsrsrs acho que é só a vergonha inicial, já ela se solta^^ bjuss fofa =**

Por enquanto é isso gente ;D

Beijão gente :D **Um Feliz Ano novo pra todos** ;D que 2010 seja mais legal que 2009 ;D

=**********


	24. Capitulo 24

**Cap dedicado a Juuh Malfoy ;D**

Capitulo 24

- E então? – Alicia perguntou assim que avistou Hermione entrou na Sala Precisa.

- Um caos... – A morena suspirou, jogando-se em um puff ao lado da poltrona de Alicia. – Dumbledore esta conversando agora com os pais da Gin. Pensa no pandemônio que esta lá, todos os Weasley reunidos e discutindo... eu quase podia pegar a tensão com as mãos! Até o pai da Gin... nunca vi Arthur Weasley tão furioso...

- Ai... – Alicia suspirou desanimada. – E os Malfoy? Deram algum sinal?

- Mandaram uma coruja. Dumbledore foi firme ao dizer que não iria informar o conteúdo da carta... Agora eu duvido muito que apareçam. Ia ser uma mini guerra se eles aparecessem, Fred e Jorge pareciam prontos pra testarem suas piores invenções... Eu queria que alguém pudesse explicar tudo, minha cabeça dói de tanto tentar pensar!

- E Rony?

- Ainda não esta falando comigo... – Hermione esfregou os olhos para não chorar. – Ainda não me perdoou por tê-lo impedido de estuporar o Malfoy...

- Admito que fiquei surpresa quando você o impediu.

- Dumbledore me olhou e eu lembrei daquele dia, quando ele pediu que a gente cuidasse e ajudasse ela... só espero ter feito o certo. – Falou incerta.

- Dumbledore é como Deus. – Alicia brincou. – Confiamos nele por que sabemos que ele faz tudo certo, mas de maneira _bem_ torta.

- Verdade. – Hermione riu. – Vamos confiar.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre a Gin além do que já sabemos?

- Dumbledore voltou a repetir a mesma história. Que após buscas constataram que eles haviam aparatado pra sabe-se lá onde. Impossível achá-los. Ele pediu paciência antes de tomar uma medida drástica como avisar o Ministério... Mas o pior eu não contei... Aquele boca frouxa do Rony disse que a irmã havia obviamente trocado de lado! Que era uma questão de tempo até ela ter a marca negra!

- Ahh, não! – Alicia gemeu, levando a mão a testa.

- Ele não sabe o que diz... esta furioso demais para raciocinar. – Hermione o defendeu, recebendo um olhar azedo da outra. – Todos falaram que era impossível a Gin fazer algo assim, mas dava pra perceber que não eram afirmações tão convictas... o único que parecia certo era Carlinhos, defendeu o tempo todo a Gin e disse que o próximo que duvidasse dela teria que lidar com seu punho esquerdo.

- Todos podiam ser assim... – Ambas ficaram em silêncio. – Hermione... – Alicia falou após vários minutos. – Acha que é possível?

-Alicia! – Hermione exclamou chocada. – Estamos falando de nossa Ginny!

- Nossa Ginny lançou uma Maldição Imperdoável em um aluno, esta sabe-se lá Merlin por que com o Malfoy... você escutou o que o professor Nicholas disse... – Alicia lembrou a conversa que haviam escutado aos sussurros em um corredor, dois dias atrás.

- Ele disse que havia descoberto que Malfoy seria iniciado no natal... Só isso. Talvez por isso fugiram. Talvez ele não quisesse e a Ginny esta só tentando ajudá-lo... – Hermione tentava arranjar uma resposta. Mesmo soando incoerente para ela Malfoy não querer aquilo. – Se eu fosse ela, gostando daquela cobra. – A careta foi instantânea. – Eu tentaria ajudá-lo, vamos lá, isso parece bem mais a cara dela do que ela fugir com ele pra receber A Marca!

- Agora estou me sentindo culpada... – Alicia suspirou. – Já faz uma semana que eles sumiram! Eu só gostaria de saber se estão bem...

- Eu sei... – A outra respondeu desanimada. – Por enquanto podemos apenas evitar que as fofocas explodam para um caminho pior, Dumbledore nos pediu que a defendêssemos, é o que podemos...

- Sim... e os Weasley?

- Montaram barraca no jardim... – Hermione comentou mais animada. – Arthur e Molly disseram que não saem até a filha voltar, os outros também.

Achando que já estavam a tempo demais sumidas elas resolveram deixar a Sala Precisa e voltar para o dormitório, estavam descendo as escadas que se mexiam quando ouviram passos se aproximando. Ambas se esconderam atrás de um gárgula e observaram os professores de Arte das Trevas se aproximando, na expectativa de ouvir alguma novidade importante ambas tiraram suas Orelhas Extensíveis do bolso e a rolaram na direção em que os passos se afastavam.

- Pra mim já chega... – Richard falava impaciente. – Já faz uma semana que eles fugiram, Dumbledore pediu paciência, mas a minha já foi. Eu não vou ficar dando aulas enquanto aquela sequelada esta sozinha com Malfoy, mal sabemos fazendo o que!

- Mal sabemos também onde ela esta, sair de Hogwarts só acarretaria o trabalho de _voltar_ pra Hogwarts... esqueceu dos seus amigos farejadores? Ponha o pé pra fora de Hogwarts e eles te acham, péssima hora para atraí-los, concorda?

- Eu costumava ser o racional aqui... – Richard desabafou.

- Acho que você ficou tempo demais com Dumbledore e os Weasley. – Nicholas brincou, tentando animar o amigo. – Esta mais preocupado em achar Ginny e proteger sua virtude do que com o real problema...

-Eu sei... – Concordou torcendo a boca. – Não consigo evitar ser ciumento! provocá-la é uma coisa, vê-la com Malfoy foi outra bem diferente...

- Aquela moleca tornou-se importante pra gente né? – Nicholas concluiu. – Era inevitável após tanta convivência... E ela está crescendo e não nos pergunta mais o que fazer como antigamente, né? Vamos nos preocupar no momento em mantê-la viva... depois nos preocupamos com nosso lado fraternal e claro, com o que fazer com ela depois que ela nos obliviou e nos prendeu por um dia...

- Tem razão... – Richard suspirou. – Eu não me esqueci disso, andei pensando, a gente podia torturar o Malfoy, a gente se vingava dela e ainda dava uma surra naquele assanhado num só ato...

- As vezes eu me esqueço que você foi da Sonserina... – Nicholas falou desgostoso, seu lado Grifinório falando alto.

- um Sonserino Auror. – Falou com orgulho.

- É de dar calafrios. – Nicholas tremeu gargalhando, tomando um soco divertido do amigo.

- Vamos parar com as piadas. – Richard se recompôs. - Temos que andar logo, ela deve ter começado a fazer a Poção Celantur no momento em que saiu de Hogwarts, temos que elaborar um meio de...

Hermione e Alicia seguraram a frustração quando as Orelhas Extensíveis atingiram seu limite de expansão. Ambas estavam pálidas e chocadas com o pouco que escutaram. Suas mentes confusas estavam dando mais voltas, inúmeras perguntas novas se formaram e ninguém para respondê-las.

- E agora? – Alicia sussurrou ainda em choque.

- Minha cabeça ta rodando também... – Hermione disse enquanto saia de seu esconderijo. – Vamos nos preocupar com aquilo que podemos descobrir a resposta, se formos analisar tudo que eles falaram vamos ter outra enxaqueca...

- E o que sugere?

- Você ouviu. Poção Celantur. Eu nunca ouvi falar, mas podemos descobrir. – Hermione se animou ao entrar em território conhecido. Ambas já corriam em direção à biblioteca.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Draco entrou silenciosamente no quarto. O dia ainda estava longe de surgir e o simples quarto era apenas iluminado pelo lua cheia. Havia apenas uma cômoda, um armário alto e uma cama, todos em tons claros. Sobre o lençol azul Virgínia dormia tranquilamente, o corpo levemente de lado. Os dedos estavam esticados encima do travesseiro e Draco os contornou com a ponta dos dedos, as unhas dela estavam levemente sujas de carvão e Draco sentiu-se frustrado por não saber o que ela tanto fazia naquele quarto fechado.

Não era tolo o tempo todo, sabia que havia algo acontecendo enquanto viviam naquela calmaria. Sempre teve insônia e não achava que era a paz que o fazia dormir. Sua misteriosa ruiva sempre o tocava e ele caia num sono profundo, não ligava, não dormia bem assim em anos, apenas gostaria que ela lhe contasse o que fazia depois, porque se trancava naquele quarto e ia dormir suja de carvão.

Mas ele não iria perguntar. Havia aprendido a confiar, a respeitar, se ela contasse, ele ouviria, se não, teria paciência de esperar. Só não queria se afastar dela. Os dias que passaram juntos após a fuga de Hogwarts haviam sido perfeitos, passavam o dia se divertindo, conversando, se conhecendo. Virgínia uma vez o desafiara a fazer o café da manhã, provando que não era só um Malfoy mimado, atrapalhou-se na cozinha mas após bagunçar tudo e se sujar de farinha ele conseguiu fazer panquecas comíveis com mel.

Estava adorando o fim da tarde, quando iam para o sofá, conversar ou jogar cartas. Os assuntos mais variados surgiram e Draco com os dias percebeu que existiam muitas coisas diferentes entre eles, mas também muito em comum.

Virgínia virou-se para o outro lado e Draco aproveitou o espaço livre para lentamente se deitar, com cuidado removeu os cabelos que cobriam seu rosto e apreciou os traços delicados e salpicados de sardas. Era estranho como seu coração se acalmava e ao mesmo tempo se acelerava sempre que a olhava. Mal soube quanto tempo ficou ali, estático observando-a dormir quando um raio de sol entrou pela janela, o cegando. Por reflexo ele se curvou rapidamente, o movimento sacudindo a cama.

Virgínia abriu os olhos sonolentamente e encarou o rosto pálido próximo ao seu. O susto de encarar alguém ao invés do costumeiro teto a fez saltar, batendo com a cabeça na dele, fazendo ambos gemerem e massagearem os locais.

- Você me assustou... – Falou massageando com mais força a testa enquanto a dor aumentava a medida que ela ficava consciente.

- Weasley, alguém já disse que você é a antítese do romantismo? – Draco ralhou colocando sua mão na que ela esfregava a testa, tirando-a do caminho antes de se curva e depositar um beijo suave onde estava uma marca vermelha. – Pela primeira vez na vida estou tentando ser romântico, vou confessar que estou quase desistindo, as recompensas não estão sendo lá gratificantes...

- É? – Virgínia resmungou.

- Tem duvidas? Eu preparo a lareira, o ambiente, você então vem parecendo a dona Clotilde. Eu venho te acordar com beijos, dar bom dia, e sou recebido com uma cabeçada... e não vamos esquecer quando eu preparei o jantar! Fiquei a tarde toda naquela cozinha me matando, quase literalmente, pra você ter uma crise de riso no final...

- Ei! – A garota exclamou, o rosto risonho ao relembrar o jantar da noite anterior. – Não é minha culpa se você passou a tarde preparando aquele frango pra a noite ele estar ainda cru no forno.

- Você podia ter feito o favor de avisar que era um maldito forno trouxa e que ele não funcionava somente com você dizendo "_liga!_"Eu esperei que nem um idiota e o forno estava desligado! – Virgínia gargalhou, tirando uma pequena risada do outro, querendo ou não havia sido uma situação ridícula demais.

Falsamente indignado com a risada que não parava Draco a empurrou de volta para a cama, prendendo-a com seu corpo. O riso cessou enquanto ele colava a testa na dela, com cuidado para não incomodar onde haviam se chocado.

- Eu acho que eu ainda estou sonolenta... – Virgínia falou baixinho, os olhos voltados para a boca do loiro. – Ainda da tempo de você me acordar com beijos?

- Você esta quase entrando no espírito da coisa! – Ambos riram, as bocas já coladas.

- Eu gostaria de ser acordada assim toda as manhãs. – Ela suspirou quando Draco se afastou, a respiração pesada.

- Não podemos ter tudo né? – Draco lhe deu um pequeno beijo. – Eu gostaria de ser acordado assim a noite, de madrugada... no chuveiro então....e...

- Draco! – Virgínia o cortou. – Porque gosta tanto de me provocar com isso?

- Simples... – Draco tomou seu rosto com as mãos, aproximando os rostos até se tocarem, os olhos acinzentados se perdendo nos chocolates. – Porque você é linda... e fica mais linda quando cora... – A beijou com carinho. O estomago da ruiva roncou em seguida. – Olha a antítese! – Draco balançou a cabeça como se estivesse desolado, em seu rosto um sorriso o contradizia. – Já estou quase me entendendo com aquela cozinha, se ajeite que quando descer poderemos tomar café...

- ok... - Virgínia resmungou envergonhada, praticamente correndo para o banheiro.

A água quente estava particularmente deliciosa aquela manhã. Virgínia adorou encostar o rosto no mármore frio e sentir a água quente atingir suas costas, seu corpo estava um pouco cansado pelas noites mal-dormidas e adorava relaxar ali, sentindo a água bater e dissolver os músculos tensos.

Um barulho vindo da cozinha, seguido de um palavrão a alarmou. Virgínia resolveu ignorar, segurando o riso. Seus dias estavam sendo sempre assim, cheios de risos e alegria, inacreditável como aquele sonserino a fazia rir, esquecer dos problemas e do mundo. No começo ficara com medo de entediá-lo mas agora já não sentia isso. Ambos sempre achavam algo pra fazer e mesmo quando ficavam em silencio, apenas na presença um do outro, era gostoso.

Sabendo que não podia dar-se ao luxo de ficar mais tempo embaixo d'água ela desligou o chuveiro e começou a se secar, vestindo em seguida um vestido azul de tecido leve, presente de Nicholas há dois anos. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho ela saiu do banheiro e caminhou até o quarto onde preparava as poções. O ambiente antes arrumado agora se encontrava um pequeno caos. Virgínia lamentava não ter a habilidade de organização dos amigos.

Suspirando ela contornou os objetos no chão e se dirigiu ao armário onde estavam os ingredientes. Já haviam se passado vários minutos e ela ainda não havia encontrado o que procurava.

- Que droga! – Resmungou, começando a retirar tudo na esperança de não ter visto algo. O olhar sempre acompanhando a ampulheta ao lado de um dos caldeirões, o tempo se esgotando para inserir o novo ingrediente. – Lembra Virgínia!

Parando o que fazia Virgínia fechou os olhos, tentando relembrar o dia em que conseguiram convencer uma sereia a dar um pedaço de sua calda. Haviam voltado para a casa e Richard havia guardado o pedaço em um local seguro. Lembrou-se do amigo entrando na sala, indo até o armário, abaixando-se sobre o piso...

- Isso!!! Por Merlin, como eu me esqueci disso?! – Virgínia abaixou-se, puxando com força o piso de madeira, o pedaço solto saiu facilmente, embaixo parecia uma pequena bacia, a água estática. Em seu centro um objeto flutuava, brilhando em tons esverdeados. Com rapidez ela enfiou a mão na água e retirou o pedaço da sereia, que começou a se deteriorar em contato com o ar, obrigando-a a correr até o caldeirão para jogar o fragmento antes que ele apodrecesse.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou relaxando ao observar o volume no caldeirão diminuir, o liquido tornando-se azulado.

Sem mais o que fazer aquele dia ela saiu do quarto, trancando-o antes de descer. Draco já havia preparado o café, ajeitando-o na mesa para ambos, estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, o rosto não tão feliz.

- Primeiro as noites, agora vai passar o dia naquela porcaria de quarto? – Perguntou nada educado.

- Bisbilhoteiro... – Virgínia torceu o nariz, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Achei que a gente tinha passado da fase dos mistérios. – Resmungou enchendo seu copo de suco de morango, fazendo o mesmo com o copo dela.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu. – Eu já expliquei que mesmo a gente tendo fugido eu ainda tenho obrigações, aquele quarto é uma delas.

- Eu sei... – Draco a olhou de soslaio. A carranca emburrada dando lugar a um sorriso. – Só não me esqueça sozinho na casa, ok?

- Bobo... – Virgínia também sorriu, as bochechas róseas.

Ambos estavam com fome e comeram rapidamente, Virgínia retirando a mesa já que ele havia preparado tudo. Quando voltou a sala Draco estava parado, olhando para um quatro na parede.

- Vendo o mapa da região? – Virgínia perguntou parando ao lado dele.

- Sim, olhe. – Apontou para uma elevação não muito distante de onde estava marcada a localização da casa. – Isso é uma cachoeira... o que acha de irmos lá? Parece que o dia vai ser quente... podíamos nadar um pouco...

- Não podemos Draco... – Virgínia suspirou. – Estamos protegidos aqui dentro, não quero sair da barreira.

- Mas são só algumas horas, duas no máximo! – Tentou insistir. Virgínia suspirou desanimada, nessas horas preferiria lidar com o antigo sonserino, de face neutra e fria, ao invés daquele ali, olhando-a de forma suplicante, a íris azulada olhando-a e fazendo seu coração amolecer...

- Eu não sei... pode ser perigoso... – Tentou inserir um pouco de lógica ali.

- Nós sabemos a localização da casa, podemos aparatar e nos esconder rapidamente... – Draco falou, envolvendo-a nos braços, curvando-se até estar na mesma altura que ela, os rostos próximos. – Vamos lá, é um bom plano.

- Droga. – Virgínia cedeu a contragosto, então o sorriso que ganhou de recompensa fez tudo valer a pena. – Você é um chantagista melodramático...

- Eu não fiz nada! – Exclamou chocado e ao mesmo tempo divertido. – Eu tenho algum poder sobre você que eu não sei?

- Todos... – Confessou segundos antes de ser beijada. Virgínia podia ser uma tímida nata, mas a cada dia que passava ela se soltava mais, quando ele se afastou para tomar ar ficou surpreso quando ela buscou seus lábios novamente, a mão em sua nuca puxando-o para mais perto.

- É cada dia melhor, não é? – O sonserino perguntou colado a garota, erguendo-a no ar para ficar da altura dele.

- Perfeito... – Ela sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dele, os olhos se prendendo um no outro. Com carinho Virgínia ergueu a mão, acariciando o rosto dele. Os olhos do sonserino brilhavam, vivos, alegres. Virgínia se afundava em emoções. O Draco solitário parecia ter desaparecido.

- Vamos, quero enche-la de beijos dentro d'água... – A beijou antes de colocá-la novamente o no chão.

Em meia hora estavam deixando a casa, do lado de fora o dia estava claro, o sol brilhando. Animados cruzaram a barreira de proteção e literalmente congelaram.

- Mas que diabos!!?? - Draco trincou o dente, segurando-se para não tremer. Virgínia estava tão chocada quanto ele.

- Eu não sei... – Virgínia se mexeu e deu um pequeno grito ao afundar na neve, caindo sentada sobre o grande volume de neve que pintava tudo de branco, a roupa encharcando-se em segundos. – Droga... acho que foi Nicholas... ele odeio frio! Deve ter enfeitiçado o clima dentro da barreira para estar sempre quente e ensolarado!

- Lá se foi a cachoeira... – O loiro a ajudou a levantar.

Virgínia resmungou enquanto observava o ambiente, abraçando-se devido ao frio. Estava para dizer as palavras para abrir a barreira novamente quando foi jogada pra frente, o rosto encarou chocado o sonserino que já segurava uma nova bola de neve. Acertando-a bem no peito. Virgínia esqueceu-se do frio, o rosto indignado enquanto se abaixava, enchendo a mão de neve. Draco gargalhava, já correndo.

A guerra havia começado.

A raiva deu lugar ao prazer, ambos se perseguindo e rindo das trapalhadas. Em um momento Draco pisou em falso, rolando pela neve, a ruiva não teve dó, atirando inúmeras bolas enquanto o loiro se recuperava e saia do campo de fogo. Depois foi a vez dela cair, sendo bombardeada por pequenas bolas. Evitando ser atingida ela correu atrás dele, tentando pega-lo com as mãos, fazendo ambos caírem na neve, Draco se chocou com uma arvore, fazendo quilos de neve caírem sobre os dois.

- Te salvei. – Draco ria sobre ela. Havia sido rápido em cobri-la com o corpo, fazendo a neve que caia ir toda sobre ele. Parecia orgulhoso de seu pequeno ato.

- Sim, me salvou. – Virgínia ria também. Ambos tremiam pelo frio intenso mas pareciam não se importar. Com uma das mãos Draco retirou alguns fios que cobriam o rosto dela e a observou. Nunca a vira tão linda, o rosto rosado pelo exercício, a boca avermelhada, o sorriso aberto seguia até os olhos de avelã, aquecendo-o. Virgínia parecia estar fazendo as mesmas constatações pois seus olhos brilhavam divertidos enquanto encarava as feições dele.

A neve sobre ele derretia e um filete escorreu por seu rosto, pingando na bochecha da ruiva. Draco se mexeu pra a neve cair e sem tirar os olhos dela beijou a pequena gota em sua bochecha, tomando cuidado para seu cabelo encharcado não molhá-la. Ambos estavam gelados e sabiam que precisavam sair e se aquecer, mas Draco não resistiu, beijando-a uma vez mais, puxando-a para si e envolvendo-a com os braços.

- Minha pequena... – Draco a encarou, os olhos acinzentados pareciam chumbo derretido. Virgínia perdeu o ar, nunca vira tanta intensidade no rosto dele, seu coração perdeu o compasso enquanto o loiro falava. – Eu te amo tanto...

As palavras haviam saído tão espontaneamente que Draco só percebeu o que havia dito quando as pronunciou. Era uma verdade tão clara que ele chocou-se ao perceber que nunca as havia dito. Os olhos dela se enchiam de lagrimas, o peito parecia que ia explodir, o sorriso mais terno que Draco já vira estava em seu rosto.

Sem demonstrar esforço Draco a ergueu no colo, agradecendo quando o sol quente os atingiu depois que a carregou para dentro da barreira. Ambos tremiam e o sonserino apressou-se para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro no mais quente.

- Você sabe que a água em contato com nossos corpos congelados vai doer né? – Draco perguntou tentando não trincar os dentes, seu rosto era pura preocupação. – Eu não devia ter te obrigado a ficar naquele frio...

- Bobo... – Virgínia o cortou. – Foi o momento mais feliz... - Draco se calou com o sorriso nos lábios trêmulos.

Ambos resfolegaram ao entrar embaixo do jato quente. A água os atingia como agulhas, a dor intensa, ambos se segurando para não se afastar do jato quente. Após vários minutos ali ambos pareciam mais relaxados, os músculos já não reclamavam da água, o corpo voltando a tomar cor.

- Draco... - Virgínia reclamou quando sentiu a mão do sonserino soltando os botões laterais de seu vestido.

- Não discute... vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas... – Virgínia não protestou, ainda estava entorpecida pelas emoções para conseguir discutir.

Com habilidade o sonserino soltou seu vestido, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Constrangida ela afundou o rosto no peito dele depois que ele retirou a própria blusa. Ele então a abraçou, acalmando-a. O cabelo longo dele estava molhado, inteiramente grudado em suas costas e Virgínia o acariciou enquanto sentia ele afundar as mãos em seus cabelos, os ensaboando. Depois de aplicar o condicionador ele ergueu delicadamente o rosto dela, permitindo que o jato pegasse seu cabelos.

Virgínia mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto seu cabelo era enxaguado, estava dividida entre correr e ficar ali, recebendo aqueles cuidados tão íntimos. A curiosidade a dominou fazendo-a abriu os olhos. Seu coração se aqueceu ao perceber que ele estava de olhos fechados.

- Você é bom demais pra mim... – Virgínia sussurrou.

- Não é cavalheirismo. – A boca do sonserino torceu-se em um sorriso. – Apenas acho que se eu colocar os olhos em você assim eu vou estar perdido...eu estou me auto punido aqui...

Virgínia riu. Constrangida e rubra. Amava-o tanto! Achou-se então uma tola. Crescera com seis irmãos quase ogros, Draco estava certo ao dizer que ela não sabia ser romântica, a forma como fora obrigada a crescer também não havia ajudado muito nesse aspecto. Ali estava ele, mimando-a, amando-a. Como ela podia ser indiferente? Não podia. Não agora que finalmente entendia como os sentimentos funcionavam.

Virgínia passara os últimos dias tentando dizer a ele seu amor...Boba... Só agora entendia que seria algo impossível de ser feito. Ela não o amava com palavras, ela o amava com o coração... Nunca seria capaz de por em palavras o que seu coração dizia. O amor nascera para ser sentido e demonstrado, divido com a pessoa amada. Não entendia como fora tão lenta para perceber.

- Draco... – Ela o abraçou, se aquecendo ainda mais com o corpo quente dele.

Ele então abaixou o rosto e encarou o rosto molhado. Estendendo uma mão para desligar o chuveiro. Com cuidado o loiro voltou a pega-la no colo, caminhando ate seu quarto. Não ligava para sua calça encharcada ou por estarem molhando o piso. Draco só tinha olhos para ela.

Com carinho ele a depositou na cama e tomando cuidado para não olhar o corpo dela ele buscou uma toalha no armário, voltando para secá-la.

- Esta tentando me deixar mal acostumada? – Virgínia conseguiu falar enquanto ele secava seus braços, seu coração cada vez mais agitado.

- Eu não consigo parar... – Draco sorriu. – mimá-la assim esta sendo tão bom...

- Draco... – Virgínia tocou o rosto dele, fazendo-o olhá-la. – Me ame?

Por alguns segundos ele apenas a olhou, surpreso demais para conseguir formular uma sentença sem parecer demente. O pedido havia sido feito em voz baixa, rouca, as bochechas ainda rubras. Draco pensou em conversar, mas desistiu, o fogo nos olhos dela eram reflexos dos próprios.

Com medo que ela o rejeitasse como em todas as vezes ele a beijou com cuidado, vendo suas reações. Mas como sempre acontecia quando se tocavam nenhum dos dois conseguiu se controlar. Mas ali era diferente. Ambos sabiam que não haveriam mais barreiras.

Toques, caricias. Sussurros e suspiros entrecortados. As sensações eram tão intensas que as visões se turvavam. O mundo parecia parar, em suspensão enquanto os amantes se amavam.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- Te amo... – Virgínia sussurrou quando Draco abriu os olhos, o olhar sonolento.

- Eu também... – Ele a puxou para perto de si, abraçando o corpo quente. Ambos estavam nus embaixo das cobertas. O sol estava se pondo, diminuindo a claridade do quarto. – Dormimos bastante...

- _Você_ dormiu bastante... – Virgínia riu, o sonserino afundou seu rosto no pescoço dela, respirando seu perfume antes de beijá-la. – Fiquei te vendo dormir depois que acordei...

- Eu sabia que tinha nascido pra ser admirado. – Zombou antes de se afastar um pouco para admirá-la. Apesar da alegria na voz ele pode perceber um pouco de tensão no rosto delicado. – Esta com vergonha de mim?

- Um pouco... – Ela sorriu tímida. – É que você sabe... eu estou na duvida de como agir... nunca passei por isso antes...

- Nem vai passar de novo. – O tom possessivo não a incomodou. De alguma forma se sentia posse dele. E adorava. – Olhe... – Draco brincava com seus cabelos enquanto falava. – Nem preciso dizer que o que aconteceu entre a gente... foi mágico né? Eu não esperava nada não intenso... nunca nem julguei que fosse ser capaz de amar tanto alguém...

- Eu achava que nem nascer pra amar eu tinha... – Virgínia confessou, recebendo um puxão de cabelo como resposta.

- Tola. O que seria de mim sem seu amor? – Draco se inclinou, beijando delicadamente. – Só me arrependo de não ter dito antes... não consigo descrever o que senti quando falei... foi maravilhoso.

- É maravilhoso...

- Sim... mas agora me diga, por mais que você parece realizada eu quero ouvir... – Draco sorriu maroto ao vê-la corar novamente. – Você gostou?

- Você só quer inflar seu ego! – Virgínia brigou chocada ao ver que ele não fazia a mínima questão de esconder o fato. – Que seja... se eu disser qualquer coisa inferior à que você me deixa sem fôlego eu estaria mentindo...

- Na verdade eu estava com medo de te machucar... – Confessou, perdendo um pouco o ar arrogante.

- Impossível. – Garantiu.

- Virgínia... – Ele se sentou, olhando pra parede, parecia não ter coragem de olhá-la no rosto. – Você riria se eu dissesse que quero isso pra sempre? Pra toda a vida? Eu e você?

Virgínia observou as costas dele, os cabelos platinados estavam soltos e ela se lembrou da primeira vez que o vira assim, não saberia explicar como o confundira com uma garota. Os músculos dos ombros, das costas, nada parecia mais belo e másculo. Seu coração se apertou, sentia o mesmo que ele.

- Somos novos demais... – Ela o abraçou, indo parar em seu colo, o corpo coberto pelo tecido que antes cobria a cama. Virgínia se comoveu com a ternura e insegurança que estavam expostas no rosto dele. – Mas daqui alguns anos... acho que a segunda coisa que mais me fará feliz será ser sua completamente... gerar seus filhos... minha família que jamais saiba mas eu sentiria orgulho em deixar o Weasley de lado para ser Virgínia Malfoy...

- Combina... – O rosto preocupado já sorria novamente, naquele momento planejar um futuro parecia ótimo. – Mas não... quero que os Malfoys sumam da terra... serei eu a deixar de lado meu sobrenome...

- Pretende se tornar Draco Weasley? – Assim que perguntou se arrependeu, ambos riram muito. Virgínia não se ofendeu, pois entendia bem o loiro. – Soou ridículo demais né?

- É... eu não teria coragem... – Draco admitiu, os olhos ainda brilhavam pelo riso incontrolável. – O que acha de começarmos nossa própria família? Seriamos a primeira geração...

- Parece uma ótima idéia. – Concordou.

- Você acha que vamos conseguir? – Draco falou o que ambos pensavam. – Nunca quis tanto viver para ver o amanhã...

- Não se preocupe... – Virgínia deixou que ele a abraçasse forte. Cada um encontrando a força necessária pra continuar ali, nos braços um do outro. – Vai dar tudo certo... – Sua voz soou com uma convicção que ela estava longe de sentir...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- Eu estou sofrendo... – Rony se jogou na poltrona, afundando as mãos nos cabelos, a cabeça curvada sobre o corpo. Na sala comunal estavam apenas Rony, Alicia, Hermione e os gêmeos Weasley. A morena bem que gostaria de consolar o amigo, mas este ainda não falava com ela.

- O que esta te atormentando irmãozinho? – Fred perguntou sem o costumeiro tom zombeteiro.

- Eu não consigo dormir... – Rony respondeu. – Duas semanas!!! Nossa Gininha... todas as noites eu tenho pesadelos... imagine! Ela e Draco Malfoy! Não consigo parar de vê-los, melosos um com o outro, bancando o casal recém descobrindo estar apaixonados, alguém tira meu cérebro!!

- Eu te entendo bem... – A mão de Fred tremeu no ombro do irmão. Hermione e Alicia ficaram tensas com a expressão perversa e maligna no rosto do gêmeo. – Jorge, mostre a caixa pro Rony, vamos animá-lo um pouco....

- Claro... – O outro tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto enquanto tirava uma pequena caixa do bolso, colocou-a cuidadosamente no chão antes desfazer o feitiço que a encolhia. Hermione e Alicia engoliram em seco ao ver a caixa ficar do tamanho de um dos malões de Hogwarts.

- O que é isso? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Logros Malfoy. – Fred respondeu. – Carlinhos esta esquisito demais, não quis ajudar. Mas Gui, Percy e ate o papai ficaram mais do que contentes em nos ajudar a encher esse malão antes de virmos pra Hogwarts... Os melhores para um cliente tão ilustre quanto um Malfoy!

**Continua...**

Reviewsss =D

Oi gente bonita! Desculpe a demora pra postar o cap, época de férias da um preguiça rsrsrsrs

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu ao menos gostei, desculpem mas eu tentei fazer algo mais quente porém deu bloqueio mental ;D depois de um tempo desisti... xD

A fic esta chegando ao fim pra minha tristeza, os proximos dois capítulos estão prontos e imagino que eu vá escrever apenas mais três... to meio triste em acabar ela rsrsrs mas vamos lá ;D

Obrigada pelo carinho viu gente?=D

E uma nota: pros curiosos de plantão, nos próximos capítulos eu finalmente estou matando a curiosidade de todos e explicando as coisas rsrsrs

Agradecimentos:

**Natalia G**.: Espero que tenha gostado linda ;D Casal Ginny e Voldemort é meio tenso né? Rsrsrs mas é interessante, li uma apenas e ate que eu gostei bastante =D mas o que eu vejo mesmo é um amor distorcido e platônico da parte dele ;D bjusss

**Valentyna Black**: Oi linda! Brigada pelo review e pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Desculpa pela demora pra atualizar! Espero que ainda de pra vc acompanhar! Falta pouco pra fic acabar e já já o lord vai pro beleleu sim rsrsrsrsrs bjuss

**Princesa Chi**: Oi linda, tudo bem? Eu até tentei colocar algo mais caliente! Juro rsrsrsrs só que deu bloqueio mental, não saia nada u.u infelizmente só saiu isso xD A fic já ta caminhando pro final e o romance mesmo acho que vou deixar pro epilogo =D acho que lá eu consigo escrever xD e a Gin ta fazendo duas poções, no próximo cap eu respondo uma delas e no cap 26 a outra ;D matando a curiosidade de todos rsrsrs pena que seu chefe volto i.i pela minha demora pra postar acho que seu vestibular já foi né? Vou ficar aguardando a atualização das suas fics rsrsrs bjussss fofa.

**Juuh Malfoy**: Oi linda! Muito obrigada pela review viu? Serviu sim como presente, um presentão! Espero que tenha gostado do cap, dedicado a você, eu tbm infelizmente já perdi uma pessoa querida e posso te entender um pouco, só o tempo mesmo pra ajudar, espero que vc já esteja melhor e que apesar do começo ruim esse ano seja cheio de alegrias^^ Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, e pode deixar nos próximos capítulos eu já respondo o que a gin esta fazendo =D Na verdade no próximo capitulo ela já vai agir e vai dar pra ter uma pequena idéia^^ bjuss linda e novamente obrigada^^

**Lah Malfoy**: Oi linda! Muito obrigada pelo carinho rsrsrs desculpe a demora pra atualizar xD mas o bom é que já tem mais capítulos prontos assim vou atualizar rápido^^ e já nos próximos eu mato a curiosidade^^ espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Bjusss

**Allie B. Malfoy**: oi linda! Que bom que esta gostando! E ai, gostou desse capitulo? Finalmente a Gin se deixou levar né? Rsrsrs sei que não foi nada muito quente mas espero que tenha gostado^^ bjussss

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham também a fic^^ espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!**

Bjusss gente!


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Virgínia tentou se controlar, mas era impossível. As lágrimas caiam sem controle, o corpo tremia enquanto tentava abafar os gemidos que sua garganta insistia em fazer. Mal lembrava a última vez em que foi tomada pelo descontrole, tudo que sabia era que o fim estava começando. E aquilo doía.

As poções finalmente ficaram prontas, ambas ocupando pequenos frascos encima do balcão. As três semanas maravilhosas que tivera ao lado de Draco chegaram ao fim. Não havia mais como fugir da realidade. Tinha adorado ficar com ele, ser a Gin que sempre quisera ser, uma garota sem problemas que apenas se divertia com seu amor... Mas estava na hora de continuar, voltar a ser a garota fria, sem coração que ia até o fim de uma missão.

Com violência ela secou as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Seus olhos percorrendo a cicatriz em sua mão. Um lembrete da promessa que havia feito ao sonserino. Motivando-a a continuar. Ela não agüentava mais se lamentar então se levantou. Respirando fundo antes de deixar a sala e ir até o quarto que passara a dividir com o sonserino.

Draco dormia profundamente, o corpo de lado, a mão depositada onde Virgínia dormia algumas horas atrás. Suavemente ela se sentou na cama, passando a mão no rosto dele. Mordendo a própria boca para não chorar. Draco havia mudado tanto! Ela já não conseguia ver o sonserino que conheceu nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, ela já não via um menino, mas um homem, que a fazia rir, amar, sonhar... Ela já não via deboche ou maldade nas falas do sonserino, o sorriso que ele lhe dava era sempre verdadeiro e repleto de amor. Sabia que havia mais, mais a crescer, mais a aprender, não sabia se estaria lá, mas daria tudo para que ele tivesse esse futuro.

Como se soubesse que sua pequena sofria Draco abriu os olhos, encarando o rosto a sua frente. O rosto banhado pelas lágrimas o alarmou, sem uma palavra ele a trouxe para si, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. Draco sentia o corpo dela tremer, as lágrimas pingarem em seu peito. Enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos ele fechou os olhos, impedindo que as próprias lagrimas se manifestassem, doía demais vê-la assim.

- Não chore meu amor... – Draco falou após vários minutos a abraçando em silêncio, seu coração apertado ao vê-la tão triste. – Por favor....

Gina afastou o rosto do peito molhado, Draco então acariciou sua face com o polegar e passou a beijar cada lágrima que ainda estava ali, terminando ao beijar cada pálpebra, os olhos preocupados encarando em seguida os olhos chocolate, ainda mareados pelo choro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hoje é véspera de natal... – Virgínia gemeu.

- Deveria ser um dia feliz não? – Perguntou tomando o rosto dela nas mãos. Fazendo-a fechar os olhos como se estivesse memorizando seu toque.

- Não hoje... – Gemeu. – Pode me beijar?

- E precisa pedir? – Respondeu exasperado.

Virgínia então se aproximou e o sonserino a envolveu pela cintura, beijando com suavidade a boca rosada. O toque suave avançou para leves mordiscadas, tirando suspiros de ambos à medida que o beijo se intensificava. Vendo que ambos estavam a beira de perder os fôlegos Draco retirou a língua que adorava explorar a boca macia e afastou o rosto, ambos ofegantes. Por um segundo os olhos castanhos brilharam de alegria mas rapidamente ficaram opacos novamente, alarmando ainda mais o sonserino.

- Porque não me conta o que aconteceu? – Insistiu.

- Você precisa voltar pra Hogwarts... – Virgínia falou fechando os olhos para não ver o espanto na face dele.

- Como assim? – o espanto deu lugar ao pânico. – Eu voltar pra Hogwarts? E você?

- Me perdoe... – Gemeu, a voz suplicante. Gina sabia que não agüentaria conversar com ele, seu peito se apertava cada vez mais. – _Petrificus Totalus_... - O choque estava estampado no rosto dele quando Virgínia o encarou. A descrença era evidente. Com cuidado ela fez o corpo preso se deitar antes de colocar um pequeno anel na mão do sonserino. – É uma chave de portal... Vai te levar para a Floresta Negra, volte para Hogwarts ok? Lembra-se do Voto Perpetuo que eu fiz? Eu tenho que te proteger ou irei morrer... se você sair de Hogwarts vai estar declarando minha morte, lembre-se disso... – Virgínia mordeu o nó do seu indicador antes de se inclinar e beijar os lábios estáticos. – Não me odeie... eu te amo demais... -Suspirando ela se afastou, em suas mãos a varinha do sonserino. Ela observou-o ate a chave ser ativada e ele desaparecer. Levando seu coração com ele.

- OK, Virgínia. Agora é hora de agir... Não se atreva a ficar se lamentando... – Com a mão espalmada ela limpou o rosto, o coração ficando anestesiado enquanto se focava em seu objetivo maior.

Decidida, ela voltou para o quarto. Encarando a poção prata por vários segundos antes de se mexer. Com cuidado ela pegou a poção e a levou até o banheiro, colocando-a na pia antes de encarar o próprio reflexo. Irritada pela imagem fraca que se refletia ela jogou água fria no rosto, adorando a sensação fria que retirava aos poucos os vestígios do choro.

Sabia que ao beber a poção seu tempo estaria correndo então ao invés de bebê-la ela voltou para o quarto que dividira com o sonserino. Não sabia se teria uma nova oportunidade de falar então escreveu tudo o que queria. Demorara, mas estava satisfeita com suas palavras. A coruja de Nicholas, uma ave de tom caramelo, estava empoleirada na janela, o olhar entediado demonstrando que já estava cansada de esperar. Tentando subornar a ave Virgínia lhe deu uma porção de sementes de girassol, recebendo piados altos de alegria.

- Boa menina, Pack... – Acariciou o bico da ave enquanto amarrava o pergaminho em sua pata. – Pode levar isso a Dumbledore? Só a ele, tudo bem?

Virginia observou melancólica a ave sumir entre as árvores.

Não havendo mais nada a fazer ela voltou ao banheiro, retirando suas roupas para pegar a poção ao mesmo tempo em que criava coragem para bebê-la. O líquido pastoso tinha gosto de cera e ela quase o vomitou ao terminar de beber. O gosto ruim foi rapidamente esquecido, com um estrondo vindo do próprio corpo Virgínia, ela foi derrubada ao chão, a boca apertou-se enquanto tentava se controlar mas foi em vão. Durante vários minutos ela apenas gritou, a dor excruciante parecia que ia matá-la, levando-a a picos de delírios.

Sem fôlego, quando suas forças já se esgotavam a dor foi diminuindo. A visão antes focada no teto se turvou enquanto sua mente era bombardeada com memórias.

Viu Draco se olhando no espelho, não mais que cinco anos de idade, parecia estar imitando o pai em suas poses aristocráticas. A mãe chegando, colocando-o pra dormir, amorosa. Inúmeras vezes Draco fora acordado no meio da madrugada, acompanhando o pai até o porão e observando-o torturar pessoas inocentes, ou atrás de informações.

Lucius Malfoy era um mostro, até obrigara o filho uma vez a torturar alguém em uma máquina com água. Tudo para corromper aquele que ele chamava de filho com tanta frieza. O começo de Hogwarts, os conselhos para não se meter com impuros, a ordem de atormentar qualquer Weasley presente em Hogwarts. O deboche ao se referir a Harry Potter...

Ninguém parecia perceber, mas era óbvio o desdém e a descrença dos professores em relação a Draco Malfoy, o futuro Comensal como o próprio escutara Minerva McGonagall dizer. A forma como Harry Potter sempre parecia ser bem sucedido, mesmo sem fazer nada enquanto do outro lado só havia sobras e comentários sobre a influência de Lucius Malfoy em tudo.

Algumas garotas povoavam a história, alguns beijos, sussurros entediados do sonserino. Era um choque constatar que todas as histórias terminavam ali, em beijos. O sonserino nunca chegara ao final com uma garota, nunca se interessou por nenhuma aquele ponto.

Então veio a solidão, inveja, amargura, impotência por não pode fazer nada. Sentimentos que persistiram por tanto tempo pareciam evaporar quando Virgínia viu a própria imagem, Draco a observando sem ela notar. O olhar intrigado, perguntando-se o que acontecia com a garota. A curiosidade virou preocupação enquanto o sonserino cuidava dela após ter salvado Krum e se ferido. O primeiro beijo. O coração dele batera tão forte que o assustara. Então veio o Voto Perpétuo. O coração antes aflito parecia que ia explodir de alegria. Foi quando o sonserino quis fazer amor com ela, demonstrar com gestos e toques o quando ela era importante.

Então veio a última lembrança colhida. Draco entrando sorrateiramente em seu quarto, deitando-se ao seu lado. Observando-a dormir tranquilamente. As imagens que vieram já não eram mais lembranças, mas o sonserino sonhando acordado enquanto a olhava dormir. Ele via o futuro, via-a em um jardim, o sorriso iluminado enquanto fazia sinal para ele se aproximar. Em sua mão um anel brilhava, em seus braços um bebê ria enquanto o casal se beijava...

Virgínia resfolegou ao voltar a encarar o teto do banheiro onde estava deitada. Com dificuldade se sentou, ainda sentindo o coração acelerado. Sentia-se culpada depois que terminou, não sentia-se no direito de saber tanto sobre ele. Ainda fraca ela se levantou, enroscando sem querer os dedos nos longos cabelos que a atrapalhavam. Desajeitada os tirou do rosto, tomando uma pequena porção entre os dedos e encarando os fios platinados, seu coração parecia que ia se romper novamente.

- Se eu soubesse que doeria tanto teria tomado a poção na cama... – A voz grave e rouca não era sua.

Já sabendo o que encontraria ela encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Os olhos acinzentados a encaravam sérios. Virginia pensou em Lucius e um sorriso torto e maldoso automaticamente despontou na boca séria do sonserino. Com pressa ela juntou as roupas no chão e caminhou de volta para o quarto, pegando apressada a primeira roupa da gaveta e a vestindo. Nada era agradável o frio que sentia entre as pernas.

- Homens são estranhos... – Tossiu, tentando achar a entonação certa.

Havia uma roupa sua ao lado da cama e Virgínia olhou criticamente para a peça velha que tanto gostara. Riu divertida. A personalidade do sonserino estava enraizada em seu ser agora.

Seu tempo era curto então com uma última olhada no espelho ela aparatou pela primeira vez na Mansão Malfoy. Nunca estivera lá, mas graças às memórias de Draco ela sentia como se houvesse morado ali toda sua vida.

- Mestre Malfoy!!!! – Um elfo doméstico veio correndo e tropeçando. Os olhos bem abertos como se estivesse visto um fantasma.

- Shipsy! – A voz cortante fez o animal parar sua corrida, os olhos brilhando de medo enquanto encaravam os olhos frios do outro. – Me leve até meu pai, agora.

oOoOo

- Meus amores... – Molly abraçou com carinho Hermione e Alicia. – Muito obrigada por ficarem no castelo fazendo companhia para a gente... Não imaginava que fosse capaz de viver um natal tão triste...

- Vai ver que vai dar tudo certo... – Hermione consolava a senhora. – Vamos fazer desse natal um bom natal, vai ver...

Todos se encontravam no salão principal almoçando enquanto aguardavam notícias que não vinham. Alguns alunos de outras casas não viajaram de volta pra suas casas e observam sempre curiosos tantos Weasley's e cochichos pelos cantos.

Depois que a senhora Weasley voltou para seu prato Hermione e Alicia sentaram-se em um canto mais afastado, podendo conversar em voz baixa.

- Acho que já reviramos toda a área restrita da biblioteca... – Alicia gemeu. – Nada... nada ao quadrado!

- Não podemos desistir... – Hermione gemeu também. – Eu estou com um mau pressentimento...

- Eu também...

Ambas começaram a comer em silêncio, cada uma perdida nos próprios pensamentos. O silêncio do ambiente foi quebrado por uma coruja branca entrando com tudo pela janela. Richard reconheceu sua coruja e assobiou para ela se aproximar. Todos ali passaram a observam com mais atenção à cena no momento em que a coruja o ignorou, indo pousar em frente a Alicia e Hermione, piando para que a carta fosse retirada de sua pata.

Com um sorriso amarelo Alicia retirou a carta do animal, que saiu em disparada por onde havia entrado.

-Vira-casaca... – Richard resmungou, Nicholas não resistiu e abafou o riso.

- É do meu namorado... – Alicia respondeu para os curiosos. – Saiu quando as férias começaram, Bart Simpson, conhecem?

- Vamos ler lá fora... Coisas de garota... – Hermione tentou emendar arrastando alicia para fora do salão. – Bart Simpson??

- Foi o primeiro nome que apareceu!

- Harry viveu como trouxa até os onze! Ele não vai cair nessa... – Hermione gemeu. – E então, a coruja obviamente é do professor, você viu o choque dele quando ela o ignorou? A carta é da Gin?

- Eu vou ler... – Com os dedos trêmulos Alicia rasgou e passou rapidamente os olhos pelo envelope, o rosto moreno rapidamente ficando pálido.

- E então? – Hermione tomou o envelope e leu o que estava escrito.

"_Ola... Hermione ou Alicia, imagino que estão juntas né?_

_Gostaria de pedir um favor... agora não tenho tempo para explicar, apenas imploro que confiem em mim... Eu mandei Draco de volta para Hogwarts, ele deve estar na Floresta Negra agora... fiquem com ele... mesmo que ele resmungue e xingue... e por favor, não o deixem sair de Hogwarts..._

_Com carinho, Gi." _

- E agora? – Alicia perguntou incerta.

- VAMOS ACABAR COM A RAÇA DAQUELA FUINHA! – Fred e Jorge abriram a porta, puxando de volta as Orelhas Extensíveis. Hermione e Alicia olharam em pânico as cabeças ruivas se aproximarem. – Malfoy esta na Floresta Negra!! Vamos!!

Tudo que Alicia e Hermione puderam fazer foi sair do caminho enquanto todos os Weasley corriam para fora do castelo, Harry Potter na frente com os gêmeos.

- Avisem Dumbledore! – Nicholas ordenou ao passar por elas, Richard logo atrás. Ambos com a varinha em punho.

oOoOo

- Eu já disse que pode me colocar no chão! – Draco não agüentou mais ser carregado e sacudido pelo centauro. Irritado ele se mexeu até a criatura colocá-lo no chão. Muita força de vontade o impediu de gemer de dor pelo tornozelo quebrado.

- Gostaria de mais gratidão... – Firenze o repreendeu. O centauro fechou os olhos e farejou o ar, um suspiro longo escapando de seus lábios antes de se virar. – Vocês humanos que se entendam... vou voltar para minha comemoração....

O animal saiu em disparada e o sonserino suspirou aliviado. Um pedaço de maneira se tornou seu apoio enquanto voltava para o castelo aos tropeços devido ao pé machucado. Não agüentando mais a dor ele se sentou, afundando o pé machucado na neve, agradecendo pela dormência que retirava um pouco da dor.

Estava para começar seus lamentos por tudo estar desabando a sua volta quando escutou movimento de pessoas correndo, o número era grande e seu coração palpitou ao sentir o perigo.

- Eu já pedi calma! – A voz conhecida do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se fez ouvir e Draco respirou aliviado.

- Professor! – Gritou na direção, atraindo os passos que achou serem sua salvação.

- Não façam isso!!! – Richard gritou incapaz de deter os sete feitiços estuporantes que atingiram o sonserino.

oOoOo

- Silêncio! – A voz potente do diretor soou, calando todos os presentes que resmungavam e discutiam o que iriam fazer, tornando a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts uma verdadeira bagunça. – E então Poppy, como esta o jovem Malfoy?

- Ele vai ficar bem diretor Dumbledore... – A enfermeira assegurou. – Apenas um tornozelo quebrado e um ombro deslocado. Já coloquei tudo no lugar, agora ele esta apenas descansando.

- Precisamos acordá-lo! – Molly se manifestou aflita. – Ele precisa dizer o que fez com minha filhinha!

- Molly... – O tom de Dumbledore era reprovador. – Vamos acordá-lo sim... mas para conversar, não para acusá-lo de ter feito algo...

- Espero que todos aqui comecem a agir como adultos racionais... – Nicholas barrou a entrada de todos os Weasleys e falou sério. – A última coisa que quero fazer é intervir...

- Meus meninos vão se comportar... – Arthur Weasley garantiu, o semblante culpado.

Draco dormia em uma maca no fim da ala. Dumbledore não queria que ele acordasse rodeado por cabeças ruivas por isso mandou que todos se afastassem enquanto se aproximava, sentando-se na beirada da cama antes de dar leves batidas no ombro do garoto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos após alguns segundos.

- Como vai? – Dumbledore o cumprimentou assim que ele abriu os olhos e focou o diretor.

- O que aconteceu? – Falou ainda desorientado.

- Você não se lembra? – O diretor instigou o jovem a pensar.

- Eu estava no paraíso... – Respondeu enquanto pensava. A memória voltando como uma bala. O rosto perdido dando lugar a uma máscara inexpressiva, o olhar seguindo para as pessoas distantes. – Então fui arrastado de volta para Hogwarts, sendo estuporado covardemente por esse bando de coelhos.

- Fuinha dos infernos! – Rony foi o primeiro a estourar, sendo segurado por seu irmão Carlinhos.

- Estou mentindo? – o sonserino provocou. – Os exemplos das virtudes atacam alguém que mau varinha tinha! No lugar de vocês eu estaria no mínimo envergonhado.

- Miserável! Como a Virgínia se envolveu com um cretino como você? - Fred esbravejou. Carlinhos então deu um safanão no irmão Gui, obrigando-o a conter os gêmeos.

- Se você acha que eu trato assim a irmã de vocês então vocês são mais doentes que meu pai. – Havia desprezo na voz fria. Os olhos seguiram para a senhora Weasley, o rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas o fez pensar em sua pequena e o sonserino resolveu ficar em silêncio ao invés de continuar comprando mais brigas.

- Chega de discussão. – A senhora Weasley pediu aos filhos, todos se calaram com a expressão doída da matriarca e ficaram em silêncio, apenas os olhos refletindo a raiva que sentiam. A senhora então caminhou até o lado do sonserino e tocou seu braço. Rony e Harry apenas esperaram o louro dar um safanão e se soltar da senhora que sempre repudiara, mas para a surpresa de ambos ele apenas a encarou, o rosto impassível. – Quero apenas saber da minha menina... onde ela está? Só preciso ter certeza que ela esta bem...

- Eu não sei onde ela está... – Respondeu friamente, porém a voz soando sincera. – Fomos usando uma chave-de-portal, eu voltei da mesma forma...

- E porque ela não veio com você? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – A voz fria soou falhada. O loiro por alguns segundos fechou os olhos enquanto tentava voltar a sua face passiva. – Ela apenas disse que eu precisava voltar pra Hogwarts. Depois de tudo... me petrificou para que eu não lutasse e colocou na minha mão uma chave-de-portal. Cai no meio de uma comemoração daqueles centauros imprestáveis e machuquei o pé, o resto foi obra desses Weasleys imp... – Voltou a se calar. – Ela estava bem. Triste mas bem...

- E por que? Por que Fugiram de Hogwarts? – Os olhos achocolatados da matriarca o encaravam.

- Porque... – O loiro torceu a boca ao ver que teria que falar na frente de todos ali. Seu dia não poderia ficar pior. - Ela disse que me ajudaria... ajudaria a não receber a Marca Negra como meu pai queria...

- Oh... – a senhora se contorceu desesperada. Um soluço escapando de sua garganta.

- Ela disse que o melhor seria sairmos de Hogwarts... eu confiei nela. – Finalizou.

- E aquela cena toda no salão principal? – Alicia manifestou o que todos os presentes naquele dia se perguntavam.

- Eu já fui acusado de muita coisa. – A resposta veio desdenhosa. – Não queria ser acusado de seqüestro. Queria que todos soubessem que se ela estava comigo era porque queria...

- Impossível. – Rony resmungou. – A...

- Chega Ronald! - Hermione o cortou. – Aceite de uma vez por todas que sua irmã está com Malfoy! Nada de feitiços ou encantos, ela simplesmente gosta dele!! É tão difícil entender?

- Não pedi que se metesse. – O loiro cortou seco.

- Mas a Gin pediu. – A morena respondeu, calando-o.

- Diretor? – Draco resolveu ignorar todos e voltar-se para o que era mais importante. – O senhor precisa fazer alguma coisa. Acho que ela vai fazer uma besteira...

- Que besteira? – O diretor falou.

- Acho que ela vai tentar destruir Voldemort. – Draco não conseguiu esconder o medo na própria voz.

Todos pareciam chocados. Richard e Nicholas apenas fecharam os olhos, ambos sentindo um aperto no peito, impotentes sem saber como agir. Arthur teve que amparar a esposa que ameaçava desfalecer.

- Mas é impossível... – Gemia. – Minha menina é só uma garota! Uma criança! Harry estaá dando tanto de si para destruir esse monstro! O que minha filha teria haver com isso??

- Não vêem que ele esta mentindo? – Harry se manifestou. – Tudo que ele fala não faz sentido! É ridículo um Malfoy estar com uma Weasley! Virgínia jamais se envolveria com essa cobra! Ele fez algo com ela, é só fazê-lo confessar!

- Já chega! – Richard impediu Harry de avançar sobre o sonserino, jogando-o contra a parede para tentar acalmá-lo. – Nada que Malfoy diz é mentira! Entenda!

- Não faz sentido! É ridículo ele dizer que a Ginny ira derrotar Voldemort! Ela não tem essa força! – O garoto falava em plena ira, mal notando as feições do professor se fecharem perigosamente. – Eu...

- Você o que, Potter?! – O professor gritou, calando-o. O garoto poderia não saber o que acontecia, mas depreciar os esforços de sua melhor aluna e amiga era o que o professor precisava para explodir. –Você vai derrotá-lo? Foi o que a profecia dizia? Acorde!! Você não é um herói! Você foi transformado em um herói! Não foi você que derrotou Voldemort a mais de quinze anos atrás! Foi a estupidez dele! Você era apenas um bebê. Você acha mesmo que seria capaz de derrotá-lo agora? Olhe-se no espelho! Você é apenas um garoto! Voldemort sabe inúmeros feitiços! Feitiços ruins, maldições! Ele é um bruxo adulto e vil, repleto de conhecimentos! Você nunca teve chances com ele! Apenas o orgulho dele que o fez ser obcecado por você! É ai que nossa Gin entra! Ele esta tão preocupado em te matar que mal percebe o verdadeiro perigo. Ela sim, ela sim é forte o bastante para encará-lo! Você verá! Ela sim será uma heroína! E VAI viver pra ver isso...

- Richard... – Dumbledore depositou a mão no ombro do Auror, fazendo-o voltar seus olhos mareados para o diretor. – Não cabe a nós falar...

- O que ele disse? – Harry perguntou chocado e confuso, o olhar cansado e abatido do diretor parecia confirmar cada palavra gritada.

- Dumbledore? – Molly chamou.

O diretor caminhou ate a janela, abrindo-a e deixando a brisa entrar.

- Acho que está na hora de lhes contar a verdade... – Uma coruja então pousou na janela. O piado dirigido ao seu dono que atirou uma semente para a ave agradecida. – Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, e sempre disse a ela que não seria eu a contar. Vocês são as pessoas que ela mais ama, deveria ser ela a falar...

- É da Ginny? – Rony conseguiu achar voz para perguntar.

- Sim... – O diretor confirmou. – Peço que se sentem, irei lê-la.

Draco fechou os olhos, sabia as palavras que viriam. Seu medo estava naquelas que desconhecia.

"_Então... não sei por onde começar... começo dizendo que os amo..._

_Os amo e por isso nunca lhes contei a verdade. Queria protegê-los... a verdade era ruim demais e não queria tirar o sorriso do rosto de ninguém já que esses sorrisos sempre foram minha motivação..._

_Mas o fim esta próximo, próximo demais e não seria justo eu mantê-los na escuridão. Por isso escrevo essa última carta, quero lhes contar a verdade._

_E a verdade é que Virginia Mabelle Weasley nunca voltou da câmera secreta. Eu, aquilo que voltou, nunca chegou a ser aquela garota feliz e amiga de outrora. Eu carrego em mim uma parte de Riddle, uma parte que enraizou no meu espírito, se tornou parte de mim. Poderia dizer que se tornou uma dupla personalidade, mas não, seria mentira. A verdade é que essa parte que se juntou também se mesclou a minha personalidade, me transformou naquilo que sou hoje..._

_Não culpem o diretor Dumbledore por não ter contato antes. Não havia nada a ser dito. Com a ajuda dele conheci Richard e Nicholas, dois aurores que acima de mestres, se tornaram meus amigos. Ajudaram-me a focar minha força para uma meta, uma meta que muitos podiam julgar impossível, mas que sei que conseguirei._

_Sempre tive a esperança de derrubar Voldemort e descobri que ele estava focado demais em Harry para saber o que eu fazia. Esse sempre foi meu trunfo. Perdoe-me Harry, sei que você sempre quis destruí-lo, lutar para vingar seus pais... mas não posso deixar. Você se tornou um irmão pra mim, também luto por você..._

_Não pensem que irei bater na porta daquele monstro e tentar destruí-lo, não, não é assim. Tenho um plano, demorou quatro anos para ficar pronto. Sei que vai dar certo... ganhei uma motivação maior ainda para fazer dar certo._

_Sei o quando soa louco, mas amo Draco Malfoy. Resmunguem, podem bufar, mas é verdade. Comigo ele é verdadeiro, adorável... mesmo que eu tenha passado pouco tempo com ele, esse pouco tempo eu pude ser aquela Virginia despreocupada e feliz que fui antes de conhecer Tom Riddle... as semanas que passei ao lado de Draco me fizeram renascer... _

_Não quero perder minha família... não quero perder meus amigos, muito menos meu futuro... vou dar o máximo de mim pra isso... mas se mesmo assim for em vão... quero que saibam e que guardem em suas mentes o quanto eu amo vocês..._

_Virginia Weasley."_

Todos pareciam ter perdido a voz depois que o diretor terminou de ler. O choque era tão grande que nenhuma frase era articulada.

- Malfoy? – Alicia chamou, fazendo o sonserino abrir os olhos e encara-la. Os olhos dele continuavam frios porém começavam a ficar vermelho, o filete de água se formando. – Ela estava fazendo alguma coisa não estava? Escondida?

- Estava. – Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, recusando-se a derramar as lágrimas que pareciam se formar. Seu orgulho lutando contra sua vontade de gritar. – Havia um quarto, ela passava as madrugadas trabalhando, eu não entrava lá.

- Professores... – Alicia então voltou-se para os professores de Arte das Trevas. – Era a poção Celantur que ela fazia certo?

- Nos bisbilhotamos. – Hermione falou antes deles. – Ouvimos bem quando disse que ela estava preparando essa poção...

- Eu disse que os jovens já não são lá de confiança... – Richard suspirou, jogando-se em uma das macas e fechando os olhos. – Nicholas, explique para eles sobre a poção, não há mais motivos para esconder nada...

- O que vai fazer? – O outro perguntou.

- Vou me concentrar, tentar ver o futuro. Se eu puder ter certeza de alguma coisa, mínima que for... – Quando abriu os olhos estes estavam brancos, encarando o nada como se vissem algo.

- Uma hora ele volta... – Nicholas suspirou.

- E a poção? – Draco o apressou.

- Certo... – Nicholas começou após receber um aceno afirmativo do professor.

**Continua...**

Oi gente! Tá ai mais um capitulo pra vocês! Desculpem a demora!

No próximo cap. finalmente vocês vão descobrir o que é a poção Celantur ;D deixem bastante reviews que eu atualizado rapidinho rsrsrsrs (chantagem básica né? Não resisto srsrsrs)

Agradecimentos:

**Juuh Malfoy:** Oi fofa! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar o cap! Eu voltei a trabalhar e deu um bando de coisa errada rsrsrsrsrsrs mas vou tentar ser mais rápida ;D Que bom que gostou do outro cap ;D Pois é, eu também to triste por terminar a fic, mas ainda tem muitos caps pela frente ainda =D pode deixar! Eu realmente queria responder todas as suas perguntas mas acho que vou ficar devendo (rsrsrsrsrs) mas já dei uma grande dica nesse capitulo né? Nesse capitulo uma poção já foi usada, no próximo vc já vai saber o que é poção Celantur ;D E eu adoro os gêmeos, não tem jeito rsrsrs mas o que tem no malão... fica no mistério rsrsrs minha mente ainda ta trabalhando em coisas bem perversas rsrsrsrs Espero que tenha gostado também desse capitulo linda! Um beijão!

**Valentyna Black**: Oi linda! A gente meio que ta invertida rsrsrs eu só to conseguindo entrar na net durante a semana no fim do dia aqui no trabalho, a net de casa foi pro brejo... u.u Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também ;D beijão!

**Natalia G**.: Oi fofa! Você leu minha mente rsrsrsrsrs eu realmente tava pensando em fazer uma piadinha do Movimento Sem Terra por causa dos Weasley em Hogwarts mas não consegui já que o Malfoy não tava lá pra fazer a piadinha rsrsrsrs Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também ;D vou tentar não demorar ;D Beijão!

**Bah Malfoy Black**: Oi linda! Que bom que ta gostando ;D espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ;D Desculpa a demora! Beijão!

**Princesa Chi:** Oi fofa!! Já saiu os resultados da UFF e da UFRJ?? TO torcendo \o/ passou em Direito ein? Que chique! Parabens linda! Vc merece! A parte dramática realmente ta começando rsrsrsrsrs aiiiiiii quando você ver o que eu fiz com a Ginny no próximo cap... ate eu fiquei com dó rsrsrsrs Nesse eu já expliquei uma das poções, no próximo já da pra saber o plano real da Ginny ;D só espero não ter viajado muito nas idéias rsrsrsrsrs E eu to entrando no perfil da senhorita sempre e não to vendo atualizações i.i ainda to subindo pelas paredes pra saber o que vai acontecer em "Qualquer um Pode Amar" rsrsrsrs Bjuss fofa!

**Ma'am Prongs**: Oi linda! Que bom que ta gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do cap tbm! Desculpa a demora! Beijão!

**Belle Weasley Malfoy**: Menineeeee!! Oi! Eu respondi seu e-mail agora a pouco rsrsrsrsrs Nossa, você leu tudo isso já?? Fiquei emocionada agora! Amei seu review, muito fofa você! Muito obrigada pelo carinho *o* eu achei que ia atualizar a tempo de você pegar o próximo cap mas você foi mais rápida rsrsrs mas olha, nem te deixei esperando tanto rsrsrs espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! E pode deixar que não demoro pra atualizar de novo rsrsrs Beijão!!!

Obrigada **Lydhyamsf **pela betagem** =D**

Bom gente, por hj é só :D

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham também a fic^^ espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!**

Bjusss gente! Comentem!


End file.
